Half Life
by Bindy417
Summary: Everyone has a past. For Nathan Scott, he's spent three years trying to escape his. But when one wrong move forces him to return to his hometown of Tree Hill for the summer, he can no longer run. He must face the mistakes he's made, the people he's hurt,
1. Chapter 1

Half-Life

By Bindy417

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Tree Hill_. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. This story is loosely based on the movie Here on Earth, which I also do not own. The title is based on the song by Duncan Sheik.

Summary: Everyone has a past. For Nathan Scott, he's spent the last three years trying to escape his. But when one wrong move forces him to return to his hometown of Tree Hill for the summer, he can no longer run. He must face the mistakes he's made, the people he's hurt, and the one girl he swore never to leave behind.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, so this is my new story. As it states in the disclaimer, this fic is loosely based on the film Here on Earth. It's weird because I actually hate that movie. However, there are two aspects of its plot that I like and thought would make a great Naley story. I won't say which two things they are right now, because I don't want to give anything away. I want you guys to read this chapter first. But you should know that aside from those parts of the movie, the rest of this fic and the backstory is completely different. So please read and let me know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nathan Scott sighed from boredom as he watched his friends drink themselves into a stupor. It was like this every Friday night. They'd head to the liquor store, buy a case of beer with their fake IDs, and head to the house of whoever was throwing a party that night. Nathan fought the urge to roll his eyes when he noticed a couple of blonde bimbos eying him several feet away. He vaguely remembered screwing them last weekend. They were nothing special. Plus, they never knew when to shut the hell up. Why even bother putting himself through that kind of torture again?

It was always the same—booze, parties, and girls. Nathan had been living in Oak Lake for three years. By now, he and his friends owned this town. That's what happens when your parents are filthy rich and part of the most elite social circle. And since Nathan's parents also happened to be the wealthiest, that put him in charge. Whatever Nathan Scott wanted, he got. In the beginning, it wasn't such a bad thing. If he was forced to live there, why not enjoy the perks? His father Dan Scott had always told him to make the most out of situations. So that's exactly what Nathan did.

He basked in his newfound status. He drank the best liquor. He attended and threw the wildest parties. He slept with numerous hott girls without ever having to worry about getting attached. To most people, it was the life. At age nineteen, Nathan was living almost every young man's fantasy.

But as he sat on the couch in his own living room watching activities going on around him that would probably be deemed illegal in several states, Nathan realized the truth of it all. He was sick of it, plain and simple. Same old booze. Same old parties. Same old whores. Been there, done that, time and time again. He was surrounded by people and yet he never remembered feeling more alone in his entire life. He never remembered feeling more unsatisfied. _I can't stay here_, he thought as some random girl plopped down next to him. Nathan could smell the hard liquor on her breath and knew that she was beyond wasted at this point.

"Hey, Nate, we brought you a little present," Damien said as he nodded to the smashed brunette.

"Yeah, apparently, she's a big fan of yours," Tim added with a grin.

Nathan shook his head at his friends. "Not tonight."

"What do you mean 'not tonight?'" Vegas questioned.

"I mean, not tonight," Nathan repeated.

"What's the matter, Nate? Can't rise to the occasion?" Damien busted him up. This time, Nathan did roll his eyes.

"No, I actually had something else in mind," he replied while standing up.

"Like what?" Tim asked.

"We're going for a little drive." He then motioned for his friends to follow him outside. On his way out the front door, Nathan grabbed the keys to his mom's new, red Mustang convertible. She'd told him that he wasn't to touch it. But she was away on yet another business trip, so it's not like she'd even know it was missing.

"Where to?" Damien inquired.

Nathan smirked as he got into the driver's seat. "It's a surprise."

"Ooh, I love surprises! Holla!" Tim exclaimed excitedly. Nathan just ignored him. He was used to Tim always making weird and completely asinine comments like that.

"Dim, you're in the back," Damien stated while shoving him away from the passenger's side door.

"But—" he started to complain.

"Just do it," Nathan ordered. He didn't feel like hearing his friend's incessant whining.

"So where exactly are we going, Nate?" Damien prodded.

Nathan's smirk only widened. "You'll see."

* * *

"Here's your receipt. Have a good night."

"Thank you," the woman replied. Haley James smiled at the customer before closing the register and returning to her spot behind the counter. She picked up a cloth by the coffee machine and began to wipe it down. There had been a rush of people earlier at the café, and the place was now a mess. It was a small establishment but popular among the people of Tree Hill. The town itself wasn't that large either. It was often forgotten among the other, much bigger towns and cities in North Carolina.

"Haley Bop, where the hell is the mop? Some brat at Table 10 spilled his milk all over the floor?" Taylor asked. Haley had to suppress a smile at the annoyed look on her sister's face. Taylor was two years older than her. Unfortunately, being twenty one didn't stop her from having the same level of patience as a five year old.

"It's in the broom closet where it usually is," a male voice said as he approached them. Haley looked over to see her father Jimmy sorting through some mail.

"Great. Now I have to go all the way in the back," Taylor grumbled.

"It's not that far, Tay," Haley laughed. All she had to do was pass the kitchen to get to the broom closet. It was actually a longer walk from their bedrooms at home to their own kitchen.

"Whatever."

"Still stubborn as the day she was born," Jimmy chuckled to himself.

Haley smiled in response. "It's nice to know some things never change."

"Unlike that hair of yours," he teased.

Haley whacked his arm playfully. "Dad, you promised you were going to stop."

"I'm sorry. I guess it's just going to take some getting used to." For most of her life, Haley's hair had always been blonde. But once she entered college, she felt like she needed some kind of change. It was during second semester that she finally decided to dye it a dark, chocolate brown.

"Well, personally, I think it looks gorgeous," a perky brunette added before taking a seat at the counter.

"You would, Brooke," Jimmy kidded.

"I should find that insulting, but somehow I just don't," Brooke replied with a shrug—her dazzling smile not once faltering. The girl never let anything get her down.

"So, what brings you all the way from your table to the counter?" Jimmy questioned.

"I was actually wondering if Haley here had a break coming to her yet. The guys are talking about sports, and I swear I'm about two seconds away from taking my butter knife and sawing off my ears."

"That's a gruesome picture," Haley teased.

"I'm serious. If I have to hear anymore basketball stats, I'm going to die!" Brooke exclaimed. The girl also had a little flare for the dramatics. Haley looked to her father for his permission. He was her boss, after all.

"Go ahead. You've got ten minutes, though. Taylor can't pick up all of the slack."

"Damn straight," Taylor declared as she walked by with a mop and bucket full of water.

"Whatever you say, Dad," Haley laughed. They both knew that she was really the one who took care of most things at the café.

"Come on, Tutor Girl," Brooke said. Haley smiled at the use of her nickname. Brooke was always making them up for everyone.

"Coming, Tigger," she replied, using the one she'd given her in return. Brooke was always so bubbly and on-the-go. The nickname was a perfect fit.

"Hey, guys," Brooke announced as they approached the table. "Look who has a break."

"Are you kidding?! They are so going all the way next season!" Lucas declared.

"They are not. My money is on the Celtics again," Jake argued.

"No way, the Lakers are going to want revenge. Mark my words," Trent spoke up. Chase nodded in agreement. Haley rolled her eyes. The boys were always going on about basketball.

"Hello!" Brooke interrupted loudly while waving her hands in front of their faces. "Can you guys shut up for like two seconds and include us?!" They all stopped talking and turned to face the girls. It was obvious that they were surprised by their presence.

"Brooke, when did you get up?" Lucas asked.

"And when did Haley go on break?" Trent added.

Brooke rolled her eyes and mumbled frustrated, "Idiots."

"I think what Brooke is trying to say is that you guys need to shut up about basketball for two seconds before we both find new friends/boyfriends who give us the attention we deserve," Haley declared. Brooke nodded in agreement.

"You can find new guys, but they won't be as pretty as us," Lucas said before pulling Brooke onto his lap.

"Yeah, we're one of a kind," Trent stated while doing the same to Haley. She squealed a bit in surprise. However, he quickly shushed her with a kiss. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

"Please stop doing that," Lucas complained. "She's like my baby sister." Haley couldn't help but nod in agreement. She never had a brother. It was always just her and Taylor. But Lucas Roe was definitely like family to her. They'd been best friends since they were born. In fact, their mothers had been best friends since they were young. When they got older, they also became business partners for this café.

Lucas' mom Karen was like a second mother to her, too. Haley didn't know what she'd do if she didn't have Karen around to ask for advice. Haley's own mother Lydia had died years back, and it had been rough on all of them. There were many times when Haley found herself in this café or at Karen's house with her and Luke to comfort her.

"Quiet, Luke. They're so cute!" Brooke gushed. "I'm so glad I introduced them. I told you I had a knack for hooking people up."

"We know. It's all you ever talk about," Jake joked.

"Quiet, Jaglieski," Brooke warned with a mock glare. Haley laughed. She loved Brooke. They'd first met at the beginning of fall semester last year. She, Lucas, and Brooke were all freshmen and in the same literature class. They went to a small college located in Gilmore. The three of them just immediately clicked. Lucas and Brooke even more so since they're now dating. Brooke, however, didn't live in Tree Hill. She lived just on the border in the town over called Pontiac.

By second semester, Brooke had been looking for a guy to match Haley up with. Haley, however, adamantly denied wanting a boyfriend. She just wanted to hang out with her friends and concentrate on her schoolwork. Brooke had other plans, though. As soon as Haley showed up at that dorm party, it was all over. She was introduced to Trent by Brooke—he was in one of her other classes—and the two of them hit it off surprisingly well. He also wasn't hard on the eyes. He was tall, had light brown hair, vivid green eyes, and a lean muscular build. Like Brooke, he was also from Pontiac.

"You better watch out. She's a fiesty one," Trent teased.

"You, too, mister," Brooke retorted while pointing a menacing finger at him.

"So, Brooke, what would you like to talk about then?" Jake questioned. He went to high school with Haley and Lucas and now college. They'd known each other for several years.

"Yeah, I want to hear this," Chase—Taylor's boyfriend from UNC—added.

"How about the fact that we survived our first year of college. I'm thinking of throwing a celebration party," she announced. "Do you think anyone would show up?"

"Brooke, it's you. You're like the party queen," Haley pointed out.

Brooke smiled. "You do have a point."

"Haley," Jimmy called. "Can you come here for a moment?"

"Sorry, guys. Duty calls." Haley then got up. She gave Trent a quick peck on the lips and waved at her friends before leaving.

"Hey, Haley, could you bring some more fries and drinks?" Lucas yelled after her. "Skills and the guys from the River Court are coming here, too."

"Sure," she replied. _It'll be like one big reunion_. They were more high school friends of theirs. The River Court was the main hangout for their group. It was nothing more then a basketball court next to a river—hence its name—but it had been a sanctuary for them all at one time or another in both their childhood and adolescent years.

"What do you need, Dad?" Haley asked when she reached Jimmy.

"I'm supposed to meet Karen tonight to check out another location. I'll need you to hold down the fort for me and close up later on. Can you do that?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanks, honey. Taylor, Haley's in charge," Jimmy called to her sister in the back.

"So what else is new?" she retorted.

Haley laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't slack off."

"Good," Jimmy chuckled. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at home. Don't be out too late with your friends."

"I won't. Promise."

"That's my girl. Bye, kids," he called to the group before leaving. Haley then went back to work. She waited on a few customers and cleaned up some more. The place was relatively quiet except for her group of friends and the guys who had just shown up.

"I'm taking my break now," Taylor said while walking past her. Haley nodded and went back to wiping down the counter. It was several moments later that she heard the bell over the door jingle, signaling a new customer. Haley looked up and could've sworn she felt her heart stop.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Haley looked over to her left and noticed Lucas now at the counter. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"I don't know," Haley said at a loss for words as she watched the group of guys take a seat at a booth by the window. All of their gazes were focused on the two of them.

"Well, there is no way in hell that I'm going to let them walk into our parents' café and pull something like this," Lucas seethed. "I'm going over there."

Haley snapped out of her daze and grabbed Lucas' arm. "You better not."

"Haley—"

"Lucas, it will only cause trouble. Besides, my dad entrusted me to watch the café. I'm not going to have you go over there and provoke them even more."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit back and let them get away with this?"

"For now, yes," she stated while reaching under the counter for something. "Just go back and sit at your table. And make sure the rest of the guys stay put, too." Haley could see Skills, Jake, and their other old friends Fergie, Junk, and Mouth shooting daggers at their new customers. Brooke, Chase, and Trent, however, looked on confused.

"And what are you going to do?"

With her small notepad in hand, she replied, "I'm going to take their order." Before Lucas could even respond, she was off. Haley made sure to keep her expression neutral. She really didn't want to be around these guys. But she didn't have a choice. Plus, somebody had to keep the peace.

"Welcome to Karen's Café," Haley greeted in the most pleasant voice she could muster. "What can I get you guys?"

"I have a question," one of the guys said. He was tall and had light brown hair. "How are your burgers here?"

"Uh, they're good," Haley replied.

"Because I was just wondering if they were just as juicy and tasty looking as the waitresses," he added. Haley fought the urge to roll her eyes. The other guys snickered. Well, all except one. But Haley made a conscious effort not to look at him. However, she knew that his eyes were on her. She could feel it.

"So, you want a burger then?" Haley replied, not taking the bait.

"With cheese," the guy said.

Haley wrote down the order and looked at the other two guys. "What would you like?" They were looking her up and down rather than the menu. It made the urge to bolt stronger, but Haley remained tough. "Well?" They finally decided they'd like cheeseburgers, as well.

Then, it was time to take the last order. Haley reluctantly turned her gaze to the last guy. She met his piercing blue eyes for a moment before looking away. "And what can I get you?"

Nathan was silent for a moment as he stared at her. Ever since he walked in the place, he'd had a hard time taking his eyes off of her. Her hair was different than he remembered. Her long, honey blonde tresses were now a dark, shoulder-length, chocolate brown. Her face looked a bit older, more mature. Her figure, too. She looked like she'd lost a little weight but gained more curves. Even her style of dress had changed. It was much more sleek and fashionable than he was used to seeing on her.

"Well?" Haley urged him on. It was then that Nathan realized his friends were there, watching him. A smirk then formed on his handsome face.

"I'd like prime rib."

"We don't have that on the menu."

"Really?"

Haley shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Does it matter?" she replied.

"Well, I for one am curious as to why such a popular and tasty dish like prime rib is not on the menu," he said. "What kind of establishment are you running here?"

"We're a small café. Not a five-star restaurant. If it's prime rib you want, then I suggest you go to Nicole's down the street."

"And you turn away business," the brown-haired guy spoke up again. "That is kind of strange."

Haley ignored him and kept her gaze on the blue-eyed boy. Her voice was polite, but she couldn't quite keep the small amount of edginess out of her tone. "Look, I don't have all night. My other customers are waiting. Do you want something or not?"

"A cheeseburger will be fine," Nathan finally answered.

"And for drinks?"

"We'll all have Cokes."

"Your order will be out shortly," Haley informed them before hurrying away. She sent a look over to Lucas and the group to let them know no harm was done. When she was behind the counter, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Give me the order, I'll handle it in the back," Taylor said from behind her. Haley nodded and gave it to her. She then went back to tidying up the counter and supplies underneath. A small tapping sound on the countertop got her attention a couple of minutes later, causing her to look up. This time, she felt her heart only beat faster.

"Is there something you need?" Haley questioned standing up.

"I'm hungry. I was just wondering what's taking so long."

"Well, seeing as though I just put the order in, I'd say several more minutes," Haley answered. "What are you doing?"

Nathan smirked as he took a seat on a stool. "Keeping you company. You're all by yourself over here."

"I'm fine."

"Well, maybe I could use the company."

"What about your puppets? I'm sorry…I meant _friends._ Won't they feel a little lost without you?"

"They'll survive."

"Whatever," Haley mumbled as she reorganized the coffee cups in front of her.

"You look good," Nathan said. She could feel his eyes appraising her but wouldn't dare meet them.

Haley laughed sarcastically. "I'm glad you think so."

"Hales—"

Haley's head snapped up and glared at him. "_Don't_ call me that."

"Why not?"

"Oh please, Nathan, cut the crap," she ordered, losing her patience. "You know damn well why not. And what is this, huh? What are you doing here?"

"My friends and I were hungry."

"So you drove all the way from Oak Lake to here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

Haley shook her head. "You always were a good liar."

Nathan looked her straight in the eye. "Not always."

"Whatever. I'll go check on your orders," Haley declared. She was just about to turn around when she felt Nathan's hand on top of hers, halting her.

"Ok, so maybe I didn't come for the food," he admitted.

"Then what did you come for?" Haley questioned back. She looked down at her hand. It was tingling—not a good sign. She then tried to pull it away. "Let go, Nathan."

His hold on her only tightened. "Maybe I miss you."

Haley felt her anger hit the roof. She couldn't believe he just said that. "Go to Hell."

"Is there a problem here?" Trent's voice intervened.

Nathan looked him up and down and smirked. "Not at all."

"Then take your slimy hand off of my girlfriend," he warned with a murderous look.

"Girlfriend?" Nathan questioned while glancing back at Haley.

"Yeah, girlfriend," Trent reiterated.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas said, coming to stand beside Trent. Skills, Jake, Fergie, and Junk followed. It wasn't long before Nathan's friends were also up and by his side.

"Haley and I were just talking," Nathan said as he finally released her hand.

"And just who the hell are you?" Trent demanded.

"It's really none of your business."

Lucas glared at him. "See, that's where you're wrong. Because you hassling my best friend sure as hell is my business."

"Really? And what are you going to do about it?" Damien goaded.

"You wanna find out?" Skills threatened.

"That's enough," Haley intervened as she walked around the counter to stand between the groups. The situation was quickly starting to spiral out of control. The other customers were staring at the scene with a mixture of intrigue and fear.

"Haley—" Lucas began.

"No. Walk away."

"But—"

"Walk away, Lucas," Haley ordered firmly. She then dropped her voice so only he could hear. "You know that your mom will kill you if you get into a fight—especially here."

Taylor then came out from the kitchen and looked at Nathan and his group. "I think we're going to use the old right-to-refuse-service card. You boys can get the hell out of here."

Tim, Damien, and Vegas all looked to Nathan. He stared at Taylor, but her gaze was unwavering. "Fine," he conceded. The whole reason they came here originally was to mess with these guys. Seeing as though they'd succeeded, it was a mission accomplished. "We can take a hint. The service sucked anyway."

Haley glared at Nathan before sending a warning look at Lucas and the guys. Their patience looked like it was seriously ready to snap. Once the guys left, they finally returned to their seats. Well, everyone except Trent.

"Pull your shirt up, Haley," Trent stated.

She stared at him confused. "What?"

"Your breasts are all out. I'm sure those guys loved the show."

Haley looked down. Only a little bit of her cleavage was showing. It definitely wasn't enough to be deemed inappropriate. "It's fine."

"Pull it up, Haley."

She sighed agitatedly. Trent could get so worked up sometimes for no reason. "Fine. Happy now?" she asked once it was fixed.

"Thank you." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek before returning to the table with the others.

"That could've been ugly," Taylor commented.

Haley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it could've."

* * *

"Did you see their faces?" Vegas laughed.

"I know. But did you see how that brunette girl reined them in?" Damien questioned.

"Yeah. What a bunch of losers!" Tim laughed.

"But then again, she was hott. I'd let her tell me what to do any day," Damien added.

"I'd do her," Vegas declared.

"Me, too," Tim agreed. "Unfortunately, Nate Dogg here was the only one who got to talk to her."

"And touch her," Damien reminded them. "So, how did she feel? Would you nail her? Nathan? Nathan? Nathan?!"

"Huh?" Nathan replied as if coming out of a daze.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

He shook his head. "No reason. Let's just get out of here."

"Let's go back to the party," Vegas suggested. "I'm sure there are enough wasted girls to go around this time."

"Sweet!" Tim exclaimed.

"Hey, assholes!" someone called behind them. Nathan turned around to see Lucas and the other guys approaching them.

"Can we help you?" Nathan replied in a bored voice.

"You didn't actually think we were just going to let you get away with coming here, did you?" Lucas questioned.

"I didn't even know you had any say at all. It seems like your women are the ones who wear the pants around here." It was then that Haley, followed by Brooke and Taylor, came running out of the café after them.

"Lucas!" both Haley and Brooke berated.

Nathan smirked smugly. "Told you." It widened even more when he saw Lucas' fists clench at his sides.

"Says the trust fund bitches," Skills spoke up.

"Better rich than poor," Damien argued. "As least we don't have to go searching for clothes in the trash."

"Neither do we," Junk retorted.

"That's ironic. Isn't it, _Junk_?"

"Fuck you," he replied before more insults were slung back and forth by the others.

"As fun as all this hostility and sarcastic remarks are, they're really getting us no where," Nathan interrupted.

"I agree. Your face slamming into the pavement would be much more satisfying," Lucas proclaimed. Haley elbowed him in the side.

Nathan smirked at him unfazed. "I actually had something else in mind."

"Like what?" Trent questioned.

"A race," he answered.

"What?" Lucas asked perplexed.

"You heard me. A race. Or more specifically, my Mustang against whatever piece of shit you're driving these days." Haley saw Lucas start to mull it over and panic shot through her. This was bad. This was very bad.

Brooke, however, beat her to the punch. "Lucas, you can't possibly be thinking about going through with this."

Lucas ignored her and addressed Nathan. "What are the terms? What do we get if we win?"

"_If _you win, we promise never to come around here again."

"And what about if you win?"

"_When_ we win, your girls come to one of our parties. I'm sure we'd all get along if we got to know one another better. Don't you?"

"In your dreams, scumbag," Brooke retorted with a dirty look.

"No fucking way," Trent objected.

"Ok, fine. When we win, we get to come back for a few meals on the house. What do you say?"

"Don't do it," Haley ordered.

Lucas was silent for a minute before replying, "Ok."

"What?!" the girls shouted.

"It's a deal. Let's go," Lucas said. He then nodded for Skills, Jake, and Trent to follow him to the car.

"Lucas!" Haley called after him.

"I'm going to kill him," Brooke seethed.

Taylor shook her head and sighed. "Idiots."

* * *

Nathan revved his engine as he waited for the go-ahead. He could vaguely make out Lucas and his friends sitting in the car next to his with his peripheral vision. The plan was to take the road that looped around the outskirts of town. It was usually deserted and didn't have as many sharp turns or bad curves. Whoever got back to the café first was the winner. There were no rules—just how Nathan liked it. Besides, it's not like he was ever one for following them.

He was glad that he thought of the idea to race. He'd been itching to see just how fast his mom's new car could go. Beating Lucas and shutting those guys up once and for all was just an added bonus.

"They better recognize, because we—" Tim began.

"Tim, just say we're going to beat them," Nathan cut him off. It was then that the short, scrawny kid named Mouth walked in between the cars. Nathan revved the engine again—as did Lucas.

"Are both cars ready?" Mouth called.

"Yes," both Nathan and Lucas called out their windows.

"Ok." Mouth raised his hands over his head before bringing them down. "Go!" The two cars sped off down the street.

"I can't believe they're doing this," Brooke muttered. Haley nodded in agreement. It was no longer just her, Brooke, Taylor, Chase, Mouth, Fergie, and Junk who watched the display. Everyone inside the restaurant had come out to watch the scene, as well. Haley prayed to God that Lucas, Trent, and the others were alright. Hell, she was even worried about Nathan and his friends. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Haley had a bad feeling about this. The whole race was an accident waiting to happen.

Meanwhile, Nathan thought this was the best idea he'd come up with in a long time. He'd been feeling very restless recently. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he needed some kind of excitement in his life. And this was the perfect activity to satisfy him—at least for now.

"Nate, they're gaining on us," Damien informed him.

"Not for long." Nathan pushed down harder on the gas pedal and maneuvered the car so that he was driving in the middle of the road, forcing Lucas to stay behind him. However, he was forced back into the right lane a moment later by an oncoming truck. As soon as it passed, Lucas took the opportunity to speed up next to him.

"Shit!" Nathan cursed. He went even faster. It was then that he noticed a side road up ahead. If he remembered correctly, it was a shortcut.

"Nate, man, where the hell are you going?" Vegas questioned.

"It's a faster way," Nathan replied. He looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that Lucas was still on his tail.

"Whoa," Tim exclaimed as he took a sharp corner fast. "Nate Dogg, can you take it easy? You're making me nauseous back here."

"I'm a little busy right now, Dim."

"Dude, you're looking a little green," Vegas commented to Tim.

"Well, I tend to get a little carsick from time to time," he answered.

"What?!" all the guys exclaimed.

"And you're just telling us this now?!" Damien shouted. "We would've left your pansy ass back at the café with the girls."

"Tim, _do not_ throw up in this car. Do you hear me?" Nathan demanded. Tim's only reply was a strangled groan. Nathan rolled town Tim's window in the back. "Vegas, make sure he pukes outside."

A couple of minutes later, the sound of Tim regurgitating all of the beer and food he'd had earlier at the party could be heard. Nathan noticed Lucas' car swerve out of the way to avoid the disgusting debris.

"Maybe he came in handy, after all," Damien joked. Nathan looked over at him with a smirk. After a few minutes, they were back on the main road. Lucas, unfortunately, was still behind them.

"Fuck!" Nathan shouted when Lucas was suddenly right next to him.

"They're like some kind of infectious disease. You just can't get rid of them," Damien growled.

"Go faster!" Vegas yelled.

"I am!" Nathan retorted. He could vaguely see the café up ahead. It was do or die now. There was no freaking way he was going to lose to Lucas. They were neck-in-neck as they sped down the road. Luckily, there was close to no traffic tonight. _Perfect_, he thought. That was until he saw the red and blue lights flashing from behind them.

"Oh shit. Cops!" Damien exclaimed.

"Now what the hell are we going to do?!" Vegas shouted panicked. Nathan had no clue. But he sure as hell was not going to stop. He looked over to see that Lucas was still right beside him. A moment later, there was another set of sirens close by. They were almost to the café. It's not like he could stop once he got there, but he still had every intention of winning the race. Nathan looked over at Lucas, once again. He met the blonde-haired guy's intense gaze and saw that he had no intention of giving up either. Just twenty more feet to go.

It was then that another cop car came careening out of a side street to their left. Nathan heard the sound of breaks as Lucas tried to avoid hitting him. The police car was right in his path. Lucas' car then swerved to the right and banged into Nathan's at high speed. Nathan then lost control. The impact was so strong that it sent his own car off in a spiral. He hit the breaks, but he was moving so fast now that they seemed to do little good.

"I think I'm going to be sick again!" Tim yelled. They swirled around and around. Nathan saw the café loom closer and closer as people ran to get out of the way. When he realized they were going to hit it. He closed his eyes and gripped the steering wheel to anchor himself.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Damien's voice drawled as they crashed into the front windows of the café. The front-end banged the tables and chairs out of the way and bashed into the counter. A second later, the airbags in the car deployed. It felt like a few minutes had passed before Nathan realized they were no longer moving. It was then that he smelled the smoke. He moved his head back against the head rest and saw that the engine was, indeed, on fire. He looked to his left to see that Damien was alright and already unbuckling his seatbelt.

"We've got to get the fuck out of here," he proclaimed. Nathan looked in the back. Vegas and Tim seemed to be ok and were also moving.

"Nate, come on!" Damien urged. With shaky hands, Nathan undid his own seatbelt and pushed his door open. It only opened up so far. He had to squeeze himself out of the tiny space available. He had a hard time seeing as the dark, gray smoke filled the air around him. The café itself was now on fire. He and his friends quickly made their way outside. There were even more cop cars now and people gathered nearby to find out what had happened.

"All of you, put your hands in the air! Now!" one of the cops shouted with a gun in his hand. A few others joined him. It wasn't long before Nathan's hands were being cuffed behind his back as his rights were read to him and the others. He couldn't focus on the cop, though. A large explosion sounded from inside the café. It was so strong that the ground shook. Nathan's attention was no longer on the cop arresting him at all. Instead, his gaze was trained on the café as the now large flames started to consume it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback last chapter! I know things are a bit confusing right now, but all of your questions will be answered as the story goes on. Also, I know that several of you were worried that something might happen to Haley because of what Leelee Sobieski's character went through in the movie. That is not going to happen in this story. The cafe burning down and the boys hating one another are the only two aspects I used. Everything else is different. This next chapter isn't as action packed as the first. It's kind of the setup for what's coming. But I hope you like it, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nathan sighed as he looked out the car window. He could feel his mother's eyes on him every once in a while, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. He thought for sure that she was going to yell at him as soon as she found out what had happened. That he'd actually gotten arrested and burned down the café. But she barely said a word to him. The only time she really talked was when she picked him up at the police station to bail him out last Friday night, and then at the hearing the next day. It had been a few days since then, and she had yet to utter more than a couple of minor sentences to him. She was still eerily calm at the moment.

Nathan wasn't sure whether he should try to talk to her or not. He didn't want to provoke her. But at the same time, he really did not want to do this. In the end, the latter won out.

"Mom?" Nathan questioned. She remained quiet. "Mom, why do I have to go there?"

"Because," she said.

"Because why?"

"You know why," Deb stated.

"No, I don't. You could've just offered to pay them, you know? This whole thing could've been resolved, and I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Actually, you wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't taken my new car that I expressly told you not to touch, raced it, and then managed to crash it into a building." She was still calm, but Nathan could hear the edge forming in her voice. "And I did make an offer to pay for the damages. Karen and Jimmy refused to take it. But even if they did, you would still be doing this."

"Why?!"

"Because it's the right thing to do, Nathan!" Deb snapped. "For once, you are going to take responsibility for your actions. I've let you get away with a lot of shit over these past few years, but no more."

"Wow, Mom. You picked one hell of a time to start caring," Nathan retorted.

"I'll admit that I've been focused too much on my work at times. But I swear to God I wouldn't have done it if I knew how you were going to turn out," she said.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not some delinquent, Mom."

"That's not what your record says now, does it?" she fired back.

"Whatever. I'm not a bad person."

"Based on what? Your old scoring title? The amount of friends you have? How rich we are? Because let me tell you something, Nathan, none of that means anything. Do you even realize the extent of what you've done?! Someone could've been killed in that fire. You could've been killed!" Deb exclaimed.

"But I wasn't, Mom. I'm fine!"

"You may be alive, but trust me, Nathan, you are anything _but_ fine. And you haven't been in a long time."

"And who's fault is that?"

"I'm not denying my mistakes in the past. I haven't been a very good mother to you, and I'm sorry. I truly am. But I'll be damned if I let you keep going down this path of self destruction, Nathan," Deb informed him.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Don't be so overdramatic, Mom." Deb shook her head while keeping her gaze on the road. Nathan inwardly groaned when he saw the "Welcome to Tree Hill" sign as they passed it on the highway. He couldn't believe she was forcing him to go back. That was the last thing he wanted or needed. For the next three months, he would be stuck in this Hell hole permanently.

"I just don't get why I have to live with Uncle Keith," Nathan stated. "Why can't I live at home and drive back and forth?"

"Because we only have one car at the moment."

"It's not like we couldn't easily get another one. We own a freaking car dealership for God's sake."

Deb ignored him and continued, "And because I think it would be good for you to live with him for a while. It's quite obvious that you won't listen to me."

"And you think I'll actually listen to him?"

Deb ignored his remark, once again. "Plus, Keith doesn't live that far from the café. It's more convenient."

"But none of my friends live there, Mom," Nathan pointed out.

"Another bonus. I don't want you around those guys anymore, Nathan. Especially after what just happened," Deb declared. "They're not the ones that got in trouble. You were the driver, and you are the one who was held responsible. If they really were your friends and stood by you, they'd be helping out with the reconstruction, too."

Nathan's stomach filled with dread at the word "reconstruction." It's what he'd been sentenced to do. It's what his mother and everyone else was expecting of him. He burned down the café, and now he was going to have to help rebuild it…with _them. _Nathan shuddered at the thought.

"We're almost there," Deb announced.

Nathan closed is eyes and sighed. "I can't wait."

* * *

"This sucks. I mean, this really, really sucks!" Brooke exclaimed as she threw herself on Haley's bed.

"Hey, watch it," Taylor warned. "I'm trying to paint my toenails."

"Don't get it on my bed," Haley warned.

"I won't if Brooke over here stops moving it."

Brooke glared at Taylor momentarily before shifting her gaze back to Haley. "The whole party is pretty much off now. I mean, who feels like celebrating after what just happened."

"I highly doubt that anyone would even show up," Taylor added. "You know, since everyone involved in the race/burning has been grounded." Haley nodded in agreement. Lucas and the other guys were in some deep shit with their parents. It didn't matter that they were all nineteen and adults. The boys, until further notice, had most of their privileges provided by their parents revoked. Knowing Karen, Lucas would be lucky if he ever got his cell phone back again—or left the house, for that matter.

"Ok, now I'm really depressed," Brooke sighed. "I should just kiss any future dates with Broody this summer goodbye."

"Broody?" Taylor questioned confused.

"She means Lucas," Haley informed her. "You know, because he's always quiet and thinking."

"I've got to write these nicknames down. It's hard to keep them all straight."

"Guys, can we please get back to me now? I'm freaking out here."

"Look, I know it's going to be tough," Haley said. "But he'll be helping to rebuild the café. You can see him then."

"Wait, so Lucas is going to be holding tools, working out in the hot sun, and will most likely have to take his shirt off?" Brooke questioned, her face suddenly getting excited.

"Pretty much. Yeah," Haley answered.

"Oh, I am _so_ there!" Brooke proclaimed. Taylor and Haley laughed in response. Brooke was too much.

"So, have you talked to Lucas yet?" Taylor asked Haley.

She shook her head. "No."

"Me neither."

"Why not?" Brooke asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I told him not to race Nathan and he did it anyways," Haley answered.

"And as a result, our café is a humongous pile of ash now," Taylor added.

"I know that, but he is sorry. I mean, I yelled at him the other day for being so stupid, and he just took it. He's already beating himself up over it—especially since he knows he's disappointed his mom, Jimmy, and you guys," Brooke said.

Haley sighed. "I'm sure he is. I just…I just don't have the heart to have that conversation with him right now." She was still trying to grasp the fact that the café was actually in ruins. In way, Haley felt responsible herself. Her father had trusted her to take care of the café, and she'd failed. Jimmy kept trying to convince her over the last few days that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't control Lucas or those guys. But that didn't make her feel any better.

"Ditto," Taylor agreed.

"Well, all I'm going to say is that when you do see him, try not to be too hard on him," Brooke told them. "He's suffering enough as it is. Believe me."

Haley nodded silently. "I'll keep that in mind."

"And since we're on the topic of the infamous fire, can we just do like ten seconds on this Nathan guy?" Brooke questioned. Haley felt her whole body tense at the mention of his name. "Who exactly is he? And why is it that the guys all hate each other?"

Haley glanced at Taylor, and the two shared a look. "Haley Bop, you want to take this one?" she asked.

Haley fidgeted with her hands and bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what to say. "Um…they're basketball rivals," she finally stated.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused.

"In high school, Lucas, Jake, and Skills were on the varsity basketball team. They were one of the best teams in the state. The other one was Oak Lake. Nathan and his friends played for that team. During our senior year, both teams made it to the state championship."

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that. Didn't Oak Lake win?" Brooke inquired.

"Yeah, they did. They also never let Lucas or the others forget it. They weren't the most honorable winners, to say the least," Haley informed her. "Anyway, they've just always been rivals and hated one another."

"What jerks," Brooke commented.

"That they are," Taylor said as she waved at her toes to dry the nail polish. A moment later, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Haley," Jimmy said. "Trent is here to see you."

"Great," Haley muttered.

"Let me guess. You're not talking to him either," Brooke concluded.

"Not really."

"Haley?" Jimmy questioned again.

"You should talk to him, Haley Bop. Just get it over with," Taylor advised standing up.

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll give you two some privacy." When they opened the door, Haley saw Trent standing next to her dad on the other side.

"Can I come in?" Trent asked. Haley nodded silently.

"I'll be downstairs if you kids need me," Jimmy replied before shutting the door. They were both silent for a few moments.

"Look, Haley," Trent began, breaking the awkward tension. "I know that you're probably pissed right now. And I don't blame you. What happened to the café was horrible, and we never meant for things to get out of hand like that."

"Then why did you go through with that race anyway?" she questioned. "I told you from the beginning it was a bad idea. You all could've been injured or killed."

"I know. And I'm so sorry. We should've listened to you. I can't really speak for the other guys but with me, I went along with it because I wanted to shut that Nathan guy up. I didn't like the way he was looking at you. And I sure as hell didn't like it when he touched you before. I was pissed, and I let that cloud my judgment. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to worry about me, you know? I can take care of myself," Haley stated.

"That may be true, but I'll never stop worrying about you. You're my girlfriend. I care about you. I never want to see an asshole like that Nathan guy take advantage of you."

"I know you don't," Haley murmured.

"So please, Haley, can you just meet me halfway here?" he questioned. "I really am sorry."

Haley stared at him quietly for another moment. She couldn't really be mad at him for trying to protect her. And his apology did seem sincere. "Ok. I forgive you...but don't do anything stupid or reckless like that again. Got it?"

"I promise I won't," he replied before leaning in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "And I know that Lucas is the only one who got blamed for all of this since he was the one driving, but I'm going to help rebuild the café, too. We all are. It's the least we can do."

"Thank you," Haley said. "I really appreciate that."

"No problem," he stated while wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her to him.

"So, uh, how much trouble did you get in with your parents?"

"Actually, they were away this week, so they have no idea."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Are you kidding? They'd kill me," Trent joked.

Haley smiled at him and shook her head. "That's awfully sneaky of you."

"I got lucky. I'm not taking that for granted. Or you, for that matter."

Haley leaned up on her toes and kissed him. "You better not."

* * *

"Come on, honey," Deb said as she got out of the car. They were now parked in front of a small, cream-colored, one-floor house. Nathan grabbed his duffle bag from the backseat and followed his mother up the stairs of the front porch. She then rang the doorbell. It was a few seconds before the door opened.

"Hi, Deb," Keith greeted as he pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too. It's been too long."

"Hi, Nathan," the older man said to him.

Nathan stared at him blankly. "Hey."

"Why don't the two of you come in," Keith said while stepping aside. Nathan followed his mom. "You guys can have a seat on the couch, if you want."

"I actually can't stay very long. There are a few things that I need to do today, and I have to be getting back to Oak Lake. But I was wondering if I could talk to you alone in the kitchen, Keith. Just for a minute if that's alright," Deb requested.

"Sure. Nathan, the TV control is on the coffee table. Make yourself at home," Keith stated before leading Deb into the other room.

Nathan scoffed quietly to himself. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do." He just pulled out his iPod from his pants pocket, instead. He then looked around the room. This place definitely looked like a bachelor's pad or something. The color of the walls was a dark, grayish blue. The room itself was pretty bare besides the couches, coffee table, and TV taking up space. There was only one picture on the wall. It was of Keith and some guy Nathan didn't know fishing. There were a few more pictures on the mantle of the fireplace. Nathan got up to get a closer look at them.

He felt his blood boil as he took them in. The largest one was of his uncle with Lucas and his mother Karen. The other pictures were of them, too, but in different places. His Uncle Keith had been friends with Karen Roe ever since they went to high school together. Nathan knew that he always had a thing for her. It's probably why Keith always buddy-upped to Lucas. Already the odds were against Nathan.

Another photo on the end, however, caught Nathan's eye. He picked it up to inspect it more closely. It was of Haley and Lucas. Their arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders as they smiled for the camera. Behind them was a large school—most likely their college. Nathan assumed the picture was taken sometime last year. Haley's hair was still blonde in it. He glanced at it for another moment before finally putting it down. He was already in Hell. Why torture himself even more?

"Nathan," Deb called behind him. He pulled his earphones out and turned around to face his mom. "I'm leaving now. I just wanted to say goodbye." She approached him and pulled him into a hug.

Nathan left his hands by his sides. "Bye."

She backed away and looked him in the eye. "I know that you're mad at me right now, but this is for your own good. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it would help."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Mom," he retorted. She wasn't doing this to help him. She was doing it so he wouldn't be her problem to deal with anymore. That's all he ever was to her.

"Goodbye, Keith," Deb said. "Thank you again for doing this."

"No problem."

"Call me if you need anything."

"You, too," Keith replied while giving her another hug. "Bye."

"So, what did my mom say to you?" Nathan asked once she'd left.

"She just filled me in on your situation," Keith replied.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I'm not worried. I'm just curious to hear what kind of lies she's making up about me now."

"Lies, huh? Tell me, did you or did you not get caught speed racing down a public street and then crash into a building, which ultimately blew up and then burned down?"

"That's one way to look at it," Nathan smirked.

"I guess she was right about your attitude, too, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nathan replied innocently.

Keith gave him a smirk of his own. "I'm sure you don't." Nathan shrugged. "Well, how about we get right down to business?"

"Good idea," Nathan said. "Just so you know, I may be living here now, but that doesn't give you the right to boss me around. I'll come and go when and if I please. I'll stay out of your way, and in turn, you'll stay out of mine. And when my mother calls, you won't breathe a word of this to her. Got it?"

Keith laughed. "That's quite a list of demands you've got there."

"I'm just being honest."

"That's good. Now I can do the same for you. Basically, I'm not going to put up with any of your shit, Nathan. Your mother may have tolerated this kind of behavior, but I won't—which is why she's got you living here now. And as long as you're under my roof, you'll follow my rules," Keith declared with a serious expression.

"I'm not—"

"Number one," Keith interrupted. "Don't talk back to me. Being a smartass is not going to get you anywhere. Number two, during the week, the only time you will be leaving this house is to go to the café to fix the gigantic mess you made. If you do that without an attitude or complaint, then maybe I'll let you have some time to yourself on weekends."

"But—"

"Number three, you will be doing chores around the house. You live here, you pull your weight. I'll give you a weekly allowance only if they're done to my satisfaction. Number four, none of your friends from Oak Lake are welcomed here."

"That's not—" Nathan tried to object when he was cut off, once again.

"And number five, there will be absolutely no fighting between you, Lucas, and the other boys. You're here to work and nothing else."

Nathan scoffed. "It figures you'd take _his_ side."

"I'm not on anyone's side. Lucas and the other guys have been warned, too. None of the adults will be tolerating that again."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm nineteen. I'm an adult. I could just leave if I wanted."

"Yeah, you could," Keith conceded. "But the way I see it is you have two options. The first is to stay here with me and do your time. The second is to be thrown in jail. You can't, technically, be charged with the fire because that was an accident. You did, however, break a lot of laws by racing and outrunning the cops.

"The only reason why you aren't in jail right now is because you promised to spend the summer rebuilding the café. That is your penance. And I, along with Karen and Jimmy, promised to keep the judge informed of your 'progress.' The same applies for Lucas, too. You're both in a shit load of trouble, so I suggest you start taking this seriously."

Nathan stared at Keith seething. His uncle had him over a barrel, and he knew it. "How much are you going to pay me a week?" Nathan asked out of curiosity.

"Fifty dollars."

"Fifty bucks?! That's it?!" Nathan exclaimed.

"It's better than nothing seeing as though your mother just informed me that she's cutting you off," Keith stated. "All of your prior privileges, Nathan, as of right now, are gone. So you better get used to it."

"Unbelievable," Nathan muttered. _I'm going to go insane here_, he thought.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your room," Keith instructed. Nathan begrudgingly picked up his duffel bag and followed his uncle down the hallway. As soon as Nathan walked into the room, he was struck by how small it was. The walls were a forest green. In the corner of the room was a tiny desk with a lamp. Next to that was a bookcase. Across the way was a dresser. The closet was located next to the door. And the bed—which, much to Nathan's horror, was a twin size—was positioned between the two windows.

"It's great," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Glad you think so," Keith replied unfazed. He then patted him on the back. "I'll let you get settled in. Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"I'm not hungry."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. By the way, there is one more rule."

"Which is?" Nathan questioned annoyed.

"Don't touch my car. If you need to go somewhere, I'll either drive you or you can walk."

Nathan sighed. "Great."

"Glad we have an understanding," Keith declared. "I'll come and check on you later."

"Don't bother," Nathan retorted. "I don't need another father, Uncle Keith."

The older man turned around briefly and looked him in the eye. "Never said you did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

Nathan groaned and stared at the clock on the nightstand. "You cannot be serious. It's five o'clock in the morning, Uncle Keith."

"It's time to get up. You have to be over at the work site in an hour. So shower and get dressed so we can eat breakfast and leave," Keith stated.

"Just give me fifteen more minutes," Nathan mumbled as he buried his head under his pillow.

"Now," Keith ordered.

"Whatever." There was no way in hell that Nathan was getting up this early. Most days he slept until eleven. So what if he was a little late getting to the café? He was sure they'd survive without him.

"Nathan, I'm not going to tell you again," Keith replied. Nathan simply ignored him. A few seconds later, he heard Keith leave the room. _That's what I thought_, Nathan mused. He soon felt himself start to drift off to sleep again. However, just as he was about to fall asleep, a loud, piercing horn sounded off in his room.

"What the fuck?!" Nathan exclaimed sitting up and covering his ears. He looked over at his uncle. Much to Nathan's shock and annoyance, there was blow horn in his hand. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I warned you," Keith told him. "I'm not putting up with your crap. So get up or I'm just going to keep using my little gadget over here."

"But—" Nathan started to object. The piercing sound reverberated through the room as Nathan covered his ears, once again.

"What's it going to be, Sleeping Beauty? I don't have all day."

"There is something seriously wrong with you," Nathan mumbled as he got out of bed.

"Now that's more like it," Keith declared with a triumphant smile. "You've got twenty minutes to shower and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready by then."

Nathan sighed as he made his way into the bathroom. "My life sucks." It was only the beginning of his second day there and already his uncle was finding ways to torture him. Nathan quickly brushed his teeth, took a shower, and shaved. As much as he would love to take his sweet time to annoy his uncle, he didn't want to risk going deaf by another loud blow of that horn. He then got dressed and headed into the kitchen. Nathan saw that Keith was already sitting down at the table. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Nathan also noticed that Keith had already made a plate for him.

"What is this?" Nathan asked as he took a seat and observed the food in his plate.

"They're pancakes," Keith answered.

"They have smiley faces on them." The eyes were blueberries, the nose was a sliced strawberry, and the mouth was made out of bacon. _Is he serious?_ It had to be the freakiest thing Nathan had ever seen.

"I figured it would be a nice, pleasant start to the morning."

"Uncle Keith, are you sure you're not gay?"

Keith laughed and shook his head. "It's a trick my _girlfriend_ Karen taught me."

"Girlfriend?" Nathan questioned. "The two of you are dating now?"

"It'll be one year next month."

"Really?" Nathan asked surprised. He hadn't known that Keith and Karen were actually together.

"Yup. But then again, you probably would've known that if you hadn't been off in your own little world. It couldn't hurt to keep in touch with your relatives, you know."

Nathan shrugged. "I had important things to do."

"I'll bet," Keith mumbled. "Now hurry up and eat. We're leaving in five minutes."

Nathan grabbed the two pieces of bacon and shoved them in his mouth. "I'm done."

"You're going to be hungry later—especially after you've worked for a few hours."

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Keith commented before standing up. He then grabbed his car keys off of the counter and motioned for Nathan to follow him. "Let's go."

It only took about seven minutes to drive to the café from Keith's house. When they pulled up, Nathan was surprised to see how many people were there. There were also tons of large machines like cranes and backhoes. Nathan heard the car door shut and realized that Keith had already gotten out. He then followed suit.

"Come on. Everyone is over there," Keith said as he led him over to the group of adults. Nathan automatically spotted Lucas and his friends among them. He dreaded being near them again. It was even worse this time, since none of his friends were with him. Lucas and his friends finally noticed him after a few seconds. There was no mistaking the glares and silent threats they were sending him. Nathan couldn't help but feel like he'd been thrown into the shark tank. _This is going to be fun_, he thought sarcastically.

"Hey, Jimmy. Karen," Keith greeted as they approached. "Luke. Boys."

"Hey, Keith," Lucas replied as the other guys muttered greeitngs.

"You all know Nathan," Keith stated.

"Unfortunately," Lucas mumbled, earning snickers from his friends.

"Lucas," Karen said sharply while giving him a look to behave. Nathan smirked. _Serves him right._

"Well, Nathan, I'd say it's good to see you again but considering the circumstances, it doesn't really seem appropriate," Jimmy commented. Nathan shrugged and remained silent. "So how about we get to work?"

"Looking forward to it," Nathan replied dryly.

"Good. Because all of today and tomorrow will be spent picking up the debris and rubble," Jimmy informed him and the others. "There's a construction team here to help us, as well as some volunteers." He then gestured to the man standing next to him. "Mr. Andy Hargrove here is the site manager. He'll be giving out instructions. If you all have any questions about something, he's the guy to go to."

"Thank you, Jimmy," Andy replied before taking over. "I've already got everyone's jobs lined up for today. Everyone else has been informed, so now it's just you guys who are left. Lucas, Trent, Jake, Fergie, Junk, Skills, Chase, and Mouth, you will all be working on the right side with the other volunteers. Nathan, Jimmy, and Karen, you will be working with most of my crew on the left." Nathan shot a quick glance over at Lucas. He knew that he was purposefully assigned a different section so that there wouldn't be any trouble.

"When most of this smaller debris is taken care of, my guys are going to remove the larger pieces with the machines. You all can have a break then," Andy continued. "Are there any questions?"

"I have one," Nathan spoke up. All eyes landed on him.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to be doing during all of this?"

"I'll be overseeing everyone's progress," Andy answered.

"So, basically, that's a fancy way of saying you'll be sitting on your ass all day watching us, right?"

"Nathan," Keith warned.

"Because if so, then I wouldn't mind having your job," Nathan declared.

Andy stared back at him unfazed. "Nice try, kid. But no."

"I'm sorry," Keith apologized to Andy.

"It's fine. I have a nephew who acts like a jackass, too," Andy replied earning a few snickers and laughs from Lucas and his friends.

Nathan just rolled his eyes before muttering, "Go ahead and laugh it up, Pucas."

Lucas stopped mid chuckle and narrowed his eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"Knock it off right now, the both of you," Karen loudly ordered. "It's bad enough that the two of you caused this mess, but I will not tolerate anymore fighting—verbally or otherwise. We're all here to do a job. So let's all just keep our mouths shut and try to get as much done as we can. If that's not possible, then I will have no problem driving either one of you back to the jailhouse. Do you understand me?"

Lucas nodded and mumbled a soft, "I'm sorry, Mom." Karen then looked to Nathan with a stern expression.

"It won't happen again," Nathan lied to appease her. If she thought that they were all going to just suddenly get along, then she was delusional.

"Alright then," Jimmy spoke up to ease the tension. "Let's get started." Everyone then went off to their separate sections to work.

"Nathan," Keith halted him.

"What is it?" he replied annoyed.

"Drop the attitude. Do you hear me?" he warned. "Because if I come back later on and find out that you've been causing more trouble and mouthing off to everyone, you're going to be in trouble."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to work. My auto-repair garage isn't going to run itself," he answered.

"You still have that place?"

"Yeah. And I'm going to be late opening if I don't leave now," Keith said. "But remember what I said."

"Let me guess, if I don't behave, you'll use your blow horn some more," Nathan retorted.

"Trust me, you'll wish that's all I used," Keith fired back. Nathan watched as he then walked over to Karen and kissed her goodbye. Afterward, Keith talked to Lucas for a minute before finally leaving.

"Here you go, Nathan," Jimmy stated as he handed him a pair of work gloves. He then slapped him on the back and took off to start helping out. "Enjoy."

Nathan looked down at them and sighed. "Just what I always wanted."

* * *

"Are you sure we didn't forget anything?" Haley questioned.

"Will you relax? I checked everything before we left," Taylor replied.

"Are you sure Lucas is going to like the sandwich I made him?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded. "Trust me. He will. He's weird like that." The three girls were currently in the car on their way to the café construction site. They'd spent most of the morning making sandwiches and snacks for the guys. They had about three coolers worth of food and drinks for them. It was almost noontime, and they were probably all tired and hungry by now.

"Taylor, can you please turn the air conditioner up higher? I'm dying back here," Brooke proclaimed.

"It's already as high as it can go."

"Ugh, I feel like I'm melting," Brooke complained fanning herself.

"Just wait until you get outside," Haley said. It was only early May and already the weather was scorching. She truly felt bad for the guys working out in the sun and heat.

"Whoa," Taylor commented as they drove up to the construction site. "They got a lot done."

"Ooh, Lucas has his shirt off!" Brooke exclaimed.

"They all do," Haley laughed.

"But my Broody looks the best."

"Hey!" both Haley and Taylor laughed.

"I'm just saying," Brooke teased. It was another minute before Taylor found a parking spot. She pushed the button to pop open the trunk of the car. The girls then got out to grab the coolers.

"Please tell me you brought food," Jake pled as they approached them.

"And drinks," Haley replied.

"Here, let me help you with that," Trent said as he grabbed the cooler from her. "Damn, this is heavy." Lucas and Chase also took the other two.

"Well, we figured you guys would be hungry and thirsty, so we packed extra stuff," Taylor explained.

Skills rubbed his hands together. "Sounds good to me." It was less than a minute later before the boys' hands were in the coolers fighting over the food and drinks.

Brooke tapped Lucas' shoulder and held out his sandwich to him. "Here, Broody, I made this especially for you."

Lucas took it and inspected it. "It's got peanut butter, jelly and fluff."

"Well, it is your favorite, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "A little birdie told me."

Lucas smiled and looked over at Haley. "Thanks, Hales."

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed before swatting his arm.

"And thank you, Pretty Girl, for making it for me," he added sweetly.

"Now that's more like it," Brooke declared as she leaned in to kiss him. "And you're welcome."

"What did I get?" Trent questioned.

"Roast beef with cheese," Haley answered.

Trent smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You know me so well."

"I try," Haley joked.

"Aren't you girls going to eat?" Chase questioned.

"We already did," Taylor answered.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Haley inquired. "You seemed to get a lot done."

"Well, we've only been working since six o'clock in the morning," Junk said with his mouth full.

"Dude, that's disgusting," Fergie commented with a grossed out expression on his face.

Lucas shrugged. "I've seen worse."

"Me, too," Haley added with a laugh. She'd been hanging out with the guys for years and bared witness to many of their disgusting habits.

"Did my dad and Karen eat yet?" Haley inquired.

"No, I don't think so," Lucas replied. Haley nodded as her gaze eventually landed on someone else. She watched as Nathan wiped at his forehead. His whole body was glistening with sweat in the sunlight as he continued to work. She could tell that he was hot and tired.

"What about him?" Haley questioned.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Nathan. Did he eat?"

"Who the hell cares?" Trent commented. "He's been an ass ever since he got here."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"He basically tried to pick a fight with the site manager and me," Lucas replied. "I swear he thrives on pissing people off."

"So what else is new," Jake muttered. As the others continued to talk, Haley found her eyes shifting back over to Nathan. She waited a little while longer before grabbing three sandwiches and drinks.

"I'll be back," Haley said as she took off towards her father and Karen.

"Hey, Haley Bop. When did you get here?" Jimmy questioned once he noticed her.

"Several minutes ago. I brought you and Karen some lunch," she replied.

Karen smiled. "Thank you, Haley. That was very nice of you."

"Sure."

"Thanks, honey," Jimmy added. Haley nodded with a smile before heading off in another direction.

Nathan groaned as he finished what was left of his water bottle. He didn't think he'd ever drank so much in his life like he did today. And still he was thirsty. Not to mention hungry. He was starting to wonder why he'd been so stubborn and didn't eat those damn smiley face pancakes this morning. He could feel his body start to drag from the lack of energy.

"Here," a familiar female voice said. Nathan looked to his right and saw Haley standing next to him.

"What's this?"

"Lunch."

"I'm fine," he replied. A second later, though, his stomach growled loudly betraying him.

"Just take it, Nathan," she said while holding it out to him.

"You didn't poison it, did you?" he joked.

"Not this time."

"That's comforting…I guess" he smirked. He then looked at the sandwich she'd given him. "What kind is this?"

"Turkey."

"It doesn't have any—"

"No, there's no mayo," she interrupted.

"Because I—"

"Can't stand it. I know," she finished for him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Haley replied politely. She then turned around to leave.

"Why don't you stay and keep me company for awhile?" he suggested.

Haley whirled back around to face him. "Nathan, it's just lunch. Don't read so much into it."

"I'm not," he commented.

"Good," Haley said. She was just about to leave again when his words halted her.

"Although, it does make a guy wonder why you would go through the trouble. You know, if it is, in fact, nothing."

"It is nothing. I just wanted to make sure the jerk responsible for burning down my family's café had enough energy to clean up the mess he made," she retorted.

Nathan smirked. "You really think I'm a jerk?"

Haley felt her cheeks flame up. "Oh, I know you are. And from what everyone's been telling me since I got here, it sounds like you've been acting like a real jackass, as well, today."

Nathan shrugged. "It's not my fault no one around here can take a joke."

"As far as I'm concerned, the only joke around here is you," she declared heatedly before turning her back on him and walking away.

"You know, you're actually kind of sexy when you're pissed," he called after her. Haley paused momentarily. _He's just trying to get to me_, she told herself. The key was to ignore him. She then continued walking back to her friends. However, she couldn't quite keep her fists from clenching when she heard his laughter behind her.

"What was that all about?" Trent asked when she returned. The rest of the group's eyes were on her, as well.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You shouldn't have gone over there. Did he say something to you?" he prodded as his eyes narrowed at Nathan.

"Trent, it was nothing. Ok?" Haley told him. "I just gave him some food, and he acted like the ass he usually is. That's it."

"Well, then why did you go over there in the first place?" Lucas inquired as he gave her a pointed look. "He's the bad guy, Hales."

"Because he can't very well work in this heat without any food or water, now can he?" she replied. "Maybe you guys wouldn't mind if he passed out, but I want him to consciously pay for his screw-up."

"Yeah, well—" Trent began when Brooke intervened.

"Guys, calm down. This Nathan guy may be a complete butthead, but Haley has a point."

"Yeah, him passing out would be too easy," Taylor added. Haley sent her sister and friend a thankful look.

"Just be careful, ok?" Lucas requested.

"You know I am." She then added, "Besides, it's not like I'm going to let him provoke me into speed racing so we can crash and burn down a building. Because, you know, that would be _really_ stupid."

"Haley!" Lucas called after her. But she'd already walked away.

* * *

Haley lied awake in her bed later that night. She tried to fall asleep, but it just wasn't happening. She then turned over and reached for the picture sitting on her nightstand. Afterward, she lied back down and stared at it. Her mom had always been beautiful. She had perfect, straight blonde hair, a beaming smile, and a fun, bubbly personality to go with it. No matter what was going on in Haley's life, Lydia always managed to make her smile and forget about her problems. It was times like these that Haley's heart ached for her.

Haley felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks. She then quickly wiped them away when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Haley, honey, can I come in?" her dad asked.

"Yes," she called back while turning her small, bedside lamp on. She also returned her mom's picture to its original spot.

Jimmy entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?" Haley asked.

"Well, I saw you storm off the work site earlier today. I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok. Lucas looked kind of upset after you left. Did you guys have a fight?" he inquired while taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"I don't know. Sort of. I actually haven't been really talking to him that much lately—or at all."

"Why not?"

"Well, for obvious reasons."

"So, I take it you're still mad at him for burning down the café," Jimmy concluded.

"I guess…yes," she admitted. "Aren't you?"

"At first…but I guess I'm mostly just disappointed. I expected more out of Lucas," he stated.

"Me, too."

"But then again, we all make mistakes."

"Well, this was a pretty big one."

"True," Jimmy said with a small smile. "But at least he's taking responsibility and trying to make it right."

"I know. I just…it was hard being there today," Haley declared. "And seeing the café reduced to that." She'd acted strong and put together for her friends, but that didn't mean she wasn't affected by what she saw. The café was like a second home to her, and it broke her heart to see it as nothing more than a pile of ash and debris.

"I know. I felt that way, too," Jimmy told her. "But we're going to fix it. And I promise it'll look just like it did before."

Haley nodded.

"I saw what you did for Nathan, too, today."

Haley rolled her eyes. "It was just lunch, Dad." Why was everyone making such a big deal about it?

"I know, but you didn't have to give him anything. That was very generous of you…and brave," he declared with a small laugh. "You always did have a kind heart."

"I got that from Mom," she replied softly.

"Yeah, you did," Jimmy agreed. "Look, I'm sure these next few months aren't going to be easy. In fact, they might be a little tense and confusing. But if you need to talk, I'm always here. You know that, right?"

"Yes," Haley replied with a nod.

"Alright. Good. Well, I'm going to head off to bed. I'm bushed."

"You look it," Haley teased.

"Watch it, kiddo," Jimmy joked. He then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Haley Bop."

"Goodnight, Dad," Haley replied as he left. Afterward, she turned the light off and rolled onto her side. She did feel a bit more tired now. It wasn't long before she finally slipped into a deep sleep.

"_Let's see what little Lucas' mom packed him for lunch," a tall, blonde-haired boy taunted as he sifted through the brown paper bag.  
_

"_Hey, give that back!" a seven-year-old Lucas demanded._

"_Make us," a shorter boy with brown hair challenged. He then pushed Lucas hard to the ground._

"_Don't touch him!" a young Haley came to his defense._

"_And what are you going to do? You're just a girl." Haley felt her anger rise as she tried to push the brown-haired boy out of the way to get Lucas' lunch. The pair had originally gone to the park to play on the swings and lay in the grass looking up at the clouds. They loved seeing what pictures they formed in the sky and making up stories to go along with them. Unfortunately, their afternoon of fun was interrupted by the Dunmire boys. They were two of the biggest bullies in school._

"_Let me go!" Haley shouted as the brunette boy wrapped his arms around her arms and waist holding her back. _

"_Peanut butter, jelly, and fluff?" the taller boy questioned. "Gross. You are a loser."_

"_If you don't like it then just give it back," Lucas said as he tried to get up. However, he was just shoved back down again—and harder this time._

"_Ow!" Lucas exclaimed as he examined the cut now on his elbow._

"_What's the matter, Lucas? Are you going to cry like a girl?"_

"_No."_

"_Cry baby…cry baby…" the kid taunted as his friend laughed._

"_Stop it," Haley ordered as she still struggled in the smaller goon's arms. "He never did anything to you." Nobody picked on her best friend. _

"_Shut up," the blonde boy snapped. Haley glared at him before moving her foot forward and then bringing it back to collide with her captor's shin. _

_The brunette boy yelled out loud in pain. "You stupid bitch!" He then pushed her hard on the ground. Haley gasped out loud. Whether it was because of the fact that the boy had actually hurt her or that he used such a naughty and forbidden word, she didn't know. Haley looked to Lucas for help, but he was having problems of his own with the other kid. _

_Haley was just about to scream out loud for help when someone suddenly appeared. It was another boy. He looked about her and Lucas' age, but she couldn't be quite sure. He was on the tall side. He had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. The next thing Haley knew, the boy who'd pushed her slammed into the ground next to her._

"_Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" the blue-eyed boy said. "It's not very nice." _

"_Hey!" the blonde kid exclaimed angrily. "That's my friend!"_

"_Well, why don't you join him," the blue-eyed boy replied before knocking him roughly on the ground, too. The two bullies stared up at him with a mixture of shock and fear._

"_You want some more?" The pair quickly shook their heads before getting up and running off. "That's what I thought." Haley and Lucas shared a surprised look before glancing back up at their rescuer. _

"_Thanks," Lucas said as he took the hand that the blue-eyed boy held out to him. _

"_Yeah, that was awesome," Haley complimented as she did the same. _

"_No problem. Those guys were jerks anyway."_

"_I'm Lucas Roe," Lucas introduced himself. "And this is my best friend Haley James."_

"_Hi," the blue-eyed boy replied. _

"_We were going to stay here and play for awhile. You can join us if you want," Lucas offered. Haley nodded in agreement. She didn't know this mystery kid, but he seemed cool. At least they knew that he would be nice to them._

"_Ok," the boy answered._

"_What's your name?" Haley asked him._

_The kid smiled. "My name is Nathan. Nathan Scott." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I know that a few of you are still a little confused, so I'm going to explain what's going on up until this point. All we know is that Haley, Lucas, and the River Court gang can't stand Nathan. Brooke, Chase, and Trent know that they don't get along and take it for face value. The three of them don't live in Tree Hill and didn't even know the gang until college. They're currently unaware that the others have a deeper history. And from what we saw in Haley's dream/flashback last chapter, we now know that Lucas, Haley, and Nathan knew each other as children. What happened between them all has still yet to be revealed. **

**So I hope that clears things up. I'm only giving you bits and pieces of the puzzle at the moment. Eventually it'll all come together and be explained. This next chapter actually features a lot more information and insight into the past. I hope you guys like it, because I really enjoyed writing it. So please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Nathan held the baseball firmly in his hand as he went over his options. It was the Little League Championship, and there was only one more inning left after this. Basically, it was crunch time. Billy Lyons was up to bat. He was one of the best hitters on the opposing team. They had two outs already, but Billy wasn't known for choking under the pressure. Everything he hit was usually a homerun. _

_Nathan's team, so far, was down by three runs. He couldn't let these punks score again on them. The more runs they got, the harder it would be to catch up. Nathan thought about it for another moment before finally making a decision. He was going to walk him. Harvey Straight was the next batter up, and he sucked. He would surely strike out. Then Nathan's team would have a chance at tying this game up. It was the perfect plan. _

_Nathan looked over to the dugout and saw his coach/father eying him carefully. He saw Dan give him the signal to strike Billy out. But Nathan wasn't going to do it. It was too much of a risk. He was sure his dad would agree with him afterward. Walking Billy was the best move to help his team. So Nathan went ahead and did it. He threw four pitches. Not one of them even close to a strike. As he'd predicted, Billy was walked to first base. _

_It was then that Nathan saw his dad coming towards him on the field. Nathan smiled. He was sure he was going to say it was good thinking—a job well done. He'd just given his team a chance to catch up. It wasn't long before his dad had reached him. Nathan felt him put his hand on his shoulder. _I'm sure it's coming now_, he thought. And it came alright. However, instead of "good job" or "nice thinking, son," Nathan was shocked to feel his father's foot slamming into his ass. The impact of the kick was so strong that he would've went flying if his father hadn't had been holding onto his arm. _

"_Go take a seat on the bench," Dan harshly ordered. Afterward, he called Nathan's teammate Stevie Piken in to pitch. Nathan tried to keep it together as he walked back to the dugout. He then took a seat in the corner and pulled his hat over his eyes. He didn't want to even watch the game now. Now he was trying to focus on not crying in front of his teammates. How could he have been wrong about that last move? Why wasn't his father proud of him? There were so many thoughts swirling around in his head that he nearly jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. _

_He turned to the left and looked through the cage at his two best friends. It had been a couple of months since he first met Lucas and Haley in the park. They'd actually had a lot of fun together. And ever since then, they'd been inseparable. Nathan had been so excited for them to come to his championship game. He had heard them cheering for him from the bleachers almost the entire time. But now, he felt embarrassed._

"_Hey, Nathan. Good job," Lucas said. _

"_With what?" Nathan asked confused._

"_Pitching."_

"_Yeah. You threw that ball really good," Haley added. Nathan cracked a small smile. Haley knew very little about sports. Of course it would look like he did a good job to her. _

_A moment later, his face was solemn again. "No, I didn't. I sucked."_

_Lucas shook his head. "Not uh. Billy Lyons is a good hitter."_

"_Yeah, he could've gotten another goal," Haley said._

"_Run, Haley. It's called a run," Nathan corrected. _

"_Whatever," Haley replied while rolling her eyes. _

"_It was a good plan," Lucas stated._

"_Try telling that to my dad," Nathan mumbled. No matter what he did, it seemed like he could never get anything right with him. _

"_Are you ok?" Haley asked tentatively. "It looked like that hurt." He knew she was talking about the kick Dan had given him._

"_I'm fine," Nathan lied even though his butt was killing him right now. His dad sure did get him good. _

"_Well, if you're not playing anymore, why don't you come with us?" Lucas proposed. "My mom and your Uncle Keith said we could get ice cream." It was a small world. Or town, that is. It turned out that Nathan's uncle had been friends with Lucas' mom Karen for years. Nathan was thrilled when he found out. When his father wasn't around, his mom usually had him hang out with his uncle. This, in turn, allowed him to see Lucas and Haley more often. _

_Lucas' mom was also friends with Haley's. They ran a café together. Keith ate there often and brought Nathan along. Lucas and Haley were usually at the café. They had even built a little miniature golf course up on the roof. Nathan loved it when the adults let them go up there and play. It was like the three of them were in their own little world. Nothing else existed. _

"_Yeah, it'll be fun," Haley added._

"_What about my dad?" Nathan asked. Dan was facing the field watching the game. Every now and then he would yell out something to the players._

"_I'll handle your dad," Keith spoke up as he approached them. _

"_But he's going to be mad at you," Nathan stated._

_Keith shrugged. "I'm his big brother. I can handle it. Now come on." Nathan hesitated for another moment before getting up. He made his way out of the dugout. Even though his Uncle Keith said he'd handle his dad, Nathan still made sure to sneak by unseen. _

"_Let's go, kids," Karen said as she started to walk towards the ice cream stand nearby. Lucas and Keith followed. Nathan, however, looked back again at his father. What would his dad do when he discovered he was gone? Dan Scott was definitely a scary person when he was angry. _

_A few seconds later, Nathan felt Haley take his hand in hers. He looked over at her, and she gave him a reassuring smile. Unexpectedly, he felt a sense of calmness wash over him. He then smiled back and let Haley lead him away._

* * *

Haley pulled her hair up into a ponytail. It was Day Two of cleaning up rubble and burned remains of the café. This time, however, she, Brooke, and Taylor had decided to help the guys. Haley wiped at her forehead and wished that she'd remembered to bring her hat. The hot sun had been shining overhead all morning. Haley was practically dripping with sweat. The guys, at this point, were soaked in it. _I am _so_ taking a shower when I get home_, she thought.

"Thirsty?" Haley looked to her left to see Lucas holding out a water bottle to her.

"Thanks," she replied taking it. She took a few sips before getting back to work.

"Hales, please talk to me," Lucas pled.

"I can't right now. There's too much to do."

"Haley, please. Five minutes. That's all I ask," he stated.

Haley looked over at him for a moment and sighed. "Fine. What?"

"I'm so sorry," Lucas apologized. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Things just got out of control and—"

"No, not 'things,' Lucas. You did. I told you not to race and you did it anyway."

"I know. Like you said yesterday, it was a stupid move."

"Then why on earth did you do it? I don't get it," Haley replied. "I mean, you are usually so level-headed. And you've had run-ins with Nathan before. I just don't understand why you let him get to you this time."

"Honestly, Hales, I'm not so sure either," Lucas stated. "I was just really pissed that night. I didn't like the fact that he had the nerve to come into our parents' café and start messing with us. And when I saw that he was starting in on you, I lost it. You're my best friend, Hales. I'm always going to protect you. He's done enough to us already, and I was just sick of it. So when he proposed that stupid race, I just wanted so badly to beat him. Just this once."

"That wasn't the way," Haley commented.

"I know that now. Believe me. I've learned my lesson," Lucas declared. "I never wanted to disappoint you, Taylor, and our parents. I know how much this café means to everyone—especially you. I'm truly sorry, and I promise that I'm going to work my ass off this summer to make it up to you."

Haley looked at Lucas and felt her resolve start to melt. The boy always did have a way with words and apologies. "Damn it, Luke," Haley muttered while shaking her head.

Lucas smiled. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Haley sighed. She never was one for holding grudges—at least against her best friend. "Yes. But I'm going to say the same thing to you that I said to Trent. You have to promise me that you're not going to do something else stupid or reckless after this. No matter how much of an ass Nathan is, you're going to keep your cool. Ok?"

"I'll try."

"Luke," Haley warned.

"Haley, I'm not going to lie. If he starts trying to mess with us again, I'm going to say something." Haley opened her mouth to protest. "_But_, I promise not to hit him or anything like that. I'll handle it maturely—or at least as maturely as I can when it involves Nathan. Alright?" Lucas finished meeting her gaze.

"Ok," Haley agreed. She could see that Lucas was being sincere. She couldn't remember a time when he hadn't kept his word to her.

"So, are we best friends again?" he questioned with a charming smile.

Haley rolled her eyes playfully. "I guess I could take your sorry ass back."

"Ouch, Hales," Lucas teased as he clutched his heart dramatically. "Way to make me feel the love."

"Come here," Haley laughed before pulling him into a hug. She then pushed him away a second later. "Oh, ew, you're all gross and sweaty."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "How about we do the secret handshake instead?"

"The secret handshake? Wow, we haven't done that in years," Haley declared. "This is pretty serious."

Lucas smiled. "I know. But I think it's time we brought it back."

Haley nodded and held out her hand. "Alright then. Let's do it." It took them a couple of tries before they finally remembered all of the gestures and got them right. They were laughing hysterically by the time they finished.

Nathan had just thrown another piece of burnt wall into the big garbage bin when he heard the laughter. He looked behind him to see Haley and Lucas joking around about something. He unexpectedly felt a slight pang in his stomach when he realized what they were doing. It was the secret handshake. _Their _secret handshake. The three of them used to do it all the time when they were kids.

It was then that Nathan was reminded of his dream earlier that morning. He didn't know why that particular memory had resurfaced. All he knew was that it made him feel uneasy when he woke up. For the last three years, he forced himself not to think about the past. It wasn't of any use to him anymore. In fact, his friendship with Haley and Lucas was practically a lifetime ago. So Nathan, once again, pushed it to the back of his mind. He then quickly got back to work. When he kept busy, it was much easier to control these unwanted thoughts.

A couple more hours passed before it was time for everyone's lunch break. Nathan hadn't brought anything again. Keith had offered to make him something, but Nathan declined. The only thing in the house his uncle had to make sandwiches with was peanut butter. And after being in the hot sun for most of the day, the last thing Nathan wanted was something as hefty and sticky as that.

Nathan soon found his eyes drifting over to Haley, Lucas, and their friends. They had the coolers filled with food and drinks again. Nathan felt his stomach grumble at the sight. He also couldn't help but feel a small twinge of hope that Haley might've brought him something like she did yesterday. If it wasn't for her, he probably would've either starved to death or passed out. Realistically speaking, it most definitely would've been the latter. Nathan wouldn't dare admit it, but he had appreciated the gesture.

Nathan took a seat on the ground in an area that had already been cleaned up. He observed the people around him and noticed that almost everyone was in groups talking and laughing. He'd be lying if he didn't say he felt like the black sheep. But then again, it's not like he didn't choose this. Sure, he could not act like such a jackass. He could be polite, considerate, and kind. He just didn't want to. Nathan knew it made him even more of a jerk, but, at this point, he just didn't care.

"Tutor Girl, are you going to finish that?" Brooke asked.

Haley smiled before grabbing her bag of chips and eating a couple. "Yes."

"You're mean," Brooke pouted.

"I'm hungry," Haley corrected. "Besides, you have your own."

"But I already ate them."

"Tough cookies, Brookie."

"Ooh, did someone say 'cookies?'" Skills questioned causing everyone to laugh.

"There are no cookies, Skills," Taylor replied.

"Well, there should be. Everyone loves cookies."

"Do I look like freaking Betty Crocker to you?" Taylor retorted.

"My girl's not that big a fan of baking," Chase spoke up as he wrapped an arm around Taylor.

"Damn, I was just asking," Skills mumbled as the others snickered.

"So, Tutor Girl, did you bring something for Heat Miser over there?" Brooke asked softly so only Haley could hear. She then nodded in Nathan's direction.

Haley laughed. "Heat Miser?"

"What? I thought it was a very befitting nickname seeing as though the boy starts fires," Brooke defended. "And—don't you dare tell Lucas or the others I said this—but the guy is pretty hott."

"Brooke!" Haley berated.

"What? He may be a complete and total bastard, but that doesn't change the fact that the boy is fine." Haley glanced over at Nathan. Unfortunately, she couldn't deny that Brooke was right. Nathan had always been muscular, but he'd certainly filled out more over the years. He had the most chiseled and defined abs and chest she'd ever seen. The sweat gleaming off of his body in the sunlight only added to the picture perfect image. Haley, all of a sudden, felt her face flush in response.

"You know I'm right," Brooke laughed as she nudged her.

Haley shook her head. "I'm not saying anything." She then reached into the cooler and pulled out another sandwich and drink. She also grabbed an extra bag of chips.

"Are you still hungry, baby?" Trent asked.

"Uh, no. These aren't for me."

He stared at her for a few seconds before realization dawned on him. "You're not bringing that jerk lunch again, are you?" Everyone's eyes landed on her.

"Yes, I am," Haley declared while standing up.

"Haley—" Trent began.

"We already covered this yesterday," Haley interrupted.

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"No. That's really not a good idea," she protested. "Besides, I'll be right back." She then took off before anyone of them could utter another word. It only took several seconds to make her way over to Nathan.

"Back again?" Nathan asked.

"Here," Haley said as she placed the lunch down in front of him on the ground.

"Great. I'm starving," he declared. "Is it the same as yesterday?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

"So, are you going to stay and join me this time?"

"No," she answered.

"Why not?"

"You already know why," Haley retorted.

"I think I'd like to hear your reasons again, if you don't mind," he urged.

Haley sighed agitatedly. "Basically, you're an ass. There's your reason."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"It's not because that straight-collar boyfriend of yours would get jealous, is it?" he questioned.

"Trent isn't like that," she fibbed. Truthfully, he was. But Haley wasn't going to admit it—especially to Nathan.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because he's looking pretty green to me right now." Haley turned around to see Trent glaring in their direction.

"I have to go."

"Do you always let him intimidate you like that?"

"Do you always have to ask so many damn questions?" she threw back.

"You still didn't answer me," Nathan pointed out.

"And I'm not going to," she stated. "So you might as well stop asking." Nathan watched as she walked away. Haley then returned to her previous seat with her friends. Trent leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Haley shook her head and turned away from him before talking to the brunette next to her. A moment later, Nathan noticed Trent get up and storm off in the opposite direction. Nathan shook his head. _And I'm an ass?_

* * *

_"Nathan, get up," Dan Scott's voice boomed as he entered his son's bedroom. "Now."_

_Nathan groaned into his pillow. "What?"_

"_Get up and get dressed. We've got a lot to do today."_

"_But, Dad, it's Sunday morning," he protested. _

"_So? Now get going," Dan ordered while pulling the covers off of him. "I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Nathan begrudgingly got out of bed and did what he'd been told. It's not like his dad would give up until he got what he wanted. As Nathan got dressed, he silently hoped that whatever his father had planned wouldn't take long. He was supposed to meet up with Haley and Lucas at the River Court later that day. As soon as he was ready, Nathan made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. His father already had his breakfast ready for him._

"_Eat up," Dan said. "After this we're going outside in the backyard and practicing your free throws."_

_Nathan groaned. "But we already did that yesterday."_

"_You need more practice. I'm signing you up for junior leagues in the fall, and I want you to be ready. We don't need another disgrace like at that baseball game last week. Not when it comes to a sport that actually matters." _

"_Me and Lucas were going to play later at the River Court. I could practice then."_

"_Kids coaching kids," Dan laughed sarcastically. "Now that's a way to improve." _

"_But—"_

"_No, Nathan. You follow my lead. I was a great basketball player growing up. You want to be a great player, right?" Nathan nodded. "Then do exactly as I tell you." The pair remained silent as they finished their breakfast. Afterward, they headed outside to the backyard. _

_Dan passed Nathan the basketball. "I want you to shoot twenty three free throws in a row. If you miss one, then you have to start all over again. Got it?" Nathan nodded in understanding before he began shooting. He got ten in before finally missing one._

"_Start again," Dan instructed. Nathan kept shooting for what felt like hours. He'd almost made a perfect twenty three baskets but missed the last one. _

_Nathan wiped his forehead and turned to his dad, "Can we stop now?"_

"_Did you make twenty three baskets?"_

"_No, but—"_

"_Then keep going."_

"_But, Dad, I'm tired."_

"_I'm only trying to make you better, son. One day you're going to thank me for this."  
_

"_What about Lucas and Haley?"_

_Dan shook his head. "You don't need them. In fact, you're better than them, Nathan."_

"_I don't want to do this anymore. I want to go to the River Court," he declared. Nathan was exhausted at this point, but he didn't care. He just had to see Lucas and Haley. They were the only ones who made him feel better whenever his father got unbearable._

"_You're not going, and that's final," Dan commanded. Nathan stared at his father angrily. He didn't want to stay here. He wanted to leave. He needed to leave. It was then that Nathan made a snap decision. He turned around and ran as fast as he could to the front yard and grabbed his bike. He'd almost managed to get away before he felt Dan grab the back of his shirt and yank him off of it._

"_Let me go!" Nathan yelled as his father carried him back into the house. He kept trying to kick him and wriggle out of his grasp, but Dan was too strong. When they finally made it inside, Dan practically threw Nathan on the floor. He then started to remove his belt. Nathan knew what was coming and tried to make another run for it. His father, yet again, was too quick. Dan had him firmly by the arm. A second later, Nathan felt the buckle and leather strap strike him in the butt. He screamed out loud in pain. It was still sore and bruised from the hard kick Dan had given him last week. _

"_Dad, stop!" he pled, but Dan just kept going. _

"_You want to act fresh and be a brat then you better learn to deal with the consequences," Dan stated._

"_Stop it!" Nathan shouted as tears poured out of his eyes. The pain was agonizing. "Dad, please! STOP!"_

Nathan bolted up awake in bed. His body was covered in sweat as he breathed heavily. Nathan looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking. This was the second dream he had like this in three days. He looked over at his clock and noticed that it was only ten o'clock that Sunday night. He'd spent most of the weekend doing countless chores around the house for Keith. That, combined with working on the café that week, had him more exhausted than usual. His body hadn't quite caught up yet. He laid down around eight o'clock to rest his eyes and must've fallen asleep. He still had his clothes on from earlier that day.

Nathan tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. What he really needed was some fresh air. Nathan then got up and cracked open his door. The house was quiet aside from the low rumble of Keith's snoring next door. _Good. He's asleep_. Nathan quickly and silently put on his shoes before opening up his window. Technically, he still wasn't allowed to leave the house. But what Keith didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Nathan climbed out the window and closed it just enough for him to open it up again later. He then took off down the street. Despite the fact that he hadn't been to Tree Hill in quite a while, it was weird how he still knew exactly which direction to go in.

It was ten minutes later that Nathan reached the Market Street Dock. He used to come here all of the time. It was one of the places he'd missed the most when he first moved to Oak Lake. Nathan walked up to the railing and looked down at the dark water below. The place was quiet. Most of the restaurants and shops nearby were closed. Only a couple of people would walk by from time to time. Nathan, however, decided to go to an even more deserted area.

He made his way along the dock when he finally spotted the familiar, round, wooden picnic table. He stopped dead in his tracks a second later when he saw that it wasn't empty. _She_ was sitting on it. Nathan watched her for a minute. The only light overhead was from the moon and a small lamp post. She had her eyes closed as the wind blew her wavy hair around her face. She looked so peaceful that Nathan almost decided to leave and let her remain alone. _Almost_. His feet seemed to be moving even before he'd consciously told them to.

"You're out late." Haley's eyes snapped open when she heard his voice. Sure enough, Nathan was standing directly in front of her. That same infamous smirk present on his handsome face.

"So are you," she replied. "How'd you get out? I thought Keith had you on house arrest."

Nathan shrugged. "He's a heavy sleeper." Haley nodded once before her gaze returned to the water. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Suit yourself." She wasn't too keen on the idea, but she refused to be intimidated by him.

Nathan sat down next to her. He left a little bit of space between them. He wasn't exactly her favorite person, and he didn't want to scare her off. For some reason, he didn't feel like being alone at the moment.

"So, what are you doing out at night by yourself?" Nathan questioned. "It's not exactly the safest situation."

"I just didn't feel like going home yet," Haley stated. She'd had a date with Trent earlier tonight. They'd gotten into an argument about something stupid. Haley came here to cool down. But she didn't really feel the need to share that. "Besides, I come here at night a lot. And I've got pepper spray that Taylor gave me just in case."

"Then I guess I shouldn't piss you off tonight, huh?" Nathan joked.

"Not if you value your eyes," she replied.

"Then I'll be on my best behavior."

Haley looked over at him. "I doubt it. But you can try." The two were silent for a couple of minutes. Even though Haley wasn't looking at him, she could still feel his eyes on her. It was making her uneasy. "So, what are you doing out here?" she asked—trying to take the attention away from her.

Nathan steered his gaze away from her and looked down at his hands. "I couldn't sleep," he answered vaguely.

"Bad dream?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Something like that," he mumbled. The pair was quiet again. After a minute or so, Nathan noticed Haley start to fidget with her hands. It was a habit of hers when she was nervous or unsure. He was just about to look away when something shiny caught his eye. There was a small, plain gold ring on her pinky finger. Nathan couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it.

"Nice ring," he commented. Haley froze and tensed up for a moment. "Who gave it to you?"

_Haley sat on the bench of the picnic table as she stared out at the water. Nathan was supposed to meet her there at the dock_ _about ten minutes ago. Haley checked her Cinderella watch one more time. Her parents said she could only play with Nathan for a half hour before she needed to go back home. _

_They were having her mother's sister and family over their house for dinner. Haley loved her Aunt Anna. She was always sneaking her candy. Haley was also looking forward to seeing her cousin Peyton. They were going to be moving to Savannah, Georgia in a few days, since her Uncle Larry had gotten a job promotion. Haley was really going to miss them. That's why her mom had decided to have nice, big farewell dinner so they could all spend time together and say a proper goodbye before they left. _

I'm giving him one more minute and then I'm leaving_, Haley thought. Shortly after, Haley heard the sound of a bike behind her. She saw Nathan pedaling his little heart out to get to her. _

"_Where were you?" Haley asked._

"_Sorry," Nathan panted. "My mom wouldn't let me leave the house until I finished cleaning my room." _

"_Well, I can't stay long. I have to be home in…thirteen minutes."_

"_Sorry," Nathan apologized again. "But I brought you something."_

"_What is it?" Haley asked curiously._

_Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny gold ring. "I found this on the sidewalk near my house."_

"_Ooh, treasure," Haley laughed. "Who's is it?"_

"_I don't know. But it's yours now."_

"_Nathan, I can't take that. It belongs to someone," Haley protested._

"_Not uh. Finder's keepers loser's weepers," he stated. Haley thought about it for a moment. He did have a point. "Just take it, Hales."_

"_Ok," Haley relented. _

"_Give me your hand," Nathan requested. _

"_Does this mean you want me to marry you?" Haley teased._

_Nathan got a disgusted look on his face. "Yuk, Haley. Don't be so girly."_

_Haley laughed. "But I am a girl." _

"_Do you want the ring or not?"_

"_I'm just kidding," she replied. "And yes, I do want it." Haley then gave Nathan her right hand. He slid it onto her ring finger, but it ended up being too big. _

"_Um…" Nathan trailed off. He tried to see if it fit any of the others. The only one it would stay on was her thumb. "You might have to grow into it."_

"_Yeah," Haley giggled. _

_Nathan looked up at her and smirked. "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

Haley was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she felt Nathan take her right hand to examine the ring.

"I guess you grew into it a little too much," Nathan commented. It might have started off big on her, but now it was on the small side. "I'm surprised you're still wearing it." Haley didn't miss the meaningful look he'd given her.

"Well, an old friend gave it to me. But he's gone now so…" she trailed off while giving him a pointed look of her own. When she felt his fingers lightly caressing her own, Haley realized that he was still holding her hand. Haley suddenly felt her whole arm tingle at his touch. She then quickly pulled it away and stood up.

"I should probably go."

"Or you could stay and we could talk some more."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please, Hales."

"I told you not to call—"

"Ok, I'm sorry. _Haley_," he corrected. "Just please don't go."

"Why not?" she retorted.

"Because I don't want to be alone." He hated actually saying it, but he couldn't help it. Nathan didn't want to be by himself. At least not right now. Despite how much time had passed, Haley's presence still had a calming affect on him. And that's exactly what he needed at the moment.

Haley shook her head. "Nathan, you look tired. Just go home and sleep. I'm sure there's a lot of work for you to do tomorrow."

"Trust me, the last thing I feel like doing right now is sleeping," he muttered cryptically while running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't know that _The_ Nathan Scott could get so freaked out by a nightmare. Who knew?" she taunted.

"Fine. Forget I even mentioned it," Nathan bit out. He then turned his back on her and walked over to the railing. "Just go." Haley turned around, fully intent on just leaving him there to stew in his own miserable thoughts. She took one step forward, however, and couldn't go any further. _Damn it,_ she thought. She looked behind her to see Nathan in the same tense position by the railings. It was never a good thing when he was like that. _I can't believe I'm actually going to do this_.

Haley sighed before walking over to him. She left a few inches of space between them while leaning with her back against the railing to face him. "What was it about?" she asked softly.

"I thought you were leaving," he mumbled stubbornly.

"Fine. If that's really what you want, then fine," she retorted agitatedly. "I don't need this."

"It was Dan," Nathan quickly spoke up before she could leave again.

"What?" Haley paused.

"The dream. It was about Dan."

"Oh," she commented. _This is actually bad_. Dan Scott had to be one of the scariest and meanest people Haley had ever met in her life. When they were kids, Nathan's father didn't even try to hide the fact that he couldn't stand her or Lucas. He would always make derogatory comments and try to find ways to get Nathan away from them. But the worst part was watching and hearing about how horribly he treated Nathan. If they had an award each year in Tree Hill for who was the worst father, Dan Scott would've taken home the trophy every time.

"What happened?" Haley asked carefully.

Nathan shook his head. "Just another fond memory of him showing me who was stronger. That's all."

"I'm sorry," Haley muttered. And she meant it. No kid deserved what Nathan went through.

"It shouldn't even matter now. I mean, he's gone. I watched him die," Nathan declared. "It was a year ago."

"I heard about that," she said. "It was a heart attack, right?"

"Could've fooled me. I didn't even know he had a heart."

"I'm sorry, Nathan," Haley whispered. She honestly didn't know what else to say.

"It's not your fault," he said. He then shook his head. "I probably shouldn't even be telling you this." He didn't even know why he did. He just wanted her near him. Nathan hadn't intended on spilling his guts to her. He made sure to always keep his guard up no matter who he was with. Things were just easier that way. "I should just go."

"Nathan, wait," Haley said. She put her arm on his to halt him. He looked over at her slightly surprised. "Don't let him get inside your head."

"What?"

"Dan. He may be gone, but we both know that he has a way of leaving his mark. I just…I wouldn't dwell on it if I were you. Whatever happened is all in the past. You should be focusing on the present."

"Yeah, well, living in the present hasn't been that great either," he stated while closing the tiny gap between them. He brought his hand to her cheek and wiped a piece of hair away from her face. Haley's eyes closed momentarily at his touch.

"Nathan…" she whispered.

Nathan felt a shiver run up his spine when she uttered his name. Her familiar sent of gardenia filled his nostrils to the point where it was almost intoxicating. He inched forward hesitantly, unsure if he should really do this or not. But when he saw those perfectly pink, glossy lips of hers shining in the moonlight, the decision was already made. Nathan leaned in the rest of the way until his lips brushed softly up against hers.

Haley remained completely still at first. She had not been expecting that. It wasn't until she felt him lightly sucking on her bottom lip that she started to kiss back. A low moan escaped from her throat as their lips continued to move gently against one another's. Haley's mind turned hazy as her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest.

"Hales," Nathan muttered as his other arm wrapped around her waist to bring her closer. Haley's eyes snapped open at that as the reality of the situation seemed to suddenly come crashing down upon her. She then quickly broke the kiss and pushed him roughly away.

"Damn it, Nathan!" Haley exclaimed angrily as she glared at him.

"Haley—"

"You really almost had me there again."

"I didn't mean—"

"Just stay the hell away from me," she warned with fire in her eyes. She then quickly pushed past Nathan. He didn't go after her. Instead, he just watched her leave—feeling even more alone and confused than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter! I really appreciate them. Someone had a question about whether this story was pre-written like my others usually are or if I've been writing it as I go along. I do have the story planned out, but it isn't already written. Someone was also wondering about Secrets of Life**. **I'm still working on that one. I've been alternating back and forth between these two stories. Every time I write a chapter for that story, I then focus on one for this. I'm hoping to have SOL at least close to being done by the fall. It all depends on how much time I have and how fast I can write. Unfortunately, it usually takes me longer than I anticipate. But I'll try my best. Now, onto chapter 5! And please review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Haley ran to the River Court as fast as she could. She knew that her father had told her not to leave the house. Taylor was supposed to be watching her. But Haley didn't want to stay put. She had to see Lucas and Nathan. She had to tell them what was going on. She needed the comfort that she knew they would give her. She'd tried both of their houses already, but they weren't home. Karen had said that the two were at the River Court. That response was much better than the door slamming in her face from Dan. _

_Haley quickened her pace. It wasn't long before she felt a muscle cramp forming in her stomach. She was not the most athletic person. However, Haley ignored it and pushed on. It was a couple of minutes later that she heard the sound of a basketball bouncing on pavement. The River Court soon came into view. Sure enough, Lucas and Nathan were playing a game against one another. Those two were obsessed with the game. It was practically all they ever did or talked about—at least until she started to complain when they went off on their tangents. _

"_Darn it!" Lucas exclaimed when Nathan scored again._

"_I think that's game!" the cocky eleven-year-old declared._

"_How about the best two out of three?" Lucas proposed. Nathan was just about to answer him when he caught sight of Haley. _

"_Hey, Hales," he called to her. "Did you want to—" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the expression on her face. _

"_What's the matter?" Lucas asked catching on. By the time Haley finally reached them, she was almost completely out of breath. _

"_Are you alright?" Nathan questioned. Haley shook her head as she tried to catch her breath. _

"_T-there's been…a c-car accident," Haley panted._

"_What?!" both Lucas and Nathan exclaimed._

"_M-my mom…" Haley trailed off. Her breathing was a bit more under control now._

"_Is she alright?" Lucas inquired as he put a comforting hand on her back._

_Haley shook her head. "I don't know."_

"_Where's your dad?" Nathan asked._

"_He rushed to the hospital. I wasn't supposed to leave the house, but I couldn't stay there," Haley declared. _

"_Well, we should probably go ba—"_

"_I heard Taylor crying in her room," Haley interrupted as her own eyes started to water. Her sister never cried. "I think it's bad." Nathan and Lucas shared a look. "I'm really scared you guys."_

_Lucas quickly pulled Haley into a hug when she started crying. She buried her head in his neck. It wasn't long before Nathan's hand started to rub her back while muttering reassuring words in her ear. She reached an arm out to pull him to her, too. The tears continued to fall while she was sandwiched between her two best friends. In the distance, the sound of sirens could be heard. Haley's body instantly tensed. Lucas and Nathan, however, just held on tighter._

* * *

"Haley, could you come over here and help me with this?" Trent asked.

"Sure," Haley replied. "What do you need me to do?"

"Could you measure these wooden beams? I need to make sure they're the right size."

"Ok."

Trent kissed her affectionately on the cheek. "Thank you."

Haley nodded before getting to work. Almost two weeks had passed, and the reconstruction of the café was coming along smoothly. The foundation had been laid the week prior. The next phase to be completed was the framing. Everyone was working extra hard today, since it was predicted they would have rain and thunderstorms for the next couple of days and into the weekend. The construction would have to be halted. There was no way they could work outside in those conditions. According to Andy, it would be too much of a safety hazard.

"I need a break," Brooke sighed as she walked over to Haley. "I'm exhausted."

"Brooke, you've handed Lucas tools all day," Trent spoke up. "How could you be tired from that?"

"I'll have you know that it is very strenuous walking back and forth getting everything for him. I haven't gotten this much exercise since I went to the mall last weekend," she replied.

"Gee, Brooke, I really feel your pain," Trent teased.

Brooke smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Play nice," Haley warned jokingly.

"I will once your boyfriend stops being a smart ass."

"Trust me, I'm not the ass around here," Trent stated as he motioned behind him. Both Haley and Brooke looked in the direction he pointed to.

"Nathan, I told you to line it up," Andy declared as he inspected the wooden beams Nathan had been putting up.

"It's fine," Nathan said.

"No, it's not. This whole wall will come out crooked if we're not careful."

"Well, since you're the expert, why don't you do it yourself and get the hell off my ass?" Nathan retorted.

"He's a real charmer, isn't he?" Trent commented while shaking his head. Haley watched as Nathan and Andy continued to argue back and forth. She didn't really blame Andy for his frustration. Nathan's attitude had worsened these last couple of weeks. Barely anyone could talk to him without getting some kind of sarcastic or indifferent remark back. Haley felt sorry for Andy and the others. She had a pretty good idea of what might have set Nathan off, and she wasn't proud of it.

The kiss between them had been a mistake. She didn't know what came over her or why she let it happen. It was certainly what she would consider a moment of weakness—either that or insanity. She'd promised herself a long time ago that she wouldn't let Nathan have that affect on her anymore. Granted, it was much easier to remain strong when he wasn't around. But just because he was back in town, it didn't mean that all of her resolve would suddenly just disappear. She'd just have to be more cautious and unresponsive around him. That's all.

Haley was about to look away when Nathan's gaze unexpectedly caught hers. She held it for a moment and quickly averted her eyes. Staring into those deep pools of baby blue for too long was also not the best idea.

"That son of a bitch," Trent muttered.

"What's the matter?" Haley questioned.

"He keeps looking at you."

"Who?" Haley asked.

"That prick Nathan. He hasn't taken his damn eyes off of you in days."

"Trent, I'm sure it's nothing," Haley tried to downplay it—along with the guilt she was experiencing. She hadn't told Trent or any of the others about the kiss. Haley hated to lie, but she knew that nothing good would come of them knowing.

_Besides, it's not like I was expecting it, _she thought. _He caught me totally off guard. It didn't mean anything._

_Is that why you kissed back?_ Another voice spoke up in her mind.

_I was surprised. That's all._

_Surprised? Really? Because it looked like you were enjoying it._

_Never._

_You did once._

_Don't even go there._

_Just stating the facts._

_Shut up! _

_Make me!_

_Great, now I'm arguing with myself. _Haley shook her head to clear her mind. Either she was becoming delusional or had sunstroke. She was hoping for the latter. She wondered if that could also be the reason she kept dreaming of the past lately. She'd had another one this morning.

"…Haley?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry. What?" Haley questioned back.

"Why are you shaking your head like that? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. There was just…um…I thought there was a bug flying around me," she made up. It was bad enough that she was doubting her own sanity. She didn't want her friends doing it, too.

"Oh, ok."

"Trent," Haley tried to get his attention. He was still glaring over in Nathan's direction. "Trent, why don't we have lunch now? Huh?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I am," Brooke spoke up.

"Well, at least sit with us while we eat," Haley said as she looped her arms around his neck. She then brought his head down to hers in a deep, sweet kiss. She could see the anger and frustration that was building up inside of him and knew that she had to find a way to distract him.

"Come on," she said while pulling him along.

Nathan banged another nail into the wooden beam. He couldn't wait until this day was over. He was tired, hot, and hungry. He'd been thrilled when he heard about the rainstorms coming in for the next few days. He could use a break. Showing up at the construction site each day was like pulling teeth. Not only was he tired from the lack of sleep—his horrible dreams about Dan had been making a steady reappearance—but he had to see _her_ everyday.

It had only been a few weeks since he arrived and already he was sick of this town. He was sick of feeling like some kind of prisoner. He was sick of being bossed around. He was sick of building the café and having to hear his old friends laughing and joking together. He was sick of these stupid dreams and memories that kept resurfacing. He was sick of being alone. And he was most definitely sick of seeing Haley with that dushbag she called a boyfriend.

Ever since he kissed Haley, things had gone from bad to worse. His life here was becoming more and more intolerable. During that brief moment he'd had with Haley, he allowed himself to remember what he was missing. What he could never have again. It was so much easier living in Oak Lake. It was his escape. He could walk down the street without being reminded of something from his past. His friends and the people around him saw only the person he wanted them to see. He was free there. Here it was just plain torture.

Nathan heard the gang's laughter from behind him and rolled his eyes. His stomach also grumbled, but he ignored it. He was used to it by now. Haley didn't bring him food anymore, and he was too lazy and stubborn to actually make a lunch himself. A few moments later, Nathan felt someone's presence behind him.

He sighed. "I lined it up, Andy. There's no reason to get your granny panties in a bunch."

"Do you always have to act like such a jackass?"

Nathan frowned and turned around. He then came face-to-face with Trent. Nathan rolled his eyes. "What the hell is it to you?"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn what you do. I do, however, have a problem with the way you keep eying my girlfriend," he stated while crossing his arms.

"Really?" Nathan replied with a smirk. It was true. He had been looking at Haley a lot these past couple of weeks. He tried not to, but it never worked. His gaze always somehow managed to drift to her whenever she was around. It had been like that when he was younger and even now. Some old habits were hard to break. Plus, it didn't help that she looked so attractive all of the time. Her so much as bending over to pick up a tool had him heating up in the already sweltering sun.

"Yes. And it's going to stop."

"It's a free country. I can look wherever I want." Nathan wasn't going to let this stupid punk scare him.

"Well, if you don't knock if off, you're going to be looking into my fist," Trent threatened.

Nathan laughed mockingly. "Wow, sounds scary. I'm absolutely terrified."

"Don't screw with me, moron," Trent gritted out as he loomed closer. "I'm not going to put up with your bad-ass attitude like everyone else."

"_You_ don't have to put up with anything. In fact, _you_ shouldn't even be over here," Nathan replied. "Maybe if you paid more attention to your girlfriend than me, she wouldn't be looking at me back, begging for my attention now would she?"

Trent's fists clenched at his sides. He took a deep breath as if to calm himself down. "Fuck you, Scott."

"No thanks," Nathan retorted with a smirk. "Your girlfriend on the other hand…" Nathan didn't even get to finish the sentence as Trent's fist collided with his face.

Nathan spat out blood before giving Trent a steely gaze. "You really shouldn't have done that." He then lunged for him. The two went flying backwards, knocking into the wooden beams behind them. That whole section went crashing down but neither one noticed as they rolled around on the ground. Punches were thrown as each one tried to gain the upper-hand. Nathan was glad to get a few good hits in. These last couple of weeks had been hell and there was nothing better then wailing on this idiot to let out some steam.

The fight only lasted a few more minutes, however, before Nathan felt someone pulling him up off of Trent and holding him back. Trent was still fuming and had to be restrained by Jake and Chase.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jimmy bellowed with Karen and a few other adults right behind them.

"Damn it!" Andy cursed. "You guys knocked down this whole frame! Do you know how much more time you just set us back?!"

"Let me go!" Nathan ordered as tried to break away from the guy holding him back.

"Not until you cool down." _It's Lucas. Great_, Nathan thought.

"Get the fuck off of me, Pucas." He then mustered up all of his strength and managed to shake him off. It was then that Nathan noticed everyone staring at him with furious gazes. He also saw Haley standing in front of Trent running her fingers over his forming bruises. She then turned to look at him with a mixture of anger and disappointment. It took everything inside of him not to flinch from that look she was giving him.

"I'm going to say it again. What the hell is going on here?" Jimmy spoke up. He glanced at Trent momentarily before focusing in on Nathan. It was then that Nathan realized who exactly they were blaming this on. It didn't matter that Trent had approached him or thrown the first punch. Somehow, they all thought that he was solely responsible. And that, for Nathan, was the final straw.

"Nathan, where are you going? Get back here!" Jimmy called to him as he walked away. Nathan didn't turn around. He didn't give a shit. What the hell did he have to prove to them anyway? It's not like they would even believe his side if he told them. They'd all been against him from Day One. Why even bother trying to redeem himself? He didn't need their forgiveness. Nor did he want it. For all he cared, they could all just go to Hell.

* * *

Nathan was sitting on the couch at Keith's house watching TV when he heard his uncle's car screech to a halt in the driveway. The car door slammed and the sound of Keith's determined steps rang in the air. Nathan knew he must've found out about earlier today. Sure enough, Keith entered the house and slammed the door behind him. His gaze then met Nathan's with an infuriated expression.

"Hey, Uncle Keith. You're home early," Nathan said casually.

"So are you," Keith pointed out. "I got a phone call about ten minutes ago from Karen. One guess what it was about."

"Booty call?" Nathan replied without taking is eyes away from the TV screen. Keith walked closer to him, grabbed the remote, and promptly shut it off. "Hey, I was wat—"

"What is wrong with you, Nathan? Huh? Fighting on the job site and then walking away?! Are you trying to get thrown in jail?!" Keith shouted.

"Maybe I am. Maybe it would do everyone a big favor!" Nathan replied. "It's obvious that no one here gives a shit about me. If they had, maybe then they would've cared to ask how the hell the fight got started instead of just blaming me!"

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked—his tone slightly losing its edge.

"I didn't even go near Trent. I was working, minding my own business when the idiot came and approached me," Nathan explained. "He was all pissed because he said I kept looking at Haley, and then the next thing I know, he's threatening me."

"Were you looking at Haley?" Keith questioned.

"Does it matter?" Nathan fired back.

Keith sighed and ran his hands over his face. "No, I guess not. Who threw the first punch?"

"He did."

"Did you provoke him?"

"He started it."

"But did you provoke him right before that?" Keith repeated.

Nathan shook his head and scoffed standing up. "I should've known you'd take their side, too."

"I'm not taking anyone's side at the moment. I'm just trying to find out what happened."

"Fine. The guy was in my face, I answered him back, and he got pissed and punched me. Are you happy now?"

"No. You shouldn't have goaded him on, Nathan." Nathan opened his mouth to protest when Keith interrupted. "But he shouldn't have came at you like that and hit you—which is exactly what I'm going to tell the judge."

"What? Why?"

"Karen and Jimmy already notified him about you today. I have to go and speak with him in an hour. I'm going to see if I can get you out of this mess."

"Don't bother, Uncle Keith. It's not like I'm going back to the café anyway."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. How the hell am I going to show my face around there again?" Nathan asked. "How am I supposed to work with everyone when they're all banded against me?"

"I don't know. But losing that 'screw the world' type attitude might help," Keith suggested. "People tend to get defensive when someone acts like an asshole to them."

Nathan shrugged. "No one was ever nice to me. Why should I be nice back?"

"See, that right there is your problem," Keith stated. "And you're starting to sound an awful lot like someone we both used to know."

"_Don't_ compare me to him," Nathan gritted out. "Don't you dare. I'm _nothing_ like my father."

"_Yet_," Keith amended. "But you sure as hell may get there if you don't grow up." Nathan remained silent as he glared at his uncle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change out of these work clothes and try to clean up this other mess you've made."

Nathan watched Keith take off down the hall before heading to his own room. Nathan let the door slam shut and laid down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He was staring at nothing. It looked an awful lot like he felt.

* * *

"Oh, come on," Haley begged. "Please do not die on me now." It was Saturday afternoon. She'd borrowed Taylor's car to run some errands earlier and was on her way home. The weather had been horrible all day. The rain was coming down so hard that she could barely see through her windshield. And if that wasn't bad enough, the car was starting to crap out on her. The battery light was on.

Haley didn't know when her sister had last had her car checked. Obviously, it was due. Haley then turned the radio and air conditioner off. She didn't want to drain what was left of the power. She did, however, keep her headlights on. She had to in this weather. She decided to go to Keith's garage, instead. It was only five minutes away. Haley was hoping to make it there before the car completely died on her. She did not want to be stuck on the side of the road in this kind of weather.

Luckily, she made it there just in time. Haley parked in one of the available spots before quickly running inside. She saw Keith behind the service desk and approached him.

"Hey, Keith," she greeted.

He looked up at her surprised. "Hi, Haley. What are you doing here? It's horrible outside."

"I know. I was just on my way home when the battery light went on in Taylor's car. I just about made it here before it completely stalled on me."

"Where's the car?"

"Just outside here," she pointed.

"Did you turn if off?"

"No. I was afraid that it wouldn't start again if I did."

"Good thinking."

"Well, Lucas did tell me about that once."

Keith nodded. "Lucas is great with cars. That's why I hired him."

"Is he around today?" Haley questioned. Up until the café burned down, Lucas had been working here at the garage with Keith. She wasn't sure, though, if he still kept his weekend shifts.

"No. He and Karen had things to do today."

"Oh."

"I'm going to drive your car in here and then we'll take a look at it," Keith informed her. He then gestured to one of the chairs by the wall. "You can sit down if you want."

"Thanks," Haley replied as she walked over and took a seat. A moment later, Keith appeared in her car. He parked it in the garage and popped the hood open. He looked underneath before going back and turning the car off. Haley watched as he continued to inspect it.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"It definitely needs a new battery. There are a few other minor parts in here that should be replaced, too."

"How long is that going to take to fix?" Haley questioned. She didn't want to call and have someone pick her up in this weather if the problem could be resolved quickly.

"Not that long. Maybe a little over an hour or so. But I'm going to have to go out to the store to get some of these things. I don't have them on hand at the moment."

"Alright."

"I can call someone for you if you don't want to wait."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind."

"Ok. I'll be back soon." He then looked outside at the rain. "Well, as soon as I can in this crappy weather."

"Is anyone else around?" Haley questioned when she saw the nearly abandoned garage.

"Joe, one of my other mechanics, is working today. But he just went on break." Haley nodded. "And Nathan is around here somewhere."

"Nathan?" Haley asked surprised. _What the hell would he be doing here?_

"Yeah, I made him come in to help this weekend. You know, since Lucas can't be here."

"Isn't Nathan horrible with cars?"

Keith smiled. "I was desperate. Besides, I'm not having him do any of the big stuff. Just little odd and end things around the place."

"Oh. Ok," Haley said as the uneasiness began to build within her. By the way Keith was looking at her, she figured he must've sensed it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call someone for you?" Keith asked. Haley had to admit, the offer was more tempting now. But as soon as she caught sight of the rain again, she returned to her original decision.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Haley stated in the most resolute voice she could muster.

"Ok, then. I'll be back as soon as I can," Keith said before leaving. "And if you get thirsty or anything, there's a mini fridge with some drinks in it by the service desk."

"Thanks," Haley replied while watching him leave. Her eyes swept the garage once more. She didn't see any sign of Nathan. She considered herself lucky…for now.

* * *

_"He shoots! He scores! And the crowd goes wild!" Lucas exclaimed. _

"_Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week," Nathan declared while taking a bow and waving._

"_You guys are such losers," Haley laughed from the bleachers. The three were at the River Court hanging out. While the boys practiced shooting, Haley watched on from the sidelines. Well, when she wasn't completely engrossed in the book she was reading. _

"_So, are you coming over my house for dinner tonight?" Lucas asked._

"_I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule. Now that I'm a basketball star, everyone wants me," the cocky eleven-year-old joked._

"_Winning one junior league championship does not make you Michael Jordan," Lucas replied laughing._

"_But I will be one day," Nathan said confidently._

"_Not if I beat you to it," Lucas teased before knocking the basketball out of Nathan's hands. _

"_Hey!" Nathan exclaimed as Lucas took a shot and it went in. He looked to Haley to see if she saw it but her brow was furrowed as she read her book._

_Nathan then nudged Lucas. "Is she alright?" _

_Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. She hasn't been herself lately." Nathan nodded in understanding. It had been a couple of weeks since Haley's mom died in that car accident. It had devastated everyone. But no one had been as deeply affected as Haley. She had always been really close to her mother. Haley tried not to show her pain, but Nathan and Lucas knew better. _

"_Should we go over there?" Nathan proposed. He didn't like the idea of Haley closing herself off and going through this alone. _

_Lucas shook his head. "No. When she wants us, she'll tell us." Nathan was about to tell Lucas the opposite when he heard a deep voice calling his name. _

"_Oh crap," Nathan muttered when he saw his father approaching them._

"_Nathan, get in the car."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do as I tell you," Dan ordered. Nathan looked over at Lucas who was barely disguising his dislike for Dan. It was then that Nathan noticed Haley had joined them. She, too, was glaring at his father. _

"_But I'm supposed to go to Lucas' for dinner," Nathan stated._

"_Not tonight. Now let's go," Dan said as he grabbed Nathan by the arm. He winced at his tight grip. _

"_Don't. You're hurting him," Haley spoke up as she took hold of Nathan's other arm. _

"_Mind your own business, little girl," Dan snapped. "I know that you don't have a family anymore but that's no reason for you to interfere with mine." Nathan felt anger shoot through him as he saw the flash of pure pain surface in Haley's eyes. _

"_Don't talk to her like that!" Lucas exclaimed. _

"_I'll do whatever the hell I want. You little brats don't scare me. Now come on, Nathan." _

_Nathan mouthed an "I'm sorry" as he let his father drag him away. It's not like he could escape him right now anyways. The car ride back to his house was silent after that. When they finally arrived, Nathan got out. He wouldn't even look at his father he was so angry with him. He had no right to talk to Haley like that. Nathan was fully intent on ignoring him and marching straight up to his room. Dan, however, had other plans._

"_Ow!" Nathan exclaimed when he felt his father grab him by the ear. Dan then proceeded to drag him by it into the house. "Dad, stop it. That hurts! What are you doing?"_

"_I want to show you something," Dan said icily. It wasn't long before Nathan found himself in Dan's study, facing the wall of shelves that held all of his previous basketball trophies. He rubbed his sore ear.  
_

Uh oh,_ Nathan thought. He knew that he was in trouble now._

"_I noticed this today," Dan stated as he picked up one of the trophies and showed it to Nathan. "You want to tell me what's wrong with it?"_

"_I don't know," Nathan lied._

_Dan stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Really?" He then snapped off the arm of the gold person on top and shoved it in front of Nathan's face. "Do you see it now?"_

_Nathan gulped. "See what?"_

"_The glue," Dan gritted out. "You see, someone broke this trophy. It wasn't me. And since your mother is away on business, yet again, that leaves only one person…you."_

_Nathan knew that he was caught now. He didn't mean to break the trophy. He'd only picked it up to get a closer look. His father was always bragging about how much of a great basketball player he was back in the day. Nathan was curious to see what he got the awards for. _

"_It was an accident," Nathan whispered. "I'm sorry."_

"_You think 'I'm sorry' is going to fix this?" Dan said before slapping him hard in the back of the head. "Huh?" _

_Nathan cowered away from him. _"_I-I didn't mean to break it."_

"_Well, I didn't mean to get your mom pregnant and have you and yet here we are," Dan declared. Nathan looked away from his father. He didn't want Dan to see how much his words actually hurt him. "Turn around."_

_Nathan shook his head pleading, "Please don't."_

_Dan proceeded to undo his belt buckle. He then ordered harshly, "Turn around."_

_Nathan took a deep breath as he did what he was told. He closed his eyes and waited for it. When the belt finally hit his ass, his eyes only tightened shut in pain. He never cried out anymore. No matter how much it actually hurt, he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction. Unfortunately, that made Dan only hit him harder. He wanted a reaction out of him. But Nathan refused to give it. He was used to the level of pain by now. _

Nathan awoke to the sound of thunder booming in the sky. For a second, he didn't know where he was. He rubbed at his tired eyes before it quickly came back to him. He was at Keith's garage. His uncle had put him to work this weekend. After talking the judge into giving him a second and final chance, his Uncle Keith thought it was the least Nathan could do for him.

Nathan had spent most of the day doing the small tasks that Keith had set aside for him. Once in a while, he'd also try to teach Nathan about the cars he was working on. Nathan had finally gotten a chance to take a break. He'd spotted the couch he was currently lying on and decided to rest his eyes for a couple of minutes. Instead, he'd fallen asleep. Nathan shouldn't have been surprised, though. He still couldn't get a decent night's rest with all of the horrible dreams he'd been having. He couldn't even take a damn nap without his past invading his mind.

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He better get back to work before his Uncle Keith flipped out and accused him of slacking off. Nathan walked out of the back room and into the garage. He could hear Joe and some girl's voices. _He's probably flirting with another customer_, Nathan thought. Joe was always trying to be charming. It was then that Nathan turned the corner and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Haley?" Nathan questioned. She looked at him briefly before turning back to continue her conversation with Joe. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was ignoring him.

"So, what did Keith say was wrong with your car?" Joe asked her.

"The battery and a few other parts needed to be replaced," Haley replied. Nathan grabbed a broom and pretended to sweep up nearby so he could listen to them talking.

"Really?" Joe asked as he eyed her. "Because a car usually reflects its owner. And from what I can tell, you look to be in pretty good shape to me." Nathan scoffed and rolled his eyes. _He did not just use a lame line like that_, he thought.

"Actually, the car is my sister's," Haley stated.

"Oh, well, that explains it," Joe replied with a smile and a wink.

"Unbelievable," Nathan muttered under his breath. But Haley heard it. She could tell that Nathan didn't like the way Joe was obviously flirting with her. It's not like she would even consider going with this guy—despite whether she was with Trent or not. Joe wasn't ugly, but he was obviously almost twice her age. Although, that didn't mean that she couldn't have a little fun with Nathan. He was always messing with everyone else. Maybe a taste of his own medicine would do him some good.

"I, unfortunately, don't have a car," Haley said a moment later. "But if I did, I'd take _really_ good care of it."

"Is that so?" Joe asked while folding his arms and leaning back against the hood.

Haley crossed her legs and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs. "Yup. I guess I just haven't found the right one yet."

Nathan stopped sweeping and looked over at her shocked. What the hell was she doing? She couldn't actually be buying this guy's crap, could she? Nathan's eyes quickly glanced over her bare legs. When she had them crossed like that, it made her jean skirt appear even shorter—which Joe had certainly caught on to. He was eying her like she was some piece of meat. Nathan's grip tightened on the broom.

"Well, you know what they say, you can never be too sure about a car until you take it out for a test spin," Joe declared with a coy grin.

Haley smirked back. "I think I'd like that." A couple of seconds later, Haley almost jumped when she heard a loud slamming sound. She and Joe both turned to look at Nathan. He was standing next to the big, steel tool bin.

"The drawer was stuck," he declared. However, there was no mistaking the edge in his voice and unapologetic look in his eye.

"It's always doing that," Joe commented before turning his attention back to Haley. "So, Haley, you wouldn't happen to have any plans for tomorrow ni—"

Nathan quickly interrupted. "Joe, did you finish up on Mrs. Duncan's car yet?"

Joe looked over at him annoyed. "I will in a minute." He then looked back at Haley. "So, about tomorrow night—"

"Her husband wanted it done today. They're supposed to come pick it up in about an hour," Nathan stated.

"I highly doubt they'll be coming back," Joe said while gesturing to the storm that was raging outside.

"Mr. Duncan was quite adamant about it. And he's probably going to be really pissed if he comes here in this weather and it isn't ready to go," Nathan replied.

"If you don't mind, Haley and I are kind of in the middle of something. Why don't you sweep up over there," Joe retorted as he nodded to the furthest corner of the garage.

"Why don't you do your job," Nathan answered back.

"Look, kid, just because your uncle owns this place doesn't give you the authority to boss me around when he's away."

"Well, just because my uncle is away, that doesn't necessarily give you the right to hit on his customers now does it?" Nathan fired back.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Nathan replied casually. Although his eyes were shooting daggers. "I'm just wondering why an old man like you would be hitting on a girl half your age."

"Why you little—"

"Um, Joe, don't worry about it. Maybe you should go back to work," Haley intervened. She could just feel that this wasn't going to end well. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I'll be fine," Joe stated before meeting Nathan's gaze. "And don't think for a second that I don't know what you're about, boy. I've heard stories. The whole town has been talking about you."

Nathan scoffed. "Like I give a damn what any of them think."

"Are you sure about that? Because I've heard that you're nothing more than some spoiled little trust-fund baby. You just suck off of your parents' money without a care in the world."

"You don't know anything about me," Nathan snapped.

Joe gave him a goading smile. "On the contrary, I remember when you used to live here with your family a few years back. Even then the only thing you were good for was shooting a basketball through a hoop. Everyone said you were going places. But just look at you now. From what I've heard you've got no job, no college education, and no basketball. Just sarcasm and an ever-expanding criminal record. I wonder what your old man would say if he was still alive. I'm sure he would be so proud."

"You don't know shit about my father," Nathan argued as his fists clenched.

"I know one thing. At least he made something out of his life when his basketball career was over. That's a lot more than can be said for you."

Nathan was seeing red as he threw the broom in his hand down on the floor. In about two seconds, he was going to have this son of a bitch seeing stars. Haley, however, was up in an instant.

"Nathan, don't," she ordered while stepping in front of him. "Just walk away."

"Yeah, Nathan, just walk away," Joe taunted. Nathan's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward.

"Just leave him alone, Joe," Haley snapped before returning her attention to an infuriated Nathan. She put her hands on his chest and started to back him up. "Come on." She then firmly grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Damn it, Nathan, are you trying to get into another fight?!" Haley exclaimed when they'd finally reached the back room.

"That guy was asking for it."

"Well, you shouldn't have been so rude to him," Haley pointed out.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been flirting with him," Nathan retorted. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"It didn't mean anything. I was just joking around with him."

"Really? Because it looked to me like you were ready to have sex with him on the hood of Taylor's car!" he bit out.

"Don't be ridiculous," Haley replied.

"No, flirting with a guy twice your age is something I would call ridiculous."

"And what's it to you, huh? What, are you going to beat him up like you did Trent?" she shot back.

"I didn't start that fight. He's the one who got in my face. Not the other way around," Nathan objected.

"Yeah, well, you sure as hell finished it!"

"I knew you would take his side."

"Actually, I yelled at him, too, for even going up to you in the first place."

"Wow, that suddenly makes it so much better," Nathan sarcastically mocked.

"But it's not like you were totally innocent in all of it. I also heard that you provoked him."

"Like I said, he started it," Nathan defended. "I wasn't just going to stand there and let him threaten me."

Haley folded her arms and met his fiery gaze. "He was only looking out for me. He's noticed the looks you've been giving me."

"It's not like I was doing it on purpose to piss him off."

"Weren't you?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the hell have you been looking at me?!" she exclaimed agitatedly.

"I don't know," Nathan retorted as he took a step forward. "Maybe I want to kiss you again."

"Don't start, Nathan. I'm not in the mood for your crap," she warned. The urge to take a step back was fierce, but she wouldn't budge. Nathan thrived on getting under people's skin. "The first time was a mistake. It won't happen again."

"It won't?" he questioned while taking another step towards her.

"_No_," Haley proclaimed with a shake of her head. "And if you try anything like that again, then I will tell Trent this time…and Lucas."

"If I remember correctly, you kissed back."

"Like I said, it was a mistake. One I regret," she added.

"Because you have a boyfriend?" he sneered.

"Yes, that's part of it."

"Then what's the other?" he pushed.

"I'm not going to let you mess with me again. You had your chance before, Nathan, and you blew it," Haley stated.

"Well, maybe I regret what I did. Did you ever think of that?"

"Oh please," Haley scoffed. "You don't have one remorseful bone in your body."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Because if you cared, and I mean really cared, you would never treated Lucas, me, and the rest of the guys the way that you have. You would have never come into the café that night to bother us. You would have never proposed that stupid race. You wouldn't still be lashing out at everyone. And most importantly, you would be experiencing at least some kind of guilt for burning down my mother's café," she retorted angrily.

"Haley—" he started but she kept going.

"I realize that it's been awhile, but you know how much that place meant to me, Nathan. Even though she's gone, I always felt like I still had a piece of her when I was in the café. And now you've taken that from me," she declared. "Damn it, Nathan, you know how hard her death was on me! You were one of the people consoling me! Don't you remember?"

Nathan looked down at the ground. He remembered it all too well.

_Nathan made his way up the stairs to the roof of the café. He'd been searching for Haley everywhere. This was the last place she would be. Nathan opened up the door and walked onto the roof. He surveyed the miniature golf course that he, Lucas, and Haley frequently played with until is eyes landed on the picnic table a few feet away. He breathed a sigh of relief at having found her. _

_However, as soon as he heard the sound of her muffled sobs, his stomach, once again, knotted up. He hated it when she cried. Haley was such a good friend and person. Nathan couldn't stand to see her hurt. He waited another minute before walking over and taking a seat next to her. She looked over at him slightly surprised. _

_Without a word, Nathan pulled her into his arms. She clung to him as if her life depended on it as her sobs wracked her tiny body. Nathan didn't know how much time had passed but eventually she started to calm down. He didn't let her go, though. Nathan just continued to hold her tight and rub her back soothingly. _

_For the most part, Nathan didn't like to be around girls. They were all just so…well, girly. They tended to be really annoying when they giggled—or tried to kiss him. Why anyone would want to kiss was beyond his comprehension. It looked so gross. Haley, on the other hand, was different. She was the one exception. Haley was one of his very best friends. It also helped that she knew how to hold her own with him and Lucas. She was a perfect fit. _

"_I'm sorry," Haley whispered._

"_For what?" Nathan asked._

_Haley looked up at him. "I got your shirt all wet."_

"_That's ok. I've got others," he stated. "What I really want to know is why you're crying." He then wiped at some of her tears._

"_I miss my mom," she muttered solemnly. "My mind keeps playing tricks on me. When I'm at home, I keep thinking that I'm going to hear her calling me downstairs for breakfast. Or that she might pop her head into my room like she usually did just to tell me that she loves me. It's just little things like that, you know?"_

_Nathan really didn't know but nodded his head anyway. His mother was hardly ever around. And when she was, it was hard to take her motherly attempts seriously. If she really cared about him, wouldn't she be at home more? Wouldn't she be trying to help protect him from Dan? Sometimes Nathan wondered if she even loved him at all. Or was she just like his dad in believing that he was some kind of mistake? Nathan knew for a fact that Haley's mother Lydia would never treat her children like that. She was one of the kindest women he had known—aside from Karen. _

"_My mom loved this café," Haley continued. "It's always felt like a second home to me. I feel closest to her when I'm here." _

"_I'm sure she's still watching over you," Nathan said. "I heard Karen talking about angels the other day to Lucas. I'm sure your mom is one of them by now."_

"_I hope you're right," Haley replied. A peaceful silence then seemed to pass over them. _

"_Haley?" Nathan finally spoke up._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm…um…I'm sorry about what my dad said to you today," he apologized. "He's wrong. You do have a family." He still felt horrible for the way Dan treated her. It was completely uncalled for. It was the main reason Nathan had come looking for her. He wanted to make sure that she was ok. Nathan had had to sneak out of the house to come here, but he didn't even care if Dan found out. His best friend came first. _

"_I know," Haley replied. "But it's not your fault."_

"_I'm still sorry," he declared. "And Haley?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'd gladly erase my dad if it could bring back your mom." _

_Haley smiled at him. "Thanks, Nathan."_

_Nathan returned the gesture. "You're welcome." _

"Yes, I remember," Nathan finally stated.

"Does that even mean anything to you anymore?" Haley questioned with watery eyes. "Do you even care? Are you even going to change one single thing about your life because of it?" Nathan met her gaze once more but remained silent.

Haley shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm saying this to you. Obviously, it's a waste of time." It was like talking to a brick wall. Nathan had always been guarded growing up but never with her. It only served to reinforce how much things had changed.

Haley was about to leave but turned around to stare at him one last time. The mixture of confusion and pure disappointment on her beautiful face tugged at his heart. "What happened to you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them and hope you'll keep them coming. Feedback is always appreciated. To answer one of your questions, I'm not sure how many chapters the story is going to be. It's kind of early for me to narrow it down just yet. Maybe somewhere in the twenties or thirties. I don't really have a definite number in my head. And for those of you wondering about my future fics, if you go to my profile, I have all of the stories I'm either currently working on or planning to write in the future. The order they're listed in is the order in which I'm going to write them. So some won't be out for a while, because there are others I promised to do first.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Haley shut off her iPod and laid down on her bed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been as bored as she was now. It was still dark and raining outside—although, not as bad as it had been during the previous days. However, it was still annoying enough to interfere with their cable for awhile. So she hadn't been able to watch anything on TV. Haley had started re-reading one of her old books but stopped when she'd realized she could already quote the whole thing before even turning the page. Now she was sick of all of the songs on her iPod. She made a mental note to go on iTunes and download something new later on.

She couldn't really hang out with Taylor. Her sister was too busy sleeping. Haley didn't blame her. This weather was enough to make anyone feel sluggish. Her father, the last time she checked on him, was downstairs playing Solitaire on his computer. She didn't want to bother him. After a few minutes, Haley's gaze drifted across the room and over to her closet. _What a mess_, she thought. She still had things from grade school shoved in there. _I've got nothing better to do. Why not clean it? _

Haley then got up. She grabbed her trash can and brought it over to the closet. She reached up and started to pull out the various boxes and things she had piled on the top rack. Haley smiled when she saw old drawings and projects she'd done for school. Even back then she'd managed to get straight A's. _I really was a nerd_, she mused. However, she couldn't help but be proud of her academic achievements—no matter how much Lucas and Nathan used to tease her about them.

As soon as the thought of Nathan popped into her head, Haley sighed. He was another reason why she had wanted to keep busy today. She hated to admit it, but she'd been thinking about him ever since their encounter at Keith's garage yesterday. She didn't know how to feel about Nathan anymore. A part of her was still incredibly angry and hurt by what he put her and Lucas through in the past. The three of them had such a strong friendship. They were like a little family. But as soon as Nathan had moved away, that all changed. The sweet, kind, and loyal boy they'd known growing up was gone. Only to be replaced by a mean, cold, and arrogant guy they'd now come to loathe. It broke Haley's heart all over again just thinking about it.

However, nothing could've been as bad as yesterday. Haley didn't know whether to be more confused or disappointed by Nathan's words and attitude. What exactly had he meant when he said he regretted his actions? She didn't understand that. For three years he acted like an ass—like he was so much better than them. Had something actually changed within him? Was he just feeling sentimental because he was back in town? Or was it just some ploy to get in her head again?

It had to be some kind of game. He'd done nothing to prove otherwise. Nathan was constantly being a smart ass to everyone. He rarely listened or took orders. He'd kissed her when he knew that she had a boyfriend and wasn't supposed to touch her. He'd gotten into a fight with Trent and nearly had one with Joe. Almost everything about his actions and behavior proved that he'd "turned to the dark side" as Lucas and the guys always referred to it.

But then why did he open up to her about the dreams and Dan? That was the one thing Haley knew that Nathan wouldn't lie about. She could see the pain in his eyes that night at the dock as he seemed to remember everything that Dan put him through. And yesterday, she'd noticed the dark circles under his eyes. She assumed he was still having trouble sleeping. Maybe it was the dreams. Maybe he kept having them and that's why he was so on edge for the past couple of weeks.

_Haley awoke in her bed to the light sound of something tapping. She rubbed at her tired eyes and looked at her clock. It was one o'clock in the morning. She listened intently again but couldn't hear anything. _I must've been dreaming_, she concluded. She then rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. A moment later, the sound came again. Haley sighed and sat up in her bed. _

"_Where is that coming from?" she mumbled to herself. She got out of bed and listened carefully. Eventually, she concluded that it was coming from the window. It was then that Haley noticed a shadow moving behind the blinds._

"_Oh my God," the frightened twelve-year-old muttered frozen in her spot. It was a burglar. It had to be. Who else would have climbed the tree near her window and want to get in? _I have to get Dad_, she thought panicked. Haley then quickly turned around ready to leave when she heard the person's voice._

"_Hales." _What the heck? The psycho knows my name?!_ "Hales," the person repeated. _

Wait a minute. It couldn't be…_There were only two people who called her that. Haley walked slowly back to the window. Her hand shook slightly as she reached up to open the blinds. She jumped a little, followed by a small sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Nathan. He was sitting on the large branch of the tree just outside.  
_

"_You idiot," Haley whispered once she opened the window. "Are you crazy?! You scared me half to death!"_

"_Sorry," Nathan apologized softly. _

"_What are you doing here, Nathan? Do you know how late—I mean early it is?"_

"_I know, but I couldn't stay in my house." _

_Haley instantly had a feeling why. "Dan?"_

_Nathan nodded silently._

"_Come on," Haley said as she helped him into the room. She then closed the window behind him and locked it. "What happened? Did you guys get into a fight?"_

"_Yeah," Nathan replied while taking off his shoes and jacket. Haley walked over to the bed and got back under the warm covers. _

_Nathan looked at the bed awkwardly. "I can sleep on the floor," he offered._

"_Nathan, don't be stupid," Haley said before pulling the blankets back so he could get in. He was her best friend. She trusted him. Nathan wasn't like the other creepy boys in her grade who were barely able to control their raging hormones. _

"_Thanks," he mumbled before lying down. _

"_Do you have enough covers?" Haley questioned. It got really cold at night in the fall. Haley's body was still slightly chilly from getting out of bed. _

"_I'm fine," Nathan said. Haley looked over and noticed him staring at the ceiling. _

"_Did you want to talk about it?" she inquired. Nathan always seemed to be bottling things up. Haley worried about him when he got like that. _

"_Not really," he answered. _

_Haley turned over on her side to face him. "Are you sure?" She then rested a hand on his stomach. He winced in response. _

_Haley stared at him concerned. "Are you alright? Is your stomach bothering you?"_

"_It's nothing."_

"_That didn't look like nothing," Haley said._

"_I got hit today with a basketball during practice. I've got a bruise. That's all."_

"_Let me see," she requested._

"_Haley, it's nothing."_

"_I'll be the judge of that," Haley declared. She then pulled the blankets back and reached for his shirt. _

"_Haley," he warned grabbing her hand. _

"_Nathan, don't be such a baby," she said while using her other hand to lift up his shirt. Haley gasped a moment later when she finally saw it. "Oh my God." It had to be the largest and most horrible black and blue bruise she'd ever seen. _

_Nathan quickly pulled his shirt back down and glared at her. "Alright. You've seen it. Happy now?"_

_Haley shook her head. "You got a bruise that bad from a basketball?"_

"_The kid threw it too hard," Nathan explained. Haley frowned at him. She didn't know that much about sports, but she knew that a basketball wasn't that heavy. In fact, Nathan, Lucas, and the other boys that hung out at the River Court with them always threw the ball at each other. She'd never heard them complaining of bruises that bad afterward. It was then that another thought popped into her head. Haley shivered at the realization._

"_Hales, it's cold. Get under the blankets," Nathan told her. His previous annoyance now transformed into concern. But she didn't move._

_"Nathan," Haley said. "If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?"_

"_What?"_

"_If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?" she repeated._

_Nathan stared at her curiously for a moment before nodding is head. "Yeah. What is it?"_

"_Promise me," she added._

"_Ok. I promise," Nathan swore. _

_Haley took a deep breath before carefully asking, "Did Dan…did Dan hit you?"_

_Nathan stared at her shocked. "What?"_

_Haley knew that Dan was a horrible man and father. He always yelled at Nathan, and she'd seen him grab Nathan a few times. Not to mention the incident a few years ago at the baseball game. Haley didn't think she'd ever forget that. She was aware that life with Dan was bad. However, she never actually thought that he might've gotten physically violent with Nathan. And Nathan had never complained or mentioned anything like that before. But after looking at that bruise on his stomach, Haley was starting to wonder if his home life was a lot worse than he usually let on._

"_Did Dan hit you?" she reiterated. _

"_What? Haley, how could you even ask that?" Nathan quietly exclaimed sitting up. The last thing either of them wanted to do was wake up her family._

"_Nathan, I know how Dan is. And if he's hurting you, you have to tell me. We have to tell an adult," she stated._

"_Haley, I'm fine."_

"_Nathan, there is a huge bruise on your stomach. You're not fine."_

"_I told you I got that from basketball!"_

"_Nathan, that bruise looks too painful to be caused from something like that."_

"_Are you calling me a liar?" he argued._

"_No. I'm just trying to help you. If Dan is hurting you, there is no reason why you have to protect him. In fact, this may be the way for you to finally get away from him."_

"_Haley," Nathan said. "You're jumping to conclusions."_

"_But—"_

"_No," he interrupted. "I swear to you that nothing is going on."_

"_But—" she tried again._

"Nothing_ is going on, Hales," he told her while meeting her gaze. "You said that you wanted me to tell you the truth. Well, that's it. I promise. I'm fine." Haley stared at his eyes. If he was lying, then she'd be able to tell by those baby blue orbs of his. She held his gaze for a minute, but he never once flinched or looked away. Haley sighed as doubt started to fill her. Maybe she was wrong. _

"_I'm sorry," she apologized after another moment. "I didn't mean to…I was just making sure."_

_Nathan shook his head. "It's ok."_

"_I just worry about you. That's all," Haley explained. _

"_Well, you don't have to, because Dan doesn't hit me," he declared._

"_But he yells at you," Haley pointed out._

"_I can handle that," he told her. "I'm used to it."_

"_You shouldn't have to get used to it, Nathan."_

_He shrugged. "Life isn't perfect, Hales. You know that. We all just have to deal with what we got." Haley remained quiet but knew that he was right. They all had demons in their lives to fight. Nathan had Dan, Haley had the loss of her mother, and Lucas had the knowledge that his biological father didn't want him and took off. _

"_You look tired," Nathan observed. She knew that he was changing the subject. But he'd answered her question, so she let him. _

"_Well, that's probably because some butthead came knocking on my window at one o'clock in the morning," she replied while giving him a pointed look._

_Nathan smirked. "What a jerk." Haley laughed softly as they both settled back under the covers. A comfortable silence seemed to descend upon them until Nathan broke it several minutes later._

"_Hales?"_

_She looked over at him. "Yeah?"_

"_You didn't tell anyone else what you think about Dan, right?"_

_Haley shook her head. "No. Why?"_

"_I just don't want to other people getting the wrong idea. Promise you won't say anything," he requested. _

"_Nathan—"_

"_Not even to Lucas," he added._

_Haley was silent for a few seconds before finally nodding her head. "I won't say anything." _

Haley inwardly cringed when she thought about the promise she'd made to Nathan years ago. She wished she had never agreed to it. Haley wished she had told her dad or Karen about what she saw. Back then, she was just a kid who believed her best friend was telling the truth. Now, after seeing Nathan so haunted by his past with Dan, she wondered if he had suffered more than he ever let on.

"Hey, Hales." Haley was broken out of her thoughts and looked up surprised to see Lucas standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Luke, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"My mom came by to talk with your dad about the expansion plans. I guess they're trying to figure out if they can still afford it," he explained. Before the café had burned down, her father and Karen were considering opening up another establishment—or more specifically, a nightclub. There weren't many places in Tree Hill that people could go to dance and see live entertainment. Haley wasn't sure if they were going to continue with the plan or not. Right now, they're full concern was on the café.

"Oh. But I thought you were 'grounded?'" she asked while making air quotes.

"What can I say? I've been a good boy, so I guess she decided to give me a break," he replied.

Haley laughed. "I'm glad. But how's the weather outside? Is it still bad out?"

Lucas shook his head while walking over to her. "Not too much now. I think the worst of the storm has passed."

"Thank God for that," Haley muttered as she began to look through more of her things.

"So, did the closet explode?" Lucas teased.

Haley rolled her eyes. "No. I got bored, so I decided to clean up a bit."

"Do you want some help?"

"Sure." She then passed him a small box. "Try sorting through that."

"What is all this stuff?"

"Old schoolwork, books, projects, birthday cards, childhood trinkets…" she trailed off.

"That's all?" Lucas joked.

"Shut up," Haley laughed while nudging him.

"Let's see. What did Haley get on this assignment?" Lucas asked a little while later. "Oh look, another A."

"Dude, shut up! You're going to give me a complex," she said before smacking his arm.

"Whatever, Madam Curie," he teased.

"I'd be quiet if I were you," Haley replied.

Lucas smiled. "And why is that?"

"Because I know exactly where your old head gear is stashed."

"You promised never to talk about that again," he warned.

"I won't as long as you promise to stop teasing me about my grades. Agreed?" she proposed while holding out her hand.

Lucas rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine." They then did their secret handshake to seal the deal.

"Thank you," Haley replied as she stood up and sifted through a few more things. A couple of minutes later, she came upon a photo album buried in the back corner of her closet. She recognized it instantly. She grabbed it and sat down with it in her lap. As soon as she opened the first page, a smile came on her face.

"Luke, look," Haley told him.

"Oh my God," Lucas said with a huge grin. "I remember that."

"We had so much fun." The photo album was filled with pictures of her and Lucas when they were little kids. The photos they were currently looking at were when their moms had taken them to Adventure Land. It had been their favorite mini theme park growing up.

"Do you remember when we went on the bumper cars? I couldn't reach the pedal, so you had to push it while I drove."

"Yeah. You banged into everyone. It was kind of like how you drive now."

"First of all, the point of the bumper cars is to hit people. And second, I happen to be an excellent driver…thank you very much," Haley defended.

"I'm just kidding. Ooh, look, it's the ball pit. I loved the ball pit," Lucas reminisced.

"Me, too," Haley agreed. They looked at more pictures of them as kids. Several minutes later, Haley turned the page and cast a nervous glance to Lucas. The first photo at the top of the page was of her seven-year-old self squished between him and Nathan. All of the pictures following also included the three of them together.

Lucas stared at the photos for a couple of minutes before saying, "If you want me to help you finish up before I leave, we should probably get back to work." He then busied himself by sorting through some of her old toys. Haley's eyes, however, stayed glued to the pictures.

"Luke?" she asked carefully. "Do you ever…do you ever think about the past?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you ever think about when we were younger? You know…um…when we used to hang out with Nathan."

Lucas looked down at his hands and replied, "Sometimes. Why?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. I just…I guess more memories have been popping up recently. That's all."

"Because Nathan's back?" he inquired.

"Maybe."

"Look, Hales, I know it's hard. But you shouldn't focus on the past too much. That Nathan…our Nathan is gone. I know you. Don't get yourself all worked up."

"I'm not," she denied. "It's just…I hate seeing him that way. It was different when he moved to Oak Lake. But now that he's here in Tree Hill…"

Lucas put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I know. It sucks, but we have to be careful. We don't want history repeating itself." Haley nodded in response. She knew Lucas was right.

"You aren't going to tell Trent about Nathan, right?" he inquired.

"No. I don't think that's the best idea. You know how protective he can get. We don't need another smack down like last time."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "I wasn't going to tell Brooke either. I love her, but she isn't the best at keeping secrets. You know how sometimes things just seem to pop out of her mouth."

"Yeah," Haley replied. She'd witnessed that a couple of times firsthand.

"And I made sure to tell the guys not to say anything, too," Lucas added. "Not that they really want to talk about Nathan anyway."

"Good," Haley stated with a nod. She glanced back down at the pictures before shutting the photo album. She didn't dare look at the rest of them.

* * *

"I'll raise you."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Positive."

Nathan shrugged. "It's your funeral."

Keith placed his cards down on the table. "Full house."

Nathan followed suit and smirked. "Straight—in spades."

"Damn," Keith cursed while shaking his head. Nathan pulled all of the poker chips towards him with a huge grin on his face. He and Keith had been playing for the past two hours. There wasn't much else to do, since it had rained most of the day. It finally seemed to have stopped about a half hour ago.

"Feel like playing another hand?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know. This game is getting a little too rich for my blood," Keith said laughing. He then picked up a few cards and examined them.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if you marked them. There's got to be some reason why you keep winning."

"I'm just lucky, I guess," Nathan declared.

"Lucky my ass," Keith mumbled. He then cursed again under his breath when he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Just face the facts, Uncle Keith. You suck at this."

"Give me those cards," Keith instructed before shuffling them. "And speaking of sucking, how many times in your life have you actually done laundry?"

"My mom hires a housekeeper for that," Nathan stated.

"So…almost never, right?"

"Pretty much," Nathan replied.

"Well, just for future reference, you don't want to add anything with color—especially red—to a wash of all white clothes."

Nathan stared at him confused. "Why?"

Keith unbuttoned his shirt a bit to show him. Nathan snickered when he noticed the pink undershirt his uncle had on. "Because it'll stain the clothes."

"Um…sorry?" Nathan offered as he suppressed a laugh. He didn't do it on purpose. He wasn't an expert when it came to doing laundry. But the hilarity of the situation couldn't be denied.

"Just…be more aware of it next time," Keith stated. "I don't feel like going out and buying more clothes."

"I'll try," Nathan replied. He couldn't really make any promises.

"Although, despite the laundry blunder, I want to thank you for helping me out at the garage this weekend."

"I didn't really do much," he said with a shrug.

"So? You still helped out, and I appreciated that," Keith stated. "The lack of attitude was a nice change, too."

"Well, you did save my ass with that judge."

"Joe, on the other hand, didn't seem to agree." Nathan tensed up in response. "He came and talked to me today."

"What did he say?" Nathan questioned while trying to keep a scowl from forming on his face. He really despised that guy.

"He said you snapped at him and tried to order him around yesterday."

"I did," Nathan said honestly. "He wasn't doing his job, so I called him out on it."

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as you left, he started flirting with customers. I didn't think it was very professional," Nathan commented.

"You mean Haley, right?" Keith asked with a knowing smile.

Nathan kept his expression neutral. "It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Just deal the cards, Uncle Keith," Nathan sighed. He wasn't in the mood for a sentimental talk right now. Keith then passed out the cards. Nathan picked up his and looked them over. He held back a smile. He knew that he was going to win this hand, too.

"So, are you ready to go back to the job site tomorrow?" Keith asked, making conversation.

"No." He was absolutely dreading it.

"Well, I'm taking the day off at the garage tomorrow. So I'll be there with you."

"Why?"

"I know it's going to be hard facing everyone tomorrow. I figured you could use some support."

Nathan looked up at his uncle surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. If anyone bothers you, let me know. I'll take care of it," Keith stated. Nathan remained silent but nodded his head in thanks. It felt kind of weird having someone look out for him. He'd gotten so used to fending for himself that it was hard to believe anyone was actually on his side.

"But you have to be on your best behavior," Keith added. "Jimmy and Karen have been putting up with a lot of your mouthing off these last couple of weeks. That fight was the final straw for them. One more incident like that and it's all over. Got it?"

"Yeah," Nathan answered as he placed the cards he wanted to swap in front of him. He then grabbed the new ones that Keith passed to him.

Nathan wasn't even planning on saying anything tomorrow. He didn't particularly feel like talking to anyone. Besides, it wasn't like any of them were keen on starting a conversation with him either. He was just going to do what they told him and keep his mouth shut. Despite what he'd said to Keith the other day, he really didn't want to go to jail. Sometimes he wondered if it would be easier. But when he thought about the other people who would be in there—the ones who'd committed far worse crimes—he inwardly cringed. At least here he was still sort of free and living his life.

However, Tree Hill had its restraints, too. Nathan didn't know what to do about the dreams anymore. They were literally tearing him apart inside. And if that wasn't bad enough, Haley's words to him yesterday had grabbed a hold of him and wouldn't let go. Nathan hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. They just kept playing over and over in his head, along with the wounded and disappointed look she'd given him. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take of all of this.

"Two pair," Keith declared as he placed his cards face up on the table.

"Full house," Nathan replied.

"Damn it, that's it," Keith stated while throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm done."

Nathan smirked. "Told you I was lucky."

"I guess so." Keith then started to clean up. "I've got this. Why don't you head off to bed? You look exhausted."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could take a walk."

"I don't know. It's getting kind of late."

"I won't be gone long." He added, "The rain has finally stopped. I could use some fresh air."

Keith was silent for a moment as he stared at him. "Ok. An hour tops, though. If you're not back by then, don't think I won't come looking for you."

"I'll be back," Nathan promised. He then made his way out of the house and to the place he had in mind. He just hoped that she was there.

* * *

"Hey." Haley nearly jumped when she heard the deep voice behind her. She had come to the dock as she did almost every Sunday evening. The ground and picnic table were still wet from the rain, so she settled with leaning up against the railing as she stared out at the water. She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't even heard him approach.

"Sneak out of Keith's again?" she questioned without turning around.

"No, he knows I'm out," Nathan replied.

"I guess that's an improvement," she muttered blandly.

"Can we talk?"

"I told you everything I had to say yesterday."

"Well, that's why I'm here," he proclaimed. "I want to apologize."

Haley scoffed. "How noble of you."

"I'm serious. I know that I hurt you and—"

"That's the understatement of the century."

Nathan sighed frustrated. "Will you please let me finish?"

"No," she retorted while whipping around to face him. "In fact, I don't even want you to start. The only reason you're even here right now is because I probably made you feel guilty yesterday. And frankly, I don't want nor need a guilt-induced apology from you."

"That's not it."

"Don't lie, Nathan. What other reason could you possibly have for coming here?"

"Just because I don't always show it doesn't mean that I don't feel it," Nathan informed her.

"Well, then you've certainly fooled me. Haven't you?" she replied sarcastically.

"Damn it, Haley, I'm trying here," Nathan bit back. This wasn't going at all like he'd hoped. "I really am sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean for there to be an accident. And I definitely didn't want to burn down your mother's café. I was being an idiot, and it just happened."

"And what about you being a jackass to everyone? Did that 'just happen?'" she argued. "Because until tonight, I haven't seen you even trying to make up for your actions."

"Look, despite what you think, I'm not proud of myself. I'm not proud of anything I've done for a really long time. I just…I taught myself not to care because it was easier that way."

Haley shook her head. "Wow, Nathan. That's a really great attitude to have in life."

"Yeah, well, unlike you, my life is pretty much falling apart. In fact, it's been complete hell for the last three years. And coming back to Tree Hill has only made it worse!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that every second I spend in this town I'm haunted by the past. Every time I look at you, Lucas, and everyone else, I'm reminded of what I've lost. Every time I look at the burnt café, I'm reminded of what a screw-up I am. And every time I try to go to sleep, I've got Dan in my head reminding me of my worthlessness and shortcomings."

"Nathan—" she tried to interrupt but he kept going.

"Yesterday you asked what happened to me. Well, imagine it, Haley. Moving to Oak Lake, not having you and Lucas, my mother gone all the time, and being stuck with Dan. You think about that, and then ask me why I'm the way that I am!" he shouted. "I'm completely alone, Haley. At least in Oak Lake I had some semblance of friends—if you even want to call them that. But here, I have no one. Everyone—aside from Keith—is completely against me and hates me. And you know what? I can't say that I blame them. Because I really hate myself, too!"

Haley stared at Nathan dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. While she knew that something had happened to Nathan to make him change, she didn't actually know how deep the problem was. It took everything inside of her to hold back the tears in that moment. He was so broken, angry, and lost. She'd seen a glimpse of the vulnerable boy she used to know. It made her wonder just how much more he was holding back.

"Nathan," Haley said softly—her previous anger gone. Now it was replaced with genuine concern. He wouldn't meet her gaze again. Instead, he walked over to the railing a few feet away from her and stared out at the water.

After a moment, Haley approached him. "Can I ask you something?"

When he didn't object, she continued, "Did Dan…did he actually hit you?"

"Yes," Nathan muttered—his tone so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

Haley closed her eyes briefly—her worst fears confirmed. "Why didn't you tell me that time I asked?"

Nathan shrugged. "I was ashamed. And I didn't want you worrying about me so…" he trailed off.

"Oh my God," Haley mumbled. She was literally sickened by this new information. "I was so stupid. I should've told someone anyway."

"Haley, I lied to you and made you promise not to tell. It's not your fault," Nathan said as he finally turned to look at her. "Besides, it stopped when I got older. I was getting stronger, and I hit Dan back one time—hard. I'm pretty sure he knew that I could probably take him then, so most of the time after that he just yelled a lot."

"That still doesn't make it right," she replied softly. "God…"

"Haley, don't blame yourself. Please," Nathan pled. He didn't want her thinking that she was responsible for what he went through. He'd always been careful to keep that aspect of his life hidden from his friends and everyone else. None of them could've really known what was going on. "You being my friend back then helped me more than you can ever know."

Haley wiped at a few tears that managed to slip out. Nathan then added, "I wasn't lying before when I said that I missed you."

"I just thought that you meant…" she trailed off while giving him a pointed look.

Nathan nodded his head in understanding while meeting her gaze. "I miss that, too."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. They were great. There was, however, one that was very negative. The person told me not to take offense, but I just can't do that. Calling me "overrated" and questioning how I could possibly get so many reviews for this story is rude. I always welcome criticism as long as it's _constructive_ and in a _helpful_ manner. There's no need to insult others and try to tear them down.**

**I have my own style of writing, and I'm sorry if you think that everything about it lacks "spark" and "personality." While I'm always trying to improve, I'm not going to drastically change it—especially when I've gotten a lot of positive feedback for it from so many people. Every writer is different. What you deem a "good fanfiction writer," others may not. If you're that opposed to everything about this story, then all I can say is don't read it. I work very hard on all of my fics. They're something I enjoy creating and sharing with others. I know that not everyone will like them, but I hope that people will at least be _respectful_.**

**To those of you who have been supportive and encouraging, I sincerely thank you. Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_"I'm getting you back for that!" Nathan shouted. _

_Lucas laughed while dodging him. "That's if you can catch me first!" _

"_I got you covered, Nate," Skills called as he pumped up the large Super Soaker in his hand. "Take that!" _

"_Oh crap!" Fergie exclaimed as the water got all over him. "Luke, a little help!"_

"_I'm coming," Lucas replied as he ducked behind a tree. He picked up a water balloon stashed there and threw it at Nathan and Skills. The whole River Court gang was currently at Nathan's house. It was their second day of summer vacation, and the weather was already in the nineties. His mother was actually home for a change while his father was away on business. Taking advantage of Dan's absence, Nathan had invited them over to use the large, built-in pool in his backyard. The group of thirteen-year-olds had also brought their squirt guns and a bunch of water balloons—which were contributing to their water war at the moment. _

"_Ow!" Nathan yelped when it exploded on the back of his head. Lucas laughed out loud. Nathan narrowed his eyes at him. He then looked for Skills. Unfortunately, his partner in crime was currently being soaked by Junk. _

"_Hales!" Nathan called as he ran to her. She was laying on a lounge on the patio. Her cousin Peyton—who had come to visit for a few weeks—was sitting on the one beside her. They were talking about something when he approached them. _

"_Oh, hey, Nathan," Peyton greeted while giving Haley a look. For some reason, Haley's cheeks seemed to turn a light pink as she shot daggers back at her cousin. Nathan wondered briefly if she was getting sunburn but was quickly brought back to reality when a water balloon flew past his head. _

"_Hey, watch it," Peyton yelled to the guys. _

"_Sorry! Wrong target," Lucas called back. He was still hiding behind the tree. _

"_What is it, Nathan?" Haley asked._

"_Skills and I are getting creamed. We need the two of you on our team," he declared._

"_But we're not playing," Peyton pointed out._

"_I know. But I'm asking you to." Haley could definitely be feisty when she wanted to be. That could come in handy. Peyton was also very strong-minded and tough. She didn't take crap from anyone. Nathan knew that if he got them on their side, Lucas and the others wouldn't stand a chance. _

"_Nathan, I don't really feel like getting wet right now," Haley replied. _

_Peyton nodded. "Yeah, we're tanning."_

_Nathan rolled his eyes. "Can you two stop being girls for like two seconds?" Haley had been reading way too much _Cosmo Girl. _He made a mental note to "misplace" all of her magazines in the future. He didn't want them brainwashing his best friend into becoming like the other vapid girls in their grade. _

"_In case you've forgotten, dufus, we are—"Peyton began when another water balloon came flying towards them. Nathan ducked out of the way. A second later, there were two loud screams. Nathan looked up from the ground to see both Haley and Peyton soaking wet. They stared at one another shocked before turning to Nathan._

"_Where are the extra Super Soakers?" Haley questioned. _

_Nathan smirked. "Follow me," he instructed. There was another stash of guns filled and ready to go under the deck. _

"_They are so dead," Peyton declared. For the next twenty minutes, the water war raged on. Nathan couldn't stop laughing as Haley and Peyton terrorized Lucas, Fergie, and Junk. _

"_Nathan, cover me. I'm going in," Haley said. They were currently hiding behind a bush. Skills and Peyton were behind another one a few feet away. _

"_Got it," Nathan replied. Haley then quickly dashed out and sprayed anyone in her path. Nathan threw a couple of water balloons when Fergie and Junk started to close in on her. Eventually, Haley made it to Lucas' hideout. She got hit by a couple of balloons from Lucas but kept going. Afterward, she disappeared behind the large tree. _

"_What's going on?" Peyton called to Nathan. "Where is she?"_

_Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." A few minutes later, Lucas emerged from behind the tree. He had Haley clutched in one arm while his other hand held the mother of all water balloons. _

"_Uh oh," Nathan muttered._

"_Cease fire or the hostage gets it," Lucas called. _

"_Lucas Eugene Roe, let me go right now!" Haley scolded. _

"_Eugene?" everyone questioned at once. _

"_Hales," Lucas complained. "That was supposed to be our secret." _

"_You asked for it. And this is a war," Haley replied with a cheeky smile._

_Nathan smirked. _That's my girl—a fighter until the end.

"_Whatever. Just everyone drop their squirt guns and surrender," Lucas ordered. _

"_No way," Skills shouted._

"_You're going down, Eugene," Peyton added. She and Skills then looked to Nathan. He gave them the signal. Nathan then grabbed two water balloons. He darted out of the bush. Fergie and Junk had their guns ready and were shooting at him. Nathan threw the first balloon—which ended up hitting Fergie in the face. The second one he chucked at Junk, hitting him in groin. Afterward, Nathan charged at Lucas and Haley._

"_Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. Lucas let the water balloon drop. Nathan felt it hit his back as the three of them went hurling into the pool behind them. Once in the water, Nathan quickly grabbed Haley and brought her to the top. _

"_Nathan," she coughed. Lucas also came up sputtering._

"_I got her. We win," Nathan declared. Skills and Peyton made their way to the pool with their Super Soakers pointing at Lucas. _

"_Damn it," Lucas muttered in defeat. _

_Nathan smiled triumphantly. It was wiped away a minute later, however, when he felt Haley whack him in the chest. "Ow!"_

"_You jerk. Why did you have to throw me in the pool?" she questioned._

"_Hales, it was the only way to save you," he explained. "Sometimes you have to take one for the team."_

"_Yeah, well, I'm never going on your team again," she proclaimed as she started to pull away from him. _

"_Aw, come on, Hales. Don't be mad," Nathan coaxed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. _

"_Nathan, I didn't want to get this wet," Haley stated._

"_So?" he said while eyeing her. "You look good wet." Haley's eyes widened in surprise as her face flushed. It was then that Nathan realized how his words must've sounded. _

"_Oh, no, I didn't mean that…you're not…well, I mean you are…" he trailed off tripping over his words. "…I'm just…I'm just going to shut up now." _

Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Nathan repeated in his head. _Could I sound anymore like a loser?_ He didn't know what had just happened. He'd never had a problem talking to Haley before. _

_Haley gave him a small, timid smile. "It's ok." Unexpectedly, Nathan felt a warm, tingly feeling form in his stomach. He also became aware of the fact that Haley was still wrapped up in his arms. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments until the sound of splashing could be heard. Everyone else had followed their lead and jumped into the pool. Nathan then quickly and discretely let go of Haley. He didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. _

"Nathan…Nathan…Nathan…"

Nathan groaned into his pillow when he felt someone calling his name and tapping his shoulder. He turned over in bed and rubbed his tired eyes. When they finally focused, he was shocked to see Haley standing next to the bed above him.

He looked up at her confused. "Haley?"

"Hey," she softly replied.

"Am I dreaming?" he questioned. This couldn't be right. He had to be seeing things.

"Um, no. Keith let me in," Haley explained while giving him a curious look. "I didn't mean to disturb you. Keith said you should already be awake."

"Uh, yeah," he said while sitting up. Nathan looked over at the clock. "In about five more minutes."

"Oh, sorry," Haley mumbled.

Nathan shook his head. "It's ok. You're a nice sight to wake up to."

Haley looked away from him as she felt the blush form on her face. It didn't help that he was shirtless at the moment. She was starting to think that her decision to come here wasn't the best idea.

"So, lucky me. This is the third day in a row I'm seeing you," Nathan commented with a charming smile. "Is there something you want or did you just miss me?"

"How did you sleep last night?" Haley questioned, ignoring his last remark.

Nathan quirked an eyebrow. "Surprisingly better. You?"

"Fine," she lied. She hadn't been able to sleep at all. All night she kept thinking about Nathan and the information he'd revealed to her at the docks. Haley found herself picking apart childhood memories that involved Dan and Nathan. She practically drove herself crazy imagining what horrible things Dan could've actually done rather than what Nathan had originally told her.

"Is that why you stopped by?"

Haley shook her head. "No. I was just wondering. I…um…I know that you're going back to the site today. I just wanted to make sure that there weren't going to be anymore problems like last time."

"That's it?"

Haley nodded her head. "Yes. My dad and Karen have enough to worry about. And Trent and the guys are still pretty tweaked about what happened. I was just hoping that you'd—"

"That I would what? Keep my head down and act like the outcast I am?" he questioned.

"No," Haley replied as she shifted under his intense gaze. "I just wanted to make sure that you…"

"That I what?" Nathan pushed curtly.

"Never mind," Haley sighed. "Forget it…" She then turned around to leave. Nathan, however, was up and by her side in an instant.

"Haley, wait."

"No, just forget it," she stated as she headed for the door.

"Haley—"

"I actually came by because I was worried about you after you confided in me last night. But I guess that I was just being stupid thinking that you could be nice for more than, oh, an hour. My mistake. If you're just going to act like an ass again then—"

"Haley, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," Nathan apologized as he went to stand between her and the door. "Really, don't go. I just thought that you were going to start talking down to me like everyone else has. That's all."

"No," she replied. "What I was going to say was that I was hoping that you would try to at least make an effort with them like you did with me last night. I know that you're angry and feel alone, but if you really try to be at least nice to the others, they won't be so negative or aggresive towards you."

"That hasn't really stopped you," Nathan pointed out.

"Look, Nathan, I'm sorry that I've been so defensive. I really had no idea what was going on. But now that you told me about…about Dan," Haley scowled as she said his name, "I can understand why you feel the way that you do when you're here."

"Haley—"

"_But,_ that doesn't completely excuse everything that you've done recently or in the past. While I'll admit that I'm starting to reconsider some of the previous things I thought about you, I still can't really trust you. Too much has happened to prove otherwise."

"So, where does that leave us?" Nathan questioned.

Haley shook her head. "Same place it always has…no where." She then made a move to leave. Nathan, once again, blocked the door. He had a feeling that if he let her walk out now, he wouldn't really get a chance to see her again like he wanted to. This conversation had of tone finality about it that Nathan wanted to prevent at all costs. Besides Keith, Haley was the only other person in this town that he felt he could genuinely trust. She wasn't the type of person to tear others down.

"So why don't we change that?"

"Nathan," Haley sighed. "Please move." She shifted her gaze to the side to keep her eyes off of his bare, muscular chest. He was a least a foot taller than her, which gave her the perfect view of his torso. She had a strong feeling he was in his boxers, too, but didn't dare look down. Haley already knew she was blushing slightly.

"Haley, I miss you."

"You already said that last night," she reminded him.

"And I still mean it now. I…I want to try being us again."

At that, Haley's head snapped up sharply. "Excuse me?"

"I want to try being us again," he repeated.

Haley's eyes narrowed. "Nathan, I have a boyfriend. I'm not going to—"

"I know," he quickly amended. "I didn't mean it like that. No matter what, we were always friends. Why can't we try and get that back?"

Haley shook her head before muttering softly, "It's not that simple, Nathan. We're not the same people that we were."

"But we can be," he stated.

"And how am I supposed to know that this isn't some ploy of yours?" she questioned.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Well, I guess that's a problem seeing as though I just told you that I don't."

"We can work on that, too," Nathan declared. Haley stared at him in disbelief. He was actually serious about this whole "friends" thing. Surprisingly, Haley found herself considering it for a minute. She then quickly dismissed the idea. It would never work. It was too risky.

"I trust _you_," Nathan added after a minute.

"I can't, Nathan. I'm sorry."

Disappointment flashed in his eyes momentarily before he quickly masked it. Afterward, Nathan stepped away from the door. "Ok. Fine. I get it."

"I'm sorry," Haley repeated as she reached for the door handle.

"Good luck at the site today then. I hope it all goes well," Nathan stated.

Haley halted in the doorway. She turned back around to look at him and was surprised to see him pull his duffle bag out from the closet. He then carried it over to his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing," he answered without looking at her.

Haley frowned. "Why? You have to get dressed and be there today, too."

"Not anymore. I'm leaving."

"No, you're not. You can't," she argued.

"There's nothing keeping me here."

"What about the café?"

"There are enough workers and volunteers. They don't need me."

"But you have to be there or else the judge—"

"My future is pretty much screwed up anyway. I'm sure a little jail time won't make any difference."

Haley stared at him incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am," Nathan said as he grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on. Haley glanced away as he got dressed.

"What about Keith?" Haley questioned. "You're just going to take off on him after everything he's done for you."

Nathan shrugged casually. "He probably can't wait to get rid of me either."

"But…" Haley trailed off. She could feel her face get hot as the anger started to build up inside of her. "But…but what about me?"

"What about you?" he asked, still not meeting her gaze.

"You start spouting off all of this stuff about you missing me and wanting to be friends again just so you can take it all back and leave?" she retorted.

"Why do you care?" Nathan challenged. This time, he did meet her eyes. "It's not like you wanted to give me a chance anyway."

"Ugh, you really are an ass," Haley huffed. She couldn't believe he was just going to skip out on everyone. _So much for him changing his ways_, Haley thought. She felt so stupid even considering for a second being friends with him again.

"Although, if you did want to give me a chance, it might give me some incentive to stay," Nathan added.

Haley's eyes narrowed at his words. When she saw the small smirk forming on his face, the realization dawned on her. "Oh my God…you…you…" she stated shocked. "Are you trying to _blackmail_ me or something?!"

"No," he replied innocently. "I'm just saying that it would be nice if I had someone my own age to hang around with. As I told you last night, I'm pretty much alone in this town. But if I had you, it would at least make it bearable." Nathan had to hold back a laugh when he saw Haley's mouth drop open in a mixture of astonishment and outrage. He really had no intentions of leaving or skipping out on everyone. However, Nathan was hoping that Haley would at least take the bait before she figured that out.

"You are unbelievable!" she exclaimed. "You actually think that I'm going to be friends with you and trust you again after you pull something like this?!"

"I'm willing to try if you are. It's your choice," he told her.

"I'm not doing it," Haley proclaimed stubbornly while folding her arms. She couldn't believe the nerve of him.

"I guess that's my answer then," Nathan said as he grabbed his duffle bag and walked to the window.

"Wait, where are you going to go?" Haley questioned.

"I don't know. I'm probably going to have to stay off the main streets, though. You know, in case the cops come looking for me," he stated.

"This can't be happening," Haley mumbled to herself. She felt like she was in a nightmare of some sort.

Nathan opened up the window and threw is bag outside. "Bye, Haley. Good luck with everything. It was nice knowing you." His voice was calm and indifferent. On the inside, however, Nathan was praying that she would stop him already. How was he going to explain his presence to her at the site later? He was going to look like an idiot.

"Nathan, wait!" Haley exclaimed.

_Thank God! _Nathan paused on the windowsill and watched as she approached him. "Yes?"

"You forgot one of your shirts," she said while holding it out to him.

His hope died at that. "Oh." He took it from her hands and gave her a forced smile. "Thanks."

Afterward, he continued to climb out the window.

"Nathan, wait," Haley said again. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Somehow, she knew that she was going to regret this. "Don't go."

"Why not?" he asked. He was now completely outside. Haley approached the window

She took a deep breath before replying, "I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll be your friend or whatever," she stated. "Just…just don't go. Not like this." She didn't want him ruining his life over something like this. Something she could've prevented. Haley could at least try being his friend. _He's not asking for too much…I think. _ She quickly pushed the doubts she had to the back of her mind. They weren't important right now. She could obsess over them later.

Nathan was quiet for a moment. He met her doe brown eyes and instantly felt guilty when he saw the concern and reluctance shining in them. He could tell that this wasn't easy for her. But at the same time, he didn't want to let her slip away from him. He couldn't.

"Alright, I won't," he stated.

"Good," Haley murmured. She bit her lip and backed away from the window so that he could climb back in.

"Thanks, Hales."

"Haley," she corrected.

"Right. Sorry."

Haley stared at him for a couple of minutes. She was still having trouble believing that she had just agreed to this. It all happened so fast. What would Lucas and the others think? Should she even tell them? It didn't take long for her to realize just how many problems this little arrangement would cause if it got out.

"_Nobody_ finds out about this," Haley ordered. "Got it?"

Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah."

"And if I'm going to do this for you, you have to do something for me," she added.

Nathan frowned curiously. "What is it?"

"Not only will you continue to help fix the café, but you also have to be nice and polite to everyone. If you still act like a jackass, this ends immediately. Understand?" If she had to do this, she at least wanted to get something positive out of it for her friends in return.

"Ok," Nathan replied. A smile soon formed on his face. It was so like Haley to watch out for the others. She always was like the mother of their group.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you. I pretty much hate you right now," she declared.

Nathan's smile, despite that, only widened. "It's better than nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. Life's been crazy. I'm moving, got relatives from out of state visiting, and have been reading Breaking Dawn** **whenever I've had free time. I haven't completely finished the book yet, but let me just say that Stephanie Meyer sure knows how to write a page turner! Pure genius! Anyway, thank you all for the reviews last chapter and your encouraging words. I'm definitely not going to let that nasty review get to me. If anything, it only adds fuel to the fire and gives me even more determination. So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and will continue to review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? _Haley thought. It was Thursday night, and she was currently standing outside the door of Keith's house. She ran a hand through her dark, wavy hair and smoothed out her outfit. She was wearing a pair of dark green shorts with an elegant, white spaghetti-strap top. When Haley suddenly realized what she was doing, she immediately dropped her hands by her sides and scowled. Who was she trying to impress? Nobody. That's who.

_The faster I do this the faster I can leave_, she noted. She then lifted her hand to knock on the door in front of her. A few seconds later, it swung open. Nathan stood there smiling at her. He wore a red polo shirt—which, unfortunately, clung to his muscles in all the right places—with a pair of khaki shorts and white sneakers. He looked good, she noticed. But instead of acknowledging it, she lifted her chin up in defiance.

"Well, you got me here. Now what?" she questioned.

His smile soon transformed into a smirk. "Come on in, _friend_." He then stepped aside so she that could enter. Haley didn't dare look in his direction as she passed by him into the house.

"Where's Keith?"

"He had a date with Karen tonight. He's taking her to some fancy restaurant in Verona. So we should have a few hours before he comes back."

"Great," Haley muttered sarcastically. If it was up to her, she wouldn't even be alone in the house with Nathan right now. But she didn't have a choice. They'd made a deal, and she had to follow it.

Nathan didn't say anything in return. He just continued to smile at her stubbornness. Even though Haley had agreed to be friends with him a few days ago, Nathan knew that she was doing everything she could to make this more difficult than it had to be. He wasn't really surprised. She was always strong-willed. But then again, so was he—which was why he wasn't going to let her ruin this. After several days of playing nice and being polite to everyone as they rebuilt the café, Nathan was finally getting to spend some time alone with Haley.

He would've rather they went out, but he didn't want to take a chance with anyone seeing them. It was a small town, and people did talk. Plus, the only time that Keith did allow Nathan out of the house was on weekends. If his uncle discovered that he had disobeyed him, Nathan was sure that there would be hell to pay. So he'd invited Haley over to the house, instead. Keith had never said he couldn't have company.

"What's that smell?"

"Old Spice," Nathan replied with a smirk.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about your cologne." Although, much to her dismay, it did smell nice. "Are you cooking something?"

"Actually, I am," he said before walking into the kitchen.

"Since when do you cook?"

"I usually don't. But since you were coming over tonight, I figured the proper thing to do would be to make dinner," he declared. "Besides, it's not that hard to follow the directions on a box."

Haley stared at him curiously. _What on earth could he possibly be making?_

"Mac and cheese is still your favorite food, right?" Nathan asked.

He remembered. Haley felt herself blush slightly in response. However, she made sure to keep her tone neutral. "Uh, yeah."

"Good," Nathan stated satisfied. "The macaroni should be done any second now."

"Do you need some help?" Haley questioned politely.

"No. You just sit down and relax."

_Like I can do that with you around_, she thought mockingly. She then took a seat at the kitchen table. Haley noticed that Nathan had already set up their plates, utensils, and cups. There was also a small vase of flowers in the center of the table with two small candles on either side. Much to her annoyance, it seemed to give the room more of a romantic atmosphere.

"So, was it hard getting away tonight?" Nathan questioned making conversation.

"Not really," Haley answered. "Taylor went out with Chase, and my dad decided to go bowling with some friends."

"That's good."

"Trent was a bit harder, though."

Nathan's whole body tensed, but he kept his voice even. "Why was that?"

"He wanted to take me out to dinner tonight."

"So what did you tell him to get out of it?" Nathan asked as he drained the macaroni in the sink. He then poured it into a large bowl and began to mix the cheese and other ingredients. He couldn't deny that he was secretly happy that she'd ditched that pain in the ass to come with him tonight.

"I reminded him that our five-month anniversary is tomorrow night. It would be better to go out then," she stated.

Nathan frowned. "He forgot?"

Haley shrugged. "He doesn't really pay attention to that kind of stuff. But then again, what guys do?"

Nathan bit back the urge to answer her. He knew that he wouldn't forget something like that. Not if he was with a girl he truly cared about.

"What do you want to drink?" Nathan asked after quietly clearing his throat.

"What do you have?"

"Water, milk, soda, and coffee," he listed.

"Water is fine," Haley replied. A moment later, he set the filled glass down in front of her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Nathan then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda for himself. Afterward, he brought the bowl of mac and cheese over to the table.

"It smells good," Haley commented.

"I try," he joked while getting a box of matches and lighting the candles. Haley fidgeted in her seat slightly. This evening was really starting to seem more romantic rather than friendly.

"We don't have to have candles, you know?" Haley spoke up. Nathan could hear the little bit of anxiety in her voice.

"It's not that big a deal," he replied, calming her. "I just wanted this to be nice for you."

Haley stared at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because I know how hard it was for you to agree to this."

"I didn't really have a choice," she pointed out. "You threatened to leave."

"You still could've said no. But you didn't. I really appreciated that," he admitted. "So I guess this dinner is my way of saying thanks."

Brown met blue as their gazes locked. Haley soon felt her stomach flutter at the sincere look he was giving her. "I haven't really done anything."

"You're giving me a chance. It's more than what most people have done recently." Haley felt her cheeks flame up in response.

"Well, you've kept up your end of the bargain," she said with a shrug. "It's only fair that I keep mine." Nathan hadn't caused any problems at all that week at the work site. Almost everyone died from shock when Nathan had gone up to Karen and Jimmy to apologize for his previously bad behavior. Haley didn't think that even Keith or herself had been expecting that.

Nathan nodded wordlessly as he took the seat across from her. He then motioned for her to help herself. Haley took a plateful of mac and cheese. She absolutely loved this stuff. It was literally food of the gods. Afterward, she pushed the bowl towards Nathan. Haley took a bite of the cheesy goodness and suppressed a moan.

"Good?" Nathan questioned smiling.

"Actually, yes—considering the cook," she added teasingly.

Nathan laughed. "I'm just full of surprises."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Haley muttered. All he'd been doing since he came to Tree Hill was shocking her. Haley never knew what to expect of Nathan.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" he asked.

Haley stared at him for a moment. "I haven't quite figured that out yet."

Nathan gave her a small smile and nodded. At least she was undecided. It meant she hadn't completely given up on him yet. "So, Hales, what's been going on in your life?"

"Nathan," Haley warned.

"What?" he replied. He'd been hoping to get away with using her old nickname. "I used to always call you that. If we're going to be friends again, I think that we should at least be comfortable enough to fall into our old habits."

"Only my _best_ friends call me that," she stated. "And no offense, but that doesn't really include you anymore."

Nathan felt as if all of the air had been knocked out of him at her words. But he knew that she was right. He'd lost the privilege to call her that. It was his fault, after all, that they weren't best friends anymore. But it didn't mean that he wouldn't try to get that back.

"For now," he murmured a moment later. He held her gaze until she finally looked away. He smirked when he noticed the coloring appear on her cheeks. He hadn't realized how much he actually missed that response. Most of the girls he'd associated with were not blushers. They'd smirk, give him the eye, lick their lips, and a whole bunch of other seductive things. None of them could be labeled as shy or demure. Nathan always acted like he was into it, but it couldn't have been farther from the truth. He'd take Haley's blushing over those seductive gestures any day. Despite the years that had passed, Haley still seemed to have a pureness and innocence about her that she'd always possessed. They'd been features he'd always admired about her growing up. Nathan was glad to see that not everything had changed since he'd been away.

"_Dude, what are you staring at?" Lucas questioned. _

"_Huh?" Nathan glanced over at his friend confused. Lucas followed Nathan's previous line of sight and quirked an eyebrow._

"_Haley?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_That's who you've been zoning out on all of this time?" the thirteen-year-old questioned. Nathan slammed his locker shut and glared at his friend. _

"_I have not."_

"_Do you like her or something?"_

"_What?! No!" Nathan denied._

"_Are you sure? Because you looked like you were two seconds away from drooling," he stated._

"_Luke, don't start."_

"_I'm just saying…I mean, it's not like I haven't noticed the looks you've been giving her all summer."_

"_What looks? There were no looks," Nathan objected. The truth was he had noticed Haley a lot more over the summer. But how could he not? She'd never had curves or…well...breasts before. Now that she did, it was hard to see her as just his best friend. She was a full-blown member of the opposite sex now._

"_Oh please," Lucas laughed. "I totally saw you looking down her shirt that time she bent over to pick up the basketball you dropped. And by the way, I almost punched you for that."_

_Nathan rolled his eyes. "I think you're seeing things. Maybe you're the one who likes her."_

"_No way. She's like a little sister to me. That would be like incest or something," Lucas said with a shudder. "Gross." _

"_Well, she's like a sister to me, too."_

"_Say it all you want, but I know better," Lucas declared unconvinced. "And you might want to get your game face on now, since she's headed this way." Nathan looked ahead of him to see Haley walking away from her own locker and approaching them._

"_Hey, Luke. Nathan," Haley greeted. _

"_Hey, Hales," Lucas replied. "How's the locker? Did you get a good one this year?"_

"_It's ok. At least it isn't getting stuck like the last one I had." _

"_Good. My knuckles were all red last year seeing as though I had to always punch it open for you."_

"_Don't worry. You're off the hook this time," Haley said with a smile._

"_Thanks," Lucas laughed. "Well, we have to get to our homeroom. It's on the other side of the building."_

"_Ok, sure. Mine is just aro—"_

"_Hi, Nathan," a female voice greeted. Nathan turned to his right to see none other than Rachel Gatina standing before him. She was one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school. She had flaming red hair, a killer figure, and a charm that even made the male teachers weak in the knees. Unfortunately, she also happened to be one of the shallowest and two-faced girls Nathan had ever met. _

"_Hey, Rachel," he replied politely. _

"_Lucas," Rachel acknowledged him with a smile._

_Lucas nodded at her. "What's up?" _

_Rachel then briefly glanced at Haley before turning her attention back to Nathan. Her little snub of his best friend didn't go unnoticed by him, however. Lucas also frowned as Haley looked down at her shoes. It was no secret that Rachel didn't like Haley. Nathan didn't know why, but Haley had told him that the other girl had the tendency to pick on her when he and Lucas weren't around. The fact that it was only the first week of school and she was already trying to hurt his best friend angered him more than anything._

"_So, are you and Lucas going to join the basketball team again?" Rachel questioned. _

"_Yes," he answered. _

"_Great! I was just made captain of the cheerleading squad, and it's no fun cheering when our two best players aren't even on the team," she said while locking eyes with Nathan for a moment. She then appraised him up and down before a flirtatious smile formed on her face. _"_And you certainly look like you're ready for the new season. Have you been working out?"_

"_A little bit," Nathan replied while trying to keep the discomfort out of his voice. Dan had him lifting weights everyday, but he didn't really want to tell her that. Rachel was already eyeing him like he was some piece of meat. A moment later, the bell rang to signify that they had five minutes before school began._

"_So, Nathan, will you do me the honor of walking me to homeroom?" Rachel asked. _

"_I can't."_

_Rachel's smile faltered a bit. "Why not?"_

"_I already promised my friend Haley I'd take her. I'm sure you understand," Nathan stated as he wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulders. Haley's head snapped up at that surprised. _

"_Oh. Well, another time then," Rachel commented. Her tone was light, but there was no denying that she was shooting daggers at his best friend right now. Nathan pulled her a little tighter against him and smiled._

"_We better get going. I'll see you in a couple of minutes, Luke. Rachel," Nathan said his goodbyes before dragging Haley away. _

"_Why did you do that?" Haley questioned once they were out of earshot. _

"_Do what?"_

"_Say that to Rachel."_

"_Because I'd rather walk you than her," Nathan replied. "Why?"_

_Haley shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind." _

"_Besides, I don't want her thinking that she can just walk all over you. You shouldn't let her intimidate you," Nathan stated. _

"_It's not that simple."_

"_Why not? You always yell at me and the guys when you're mad about something," he pointed out._

"_I don't know, Nathan. It's just different with girls. Every time I do say something back, they just pick on me even worse. Plus, Rachel's got her stupid friends with her all of the time. You and Lucas are never there when they start in on me," she explained as they came to a stop in front of her room._

"_Well, if it happens again, let us know. We'll take care of it."_

"_Nathan, don't. Just let it go."_

_Nathan shook his head. "Not a chance in hell. You're my best friend, Hales, and I'm not going to let them hurt you. I'll always protect you."_

"_But—" Haley tried to protest._

"_I'll _always_ protect you," he emphasized. He then tucked a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek. It wasn't long before her blush followed. She'd been doing that a lot lately when he was around, and he couldn't help but smile at how cute Haley was whenever it happened. Nathan stared at her for another moment until the sound of girls gossiping nearby brought them back to reality. _

"_People are staring," Haley whispered as her face turned even redder. _

_Nathan dropped his hand but remained close to her. "Let them."_

"Nothing much has been going on," Haley replied, answering his original question. Nathan was suddenly brought back to the present time. Luckily, Haley was staring at the food in her plate rather than him as he tried to get his bearings. "Just school and friends. That sort of thing."

"Speaking of friends, who's that brunette girl I always see you hanging around with?" he asked, diving back in to the conversation.

"Oh, that's Brooke. She goes to school with Luke and me. They're actually dating now. We met her in one of our freshmen classes the first semester," Haley explained.

"So she doesn't live in Tree Hill," Nathan assumed.

"No. She lives in Pontiac like Trent."

"And how did you meet him? Another class?" A part of Nathan really didn't want to know how she met that overbearing idiot. But a larger part of him couldn't resist the curiosity.

Haley shook her head. "No. We were at a party and Brooke introduced us." Nathan didn't say anything. He just stabbed at his food and took another bite. He didn't know who he was mad at more—Brooke for initially getting them together or Trent for following through with it.

"What about you?" Haley questioned. "Why didn't you go to college after you graduated? I thought for sure that you would've gone to Duke and played ball." It was always Nathan's dream to become a Duke Blue Devil. It was all he ever talked about when they were younger. Lucas, of course, wanted to be a UNC Tar Heel—which caused them to bicker a lot of the time.

Nathan shrugged. "Plans change." Haley frowned when he quickly looked away from her. She could sense that there was more to it than he was leading on. However, he didn't really seem like he wanted to elaborate further, so she let it go.

"Why didn't you go to Stanford?" Nathan questioned. It had been Haley's ideal school. He and Lucas had been subjected many times to torturous games of pretend SATs. Haley had been concerned about getting in even back then. "Why did you go to Gilmore instead?"

"I actually did get into Stanford. And I really wanted to go, but, in the end, it was just too expensive. I didn't get a full scholarship, and my dad was already paying for Taylor's tuition at UNC," Haley explained. "Gilmore ended up giving me a full scholarship, and they had a good program for what I wanted. Plus, the campus is really beautiful."

"What's your major?"

"Secondary education. I'm also minoring in music, but that's mostly just for fun."

Nathan smiled. "I can definitely see you being a teacher." Haley used to tutor people—even him—in middle school and high school all of the time. She'd quickly and easily earned the reputation of being the best.

"Well, it's something I really love so…" she trailed off.

"What about Lucas? Why isn't he a Tar Heel?"

Haley looked at him surprised. She hadn't anticipated him being curious about Lucas. "He got accepted to UNC, and they wanted him to be on the basketball team. Lucas met the coach and all but didn't really like him. He seemed mostly focused on just winning rather than other aspects of the game.

"But then he found out that Whitey was offered a position to coach at my school and changed his mind. He wanted to play for him, instead. The team wasn't really good, but it was a great way for Lucas to shine. They're doing a lot better now with him and Whitey leading them."

Nathan shook his head mumbling, "It's been so long since I've seen Whitey." Whitey, also known as Coach Durham, had originally been Nathan's basketball coach at Tree Hill High. "I'd heard that he retired."

"He was going to, but he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to finally coach college ball," Haley explained.

"Well, he deserves it," Nathan stated.

"He does," Haley agreed.

"I've missed a lot," Nathan muttered quietly. He could feel the tinge of regret surfacing, once again. That and guilt seemed to be walking hand-in-hand with him nowadays.

Haley nodded while meeting his somber gaze. "Yeah, you have."

* * *

"Haley, honey, are you alright?"

"What?" Haley questioned looking up.

"I asked if you're alright. You've been really quiet tonight," Trent stated.

"Oh. Sorry," Haley apologized. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

_Nathan. _"Just the café and things like that," she answered.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Haley inwardly scolded herself. Here she was on a date with her boyfriend of five months at a nice restaurant and all she kept doing was thinking about her time with Nathan last night. She was officially the worst and most ungrateful girlfriend ever.

Haley shook her head. "No, it's not important right now. I just want to relax tonight."

"Alright," Trent replied as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. She smiled when he gave it an affectionate squeeze. "How's your food?"

"Delicious, actually. This pasta is great," Haley said. "You should try some."

"Well, if you insist," Trent laughed as she guided her loaded fork to his mouth.

"Well?"

"Mmm…yeah, that is good."

"Told you," Haley said with a beaming smile.

"It's not like I doubted you," he teased. Haley rolled her eyes at him as they continued eating. She made sure to keep her attention on him and their conversation. She was going to stop thinking about the dinner Nathan had made for her last night. She was going to stop thinking about the completely random and sometimes amusing subjects they'd talked about later in the evening. She was going to stop thinking about how handsome he looked or the way his gaze so often sent tingles up her spine. And she was going to stop thinking about how their time together last night hadn't been as tedious or strained as she originally had thought it would be. Basically, she was just going to stop thinking about Nathan all together.

"Did you want dessert?" Trent questioned.

Haley shook her head. "I'm actually pretty full."

"Ok." Trent then motioned for the waiter to bring the check.

"How much is it?" Haley questioned once Trent held the bill in his hands.

"It doesn't matter. I'm paying it regardless."

"But—"

"No, 'buts.' It's our anniversary and since I was a dope for nearly forgetting about it, I'm buying," he declared resolutely. Haley didn't argue further. She knew better when he got that determined look on his face.

"Thank you," she said instead. Trent smiled at her as he pulled out his charge card. He then motioned for the waiter to come back.

"Don't thank me just yet."

Haley stared at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because I haven't even given you your present yet."

"I told you that you didn't have to buy me anything."

"I know, but I didn't listen." He smiled with a shrug. A few minutes later, the two were outside the restaurant.

"So, where exactly are we going next?"

"I thought that maybe we could just take a walk around. It's really nice out tonight."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Ok." She then felt Trent take her hand in his and lead her down the sidewalk. All of the restaurants and stores were still open on the strip. There were quite a few people walking around, but not enough to make the sidewalks actually crowded.

"By the way, you look really beautiful tonight."

Haley smiled. "You've already said that."

"Well, it's hard to remember seeing as though you're such a distraction."

"I'll pass it on to Brooke that you loved the dress." She was wearing a pink, strapless evening dress. The bodice was fitting around her chest as the skirt itself floated out a bit down to just above her knees. Usually, Haley hated pink. But Trent always said he loved it on her, so she'd worn it to appease him tonight. However, despite the color, Haley did have to admit the style of the dress itself was amazing. Plus, no one ever crossed Brooke when it came to fashion. She'd thought that this was the perfect dress for tonight and had insisted that Haley wear it. If she didn't go along with it, Haley was pretty sure that Brooke might've inflicted bodily harm on her. The girl rarely took no for an answer.

"So, do you want your present now?"

"Ok. Sure," Haley replied. He'd already bought it, and she wasn't about to be rude by telling him to take it back.

Trent then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box with a little bow on top. "Here. Happy Anniversary, Haley."

Haley took the box carefully from him as she spotted a nearby bench. She took a seat as Trent followed. Afterward, she slowly started to open it. When she did finally see what was inside, she gasped. "Oh my God…"

"Do you like it?" Trent questioned a little nervously.

Haley was speechless as she stared at the small locket in awe. It was silver and had a cluster of white stones on the front of it.

"It's sterling silver, and the stones are Australian crystal. Look inside," he prompted.

Haley then opened up the tiny locket and felt her eyes start to water. "Where did you get the picture of my mom?"

"I asked Taylor. She's the one who put it in there," Trent explained.

"Trent, this is so beautiful," Haley whispered. She leaned over and touched her lips tenderly to his. "I absolutely love it."

"May I?" he asked as she started to pull it out of the box. Haley nodded for him to go ahead. She turned around so that her back was to him. A few seconds later, she felt the locket and chain around her neck, and Trent fastening it for her. He let his fingers trail across the bare skin of her shoulders before placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

"Thank you," Haley said as she turned around to face him again. "For a last-minute present, you did really well."

Trent laughed. "I was actually thinking about getting you that for Christmas, but now seemed like the perfect time."

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as his arms encircled her waist to pull her closer. They didn't break away until a group of giggling teenagers passed them by.

"We should probably keep moving," Trent suggested as a few other people stared at them as they passed by. Haley felt her face turn red from embarrassment and quickly stood up to continue their walk. They talked a bit more after that—mostly about Haley's mom. Trent was curious about what she was like, and Haley had no trouble explaining it to him.

"She sounds awesome."

"She was."

"I wish I'd known you back then."

Haley looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"It's probably going to sound stupid," he stated while shaking his head.

"No, I want to hear it," she encouraged while squeezing his hand.

"I just…sometimes I guess I feel a little jealous when I look at you and Lucas."

"What? Why?" she asked surprised.

"Well, not just the two of you. The other guys, too. I mean, you all grew up together and have known one another for so long. I kind of wish that I'd been more in the loop."

Haley looked away from him briefly. "You didn't really miss much."

Trent smiled. "I highly doubt that. I mean, what were you like when you were young? We never really talk about your past. What did you like? Who else did you hang out with? Who was your first kiss…?"

Haley's heart skipped a beat at that last question.

"_Will you pay attention?"_

"_I can't help it, Hales. I need a break," Nathan declared. "We've been going over these math problems for over an hour."_

_Haley sighed. "Ok, fine. Fifteen minutes and then we're finishing them up."_

"_Works for me," he said. It was Saturday afternoon, and the pair was currently at the docks. Nathan wasn't doing so well in his pre-algebra class, so Haley had agreed to tutor him. _

_Haley tried not to look too intently at him as he stretched in his seat. She didn't know when or how but she was suddenly much more aware of Nathan. Even before the summer had started she'd been getting these weird feelings about him. His smiles and teasing now made her blush for no apparent reason. She'd also noticed how much he'd grown within the last year. He seemed to shoot right up. He had at least a foot on her already. And then there were the muscles. Haley knew that Dan had been forcing Nathan to start lifting weights some time ago. Judging by his broad shoulders and toned biceps, Haley was able to surmise that the workouts were most definitely having the desired effect._

_It was really weird, though. She'd noticed the same physical changes in Lucas. He was starting to fill out, too, but it didn't have the strange result on her that Nathan did. It was all really confusing and somehow exciting at the same time. She'd always considered Lucas and Nathan as the brothers she never had. Not so much with Nathan now. Something had changed—which her cousin Peyton had picked right up on when she visited months ago. She'd teased Haley mercilessly about it—going as far as saying that Haley had developed a crush on Nathan. Just the thought of it made her blush._

"_What?"_

_Nathan's voice suddenly startled her out of her musings. She then turned to face him. "What?"_

"_You're turning pink," Nathan pointed out as he ran a finger down her cheek. Haley felt it all the way down to her toes. _

"_It's nothing. I'm fine." _

_He quirked an eyebrow. "You sure?"_

"_Yeah, I was just…um…I was just thinking about yesterday," Haley said as she searched for some kind of explanation. "I saw Rachel Gatina and Felix Tagarro practically swallowing each other's faces in the hallway. They didn't even care that other people were around." It had most definitely been an image that Haley would like to have burned from her brain. Haley didn't even want to know what Rachel would be like when they all entered high school next year._

_Nathan nodded. "I saw it, too." _

"_Gross," Haley said with a shudder._

"_It didn't look that bad."_

_Haley stared at him incredulously. "You can't be serious."_

"_Well, I mean, they were just kissing."_

"_I don't know. It looked worse than that."_

"_Have you ever tried it?" Nathan asked._

_Haley shook her head, positive that her face was now a cherry red. "No." She then paused before asking him curiously, "Have you?" _

_She wasn't blind. She knew that a lot of girls at school had crushes on Nathan. He was quickly becoming one of the most popular guys at school because of his success on the basketball team. He never really seemed to pay too much attention to it, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have found at least one girl he was semi-interested in. They were always trying to hang around him, and Haley felt weird asking him. Rachel was the worst, which was why Haley figured the redhead was so mean to her. She didn't like that Haley was so close to Nathan when she couldn't be. However, that didn't really stop her from going with other guys like Felix. That chick was all over the place. _

_Nathan looked down at his hands as he answered. "No." Unexpectedly, Haley released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _

"_Oh."_

"_But I wouldn't be completely against it," he added while meeting her gaze. Once again, Haley felt her breath catch as her heart thudded wildly in her chest. Was she misinterpreting this or was he actually suggesting something?_

"_Nathan…" Haley trailed off. She honestly didn't know what to say. He was already sitting close to her, so it took a couple of seconds before she completely comprehended that he was actually leaning in even more. Surprisingly, she found herself doing the same. Their eyes locked as Haley's head began to feel airy. It was like some weird, out-of-body experience as they continued to move closer. When he was less than an inch away from her, Haley's eyes involuntarily closed. _

_Their noses briefly bumped into each other's. Before Haley could even open her eyes to start apologizing for her embarrassing lack of coordination, Nathan's lips were already on hers. As soon as they touched, Haley felt a jolt of heat spread throughout her body. The kiss was soft and tentative. Truthfully, Haley had no idea what she was doing. She'd never been kissed before, so how was she supposed to figure out what it entailed. _

_She felt Nathan's lips move over hers and decided to just follow his lead. _Don't think about it_, she coached herself. She let her mind go completely blank. The only thing she was aware of was her rapidly beating heart and her trembling body. Whether it was just from nerves or the kiss itself, Haley couldn't be sure. It was another moment before they finally broke away from each other. Almost instantly she felt the extra warmth leave her in his absence. Its loss was actually kind of disappointing. _

_Neither one said anything for the longest time. Both just seemed to stare at one another with a mixture of shock and wonderment. It wasn't long before Haley felt the urge to lean in and do it all over again. But she didn't. She seemed to snap out of her daze and look down at her watch._

"_The fifteen minutes are up." _

_Nathan nodded in understanding. "I should probably finish those problems."_

"_Yeah." _

"_Right." _

_It was another moment before they turned away from one another. As Nathan began to concentrate on the work in front of him, Haley's brain was going a mile a minute. She'd kissed Nathan. There was no doubt in her mind it had been amazing. It was so surreal that she almost didn't believe it had really happened. She was in a completely euphoric state. Unfortunately, it didn't last all that long. Haley soon felt the panic build when the realization finally dawned on her. Peyton was right. She, Haley James, was totally starting to crush on Nathan Scott. _

"It was Lucas," Haley said abruptly.

"What?"

"You asked about my first kiss. It was Lucas," she lied. She felt horrible for doing it, but there was a reason she'd never told Trent about her past. She was trying to leave it behind her. And if he ever found out about Nathan and the connection she'd previously had with him, she knew he would flip out. Maybe not completely on her, but Trent would probably look at Nathan in a whole new light—maybe even as a threat. He did get jealous a lot. Knowing him, he wouldn't even want her around him, which would be bad considering the deal she'd made with Nathan. No, Lucas was right. The best thing right now for everyone would be to not let him know about it.

"Lucas?" Trent questioned. Haley could already see the wheels in his head turning.

"It was a really long time ago. We were very young and curious…" she said while trying not to gag at the thought. Lucas was like a sibling to her. "But it felt too weird so it never went anything beyond that. We've always just been friends."

"Oh," Trent replied. He seemed to accept the explanation and relax.

"It's not that big a deal," Haley added. She then took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eye. "It's always just been Lucas and me." Nathan—_their_ Nathan—was just a distant memory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Haley. Hello, earth to Haley!" Brooke said while waving a hand in front of the brunette's face.

"What?" Haley replied.

"What is up with you? You've been out of it all day."

"I'm sorry, Brooke," Haley apologized. "I'm just a little nervous right now. That's all."

"Why are you nervous?" Haley then nodded in the direction in front of her. Brooke followed her gaze and sighed.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah." It was currently Monday afternoon. Everyone was at the construction site working. The framing of the cafe had been finished. The next phase to work on was sheathing. They had to make sure all of the wooden beams were covered. At least now if it rained, the inside of the building would be protected. The plumbers and electricians were supposed to be coming in a few weeks to complete their part of the job. The inside couldn't be wet when they started working.

However, it wasn't the long and tedious process of sheathing that was making Haley on edge at the moment. It was the fact that Lucas, Nathan, and Trent were all currently working in the same area right next to one another. Even from a distance Haley could tell that things were tense between them.

"I was wondering about that, too. Twenty bucks says that one of them accidentally beats Nathan with a hammer."

"Brooke," Haley scolded.

"I'm only saying. Just because Nathan's personality seemed to pull a 180 it doesn't mean that Lucas and Trent are actually buying it."

"Well, maybe Nathan's changed," Haley suggested.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Tutor Girl, I know you always try to see the good in people, but in this case, I think it's the opposite. Nathan's probably just biding his time. I mean, it's this or jail. What would you choose?"

Haley decided to just let Brooke's statement go. She knew that her friend was right to a degree. Nathan was biding his time. However, what none of them knew was that he was biding it with her.

"I guess you're right."

"I usually am," Brooke joked.

"Brooke, get your lazy ass over here and help me!" Taylor called to her.

"Ugh, why did I have to get stuck with Oscar the Grouch today," Brooke mumbled. "Your sister is a real drill sergeant."

"Have fun," Haley teased. She laughed when Brooke stuck her tongue out at her and trudged back over to Taylor. Haley's eyes immediately sought out the guys, once again. She noticed Nathan walking away from them. His fists were clenched at his sides and his jaw was set. _Uh oh_. She looked back at Lucas and Trent and caught them giving each other a high five. _What did they do?_

As soon as their backs were turned, Haley discreetly made her way over to Nathan. He was picking up a few large pieces of flat wood they were using to cover the framing.

"Are you ok?" Haley questioned quietly.

"Just peachy," he commented. The minor edge in his voice didn't escape her.

"What did Lucas and Trent say?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"But—"

"Just drop it, Haley," he interrupted. "It's not a big deal."

Haley shut her mouth but made a mental note to talk to both Lucas and Trent later. "Well, do you need some help?"

Nathan looked up at her surprised. "With what?"

"The sheathing," she clarified.

"You want to help me sheathe," Nathan said with an amused smile. Haley nodded. "Do you even know how to use a hammer?"

"It's just a hammer. How hard can it be?"

Nathan laughed out loud at that.

"Come on, Nathan. No one has let me do anything important all day. I feel useless here." Everyone else seemed to be working in partners. Nathan was the only one that she could see was working alone.

Nathan shrugged. "Ok then. But won't your friends be pissed? I mean, we're not supposed to let anyone see us together."

"Nathan, we're not fraternizing. We're working," she pointed out. "It's hardly a cause for alarm."

"Alright. As long as you're sure," he stated giving in. Nathan wouldn't mind working with her. He could use the help. Plus, it was Haley. He'd be an idiot to pass up any time to sort of reconnect with her. The last time they'd gotten together was Thursday night when he'd made her dinner. It already felt like ages ago. "But I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"Don't use big words like 'fraternizing.' One of us may get hurt if I have no idea what you're talking about," he declared with a smirk.

Haley cracked a smile and rolled her eyes. "Deal. So, what should I do first?"

"Grab the other end of this wood," he instructed. Haley put on her work gloves before doing as she was told. Nathan then led them back over to his previous spot. "Ok, now place it down."

"Now what?" Haley prodded.

"You can either hold one of these pieces of wood in place while I hammer in the nails or vice versa. It's up to you."

"Um…could I hammer?" Haley questioned with a hopeful smile. She was never into tools and construction, but she had to admit that it looked kind of fun.

Nathan smirked. "Alright. But let me show you how to do it first. I don't want you hitting your fingers or anything else." Haley nodded as he pulled the hammer out of the tool belt that was around his waist. She thanked God that he was actually wearing a shirt today. He being covered up made it much easier to concentrate.

"Thanks," Haley said once he handed it to her.

"Ok, so what you want to remember is—"

"Haley, what the hell are you doing?" Lucas' voice spoke up. She looked to the right and saw Lucas and Trent staring at her.

"I'm sheathing," she answered in a casual tone.

"We can see that," Trent stated. "What he meant is what the hell are you doing with _him_?" He then sent a glare in Nathan's direction. Nathan rolled his eyes but remained quiet.

"I'm just helping out. Nathan's the only person without a partner."

"That's because he doesn't need one. He was doing just fine by himself," Lucas explained.

"So? He could go much faster if someone was working with him," she pointed out. "And I've got nothing to do, so I figured I'd make myself useful."

"Well, we need more water. If you wanted to help out, you could go and get us some," Trent proposed.

"She's not a servant," Nathan spoke up. He didn't like him ordering Haley around. "Get it yourself."

"Mind your own damn business, Scott," he snapped.

"Trent," Haley warned. "Calm down."

"Look, Hales," Lucas spoke up. Haley instantly recognized that tone. He always used it when he was about to suggest some sort of compromise or keep the peace. "Why don't you work with Trent? I'll work with Nathan."

Haley walked up to him and shook her head. "Luke, it's not a big deal. Nathan's not going to do anything. Besides, you and Trent are near us. You can 'watch out' for me the whole time," she said in a low voice so only he could hear, trying to appease him.

"Hales, this is no time to be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. You are," she countered. "And I don't think you or Trent working with Nathan is the best idea right now—especially after what I saw several minutes ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"What did you and Trent say to Nathan? He looked angry."

Lucas sighed. "Haley, we were just joking around. It wasn't anything worse than what he's done to us in the past."

"You shouldn't provoke him."

"Why do you even care?" he inquired in a tight voice—his eyes searching hers.

"Because if Nathan's making an effort to try and be civil, so should you. The last thing any of us needs is another fight breaking out. If you stopped sopping up all the testosterone long enough to think about what you're doing, you'd know I'm right and would give him a break," she stated. "You know Karen and my dad will flip if there's anymore unnecessary trouble."

Lucas was quiet for a moment. She could see him processing her words and weighing his options. "Just…be careful," he finally said. "I still don't trust him."

"I know what I'm doing," she replied while giving him a reassuring smile.

"I hope so," he mumbled with a pointed look. Afterward, he walked back over to Trent. "Let's finish up."

"What? She is not working with him," Trent protested. Haley watched as Lucas yanked Trent's arm and whispered something in his ear. He shot Nathan another skeptical look before nodding at Lucas and returning to their section.

"What was that about?" Nathan muttered softly.

"They just worry about me. That's all."

"They don't think you can handle hammering?" Nathan smirked.

Haley shook her head before giving him a smirk of her own. "No. They don't think I can handle you."

"And what do you think?" Nathan inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Piece of cake," she simply stated while grabbing the hammer from his hands. "Now, how exactly do I use this thing?"

* * *

"Damn, that was a close one," Nathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. I told you to move your hand," Haley defended.

"You are a safety hazard with that thing."

"I am not. That's the first almost accident I've had all day. I think I've been doing pretty well."

"Just watch out for my fingers—and any other parts of my anatomy," he added.

Haley laughed. "Then stay out of my way, Scott."

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her teasing. Surprisingly, things had been going pretty well for them. They'd been working on the sheathing for a couple of hours now. At this point, they'd already finished his previous section and were working on another one. Much to Nathan's delight, it kept them out of view of Lucas and Trent. Earlier, they'd been looking over at them practically every five seconds. It got to be annoying after the first fifteen minutes.

"What?" Haley questioned.

"What?" Nathan replied.

"You were staring at me," she elaborated.

"I was?" He hadn't even realized he'd been doing it.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

Nathan shook his head. "No."

Haley gave him a strange look. "Ok."

"It's just...I could never really picture you like this."

"Like what?" she curiously inquired.

"Working out in the hot sun…building things and wielding tools. It's a different look for you."

Haley laughed. "Well, I happen to be capable of many things."

"Believe me, I already know. But this…" Nathan trailed off.

"What?" Haley urged.

He shook his head. "I won't say it. You'll probably punch me." They had a pretty good time together today. He didn't want to ruin it by making her feel uncomfortable.

"No, I want to know," she pushed. He gave her a look to say he wasn't budging. Unfortunately, she pulled out her ultimate weapon. _Oh shit. Not the puppy dog eyes_, he inwardly groaned. "Please tell me. I want to hear it."

"Alright, but I warned you," he declared giving in. That stupid look worked every damn time. Haley smiled triumphantly and nodded for him to continue. "I was just going to say that you look kind of…"

"Kind of…" she prompted.

"Sexy."

Haley frowned in surprise. "Sexy?"

"Yeah. I mean, you've got your work boots and gloves on, hair up, you're sweating, hammering things…it's sexy. And the other guys have noticed, too."

"You're lying. They have not," she protested, her cheeks instantly flaming up. There was no way the other guys were looking at her. Were they?

"I'm serious. Andy's helpers, you know Dustin and Ryan, their eyes were practically glued to your ass. Why do you think I picked up the drill near us for no apparent reason?"

"I thought you were testing it to make sure it worked."

Nathan shook his head and laughed. "No. I just wanted to scare them into not looking at you."

"Oh…well…thanks, I guess," Haley replied. "And here I thought I looked like crap." She couldn't wait to take a shower when she got home. She felt so sweaty and gross working in the sun. The only good thing to come out of this was that she was most likely getting a tan.

Nathan's smile remained on his face as he met her eyes. "You could never look like crap, Haley. You're beautiful."

Haley almost dropped the hammer out of her hand at his words. There was no stopping, however, the deep blush that formed on her face. She soon found herself being pulled into his gaze. Brown met blue and, for a second, everything around them ceased to exist. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a power-saw nearby that Haley finally seemed to snap out of it.

"Um, are you thirsty?" she asked in a rush. "Because it's really hot with the humidity and sun and everything. I should probably go get us some more water."

"Haley—" he tried to interrupt. Nathan could see her guard going back up. She'd been pretty relaxed around him most of the day. He didn't mean to make her uncomfortable now when things were actually going so smoothly between them. The words just sort of slipped out of his mouth.

"I'll be right back," she said quickly before taking off.

"Damn it," Nathan cursed under his breath.

"Real smooth," another voice spoke up. Nathan turned around to see Lucas standing a mere foot away from him. "Let me guess, that line usually works with all of the other girls."

"What do you want, Lucas?" Nathan questioned annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"I want a lot of things, actually. But for now, I'll settle with just one. Leave Haley the hell alone," he warned.

"Whatever," Nathan replied with a shake of his head.

"No, not 'whatever.' I'm serious, Nathan," Lucas declared. "Don't think that I don't know what you're up to."

"I'm not up to anything. I'm just trying to do my time, rebuild the café, and go back home."

"That's bullshit, and we both know it. I'm not blind. I've seen the way that you've looking at her ever since you came back to Tree Hill. Unlike everyone else, I know that expression on you. It's more than just regular attraction."

"So what if it is?" Nathan retorted. "It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it does," he bit out. "Haley is a sister to me. She's family. I love her, and I'm not going to see her get hurt again."

"Maybe I still care about her. Did you ever think of that?" Nathan countered.

"No. Because if you did, you would've never treated her like that in the first place," he argued. "I mean, do you even realize what you put her through? Put _us_ through?"

"Lucas—"

"I've kept my mouth shut about this for a long time. But no more. She cried for weeks, Nathan. I'd never seen her that upset. There were days when Taylor and I were afraid to even leave her alone. She was so depressed…" Lucas trailed off. It was obvious that he was trying to keep a grip on his own emotions as he spoke. "She was heartbroken. In a way, we all were."

"Luke—"

"You were like a brother to me, Nathan. You were supposed to help me protect her. Never were you supposed to be the person I was protecting her from. But that's how it turned out. You went on your merry way while I was left to put back together the pieces," Lucas gritted out.

"I'm sorry," Nathan apologized.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that. And even if you do mean it, it's three fucking years too late," Lucas snapped. "Haley may still have some sort of a soft spot for you, but I don't. And I'll be damned if I let you use it to exploit her. Because believe me, if you ever do that to her again, no judge or threat of jail time will stop me from hurting you."

Nathan remained silent as the fire burned in Lucas' eyes. He'd only seen him this furious once before. And even then it had been somewhat scary. Nathan couldn't even form the words if he wanted to. He was too busy trying to rein in the images of a depressed and broken Haley. He never thought about it before. In truth, he wouldn't let his mind ever go there. It would've been too much to bear. But now, it all seemed to hit him like a brick wall.

"Here's your wat—oh, hey, Luke. What's up?" Haley greeted as she approached with two water bottles in her hand. She glanced curiously between the two of them. The tension in the air was palpable. It didn't take much to sense it. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine," Lucas replied, finally tearing his eyes away from Nathan. "Anyway, I have to get back to Trent. I'll see you later, Hales." Haley noticed him shoot another look at Nathan before turning around and leaving.

"What was that about?" Haley questioned as she handed Nathan a water.

"You know, maybe you should go with Lucas," Nathan suggested.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I can finish the rest of this by myself. It won't take long."

"Are you sure? I liked helping."

Nathan shook his head. "I'll manage." Haley gave him a curious look. Something had obviously gone down with Lucas.

"What did Lucas say to you?"

"He didn't say anything that I didn't need to hear," Nathan answered.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that you should go back with Lucas…and Trent," he declared in the steadiest voice he could muster. "They need you more than I do."

"You're positive?" she asked one more time. Somehow, Haley got the feeling that this was about more than just the sheathing.

"Yes," Nathan replied firmly with a nod. "Go." She stared at him for another moment, trying to gage his expression. It was completely blank. Eventually, she let out a soft, frustrated sigh and left.

Nathan simply stood there and watched her walk away. "I'm better off alone anyway."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. Just two more weeks until _OTH_ comes back! I'm so excited! I really hope we get a lot of good Naley scenes this season. I'm really trying to stay away from the spoilers. They drove me crazy last time, so now I just want to watch and actually be surprised for a change. Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Nathan was avoiding her. Of that much Haley was certain. It had been three days since they'd worked together sheathing the café. It had also been the last time they'd carried on a full conversation. Nathan had been working alone most of the time. Once in a while Keith would stop by, and the two would partner up. Other than that, Nathan seemed to keep to himself. Something had changed. He was much more closed off than he'd been before.

Just the other day she'd asked him if he had wanted to hang out over the weekend. To her surprise, he made up some excuse about it not being a good time. He said that Keith needed help at the garage. Haley knew it was a lie. Lucas had finally started working there again. There was no way Keith would have those two hanging around each other more than it was absolutely necessary.

"Tutor Girl, what do you think about this one?" Brooke questioned, cutting into her musings.

"It's nice," Haley replied. The pair was currently at the mall. Brooke was all excited about the big date Lucas had promised to take her on tomorrow night. In true Brooke Davis fashion, it immediately called for an emergency trip to the mall to find the perfect outfit.

"Just nice?"

Haley shrugged. "I guess."

"Forget it, then," Brooke mumbled as she placed it back on the rack. "I don't want to just look _nice_."

"So what are you going for, then?"

"Sexy. Duh."

Haley rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Of course you are. What was I thinking!" she mocked.

"I honestly don't know, Tutor Girl. Now please just help me find something."

"Where are you guys going?"

"He's taking me to some restaurant on the Market Street Dock. I forget what it's called, but Lucas said it was really nice."

"I know which one you're talking about. It's Italian themed. You'll like it."

"Ooh, what about this one?" Brooke questioned as she examined another dress. It was black with a tight-fitting bodice and hem.

Haley nodded. "That's more like it."

"Ok, I'm definitely trying this one on. I just need a couple more just in case it ends up making me look fat or something."

"You could never look fat, Tigger."

"Oh please, have you seen my thighs lately. They're the size of hams."

"They are not," Haley laughed.

"They are to. I'm so bloated right now. I would get my stupid period this week," Brooke muttered in annoyance to herself.

"Yeah, PMS sucks," Haley had to agree.

"And do you know how stinking hard it is to build a café when you've got really bad cramps?"

"Uh, yeah. That was me two weeks ago," Haley reminded her.

"Oh, right. Well, anyway, it just…sucks." Haley smiled as Brooke continued to go on a rant about how women had it so much harder than men. She then walked through the rest of the racks to look at a few more outfits. She showed a couple to Brooke who stopped her angry rambling for a few seconds to either approve or disapprove of the possible dresses. It was about fifteen minutes later that they finally made it inside the dressing room. As Haley looked around, she couldn't help but be struck by an unexpected feeling of déjà vu.

"_Ok, you have to like this one," Haley stated as she emerged from the dressing room. She had to have tried on at least twenty dresses in the last forty five minutes. _

_Taylor shook her head. "No way." _

"_What's wrong with this one?!" Haley protested in an agitated voice. Her sister had something to say about everything._

"_It's too plain. Nobody is going to notice you. Not even your date."_

"_Who says I want to be noticed," Haley countered. "And it's not really a dance where you bring a date. Everybody just goes."_

_Taylor rolled her eyes. "Every girl wants to be noticed. And if a guy essentially asks if you're going to be there, it means he's expressing some kind of interest. Now go back in there and try on the ones that I picked out for you."_

"_No way," she objected. "They're too revealing."_

"_They are not. Just try them on."_

"_But—"_

"_Haley, the least you can do is try them on," Taylor interrupted. "Now hurry up. I'm sick of being in this store."_

"_Ugh, fine," Haley huffed as she trudged back into the dressing room. She didn't even know why she was going to this dance anyway. _Because Lucas and Nathan talked you into it. That's why_, a voice in her head answered. Never in a million years would Haley have thought that Lucas and Nathan would want to go to a dance.The big Eighth Grade Dance, no less. _

_They couldn't bust a move to save their lives. But since it was the last major event before they graduated middle school and moved onto high school in the fall, they'd convinced her that it might be fine to at least show up for a little while. Haley, however, was still trying to figure out what kind of drugs they were on to suggest such a ludicrous thing. The only dance she was looking forward to was her senior prom in four years. Other than that, these less trivial get-togethers seemed like a total waste of time._

"_Ooh," Taylor said in awe as she emerged in the first dress her sister had picked out. "You look so adorable."_

"_It's pink."_

"_It looks great."_

"_I hate pink."_

"_But you still look great," Taylor persuaded._

_Haley shook her head. "I am _not _wearing this." She then went back inside the changing room. She tried on a few more. Like before, Taylor tried to convince her that they all looked amazing on her. Haley, however, wasn't swayed. None of these dresses were her. They were too loud and glamorous. Haley wanted something simple and elegant. _

_The last dress was strapless with a bubble hem. The color was a vibrant blue. Before she even put it on, Haley knew it was going to look horrible. She zipped it up quickly and went to show Taylor. She had to get out of this store before she went insane. _

"_Oh. My. God," Taylor gasped. "That's it!"_

"_What?"_

"_That's the dress. You're getting it."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are. You look so gorgeous, Haley Bop. Doesn't she, boys?"_

_Haley glanced over at her sister surprised. She then followed her line of sight and noticed that Lucas and Nathan were standing in the entryway to the waiting room outside. She hadn't even heard them come back. While she and Taylor went dress shopping, they'd decided to walk around the rest of the mall until they were done. Unfortunately, this dress shopping was taking a lot longer then any of them had expected._

"_You look great, Hales," Lucas said with an approving nod. _

"_See, Lucas agrees with me," Taylor said with a triumphant smile. Haley then hesitantly shifted her gaze to Nathan. It had been months since the kiss between them happened. But for some reason, it still felt to Haley like it was merely yesterday. Neither had spoken about it or mentioned it since. They both acted as if it had never happened. _

_Haley didn't really mind. She was scared what would occur if either of them had tried to figure out what it really meant. Or maybe it didn't mean anything to Nathan at all. Haley honestly couldn't figure out which was worse. The kiss had certainly meant something to her. But she and Nathan were best friends, and she didn't want to lose that. She may not have a lot of experience with relationships, but Haley knew that a kiss could change everything. _

"_Yeah, it does." Nathan seemed to have finally found his voice. If Haley didn't know any better, she could've sworn that he was staring at her before. "You should wear that."_

"_Then it's settled!" Taylor announced. "You're getting that dress. I'm sure Chris is going to love it, too."_

"_Chris?" Nathan questioned with a frown._

"_Yeah. Chris Keller. Didn't Haley tell you?" Taylor replied._

"_Tell us what?" Lucas spoke up. _

_Haley felt the panic rise within her. "Taylor," she warned._

"_He's her date to the dance."_

"_WHAT?!" both boys exclaimed. _

"_He is not," Haley quickly denied as she sent a glare towards her sister. She was always blowing things like this out of proportion. She was so boy crazy. Chris was just an acquaintance. They had choir together and talked occasionally. It wasn't anything serious. But of course Taylor would get the wrong idea. "He only asked if I was planning on going. He didn't ask me to go with him or anything."_

"_Well, that's a relief," Lucas muttered. "That kid is weird." _

_Nathan nodded in agreement. _

"_Didn't he ask you to save him a dance, too?" Taylor pointed out. _

"No_," Haley retorted. _

"_Oh, well, when he sees you in this dress he will." _

"_Over my dead body," Nathan said through gritted teeth. For some reason, Haley felt a pang in her stomach at his declaration. But she quickly pushed it aside and concentrated on doing some damage control. _

"_Will you all relax?!" Haley interrupted irritated. She'd heard enough about dresses, dancing, and boys. "I don't have a date or any plans to dance with Chris. And if it were up to me, I wouldn't be going to this stupid dance at all!" She then whipped around and walked back into the dressing room, slamming the door shut behind her. _

"Haley, you were right. I'm going with the black one," Brooke declared as she came out to show her how the dress looked on.

"Good. Now can we please go? We've been at this for hours," Haley complained. No wonder she couldn't handle being at the mall for that long anymore. Taylor had ruined it for her all those years ago.

"I just have to stop at Victoria's Secret real quick first."

"Why? Is there a sale on bras or something?" Haley asked.

"Not exactly," Brooke's voice called from inside the stall. Haley instantly picked up the mischievous tone.

"Oh, gross!" Haley exclaimed when it registered in her mind. Brooke laughed out loud. "I am not watching you try on naughty lingerie that you'll be wearing for my best friend/brother."

"It's not so much about the wearing. It's more about the tearing off," Brooke said as she came out. She then gave her a teasing wink. "Why do you think I need more?"

Haley shuddered. "Stop it, or I'm going to lose my dinner."

"Well, you could try on some, too," Brooke suggested.

"It's not like I need it."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. You and Trent haven't done the deed yet."

"And we're not going to," Haley emphasized.

Brooke nodded her head in remembrance. "Good luck with the whole no-sex-until-marriage thing. Personally, I never was good at holding onto my virginity."

"Well, some of us actually have self-control."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah…I was never good at that, either."

* * *

Nathan walked along the quiet streets of Tree Hill. He was exhausted from all of the work he'd done earlier. Unfortunately, sleep just wouldn't come. He'd been doing so well these last couple of weeks. The horrible dreams of his past had stopped. Sometimes he had a few from when he was younger—just random memories. Other times he woke up barely remembering anything at all. He envied those imageless nights.

However, that wasn't the case anymore. He hadn't been able to sleep soundly ever since his little chat with Lucas. Every time he closed his eyes, visions of a catatonic Haley filled Nathan's head. He never let himself think about it before. He'd purposely pushed it from his mind all of these years. Nathan knew it had the power to destroy him back then. And that's exactly what it was doing to him now.

It's why he couldn't be around Haley. The guilt surfaced so quickly that it felt like he couldn't breathe at times. It didn't help that she'd actually been coming around him a lot more recently. She kept asking him when he wanted to hang out. Nathan knew that she only brought it up because she had to fulfill her part of the deal. Another thing he felt guilty about. He'd already caused her so much pain and now he was forcing her to be his friend. She was forced to lie and sneak around behind the backs of the good people in her life. The ones who'd always been there for her. The ones who hadn't abandoned her. They would be pissed if they found out. It would undoubtedly cause her more problems.

Nathan sighed as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. It was a few minutes later that he saw the faint glow of lights. _The River Court_. It still looked the same from when he remembered it. Thankfully, no one was around. He thought for sure that the guys would've been hanging out and playing a few games to unwind from the stressful work day. But then again, they were probably tired and at home sleeping. How he envied them.

Nathan finally stepped onto the pavement of the court a couple of minutes later. It had been so long since he'd been anywhere near a basketball court. Every time he saw a ball he shied away from it. Basketball had once been such an important part of his life. At one point, it was all he had. Now it was gone. It wasn't taken by force. It had been his own choice. One that he still questioned to this day.

"_So, are you ready for tomorrow?" _

_Nathan nodded as he caught the basketball Lucas passed to him. The pair was currently at the River Court practicing. "Yeah. You?"_

"_Yeah. I just wish it would come already," Lucas replied. "Get it over with."_

"_I'm sure you're going to do great," Nathan encouraged. _

"_I don't know. I guess I'm just worried that I'm going to spontaneously suck or something. I mean, this is high school. The bar is set much higher."_

"_Don't think about it. Just play." That's what Nathan had been chanting in his head ever since basketball tryouts had been announced. There was so much pressure for him to succeed. Dan had been working him into the ground for months to make sure that he was ready for this. _

_In the words of his father, "I don't want you going out there and disgracing the Scott legacy." The Tree Hill Ravens had one of the best basketball teams in the state. Part of it was due to Coach Durham—a.k.a Whitey. The other was because of his grandpa and father. They'd both played ball in high school. They were the ones who made the name "Scott" so legendary in that town. They'd both taken the Ravens to the state championship and won. Now Nathan knew that he was expected to do the same. As if simply transitioning into high school wasn't hard enough. His father had to add even more weight on his shoulders._

"_Has Dan been training with you?" Lucas questioned._

"_Everyday," Nathan muttered._

"_That sucks."_

"_He just wants to make me better."_

"_At what cost," Lucas mumbled._

"_I'll be fine, Luke. Don't worry about me. I can handle my dad." _Most of the time_, he thought. The hitting had finally stopped months back. The stronger Nathan got the more his father seemed to back off. It's why he'd been so eager to start lifting weights. Dan would never admit it, but Nathan could've sworn that he seemed more intimidated by him physically lately. However, that didn't really stop all of the yelling and insults his father often threw his way. _

"_Well, make sure that you tell that to Haley. You know how she worries about you."_

"_She worries too much," Nathan commented._

_Lucas shrugged. "That's just Haley. You know that."_

"_Yeah. I guess," he agreed._

"_So, did you hear the rumor floating around?"_

_Nathan frowned. "What rumor?"_

"_Chris Keller wants to ask her out."_

"_What?!" Nathan exclaimed as the ball fell out of his hands. "When?! School just started three weeks ago."_

"_I don't know. It's what I heard," Lucas explained. "And she's tutoring him now, too."_

"_Well, that's not a surprise," Nathan muttered. "The guy's an idiot. I mean, who the hell refers to themselves in the third person. He has to have a screw loose somewhere."_

"_That's what I told her."_

"_Wait, does she know he's going to ask her out?" Nathan questioned. He felt like his entire stomach was in knots. He did not trust that Keller guy one bit. _

"_She heard it, but she doesn't believe it. She says they're just friends."_

"_Yeah right," Nathan scoffed._

"_Jealous?" Lucas teased._

"_Don't start jumping to conclusions, Luke. I just don't want her to get hurt."_

"_Or you could finally just muster up the courage and ask her out yourself. You know, before any of these other losers beat you to it." _

"_You're really starting to get annoying," Nathan retorted. Every time he turned around it seemed like Lucas was trying to push him and Haley together. _

"_Because you know I'm right," Lucas declared. "I'm not stupid. I see something brewing between the two of you. And if you keep acting like a stubborn moron, you're going to lose your chance."_

"_Whatever, matchmaker. Let's just play ball," Nathan replied as he went to pick up the basketball again. "I've got more important things on my mind." _

"_Fine. I said my peace. But when she does finally find someone she wants to go out with—and believe me she will—don't come crying to me," Lucas stated. _

"_Your ball," Nathan said while passing it to him. "Whoever gets to ten first wins."_

_Lucas just stared at him for a moment and shook his head. But he didn't say anything further. Nathan was grateful for that. He had enough on his mind. Girl trouble was the least of his problems._

* * *

"Haley Bop, could you come in here for a moment?" Taylor called as Haley passed by her room. Haley dropped her shopping bags down by the doorway and entered.

"What's up?"

"Chase and I are going on a double date tonight with some friends from school. They want to go bowling," Taylor said with a roll of her eyes. "Does this outfit look ok?"

"Jeez, first Brooke and Lucas. Now you and Chase. What's going on with all the dates this week?" Haley laughed.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know. My guess is the boys are itching to have some fun since they've been busting their asses working."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Isn't Trent going to take you out this weekend?"

"I don't know. He didn't mention anything."

"I'm sure he will," Taylor said. "Now, do you like this outfit or not?"

"It's cute. I mean, you're going bowling so you don't want to dress up too fancy."

"Alright. Thanks," Taylor replied.

"No problem."

"You don't have to go. Why don't you stay while I get ready?" Taylor proposed.

Haley halted in the doorway. "I don't want to get in the way."

"It's fine. Have a seat." She nodded over to the bed.

"Alright," Haley replied, a hint of suspicion in her voice. Taylor usually hated it when people were around her when she was trying to get dressed. She tended to lose focus easily and start forgetting things, which often resulted in her being late.

"So—seeing as though I've never been one for skirting around things—what's been going on with you lately?" Taylor questioned as she changed. _I knew she wanted something_, Haley mused.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown.

"You've been a little on edge lately. Frustrated, even," Taylor explained. "Is something wrong between you and Trent?"

Haley shook her head. "No, we're fine."

"Luke?"

"Fine."

"Are you worried about the café?"

"No."

Taylor watched her for a moment, as if she were a puzzle that needed solving. Her next reply came out much quieter and more cautiously. "Nathan?"

Haley gave her a surprised look. "What about him?"

"I don't know. I've just been watching you lately. How you are when you're around him," Taylor added. "I'm sure his presence has been a little…confusing for you."

Haley shrugged casually. "Not really."

"Is that why I catch you looking at him all of the time?"

"I don't—" she began to deny when Taylor interrupted.

"You do. It's pretty obvious—at least to me, anyway." Taylor walked over to the bed and took a seat beside her. "You can't fool me, Haley Bop. What's going on?"

Haley stared at her sister overwhelmed. Taylor knew something was going on. Haley shouldn't have been surprised. Her sister always had a way of figuring her out. But what really made Haley nervous was the fact that her concern for Nathan was so "obvious." Did that mean that the others had noticed? Was she being too careless? Haley was sure that Lucas had his suspicions. It's the only reason why she hadn't asked him to tell her what he'd said to Nathan. She didn't want him to think that she really cared. But that was the problem. She did care. She cared a lot. It was an unsettling feeling, but the truth.

"Tay, what would you do if you found out something you didn't know before? Something that could change everything," Haley inquired.

"I don't understand."

Haley sighed as she tried to figure out the best way to phrase it. "I guess I should just say it. I talked to Nathan a few weeks ago. Well, we sort of ran into each other, actually. Anyway, he told me some stuff. It was pretty serious. And now…"

"You don't know what to believe," Taylor concluded.

"Yeah," Haley replied. "I mean, I'd always had this certain idea in my head about what had happened between us before. But after talking to him and spending some time with him—"

Taylor frowned. "Wait, you've been meeting up with him?"

"We only met up once intentionally. The rest is a long and completely unimportant story at the moment."

"Alright. Keep going."

"Anyway, as I was saying, we've talked and he told me about stuff I wasn't aware of before. Now I don't know what to do."

"What kind of stuff?" Taylor questioned.

"Things about Dan and how miserable he actually was in Oak Lake."

"Haley…I know that you try to see the good in people all of the time. And I really admire that. I do. But how can you be sure that Nathan isn't lying? After everything he's done—"

"Taylor, I know that Nathan hasn't been the same person he used to be in the past. But he wouldn't lie about what he told me. I'm completely sure of that. I can't explain it, but I just have this feeling that there's more to all of this than we all originally thought," Haley stated. "And I'm thinking that maybe he should at least have the chance to tell his side."

"Haley…it's only natural that you want some answers. I'm just worried that you might be getting yourself in too far deep. We don't need any repeats of what happened last time. You lost yourself for a while there, and I'm just scared that everything you worked so hard to put behind you will come back again full force," Taylor explained as she gave her arm a sympathetic squeeze. "None of us want to see that happen. Once was enough."

Haley let her sister's words sink in. She knew deep down that Taylor was right. It was risky for her to let Nathan back into her life. Haley had finally reached a place where she felt stable and content. If Nathan wasn't being sincere, then it could all come crumbling down around her. It had torn her up inside the first time. Haley never wanted to feel that way again. She didn't know if she could even handle it a second time.

"Yeah," she finally replied with a nod. "Once was enough."

* * *

Nathan checked his watch. He had to get back to the house. Keith had only given him two hours before he had to return. Nathan was glad that his uncle seemed to be easing up on him a little bit. The atmosphere in the house was more laidback. The tension that had been there in the beginning seemed to be dissipating with each passing day. If Nathan didn't know any better, he'd almost say that it was like old times. He'd forgotten how much he and his uncle used to get along. Keith was actually a pretty cool guy when he wasn't busy yelling and making sure that Nathan stayed out of trouble.

It was a big change. Nathan had gotten used to living alone after his father died. His mother never seemed to want to give up her frequent business trips. She still worked 24/7. In a way, Nathan had embraced it. There was no one to bother or order him around all of the time. He could basically do whatever he wanted.

It was the complete opposite with his Uncle Keith. Nathan had to follow the house rules and do chores. At first they seemed like a pain, but it wasn't so bad now. Nathan would never admit it to anyone, but he actually kind of liked it. It was nice to have someone else around. Someone who'd be there when he got home. Someone who expected something of him. It almost made him feel trusted. Like he had the potential to be something other than the rich, spoiled, arrogant brat that everyone else had labeled him as. His Uncle Keith may be tough, but he was at least fair.

Not wanting to jeopardize that, Nathan got up from his spot where he'd been laying on the blacktop. The River Court was always the best place for stargazing. The sky was so clear and the atmosphere so peaceful. It was a good spot to escape to—when it was unoccupied, at least. Nathan stretched to get the kinks out of his muscles. Unfortunately, the court wasn't all that comfortable.

"I'm surprised you aren't playing," a soft, gentle voice said from behind him.

Nathan turned around quickly and came face-to-face with Haley. He stared at her astonished. She'd been so quiet. He hadn't even heard her approach. He looked behind her and noticed Taylor's car parked off to the side. _I really must've been out of it_, he thought. He hadn't heard the car, either.

"Playing?" Nathan questioned back confused. He was still trying to process that she was actually standing here in front of him.

"Basketball," Haley clarified.

"Oh," Nathan mumbled with a shake of his head. "No."

Haley stared at him curiously. "Then what were you doing?"

"Stargazing, actually," he answered. "But what about you? Why are you here? Are Lucas and the guys coming or something?"

"No. I was just passing by when I noticed you here by yourself," she stated.

"Oh."

"It's an ironic coincidence since I was heading over to Keith's house anyway to see you," Haley declared.

"Why did you need to see me?"

"Because…" She paused to take a deep breath. "We really need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been waiting for over a week for my wireless internet to get installed in my new house. It took the company forever to set it up right. The only internet access I could get was on my phone. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews. This next chapter reveals a lot of very important pieces of information as far as the Naley history in concerned. So enjoy and please review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Nathan stared at Haley curiously. She wanted to talk. It was never a good thing when she said that. But he'd sort of been expecting it. He'd been pulling away from her this week. She was probably wondering what was going on. Either that or she'd had enough.

"What did you want to talk about?" he questioned in a casual voice.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Haley asked getting straight to the point.

He looked down at the ground before answering, "I've just been busy. That's all."

Haley shook her head. "You're going to have to do better than that, Nathan."

"It's the truth."

"Well, I don't believe you. You're the one who wanted to be friends so badly. To start over. And now, all of a sudden, you don't want to. Something's changed."

"Haley—"

"Nathan, I'm serious. Don't screw with me," she warned.

"Fine. You're right. Something has changed," Nathan stated giving in. "I've been rethinking our arrangement, and I've decided that it should end."

Haley looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face. "What? Why?"

"I told you that I wanted to start over. That I wanted you to be able to trust me again. So what did I do? I blackmailed you into being friends again."

"Nathan—" Haley tried to interrupt.

"And that was a lie, too, because I really wasn't going to leave. I had no intention of skipping out on you and everyone else. I only said it so that you'd agree to spend time with me."

"Nathan, I don't care about that," she stated.

Nathan scoffed. "Haley, don't try to humor me. I know that I screwed up. I always do, which is why we should just end this now."

"Well, maybe I don't want to."

"Haley, don't make this harder than it is."

"I'm not. You're the one making things complicated."

"Haley, I lied!" Nathan exclaimed. "Why the hell would you still want us to be friends? Why the hell would you even want to be around me?!"

"Because I know that it came from my best friend," Haley replied. She closed some of the distance between them. "You may be older and different in some ways, but I can still see glimpses of him at times. You used to always come to me when you were in trouble or just needed someone to confide in. And as far as I can tell, that's still true."

"Maybe so, but I don't deserve you. Not after what I did to you."

"What did you do?"

"What?" he asked her confused.

"How do you know that you don't deserve me? What exactly did you do to me?"

Nathan met her gaze for a moment before looking away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Is that what Lucas said to you the other day?" Haley inquired. "Was it about me?" Haley knew that she was right when Nathan visibly flinched. "What did he tell you, Nathan?"

"He told me exactly what I needed to hear. Ok? And I'm not going to make the same mistake again," Nathan proclaimed. "So it would better if we just stayed clear of one another."

"I want to hear it, Nathan," she pushed. Haley could see that Nathan had his guard up. He was holding back. If this was ever going to work, he would have to open up.

"Haley—"

"Nathan, please. Just tell me," Haley urged.

"Haley—"

"I want to know."

"He said that you were depressed and that I broke your heart! Are you happy now?!" Nathan finally exploded before turning his back to her. It was one thing to think about it in his head. But saying it out loud to her made it so much worse.

"I was heartbroken," Haley admitted after a few minutes of silence. "I was hurt, Nathan. More than you know."

"All the more reason for you to stay away from me," Nathan replied.

"But now I'm starting to wonder if it was all for nothing," she said quietly.

He turned back around to face her. "What?" he questioned perplexed.

"Nathan, you told me a few weeks ago about Dan and how awful it was for you in Oak Lake. There were a lot of things that I didn't know about."

"So?"

"So…and maybe I'm wrong about this…but it seems like there was more going on with you that time I visited than you let on," Haley stated carefully. Every time she thought about that day, it always made her insides twist and her heart ache. It had been one of the worst days of her life. Probably the second compared to the day her mother died. "I thought that…I thought that you didn't want me anymore."

Nathan shook his head. "Haley…"

"Nathan, I really need you to tell me the truth. It's all I've thought about for the last three years," Haley said honestly. "And I have to ask, because if I don't I'm always going to wonder about it. So please just be honest with me."

Nathan stared at her for a long moment before nodding his head for her to continue.

Haley bit her bottom lip as she worked up the courage to ask the question that had always plagued her. "When you said that you didn't…that you didn't love me, did you mean it?"

"No," he eventually answered while meeting her gaze. There was no point in lying anymore. "I didn't mean it."

Haley felt her heart thud wildly in her chest as Nathan stepped even closer to her. Goose bumps soon formed on her sensitive skin when his hand gently cupped her cheek. "I've always loved you, Haley. If you believe only one thing that comes out of my mouth, believe that."

As soon as her eyes closed, Haley could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. Those were the words she'd always been longing to hear. She'd been so confused and conflicted lately. All of her friends were against Nathan. And with Lucas and Taylor telling her to stay away from him, it just made this whole situation harder. She and Nathan had always shared a special bond in the past. What was so unsettling was the fact that it seemed just as strong now as it did then. Despite everyone's warnings, she kept finding herself drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

"Haley," Nathan prompted as he tried to wipe her tears away. He could see that she was deep in thought. No doubt conflicted. He'd led her to believe all this time that she meant nothing to him. To hear now that it was the exact opposite was probably shocking to say the least.

A moment later, he was surprised himself to feel her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Her head was buried in his chest as more tears continued to fall. One of his hands soothingly rubbed her back as the other gently stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Haley. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I didn't do it to hurt you. It was just…what I thought I had to do at the time to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe from what?" she questioned. Her voice muffled from his shirt.

"From me," he answered.

She pulled away a little to look him in the eyes. "What?"

"We were all headed in different directions. You and Luke still had each other. Everything seemed to be going good for the both of you. I, on the other hand, was falling apart. My life was headed downhill, and it just didn't seem right to impose that on the two of you."

Haley watched him curiously. She desperately wanted him to explain further. She needed to know everything that happened. Whatever it was, Haley could see that he was torn up about it. But at the same time, she didn't want to push him at the moment. Nathan had already told her a lot. It probably wouldn't be long before he closed up again. The key was not to push him too far too fast.

"Well, then I guess the thing to do is to make sure that it doesn't happen again," she declared.

"What do you mean?" She felt him wipe away the wetness on her cheeks and suppressed a shiver.

"Nathan, I want us to stay friends."

"Haley—" he started to object.

"No. Listen to me. I believe that everything happens for a reason. You're here in Tree Hill now, and all of this stuff is finally coming out. I think it would be stupid to ignore an opportunity like this," she explained.

"An opportunity for what?"

"For us to get past all of this. To salvage the friendship we all used to have."

"Haley, none of the others want me around. They'll never go for it."

"So what if they don't. I want to. I know that you've been trying, Nathan. I've seen you making an effort. You shouldn't be punished for that."

"Well, maybe I deserve to be punished," he declared.

"Is that what Dan used to tell you?" she retorted. "Because it sounds ridiculous."

Nathan pulled away from her and shook his head. "Don't bring him into this, Haley."

"Nathan, whether you like it or not Dan is a part of this. He may be gone, but he's still got a hold on you."

"Haley…"

"You know it's true. You're not happy, Nathan. You're miserable, and it's tearing you up inside. And it's not going to go away until you deal with it!"

"Well, what about you?" he countered.

"What about me?"

"Are you happy, Haley?" Nathan questioned. She was silent as his intense eyes beseeched hers. "Are you happy? Because I don't see you smiling all of the time like you mean it."

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

"How can you not—"

"I don't know," she repeated. "Things are so different…I've spent more time trying to keep myself together than focusing on whether I'm enjoying life or not."

"I'll take that as a no, then," Nathan declared.

"Take it as whatever you want. All I'm saying is that I don't want this to end between us," she said while closing the distance between them, once again. "Please don't shut me out, Nathan."

Nathan watched her carefully. He'd been ready to end this between them before. He'd thought that it was something that Haley would want. But now, everything had changed. She actually wanted to spend time with him. She wanted to try and resolve their past. Nathan knew that he shouldn't go along with this. The best thing for Haley would be to stay away from her like he'd originally planned. However, the prospect of being around her and actually having her back in his life was too damn tempting. And he didn't have the heart to walk away from her a second time.

"Ok," he finally answered.

"Really?" Haley asked making sure. She didn't want to force him into this if it wasn't what he really wanted.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, we can still do this."

"Good."

"And I'm sorry I was kind of avoiding you before," he added sheepishly.

"It's ok. I get it. But next time, could you just talk to me about it, instead? It'd be a lot easier," she told him with a smile.

Nathan smirked. "Sure."

"Great," she replied while checking her watch. She didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like they'd been standing out there forever. "Well, it's getting late. I better get back home."

"Me, too. Keith's probably waiting up to make sure I didn't skip town or something," he joked.

Haley laughed. "Well, did you want a ride?"

"Uh…sure. If you don't mind."

"No, it's fine." The pair then made their way to the car. The drive to Keith's house was surprisingly comfortable. The two talked and laughed about ordinary things. It was a nice change from all of the tension they usually experienced when around one another.

"Thanks again for the ride," Nathan said as she pulled into Keith's driveway.

"No problem," she replied.

Nathan gave her a small smile before starting to get out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, Haley."

"Bye," she responded. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him walk away. Despite what her friends wouid say, Haley knew she'd made the right decision tonight. Now it was just a matter of eventually convincing them of that, too.

* * *

"Oh crap. I do not want to do this. Are they crazy?" Skills muttered.

"You don't have to go up there," Lucas stated.

"Damn straight I don't. My black ass is staying securely on the ground."

"What are they complaining about now?" Brooke asked as she approached the group with some water bottles in hand. They were all at the constructions site waiting for the work to begin.

"They're supposed to start sheathing the roof today," Haley answered.

"I'm looking forward to it. It seems like it would be a rush up there," Trent declared.

"Yeah, a rush before you fall to your death," Skills interjected.

"Heights don't bother me," Jake spoke up.

"Well, aren't you the lucky one?"

"They don't bother me either," Taylor added. "Dad already said I could help out up there."

"I think I'll pass," Haley stated.

"Me, too," Brooke agreed.

"Aw, come on, baby. It'll be fun," Trent said while wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulders.

"I'm on ground duty."

"What about him?" Chase asked as he nodded in Nathan's direction several feet away.

"He's on ground duty, too," Haley answered.

"Well, isn't that a nice coincidence," Lucas muttered.

"My dad, Andy, and Karen assigned the jobs for today," Haley explained. "Don't start jumping to conclusions." It took every bit of patience in her to keep calm. She was really starting to get frustrated with Lucas and his constant suspicions.

"Well, would you trust him with building the roof?" Trent chuckled.

"I wouldn't trust him with any of it," Skills said. "And yet here we are." Haley rolled her eyes discreetly. She was not in the mood to hear them all bashing Nathan again today. Haley had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping at them, too. After her talk with Nathan last night, she felt an even fiercer need to defend him. But then that would've made them probably keep an even closer eye on her than they already were.

"Come on, Brooke," Haley said. "We should get started."

"Ok. I'm coming," Brooke replied. She then gave Lucas a quick peck on the lips. "Be careful, Broody. I don't want you falling and breaking that sexy neck of yours."

"I'll be fine," he promised. Afterward, the two girls joined the group they were working with. Haley made sure to stay near Brooke and only go near Nathan when absolutely necessary.

"Brooke, focus," Haley laughed when she caught the brunette staring at Lucas again.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she said.

"No you're not," Haley pointed out when she saw the wide smile on her friend's face.

"You're right. I'm not," she admitted. "I can't help it if the whole construction worker look is sexy on my boyfriend. I honestly could never get tired of it."

"Do I have to get the hose and spray you down?" Haley teased. She followed Brooke's gaze again and noticed that Lucas had finally taken his shirt off.

Brooke smiled. "I don't think even that will help."

Haley shook her head laughing. "You are too much, Tigger."

"I think I'm going to go get another bottled water. I'll be right back," Brooke announced before taking off. Haley laughed again as she tried to pick up another piece of wood that the guys had to sheathe the roof with. _Damn. This stupid thing is heavy_, she thought.

"Need some help?"

Haley looked up to see Nathan standing across from her. "Actually, I do."

"Ok, lift on three," Nathan said while grabbing the other end. They counted off before lifting it up off of the ground and adding it to the pile.

"Thanks."

"Where's your friend Brooke?"

"She went to get some more water."

"But isn't that her water bottle right there? It's pretty full," Nathan pointed out.

Haley smiled. "She'd been staring at Lucas before as he worked. God only knows what she's doing now."

"Never mind, then. I don't want to know," he smirked.

"Me either," she agreed.

"Well, I'll help you until she gets back. The guy I was working with went on break."

"Ok. Just for a couple of minutes," she said while sneaking a peek at the guys on the roof. They were all distracted at the moment. Nathan followed her gaze and nodded in understanding.

"So, um, I was wondering if you had any plans for Saturday night," Nathan muttered quietly.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Keith's letting me out on good behavior," he answered jokingly.

Haley laughed. "So, it's like parole for you."

"Something like that," he smirked.

"Well, what did you have in mind? Did you want me to stop by the house again?"

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could go out."

Haley paused for a second and looked at him surprised. "Oh."

"Not anywhere in Tree Hill, since people will most definitely recognize us and talk," he added. "But maybe in one of the next towns over."

"Um…yeah. Sure. I'd like that."

"Good."

"Alright, everyone, that's enough!" Andy shouted. "It's time for lunch!"

"I better go," Nathan stated. It wouldn't be long before the guys looked over and saw them together.

"Nathan," Haley halted him.

"Yeah?"

Haley nodded over to the area where the food and drinks were set up. "The blue cooler to the left has a brown paper bag stashed at the bottom of it. In case you're interested." She then gave him a secretive wink before walking away.

Afterward, Nathan quickly walked over to the cooler she mentioned and started digging through it. Sure enough, he found the lunch she'd made him. He opened it up and saw his usual turkey sandwich with a few other goodies inside. Nathan felt is stomach rumble in response. His eyes then searched out Haley's. When they finally landed on her, she was wrapped up in Trent's arms as he kissed her. It was then that he felt his stomach grumble for a whole other reason.

_Nathan couldn't make it to the Tutoring Center fast enough. He had to see Haley and tell her the good news. It had been almost a week since basketball tryouts had taken place. Everyday he and Lucas had checked to see if the new roster was up yet. In fact, the whole school seemed to be waiting in anxious anticipation. It wasn't until a few minutes prior when Nathan checked for what felt like the hundredth time that he actually saw the list posted. _

_He'd made Varsity. After all of the rigorous training sessions with his dad and the hell that Whitey had put them through in tryouts, Nathan had actually made it. He was also pleased to notice that Lucas did, too. They were only freshman, but somehow they were good enough to be chosen. Nathan could already picture the ecstatic expression on Haley's face when he told her. _

Almost there._ He rounded another corner before finally reaching the entrance to the Tutoring Center. He made his way to the open doorway. Just as he was about to call out for Haley, he took in the sight before him and stopped short. The only two people in the room were Haley and Chris Keller. The pair was sitting next to each other at one of the tables. Chris appeared to be working on something as Haley supervised. _

"_How's that?" Chris asked._

"_Let me see," Haley said as she grabbed the paper and looked it over. "This is great, Chris. They're all right."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I told you Chris Keller would get it eventually," he beamed. Nathan rolled his eyes and scoffed quietly. _What an idiot.

"_This is awesome. You should be really proud."_

"_I am if you are."_

_Haley nodded her head. "I am."_

"_Good. We should celebrate, then."_

"_Well, what did you have in mind?" she questioned._

"_Chris Keller was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner. My treat," he added. Nathan felt his breath hitch in his throat as he waited for her answer. _Say no, Hales. Say no!

"_Um, sure. It sounds like fun." Nathan felt his fists clench at his sides. _Damn it!_ He couldn't believe she was actually giving in to this clown. _

"_Great. So, how about Friday…" _

_Nathan turned around and made his way back down the hall. He couldn't listen to anymore of this. The joy and excitement he'd experienced about making the Varsity team slowly evaporated. It was soon replaced by anger and disappointment. He'd thought that Haley was smarter than that. Chris Keller was a player. He flirted with anything in a skirt that passed him by. Haley was so much better than that. She deserved so much better than that. Nathan shook his head. He couldn't believe that Lucas was right. And even more shocking, he couldn't believe that Haley, _his _Haley, would actually be the one to cause such an ache in his heart. _


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys, thank you all very much for the reviews last chapter. I truly appreciate them. I know many of you have been wondering if I'm going to bring Peyton into the story. So I will tell you that she will be making an appearance in the near future. Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I've got a NEW POLL up under my profile. It's about everyone's thoughts towards the season premiere last night.**

**I'm just going to be honest...I, personally, was really disappointed. I won't get too into detail, because I don't want to spoil it for people who might not have seen it yet. But I will say that the continuous lack of Naley scenes is a load of crap. I literally watched the clock during the episode, and Naley did not have a legitimate scene until about twenty minutes into the show. Even after that it was barely anything. I find it really disturbing that Mouth/Millie and Deb/Skills get more screen time and action than Naley (who are two of the core five and have one of the largest fanbases). I adore Jamie, but the writers really need to give Naley some scenes by themselves, too. And it would be really great if we could get our old, romantic Naley back instead of them always just talking about careers and everyone else. **

**For me, Naley's peak was in S3. I thought that whole season was absolutely amazing for them (it's also my favorite). Ever since then, it seems like the writers have been chipping away the fun, passionate, romantic couple that they built up. It seems like they're giving them and other characters the backburner to "The Leyton Show." And at this point, I don't even care that Lucas chose Peyton. I just want to see more Naley and equally distributed screen time among the core five, never mind the side characters. **

**Other than that, I did think that Brooke was amazing last night. I love the fight in her, and I feel so bad about what happened. I think that will be a very riveting storyline. Also, as much as I loathe Dan, I'm pulling for him. What's going on with him is just plain nuts and cruel. I thought the promo at the end was really great, too. We got to see a little bit of everyone. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the long ramble. I just had to get that off of my chest. I realize it was only the first episode of the season, so I'm hoping the writers will prove me wrong and give us some great storylines and scenes for Naley. The show just has not felt the same. This next chapter does have some Naley for you guys, and there will be much more to come. So enjoy and please continue to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You do know that I hate surprises."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Well, you're going to love this one. Trust me."

Haley rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the road. It was Saturday night, and the pair was on their way to some unknown location. Well, unknown to her. Nathan seemed to know exactly where they were headed.

"You know, we could probably get there faster if you just let me drive," Nathan stated.

"I would, but there are too many buildings around for you to possibly crash into. And Taylor loves her car. Sorry," she replied smiling.

"Very funny."

"I thought so," she laughed as Nathan suppressed a smile of his own. He was enjoying their recent banter and teasing. It already was starting to feel like old times.

"Did Taylor ask where you were going?" he inquired.

Haley shook her head. "No. Chase had already picked her up by then."

"So she doesn't know that you have her car."

"No, but I borrow it all of the time anyways," she said with a shrug. "She won't mind."

"Take a left at the light coming up," he instructed before asking, "And what about everyone else?"

"I conveniently shut my phone off a few hours ago to charge it," Haley explained. "I never turned it back on."

"Clever."

"I know," she joked. "So…the place we're going doesn't have clowns does it?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"What?"

"Haley, you're petrified of clowns. Why would I take you somewhere that had them?"

"I don't know. But guys always take girls places that scare the crap out of them. It gives them an excuse to get closer to them," she said.

"I don't need a clown to do that," Nathan replied with a full-blown smirk.

Haley instantly felt her face blush in response. _Typical Nathan Scott remark_, she mused. "Yeah, well…whatever."

"Besides, that already happened," Nathan added after another minute.

"What did?"

"You getting close to me because of a clown."

"When?"

"Come on, Haley. How can you forget Bucko?"

Haley thought for a moment before the memory finally came to her. "Oh my God!" Bucko had been the creepy-ass clown that Nathan's mom had hired to entertain them all at Nathan's tenth birthday party--much to his embarrassment at the time. The more scared Haley was of him the more he tried to follow her around to prove the opposite.

"I don't know why you were so freaked out. He seemed to like you," Nathan teased.

"Like me! He wouldn't leave me alone!" Haley exclaimed. "I had to stay sandwiched between you and Lucas for most of the party just to feel safe."

"That was pretty funny."

"No, it wasn't. It was a nightmare."

"But you survived," he pointed out.

"Barely," she replied stubbornly.

"Well, there aren't any psycho clowns where we're going so don't worry," he assured her. "Oh, and keep going straight until you reach the next light. Then take a right and we'll be there."

Haley nodded and did as she was told. She could really feel her nerves kicking in now. They were almost at their destination. Haley could barely suppress her curiosity. She felt herself going a little faster now that they were so close.

"No. Way," Haley muttered when she took in the sight before her. "Adventure Land. You're taking me to Adventure Land."

"I thought it would be something fun to do together. Plus, I always used to hear you and Lucas go on and on about how awesome it was. I figured it was time I got to see what all the fuss was about."

"God, I haven't been here in years. It's probably changed a lot," Haley stated as she found a parking place.

"But if you don't want to go here then we could—"

"No," Haley quickly interrupted. "This is perfect."

"Good." Nathan had been racking his brain the whole night before trying to pick the perfect place to take her. He didn't want them to do anything too serious. There had been enough tension between them during the previous weeks. Tonight was about the two of them letting go and getting more comfortable around one another. "Follow me."

* * *

"This is insane."

"Haley, we'll be fine."

She shook her head. "We're going to die. I've never liked these things."

"It's a Farris Wheel. It's fun."

"No, the bumper cars, ball pit, video games, and that cool ride with the dinosaurs were fun. This is a death wish," Haley argued. She couldn't believe she'd allowed Nathan to talk her into going on this thing. How could anyone feel secure in a seat with the ability to rock back and forth with nothing but a skinny bar to hold you in? The only other time she'd been on one of these was with Taylor at a carnival a couple of years ago. Her sister was pretty much fearless and had no problem making their seat move the entire time. Whenever the carnival came into town again, Lucas had tried to get her to face her fear. He'd promised not to move the seat. She trusted him to keep his word, but she just couldn't do it. How Nathan got her this far she had no idea.

"Just promise me you won't move the seat," Haley pled. "Or I swear I'm going to freak out and lose it."

"I promise," Nathan replied while taking her hand in his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. It was then that the Farris Wheel started moving.

Haley's eyes closed as she took deep breaths. _It's not that bad. You can do this. You're going to be absolutely fine_, she coached herself. _Just don't look down. _

"Haley, are you ok?"

"Uh huh," she said with a nod. Her eyes remained shut.

"Are you sure?" Nathan noticed before that she appeared nervous when they first got on the ride, but he didn't think she'd be this uneasy.

"Yes…sort of…not really," she admitted. "I just…these things just make me nervous."

"Why? I didn't think you were that scared of heights."

"I'm not usually. It's just Taylor and her wild, crazy ways. I rode with her on one of these things a couple of years ago and she scared the hell out of me," Haley explained.

"Haley, you should have told me. If I'd have known—"

Haley shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I guess I had to face this sometime."

"You're shaking," he pointed out.

"Not that much," she tried to downplay it. The next thing she knew, Nathan's arm was around her pulling her to him. She was too frazzled to move away. Instead, she rested her head on his chest and clung tightly to him as if her life depended on it.

"Just don't think about it," Nathan advised. "Talk to me about something." The best solution at the moment was to try to get her attention elsewhere.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"Um…I, um…I went shopping with Brooke the other day."

Nathan smirked. "Sounds like fun."

"Not really. She's even worse than Taylor."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. We were at the mall for a couple of hours. Lucas was taking her out on a date, and she just had to have the perfect outfit."

"What did you buy?"

"A few new shirts and some shorts. I actually wore the new shorts the other day, but I'm thinking about taking them back."

Nathan frowned. "Why?"

"I think they might be a little too short."

"I'm sure they're fine. I didn't see you in anything revealing like that this week."

"Well, Trent mentioned—" she began.

Nathan shook his head. _It figures._ "You don't have to listen to him."

"Nathan, he's my boyfriend. If they bother him that much then—"

"Haley, everything bothers him. I always see him ragging on you about something."

"He just worries. That's all," she replied. Her voice sounded much stronger than she actually felt. Nathan was right. Trent did tend to get on her case a lot. But it's not like she was going to admit it.

"About who? You or him?"

Her eyes then snapped open as she pulled away slightly to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nathan shrugged. "I'm just wondering if he ever really thinks about you at all."

"That's an awful thing to say, Nathan. Take it back," Haley ordered.

"Why? It's the truth. When he says those things, it's not to help you. It's to keep you in line and from embarrassing him."

"It is not that bad," Haley argued.

"But it's bad enough," Nathan countered. "You shouldn't have to put up with that." He couldn't stand watching Haley get reprimanded by Trent almost everyday. It took everything inside of him to keep his mouth shut and not yell at the creep. Haley never used to put up with this kind of crap. Nathan didn't understand why she would now.

"You don't know a thing about Trent or our relationship. And it's really none of your business anyway," she bit back. Haley tried to pull out of his embrace. It was then that the Farris Wheel stopped to let some people off, and their seat began to rock. Instinctively, Haley quickly went back to holding onto Nathan. _Damn ride. Who invented this stupid thing anyway?!_

"Do you love him?" The words flew out of Nathan's mouth before he could even stop himself.

"I-I told you it's none of your business," Haley stammered out. She didn't know whether she was more shocked or angry by his question. He'd certainly caught her off guard with it.

"It's just a simple question, Haley."

"One that I'm not going to answer. And if we weren't on this stupid Farris Wheel, I'd so walk away from you right now," she huffed.

A silence then passed between them.

"Ok, look, I'm sorry," Nathan apologized. This night was supposed to be fun for them. He didn't want it completely ruined by another fight. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Could've fooled me," she muttered.

"Haley," he sighed while forcing her to look up at him. "You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that everyday I have to watch the way he is with you. It's not right. You're so much better and stronger than that."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of fighting people," she replied.

Nathan smirked before mimicking her prior words, "Could've fooled me."

A small smile, despite her best efforts to prevent it, appeared on her face. "You've always been worried about me, too," she pointed out.

"I wasn't that bad," he objected.

"Oh, yes you were," she laughed softly. "Do I have to remind you of the Chris Keller drama?"

_Haley quickened her pace as she made her way over to the River Court. She'd just gotten off of the phone with Lucas. She couldn't believe that he and Nathan had made Varsity. Well, she could. They were some of the best ball players she'd ever seen. But she couldn't believe that Nathan hadn't told her the news yet himself. He'd been a bundle of nerves while waiting for the new roster to be announced. _

_After getting off of the phone with Lucas, Haley called Nathan's cell. When it was off, she called the house as a last resort. She couldn't stand dealing with Dan. Luckily, Deb was home and told her that Nathan had gone to the River Court for a little while. It was starting to get dark out now, but Haley knew he'd still be there. That boy would play during any time of day and in any type of weather. _

_A couple of minutes later, she finally arrived. Sure enough, Nathan was practicing his free shots or whatever they were called. Haley, however, didn't say a word. She just stood quietly behind him and watched. Nathan sunk another shot. It was when he went to retrieve the ball and turned around that he finally saw her._

"_Hey," Haley said with a smile before running to give him a hug. "I heard the good news."_

"_You did?" Nathan replied._

"_Yes, Mr. Varity Player," she teased while pulling away. "I just got off the phone with Lucas."_

"_Oh."_

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"_I was going to, but you were busy," he mumbled._

"_Oh…well, I'm so proud of you, Nathan. I knew that you would make it." _

_For a minute, her words seemed to fill him completely. It was just a few hours ago that he'd told his father about making the team. Of course his response was, "You better have." But that was nothing new. His father was always an asshole. However, as soon as Haley appeared, the disappointment and emptiness he'd felt seemed to disappear. That is until he realized that she'd uttered the same thing to Chris Keller earlier. _

"_We should go out and celebrate," Haley suggested._

"_Don't worry about it," he dismissed. _

_Haley stared at him confused. "What do you mean? This is huge, Nathan. You've worked so hard. The least we can do is…"_

"_Hales, we don't have to do anything. I know that you're really busy, so don't sweat it." Haley frowned at his tone. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he almost sounded angry. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Does Chris Keller and Friday night ring a bell?" he retorted._

"_How did you find out about that?" she questioned surprised. It had only been a few hours earlier that Chris had asked her._

"_Like I said, I stopped by to tell you the good news and you were busy."_

"_Nathan, we're just going out as friends."_

_He scoffed. "Yeah right."_

"_We are."_

"_It sounded more like he was asking you out on a date to me."_

"_Nathan," Haley sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's not like that with Chris?" She and Chris were just friends. He wasn't as important to her as Lucas and Nathan, but he was someone else that she knew fairly well. Chris was tall, had spiky blonde hair, and was a little gangly. He was attractive in his own way. He often had that musician look about him. Haley was aware that he could also be kind of a flirt. Sometimes she played along, but most of the time she just sort of dismissed it._

"_And how many times do we all have to tell you that he's into you? It's so damn obvious, Hales!" he exclaimed. "Everyone knows that he's planning to ask you out."_

"_That was just a rumor."_

"_That's bullshit!" he angrily replied. _So much for bringing up this issue calmly_, he thought. All evening he'd been trying to figure out a way to tactfully discourage Haley from going out with Chris. But now that she was in front of him and almost defending the guy, all of Nathan's prior patience melted away while his present frustration seemed be unleashed. _

"_Nathan, stop yelling at me!" Haley ordered. "You're acting like a jerk for nothing." _

"_I'm just telling you the truth."_

"_And I'm telling you the truth," she countered._

"_Then why the hell would he ask you out to dinner?! And why the hell would you say yes?!" he retorted. "Chris is a player, Haley. He's just using you."_

_Haley's eyes narrowed as her hands went on her hips. "Using me for what exactly?"_

"_What do all guys want, Hales?" Nathan replied. "You're young, naïve, and innocent. Every asshole in America's dream."_

"_The only asshole around here right now is you, Nathan," Haley retorted. She was furious at this point. He was making her seem like some kind of stupid damsel in distress that couldn't take care of herself. _

"_I'm just looking out for you."_

"_Well, if this is how you're going to act, then spare me," she snapped as she turned around to walk away. Haley had heard enough. _

"_You can't go out with him, Haley," he called after her. _

"_I can do whatever the hell I want with or without your _permission_, Nathan Scott!" _

"_Fine! Go out with him! See if I care!" he yelled. _

_Haley turned back to face him momentarily. "Fine! I will! And I don't care if you care or not!" _

"_FINE!"_

"_FINE!"_

"Ugh, I hated that guy," Nathan groaned.

"See."

"He was an idiot, Haley. I was just watching out for you," he defended.

Haley gave him a smirk of her own. "Funny how you're idea of looking out for me resorted to yelling."

"You know that's not what I meant to do," he stated.

"Then what exactly was the point of that argument?"

"I originally planned on talking to you calmly, but it just didn't turn out that way. You can be so stubborn."

"Oh," Haley scoffed. "I'm stubborn? What about you?"

Nathan shrugged. "I was an ass."

"That's stating the obvious," she laughed.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "But it was only because I was jealous. I didn't know how to get through to you without revealing that. I knew that Chris was never the guy for you."

Haley was silent for a moment before smiling. "Well, to let you in on a little secret, I knew he wasn't, either."

* * *

"Did I ever mention to you how much I hate roofing?" Brooke said as she plopped onto the ground that Monday afternoon. "I'm bushed."

"You're tired? You try being up there almost all day," Lucas declared as he laid on his back.

"Hey, it's hard work getting the materials for all of you," Skills defended as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Try balancing on a roof while trying not to fall and then come talk to me," Jake retorted.

"Yeah, well, we—" Fergie started when Taylor cut in.

"Will you testosterone junkies relax? There is no need to turn this into a competition. We're all working equally hard."

"Taylor's right. There's no need to get all riled up," Haley interjected.

"I don't know what you're all complaining about. I love it up there on the roof," Trent proclaimed. "It's a killer view."

Chase nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's pretty cool…"

Nathan watched from a distance as his old group of friends talked and joked around with one another. No matter how much time passed, it still hurt to watch how close they all remained. Even worse was the fact that it was Trent sitting next to Haley rather than him.

"It sucks being on the outside, doesn't it?"

Nathan looked to his left to see Keith standing next to him. He then shrugged. "I brought it on myself."

"Doesn't mean you can't fix it," Keith suggested.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know. It seems kind of late for that."

"Oh, I wouldn't think so," he replied. Nathan gave him a curious look. "Haley seems to be willing to give you another chance."

"I don't know what you're—"

"I'm not clueless, Nathan. I saw her pick you up Saturday night. And I know that she came over the house again last night, too," Keith said. He then pulled something out of his pocket. "She forgot her cell phone."

Nathan stared at his uncle uncertainly.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," Keith promised with a reassuring smile. "It'll be our little secret."

"Thanks, Uncle Keith," Nathan replied with a nod.

"Sure. And since Jimmy is waiting for me, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to return it to her." He then handed him the phone.

"Maybe later," Nathan mumbled as he clutched it in his hand.

"Why not right now? It would give you an excuse to go over there."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"You'll be fine," Keith said while patting him on the back.

"Where am I supposed to say I found it?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know. But you're creative. Improvise," he encouraged before walking away. He then halted and turned back around. "Oh, and just so you know, I talked to Jimmy earlier. He and Karen have been really impressed with your behavior and work ethic lately. They hope you'll keep it up."

Nathan stared at his uncle slightly shocked. They were impressed? He'd had no idea. It's not like anyone said anything before or gave him any hints. Most of the time, Nathan just had orders barked out at him.

"And I think you've been doing great, too," Keith added. Nathan watched his uncle's retreating form still somewhat in a daze. He looked down at the cell phone and then back to the group. _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

"…shut up!" Brooke laughed as she whacked Lucas' arm.

"I'm just saying…"

"You're such a jerk," Haley playfully admonished her best friend.

"You're one to talk, Luke," Taylor spoke up. "I heard that you—"

"Oh shit," Trent suddenly muttered.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked concerned. She then followed his gaze and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"What is he doing?" Jake questioned.

"I think he's coming this way," Junk answered.

Taylor shook her head. "Not uh."

"Actually, I think Junk is right," Skills said. Haley barely heard any of them. She was too focused on watching Nathan's approaching figure. She could feel her palms start to sweat and her heart beat a mile a minute. What was going on?

Less than a minute later, Nathan was standing before them. _Why did I let Keith talk me into this?_ Almost everyone besides Haley and Brooke was staring at him like he was some type of criminal.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked in a hard voice.

Nathan made sure to keep his own tone normal and even. "I found Haley's cell phone. I figured she might need it."

Haley snapped out of her confused daze and stood up to take it from him. "Thanks. I was wondering what happened to it."

As he handed it back to her, it was then that Haley felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body when his hand brushed hers. Whether it was because everyone was looking at them or she was just more acutely aware of Nathan at the moment, she didn't know. They'd spent time together last night again. Adventure Land had been fun—aside from the argument they'd had—but being over Keith's and simply watching movies had been just as entertaining. It was a really relaxed evening. And much to Haley's delight, they hadn't fought once—except maybe about the little things like what movie they actually wanted to see.

"Where did you find it?" Trent questioned him.

"Near all of the roofing materials," he answered while looking back at Haley. "It must've fallen while you were working."

"Oh, well, thank you for giving it back," Haley replied with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"Sure."

"Is that it?" Lucas asked him.

"Yeah."

"Then you can leave now," Skills ordered.

Haley shook her head. "Guys, don't be so…"

"It's ok," Nathan said. "I have stuff I have to do." _I knew it wouldn't work anyway_, he thought.

Haley met his gaze once more before he left. She could see the masked sadness and disappointment in his eyes. It made her feel even more ashamed and angry about her friends' behavior towards him.

"You guys didn't have to be so rude to him," Brooke spoke up. "It was actually a nice gesture."

"Oh please," Trent grunted. "He probably just stole it so that he could give it back to her…Haley, where are you going?"

"Away from you," she remarked before taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Haley found herself up on the roof of the cafe. Everyone wouldn't begin working again until another half hour, so she had it all to herself. She needed some time alone to think. There was really no where else she could go for some peace and quiet without leaving the site. Compared to the height of the Farris Wheel Saturday night, the roof of the café was a piece of cake to endure.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Haley looked over to see Trent making his way up the ladder towards her. "Trust me, you don't want them."

"You've been up here for awhile," he pointed out while taking a seat next to her.

"I wanted some time alone."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, something is bothering you."

"Just leave it alone, Trent."

"Is it about that Nathan guy?"

Haley sighed. "You know, I'm still not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

"Do you like him or something?" he questioned. The small edge in his voice didn't escape her.

"Trent, just go please." She couldn't deal with his jealous side right now. She was frustrated enough about this situation herself.

"I see the way he looks at you," he stated. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are aware of that, too. That maybe a part of you even likes it."

"Trent, stop jumping to conclusions. You have no idea what you're talking about," Haley retorted. He was pretty close to the actual truth. But she wasn't going to really tell him that.

"Haley, I'm not an idiot. I know that you're keeping something from me. You're working with him all of the time…"

"We got assigned to the same job a lot. That's not my fault," she stated.

"You're always defending him…"

"Because he's busting his ass just as hard as the rest of you and all you guys do is constantly treat him like dirt. It's not right, Trent," she argued. "And if you think that I'm just going to sit by and laugh while you all pick on someone else, then you don't know me at all."

"What about the way you dress?" he added.

Haley felt her temper flare. "There is nothing wrong with the way that I dress."

"You're wearing those shorts again. I thought I told you to take them back. What, are you trying to get even more of Nathan's attention? Is it because you like it when he looks at you?"

"Stop trying to degrade me like that!" she snapped back—the last of her patience gone. "Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't give you the right to keep bossing me around. I'll do whatever I damn well please!"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, I won't be your boyfriend for long if you keep this up."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" she questioned infuriated.

"Haley, I don't want you working with Nathan anymore," he continued in a stern voice. "In fact, I don't want you around him at all. He's trouble."

"_Don't_ tell me what to do," Haley fired back while getting up from her spot. She then quickly made her way back to the ladder. She couldn't stand to hear another minute of this.

"Haley—"

Just as she got to the end of the roof, Haley felt her foot slip. She'd been moving so fast that her balance was starting to give. Haley hastily tried to steady herself, but it was no use. Before she knew it, she fell on her back and slid down the rest of the roof. She let out a high-pitched scream as she felt herself flying through the air. The terror spread throughout her body. She shut her eyes tightly as her body went rigid in preparation for the hard impact to the ground that was sure to come.

A second later, she finally landed with a loud _thump_. An aching pain far less worse than she'd expected radiated throughout her chest and legs. Her head was thankfully alright. It took a few seconds before she realized that something had broken her fall. She'd landed on something hard, yet softer than the actual ground. Shouting and numerous voices could be heard around her, but she didn't pay them any attention. Haley got up cautiously and gasped when she saw what was under her.

"Nathan?" He didn't respond. She brought her hand to his face and said his name again. "Nathan…Nathan…"

"Haley!" someone shouted. "Haley, are you alright?!" It sounded like her father, but she couldn't be sure. There were so many other people yelling and crowding around her.

"Oh my God! Someone call 911! He's unconscious," another voice hollered.

"He must've hit his head pretty hard when he caught her."

"Nobody move either of them," someone else instructed. "It could do more damage."

"Nathan! Nathan!" Haley continued to scream in a panic. But his eyes still wouldn't open…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews last chapter! I know I left you with a pretty intense cliffhanger. This next chapter isn't that long, because it's mostly setting up for the major stuff that's coming up in the next one. Anyway, I hope you like it. So please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Haley paced back and forth in the waiting room outside of the emergency room. It had been over an hour since they'd heard any news of Nathan's condition. It had seemed to take her just as long to convince them that she was perfectly fine. She was a little sore from the impact, but nothing too damaging. Nathan was the one she was worried about. She'd been so scared in the ambulance on the ride over to the hospital. Nathan had still not woken up. The paramedics had confirmed that he must've been knocked out when he hit his head on the ground. They said he probably had a concussion. Considering the height at which she fell, Haley had landed pretty hard on top of him.

"Haley, are you sure you don't want to sit down?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head. "No. I don't want to."

"Haley—" Lucas began.

"I don't want to," Haley stated more firmly. She noticed her group of friends watching her with concerned expressions. It only served to make her angrier. She didn't know why they were still here. It's not like they gave a damn about Nathan anyway. She wondered if they felt sorry for how they treated him or if it was just pity. If it was the latter, then Nathan didn't need it.

"Did you hear anything yet?" Karen questioned as she approached the group with a couple of cups of coffee in her hand. She handed one to Keith and then Jimmy.

"No," Keith replied with a shake of his head.

"Are you sure you're alright, Haley Bop?" Jimmy asked as he laid a hand on her arm. She stopped pacing momentarily.

"It depends on whether you mean that in a physical or emotional context," she answered. Haley saw a few heads snap up at that—one of them being Trent's. He'd tried to talk to her once she was finished being examined, but she wouldn't listen. Haley was still furious with him. All of his apologies meant nothing as long as Nathan was still hurt and unconscious.

"Keith Scott!" someone called.

"Oh, that's the doctor," Keith said while standing up. He then walked over to the man. Haley watched carefully as the two conversed. Keith didn't have a devastated look on his face, so it must mean that Nathan wasn't doing too badly. It was a couple of minutes later that Keith returned to the group.

"What's going on?" Karen questioned.

"They said that he's got a mild concussion. It's nothing too serious. He just has to take it easy for the next few days."

Jimmy nodded. "We'll give him the rest of the week off. It won't set us back or anything."

"Is he awake yet?" Haley inquired.

"No, but they said it should be soon. I'm going to go check on him now," Keith stated. He then lowered his voice so only Haley could hear, "I'll come get you when he does."

Haley gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Keith."

"You're welcome, honey," he replied while returning the gesture. Afterward, she watched as he headed towards Nathan's room. _Please, God, let him be awake._

* * *

Nathan slowly felt himself coming out of the darkness. His eyelids were heavy and his head was pounding. It literally felt like someone had hit him with a sledge hammer. He searched for some type of explanation. Some type of memory as to how he was feeling like this. As soon as the image of Haley falling off the roof came to mind, his eyes shot open in a panic. He was shocked to see that he wasn't near the work site at all. He was lying down in a room with white walls. The sound of machines could be heard beeping nearby. _What the hell? _

"Sleeping Beauty, you're finally up," a familiar voice commented. Nathan looked to his right to see his Uncle Keith sitting in a chair by his bed.

"W-what happened?" he asked a little groggily. The urge to sleep some more was still strong.

"Well, you had to play the part of the hero and catch Haley. When you caught her, you both fell, and you hit your head," Keith explained.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Thanks to you," he added. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. It had all seemed to happen so fast. One minute he was sorting through roofing materials, the next he could hear Haley's blood-curdling scream as she flew through the air. He'd then sprung into action and positioned himself to catch her. The last thing he remembered was feeling her in his arms and falling. The rest was just darkness.

"What about me?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"You're going to be alright, too. The doctor ran some tests, and he said you just have a mild concussion. You're going to have to rest for the next few days. You don't want to strain yourself."

"But what about the café?"

"It's all taken care of. Jimmy and Karen said you can have the rest of the week off."

"Oh…" Nathan said while trying to sit up. "Ow!"

"The doctor also said you were going to have one hell of a headache," Keith added. "But they're going to give you something for it. That and some ice to keep the swelling down, and you'll be as good as new."

"I'll believe that when I feel it," Nathan mumbled.

Keith laughed. "So, I guess that means you're not up for a visitor."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Well, a very nervous-looking Haley has been pacing around the waiting room for the last hour…"

"Is she the only one?"

"Actually, everyone else is here, too," Keith informed him. "I think they were worried about you, too."

Nathan scoffed then flinched. Even the simplest of movements hurt. "Just let her in. She's the only one I want to see."

"Alright," Keith said with a nod. "By the way, I called your mom. She's on her way over. She'll probably be here any moment now."

Nathan groaned. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she's your mother and she cares about you. And if I didn't tell her, I'd be the one with a concussion, since she would most likely knock me out," he explained.

"Great," Nathan muttered sarcastically. He wasn't in the mood to see his mom. They still didn't have the best relationship.

"Be nice to her," Keith warned before finally leaving the room. Nathan sighed and shut his eyes again. Damn was he still tired.

"Nathan?" His eyes shot open, once again, at the soft, hesitant voice.

"Haley," he said with a relieved smile. Nathan knew that she wasn't harmed, but it was nice to see that for his own eyes. She nervously played with her hands and bit her bottom lips as she stood in the doorway. "You can come in, you know?"

She nodded but stayed where she was. He was about to open his mouth and tell her to stop being so ridiculous when she suddenly ran over and hugged him.

"I am so sorry!" she apologized into his chest. "I should've been more careful…"

"Haley, it was an accident. It's not your fault," he said while gently stroking her hair. "Just as long as you're ok…"

"I was so scared," she muttered while looking up at him with watery eyes.

"It was a high fall."

Haley shook her head and said in a soft voice, "I meant when you didn't wake up."

Nathan brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "Well, I did. So you don't have to worry." Their eyes bore into the other's until Haley pulled back slightly and leaned up. Nathan's whole body seemed to come alive when her lips gently touched his forehead.

"Is he alright?! What did the doctors say? Is he still unconscious?" a hysterical female voice questioned close by. Nathan felt the disappointment fill him when Haley pulled away from him and set her gaze on the door. A moment later, Deb rushed into the room with Keith on her heels.

"See. He's fine," Keith said.

"Oh my God, Nathan!" Deb exclaimed as she hugged him. "Are you ok? I came as fast as I could."

"I'm fine, Mom," Nathan replied with a slightly annoyed undertone. He could've sworn he and Haley were having a moment. Now it was ruined.

"He just needs to rest for the next few days," Keith informed her.

"Well, I'll call out of work, so I can stay with him."

"No, Mom, you don't have to do that," Nathan quickly objected. He would go insane if she was around the next few days fussing over him.

"Nonsense, Nathan. Someone has to look after you," Deb stated. "Besides, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

_It's not like you haven't been missing in action before. _"I've got Uncle Keith."

"Keith has to run his garage. He can't be home all day with you," she pointed out.

"But—"

"I can do it," Haley spoke up. "I can stay with him."

Deb looked over at Haley surprised—as if she was just noticing she was there for the first time. "Oh my…Haley, is that you?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

"I didn't even recognize you at first," Deb said with a smile. "You look so different…a good different, though," she quickly added. "How have you been?"

"Um…good," she answered.

"That's good. It's so nice to see you."

"You, too, Mrs. Scott."

"Thank you," she replied before turning back to Keith. "So what happened again? I didn't get the whole story. Nathan fell...?"

"Mom—" Nathan began to say when Haley cut in.

"Actually, I can fill you in, Mrs. Scott. You see, I was on the roof of the café when I slipped. I fell, Nathan caught me, and now he's here with a concussion because of me."

"I told you it's not your fault. It was an accident," he argued.

"It's a good thing he was there, though," Keith commented. "Haley probably would've broken her neck."

"Oh my God," Deb said.

"The details don't matter. The point is that Haley and I are both fine, and I don't need a babysitter," Nathan declared.

"Nathan, you can't be left alone," Deb told him.

"Like I said, I'll stay with him," Haley repeated. "I don't mind."

"Well…" Deb hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Haley nodded. "Absolutely. I practically owe him my life."

"Ok, then. Thank you, Haley," Deb said appreciatively.

"No problem. And don't worry, I won't let him out of my sight," she promised. Nathan watched as his mother, Haley, and Keith continued to talk. He probably should've cut in and objected to them all making this decision for him. But now that he knew Haley would be spending time with him all day, he just couldn't. Maybe this whole babysitting thing wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

"Haley…"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"I can't stay in bed all day!"

"You have to. The doctor said you needed to take it easy, and I promised your mother that you would rest. So other than getting up to go the bathroom, you are staying put, Scott," Haley informed him.

"But I'm hungry."

"Then I'll make you some lunch and bring it in here for you," she said before leaving the room.

Nathan sighed as he sat back in bed. It had been three days since the accident, and Haley had not let him out of her sight—or his bed. She was following the doctor's orders exactly and left no room for exceptions. Nathan didn't know whether he found it more annoying or endearing that she cared so much. It was probably a mixture of the two at this point. Nathan grabbed the remote control next to him and turned on the small TV that Keith had bought him. If he was restricted to his room, his uncle figured he should have something to entertain him.

It was several minutes later that Haley returned with a tray of food in her hand. "What are you watching?"

"Basketball," he answered. He sat back up as Haley placed the tray across his lap.

"Why am I not surprised?" she teased.

Nathan rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "So, what am I having today?"

"Chicken noodle soup and some crackers," she answered.

"That's it?"

"I also brought you a chocolate chip cookie," Haley added.

"I'm a growing boy, Haley. I'm going to need more than this," Nathan replied.

"You'll be just fine," she said while patting his shoulder. "I gave you extra noodles."

"Well, what are you having?" he questioned.

"Oh, I already ate. I had some of the pizza that Keith ordered yesterday."

"What?! How come I can't have some of that?" he complained.

"Because you need to keep up your strength and greasy pizza is not going to help that."

"Hey, pizza is perfectly healthy," Nathan argued.

"Just eat your soup, Nathan," Haley ordered as she turned around to leave.

Nathan sighed and looked back at the tray mumbling, "I think I would've been better off with my mom."

"What was that?" Haley questioned as she whipped around to face him.

"Nothing," he quickly answered. "I just said I can't wait to slurp it down."

Haley stared at him for a moment with her hands on her hips. "Uh huh…well, I'm glad you're seeing my side of things. Now eat up."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief when she left. _That was close. _

Haley, meanwhile, had to hold back a laugh as she returned to the living room. Nathan's constant pouts and mumblings were pretty funny. She knew that she was being of a bit a drill sergeant with him, but it was only because she didn't want him to overexert himself. He had to be completely healed and well-rested before he even thought about returning to the construction site.

Haley took a seat on the couch and picked up the book she had brought with her. There was only so much TV she could watch in a day. And she didn't want to distract Nathan. He was supposed to be resting. It was a few minutes before she felt herself being sucked into the plot of the story. Unfortunately, it was at that exact time that she heard a knock on the front door. Haley begrudgingly got up from her comfy spot and walked over to answer it.

"Hey, Tutor Girl," Brooke greeted. "How's nurse duty going?"

"Brooke," Haley said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been a few days since any of us have really seen you. I wanted to make sure you were still alive."

"I'm fine."

"And how's Hero Boy?"

"Um…good," Haley said with a smile at the nickname Brooke had picked out for Nathan.

"Great. So, can I come in?"

"Sure," Haley said while stepping aside.

"I figured maybe you'd like to see someone from the outside world for a change."

"It hasn't been that bad."

"Yeah, I guess the fact that Hero Boy is so attractive and you get to stare at him all day can be a bonus."

"Brooke," Haley admonished as the blush crept onto her face.

"What? I'm just stating the truth."

"It's not like that. And I hope you didn't say that in front of the others," she warned. "They'll flip if they hear that."

"Relax. I know when to keep my mouth shut in front of the guys."

"Did you want to sit down?" Haley questioned as she headed over to the couch.

"Sure," Brooke replied with a nod and followed.

"Did you want something to eat or drink?" Haley offered.

Brooke shook her head. "No. Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, so that was the real reason for coming over here," Haley laughed.

"Sort of. But I did really want to see you."

Haley sat back and tucked her feet under her. "What's up?"

"Basically, Trent and the others have been a mess."

Haley looked down at her hands. "Oh…why?"

"Well...Trent feels guilty, because he thinks it's his fault that you fell. And then Lucas and the others feel kind of bad, because they think you're mad about how they treated Nathan."

"I am mad about that," Haley replied truthfully. "I think they were unnecessarily cruel."

"I think the way they acted wasn't right either, but you have to talk to them, Haley. It's been days."

Haley shook her head. "Brooke, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"They're the ones who were wrong. If they have something to say or want to patch things up, then they can come to me. As of right now, I'm just trying to make sure that Nathan is ok. He's the one who's been on the receiving end of all of this," Haley explained. She had nothing to say to her friends. Nor did she want to be the one to take the first step in resolving this. They all knew now where she stood. The next move was up to them.

"Look, Haley, they all feel like you're choosing him over us."

"Brooke, Nathan saved my life. Of course I'm going to—"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Brooke interrupted. "We've all noticed recently how you and Nathan are around one another. And I may not know the full story, but I've kind of heard some things about the two of you."

Haley felt her whole body tense up at her friend's words. "What did you hear?"

"I can't be completely sure it's true, because some of the people in this town hardly ever have the facts straight. But I heard that you and Nathan…that the two of you have a history. I heard that you used to date him, Haley," Brooke revealed. "I asked Lucas if it was true, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer."

Haley ran a hand through her hair and sighed before admitting, "It's true, Brooke. Nathan and I did used to date."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. "For how long?"

"Nearly two years," Haley answered.

"Wow," Brooke commented. "That…it sounds like it was serious."

Haley nodded. "It was—especially since I'd known him most of my life before that."

"And Lucas—"

"He and Nathan were best friends," she informed her.

Brooke let out a humorless laugh. "I had no idea."

"Look, Brooke, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you. It's just…it was a touchy subject. And I didn't expect to get closer to Nathan again. I thought it was behind me. But stuff happened and I learned some new things…"

"I can understand that...but what about Trent? Does he know?"

"I'm not sure. But if you've heard the talk, then maybe he has, too." Haley really hoped that he didn't, but it was a large possibility. Either way, she knew the outcome wasn't going to be pretty.

"Were you ever planning on telling him?"

"Originally, no. He gets so jealous that I just didn't want there to be anymore problems between the guys than there already were."

"What about now?"

Haley shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But I'm starting to wonder if it's inevitable anyway."

Brooke hesitated for a moment before finally saying, "I just have one more question to ask."

Haley nodded for her to go ahead.

"Are you starting to have feelings for him again?"

Haley fiddled with her hands and bit her bottom lip. It was the million-dollar question. The same one she'd been asking herself for weeks now. The same one growing even larger in the back of her mind ever since Nathan had admitted a week before that he always loved her. The time had finally come to face it head on. There was no running away from it this time.

"Haley," Brooke urged.

"Truthfully, I don't think they ever really went away."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Haley sat on her bed trying to concentrate on the book in front of her. Her English teacher wanted the class to read the next three chapters of __Catcher in the Rye_, _but she just couldn't focus. Her day had been horrible. She'd forgotten her lunch at home, couldn't get her books out of her locker due to the fact it got stuck, was almost late to her history class, and nearly missed her meeting with the head of the Tutoring Center after school. And if all of that wasn't bad enough, after her meeting was over, she just happened to run into Nathan. _

_It had been two weeks since they're big fight at the River Court, and neither one seemed eager to be the first to apologize. Lucas had been trying countless times to convince her to patch things up with Nathan. She knew he meant well, but Haley just couldn't go to Nathan. Not after the way he yelled at her and all of those things he said. And since she still went out to dinner with Chris, Haley figured that must have angered Nathan even more. _

_Haley thought it was stupid that after eight years of friendship, something as trivial as going out with Chris Keller would cause such a blowout like this. Chris was nothing more than a friend to her. She was also his tutor, and she'd made him a promise. She couldn't back out of something like that. It wouldn't be right. So she went anyway, regardless of what Nathan thought. _

_Besides, it wasn't like he was completely innocent when it came to hanging out with people that she didn't like. Ever since it had been announced that Nathan was on the Varsity team, tons of people around school had been trying to buddy up to him—one of them being Rachel. She was constantly around him and made no move to hide the smugness from her smile every time Haley saw her. It was today that she saw the redhead, once again, trying to throw her newfound "friendship" with Nathan in her face. Haley had passed by Nathan's locker and saw Rachel leaning up against it. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was flirting with him. _

_It would be a lie if she didn't admit that it hurt her. Rachel had always been Haley's tormentor. Nathan knew how mean and cruel Rachel was and could be to her. He was supposed to be her best friend. He was supposed to defend her from people like that. Not help them in hurting her._

"_Knock knock."_

_Haley tore her gaze away from the book and saw Lucas standing in her doorway. "Hey, Luke. What are you doing here?"_

"_Your dad let me in. I just wanted to come check on you."_

"_Why?" she questioned confused._

"_After basketball practice, I saw you in the hallway at school. I was calling you, but you didn't hear me. I guess you were distracted," he said while giving her a pointed look. _

"_Lucas," Haley sighed. "Please don't start."_

"_Start what?" _

"_Trying to convince me to go talk to Nathan," she replied._

"_Why would I do that?" he asked innocently. _

"_Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you've been hounding me about it for two weeks."_

"_Well, since you brought it up, when _are_ the two of you going to put this argument behind you and talk already?" he questioned while walking over and taking a seat across from her on the bed. _

"_When he stops acting like a jerk and apologizes," Haley retorted._

_Lucas sighed with a shake of his head. "The two of you are so stubborn."_

"_I am not being stubborn," she argued._

"_Then go talk to him."_

"_Lucas, I am not making the first move. Nathan was the one who was out of line. If he wants to work things out, then he can approach me," she informed him. _

"_Like I said…stubborn," he emphasized._

"_Whatever," Haley mumbled. "It's not like he's made an effort either. He seems a little busy hanging out with Rach-ho."_

"_Jealous?" he questioned._

_Haley scoffed. "_No_. I just find it really unsettling that he would turn his back on me and go with _her_."_

"_Haley, he's not with her. Nathan doesn't even like her," Lucas explained_

"_Yeah, because I flirt with people that I don't like all of the time."_

"_Haley, I'm telling you that he's not interested in her. It's so obvious that Nathan likes you. I just don't understand why the two of you won't admit it to the other already." _

"_How can he like me when he said all of those horrible things to me? And who said that I liked him anyway?" she countered. _

_Lucas gave her an incredulous look. "First of all—and I'm not saying that it was right—he only blew up at you because he was so heated by the thought of you and Chris going out together. It doesn't take a genius to know that he was jealous. And it also doesn't take a genius to figure out from all of your blushing and drooling over Nathan that you like him."_

"_Excuse me, I do not drool," she objected._

"_Gawk, drool…it's all the same thing," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. _

_Haley let out a frustrated sigh before lying back on the bed and covering her face with her hands. This was all so complicated. Before she even knew what was happening, the tears started to pool in her eyes. Haley then felt the bed shift as Lucas took the spot next to her. A second later, she was in his comforting arms. _

"_Aw, Hales, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry," he murmured while gently stroking her hair. _

"_I'm sorry," she cried into his chest. "It's just that you keep s-saying that N-Nathan didn't mean what he said. Or that he isn't into R-Rachel. But whether he is or not, it s-still h-hurts just the same." _

"_Look, I'm sorry," Lucas apologized. "I guess I just didn't look at it that way. But regardless, the two of you are going to have to settle it sometime. I can't keep being the go-between person. And the longer you both wait, the more you're going to drift apart. In my opinion, that'll be the worst thing to happen." _

"_I know," she mumbled quietly._

"_Trust me, you don't want to lose him. So just think about it. Ok?"_

_Haley was silent for a moment as she tried to get her tumultuous emotions in order. She then took a calming breath. "Ok," she promised. "I'll think about it."_

Haley awoke with a start. She looked around curiously trying to remember where she was. It took a few seconds before she realized that she was in Nathan's room. She'd originally gone in there to check on him and ended up staying to keep him company. They started watching a movie on TV, but sometime during one of the commercials she'd drifted off.

It was then that Haley became aware of the strong arm draped across her waist and hard body encasing her from behind. From his calm and deep breathing, Haley could tell that Nathan had fallen asleep, too. She thought about getting up but found it difficult to will her body to move. She felt so comfortable. Too comfortable. Surprisingly, she found herself snuggling more into him and closing her eyes, once again.

A moment later, she heard a sound. Haley's eyes snapped back open as she listened intently. The sound came again. Someone was knocking on the door. Haley inwardly groaned. She'd been hoping to sleep a little longer. Haley then got up quietly, careful not to wake up Nathan. He needed all of the rest that he could get. Afterwards, she tiptoed towards the front door and opened it.

"Trent," she whispered surprised. She was certainly not expecting to see him. She'd just talked to Brooke yesterday. _She passed the message on pretty fast. _

"Hey," he greeted timidly. "Is it a bad time?"

"Um…did you need something?" Haley questioned confused.

Trent nodded. "We really need to talk…and why are you whispering?"

"Nathan's asleep. I don't want to wake him," she explained while trying to gage his reaction. She saw Trent's jaw tighten slightly.

"You look a little tired yourself," he pointed out.

"I am," Haley answered without further explanation. An awkward silence followed.

"Well, do you think you that we could talk for a little bit? It's important."

Haley really was not in the mood to do this now. But then again, she didn't want to keep putting it off. She and Trent had some serious things to discuss. Haley looked behind her at the hallway to Nathan's room and then back at Trent.

"Just for a few minutes," she said before stepping outside and shutting the door behind her. She wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen. Regardless, she didn't want Nathan to hear them in case he did wake up. The pair took a seat on the front stairs. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am about what happened. I didn't mean to make you upset and fall," he apologized.

"I know that you didn't want me to fall. But as for the rest of it, I'm not really sure that's true," she said cautiously.

Trent frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You seemed really angry even before you came on the roof to talk to me. I felt like you were trying to pick a fight with me. It feels like that's all you've been doing lately," Haley replied.

"Haley, I didn't mean to—"

"You might not mean to, but you still do it," she interjected. "And I'm getting really tired of it, Trent. I'm your girlfriend. If you care about me, you wouldn't treat me like that."

"Well, the way I saw it was if you cared about me, you wouldn't lie to me," Trent stated. Haley didn't say anything. She just waited for him to elaborate. Eventually, he did. "I know all about your history with Nathan. I've known for a couple of weeks now, but I didn't say anything. I figured I'd wait and see if you told me yourself. You never did, though."

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But after that first fight the two of you got into in the beginning, I didn't think it was a good idea."

"I had a right to know, Haley," he stressed.

"And what would you have done? Would you have been meaner to him? Maybe pick another fight?" Haley questioned. "You have a jealous side, Trent. I didn't want anymore trouble for anyone."

"Anyone or Nathan?"

"See!" she pointed. "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well, what do you expect, Haley?! It's not exactly fun to find out your girlfriend has been sticking up for and vibing on her ex! Especially when it seems like the whole reason you two broke up in the first place was because he was a dick to you."

"Trent, you really have no idea what you're even talking about."

"So prove me wrong and tell me everything that happened."

Haley ran a hand through her hair frustrated. "I can't. It's personal."

"It's personal," he laughed humorlessly before standing up. "Well, that's just great."

"Trent," Haley called after him as he started to walk away. "Trent, wait!"

"Why the hell should I?" he exclaimed.

"Don't be like that."

He whipped around to face her. "You're the one making the rules, Haley."

"Why do you always put everything on me?" she argued. "I know that I was wrong not to tell you, but you've been wrong, too! I am so sick of you thinking that you can control me. And then when things don't go your way, you completely flip out on me!"

"Because I care about you! I fucking love you, but that doesn't seem to mean shit to you!" he shouted.

Haley stared at him for a moment stunned. He loved her. Did she actually just hear Trent say that he loved her? _Oh boy. _Everything just seemed to keep getting messier by the minute.

"See," he scoffed. "You can't even say it back."

"Trent, I do care about you. But…I just can't give you what you need right now. And I'm not getting what I need either," Haley stated while meeting his fiery gaze. She felt horrible saying this now—especially after he just proclaimed his true feelings for her. But this situation wasn't working out, and she was tired of pretending that everything was fine.

"So let me guess this straight, you're breaking up with me. Am I right?" he questioned angrily.

Haley sighed. "Yes."

"Because of _him_."

"Not completely. Yes, Nathan and I have gotten closer. But it's not like I'm doing this so I can start dating him again. We're finally starting to get our friendship back. You and the others may not understand or be able to comprehend this, but he needs me right now. And I need to finally sort all of this out and face it head on," Haley explained. "But I can't do any of that and be myself when I'm constantly worrying if you're going to explode or start ordering me around."

"Well, then lucky you," he retorted. "Because you sure as hell won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Trent," she said. But he didn't seem to listen. Instead, he turned around. And without another word, he walked away.

* * *

"I was wondering where you went."

Haley jumped when she heard the voice behind her. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Nathan apologized as walked onto the deck and stood next to her at the railing.

"What are you doing out of bed? If you needed me, you just could've called."

"Haley, if I stay in bed one more second, I swear my ass is going to be numb for the rest of my life," he stated.

Haley smiled. "So, I guess I took the nurse thing a little too far?"

"Just a little," he teased while nudging her.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you're alright."

"I know. But if you really wanted to make me feel better, I wouldn't have minded if you dressed up in one of those little short, white dresses with the matching hat. That would've really cheered me up," he joked.

"Now I know you must've banged your head really hard," she said while smacking his shoulder. "Perv."

"I'm just saying it would've been really sexy…" he smirked.

"In your dreams."

"I hope so."

Haley instantly felt her face heat up at his words. But she didn't say anything further. She just rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Nathan questioned.

"I just needed some fresh air."

"Why?"

"While you were sleeping, Trent stopped by," she said.

"What?" he asked with a mixture of curiosity and anger. That guy had some nerve showing up there after what he caused. Before his fall, Nathan knew that Trent was acting like a jerk to Haley. There was also no doubt in his mind that he was the reason Haley had been so careless up on the roof and fell. Trent was definitely not the right kind of guy for her. Nathan was just hoping that Haley would realize it already.

"He needed to talk to me."

"How did it go?" Nathan questioned reluctantly.

"Not so well. We got into this huge fight," she answered. She then met his gaze. "We broke up."

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. Um…who was the one who—"

"I broke up with him," she interjected. "I felt horrible doing it, but our relationship has just gotten so bad. I don't need that in my life, you know?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. You deserve so much better, Haley."

"I know. And I'm glad that you told me that when we went out that time. None of the others would've."

"Why not? I mean, they're around you and Trent all of the time. How could they not notice?" Nathan had been wondering that for some time now. Lucas had always been protective of Haley. He didn't understand how Lucas could just stand by and let Trent treat her that way. If Nathan were in his position, he would've kicked the living crap out of Trent by now.

"Because he doesn't really act like that in front of them. They know that he can be jealous and protective, but that seems normal. A lot of guys are like that when it comes to their girlfriends. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Trent knew better than to pick on me when they were around. Lucas would've had his head," she explained.

"Why didn't you ever tell them? You've always been so strong and independent, Haley. Why'd you put up with it for so long? That's not you," Nathan pointed out.

"I know," Haley said with a shrug. "But I just chalked it up to him caring about me and wanting to make sure that I was safe. After being alone for awhile, it felt kind of nice to have someone other than Lucas and the guys watching out for me."

"Like I used to do," he commented softly.

Haley locked eyes with him for a few seconds before looking away. "Yeah."

"Well…" he began after a minute or so of silence, "I'm glad that you stood up for yourself."

"Me, too," Haley said with a smile.

"Does that mean he's going to still be working on the café with everyone?"

Haley shook her head. "I don't know. But…um…he sort of knows about us, so maybe not."

"I'm sorry…what?" Nathan questioned confused.

"I guess the gossips around town have been exercising their mouths a lot for the past few weeks, because Trent found out about our past. Brooke did, too," Haley added.

"Oh," he commented. "Were they pissed?"

"Brooke was mostly just curious. Trent…well, I'm sure you can imagine his reaction."

"I guess I should watch my back from now on, huh?"

"It wouldn't hurt," she replied. "I'm really sorry, Nathan."

"It's not your fault. They probably would've found out eventually."

"And if that's not bad enough, Lucas and the others want me to meet them at the River Court in an hour," Haley added. She'd received a text message from Lucas a couple of minutes ago. She wasn't really sure what to make of it or expect.

"Why?" he asked skeptically.

"They want to talk."

"Do you think they know about you and Trent breaking up yet?"

"I'm not sure," Haley answered. Although, deep down, she kind of had a feeling that they did. Why else would they call her out of the blue like this in the same day? "I wasn't even sure if I was going or not. I don't want to leave you if you need me."

"Haley, it's been about four days. I'm fine," Nathan declared. "You should go and work things out with them. I may not be on the best of terms with them, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be…what? Why are you smiling?"

Haley shook her head. "No reason."

"Haley," Nathan pressed.

"I was just wondering how you got to be so sweet and supportive, all of a sudden. That's all," she replied.

"Oh. Uh…"

"I like it," she reassured him. "I've missed that side of you."

"It's always been there," he replied with a shrug. "I guess it was just buried under my jackass ways for a few years."

Haley rested her hand atop his on the railing and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're coming back."

Nathan laced their fingers together and ran his thumb over her soft skin. He then gave her a grin of his own. "Me, too."

* * *

Haley felt her nerves kick in as she approached the River Court. The whole gang was already there to meet her. Lucas, Jake, Skills, and Fergie were shooting around a basketball. Meanwhile, Brooke, Taylor, Chase, and Junk were all sitting on the bleachers talking and watching. It took a moment before the group noticed her presence. The guys immediately stopped playing as the others stood up.

"Hey," Haley greeted timidly. She still had no idea what to expect from them. Brooke gave her a comforting smile, which seemed to help a little.

"Hey, Hales. Thanks for coming," Lucas replied. She nodded in response while folding her arms. An awkward and tension-charged silence followed.

"So…what exactly did you all want to talk to me about?" she prompted.

"Well, you've been with Nathan for most of the week. And then today we found out that you broke up with Trent. We were just wondering what's been going on," Skills explained.

"We've all been watching and looking out for you. And after what we've seen lately, we're starting to worry, Haley," Taylor added.

"Look, I appreciate everyone's concern, but it's really not necessary," Haley replied carefully. "If it wasn't for Nathan catching me when I fell off of that roof, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now talking to all of you. The very least I could do for him is take care of him after that. As for Trent and I breaking up, it may seem sudden to all of you, but it was a long time coming for me. We weren't getting along, and I didn't like the way he treated me when you guys weren't around."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Most of the time he thought that he could order me around or tell me what to do or wear. I was sick of him thinking that he could control me. So we talked earlier today, and I realized the best thing for both of us was to go our separate ways," she told them.

"Did you ever think that maybe he was just trying to protect you? He really cared about you. Maybe—" Lucas began.

"It was nothing like that, Luke. And before I fell off of that roof, he said some horrible things to me. He actually made me feel like some sort of slut just because I was wearing shorts that he didn't like. And then, if that wasn't bad enough, he said that I only wore them to attract attention from the guys. He said that I liked them looking at me. Now, does that sound like good boyfriend behavior?" Haley challenged. "Because I thought it was very degrading."

Brooke shook her head before saying to the others, "That's not right."

The others exchanged looks. Taylor then spoke up, "I'm sorry, Haley. We didn't know."

"It had been going on for months, and I always just brushed it off. But I won't anymore."

"Good for you, Tutor Girl," Brooke encouraged as she walked forward and gave her a hug. She then gave the rest of the guys a stern look. "Don't you think it's good that she stood up for herself?"

Haley gave Brooke a thankful smile when the guys nodded in agreement. Her friend had certainly gotten them. How could they be opposed to something like that?

"Look, I'm glad that you defended yourself, Hales. You should," Lucas stated after a moment. "But I also talked to Trent, and he mentioned a different reason for why the two of you broke up."

Haley frowned. "So what? You don't believe me?"

"No. I do. I'm just saying that maybe his explanation may be right on some level, too," Lucas explained.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"He said that Nathan was the reason why you wanted to end things. Personally, I'm hoping that he was just jumping to conclusions or something. Because I know that you'd be smarter than to let Nathan influence you in something like that."

Haley felt the anger inside her build slightly. She didn't miss the scolding undercut of his words, nor the warning. It was blatantly obvious by the expectant expressions on their faces that none of them had let go of their disdain or resentment towards Nathan.

"Well, then I'm sorry to disappoint you, Luke," Haley retorted. "Because honestly, Nathan was another reason why I didn't want to be with Trent anymore."

"Haley—" Skills began, but she cut him off.

"No. None of you say anything until you hear me out," she ordered. "I know that you're all still angry with him. I was, too, when he first came here. But I ended up running into him a few times, and we got to talking."

"Haley…" Lucas said.

"The things he told me…they broke my heart. I didn't know half the stuff that he suffered through. And while he's made mistakes, I can tell you that it's not completely his fault."

"Come on, Haley. Of course he's going to tell you that!" Skills exclaimed. "He wants you to feel sorry for him. You're playing right into his hands."

Haley shook her head. "I'm serious, Skills. I know that Nathan can be an ass at times, but it's just a defense mechanism. When we were younger, he used to always come to me and talk about what was bothering him. Even after all of these years, he still does that with me. And I'm glad for it, because we were all missing important parts of the story."

"What important parts?" Lucas argued. "He was a bastard, Haley. He abandoned us. He turned his back on us. He told you he didn't love you, threw away years of friendship, picked on the rest of us like we meant nothing, and now he burned down the fucking café. I don't know about the rest of you, but that's all I need to know." Haley felt her temper flare as the others nodded in agreement. Brooke, meanwhile, gave her sympathetic look.

"Dan used to hit him. Did you know _that_?" Haley threw out.

"Is that what he told you?" Jake countered.

"I'm not talking about a light slap or spanking," she continued. "I mean he beat him. And I know it's true, because I saw the damn bruises when we were twelve years old."

"If that's the case, then why didn't you tell anyone?" Fergie questioned.

"He was ashamed of them and lied about it. And I stupidly believed him and promised not to say anything. But that doesn't mean that it didn't happen. And it doesn't mean that Dan didn't inflict harm on him in other ways, too!" Haley proclaimed. "You all knew what he was like. How he used to always pick on Nathan and put him down. You don't think that something as horrible as that would take its toll eventually?!"

"Ok. It was horrible. We all know that. But that doesn't account for how he changed," Lucas objected. "Dan did that to him for years when we were hanging out with him, and Nathan never treated us badly then."

"That's exactly my point!" Haley exclaimed. "We were always there for him when things with Dan got bad. But when he moved to Oak Lake, he didn't have us anymore. Imagine it you guys...being in a new place no friends, Deb gone all of the time for work, and being stuck alone with Dan. If that isn't a recipe for disaster, then I don't know what is. It's no wonder why he pushed us away."

"That doesn't make any sense," Taylor declared. "Why would he do that when we were all he had?"

"He was separated from us. He felt like he didn't fit in with the group anymore, because he wasn't around. And while we were all still together in Tree Hill living our normal lives, Nathan was suffering through hell with Dan. So he took it a step further and acted like an ass to keep us at a distance. He didn't want to drag us down with what was happening to him," Haley explained. "I'm sure there's probably even more to it than that, but that's all I've gotten out of him so far."

Everyone remained quiet as they seemed to mull over her words. Haley wasn't positive if they were convinced or not, but she took it as a good sign that they were at least considering what she told them.

"So you've been hanging around with him," Jake stated after a minute or so. "Outside of the work site."

"Yes, I have," Haley revealed.

"A lot?" Junk questioned.

"Maybe several times."

"And you didn't tell us," Skills added.

"I figured you'd all try to stop me," she answered. "Maybe you're content with believing that he's some kind of monster, but I'm not. There's a reason he came back to Tree Hill after all of this time. I don't believe it was just because he wanted to annoy us. There's something missing in his life, and I guarantee that it's all of us. Nathan might not be ready to admit it yet, but he wants what he lost back. He's been trying really hard over the past few weeks to be a better person, but all you guys do is continue to give him a hard time."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just let everything that he did to us go?" Lucas questioned.

"It's a start." Haley said as she walked up to him. She put her hand gently on his arm. "Luke, I'm not saying that you have to forgive him right now or be best friends again. I just think that we've all been holding onto the pain long enough. Now we finally have a chance to get to know him again and move forward. Is that something you're honestly willing to pass up? Any of you?"

Haley made sure to meet everyone's gazes. She knew she'd made her point when they looked away or stared down at the ground. She then backed away from Lucas and the rest of them. They all appeared confused and unsure, and she was glad for it. She wanted them to question their behavior recently. She wanted them to be open to giving Nathan a second chance.

"Just think about it. That's all I'm asking," she stated while turning around to leave. There really wasn't anything more that she could say. Just like before, the next move, whatever it was, was up to them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to update sooner. Life has been hectic with classes starting up again. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Many of you were very happy that Haley and Trent broke up. A lot of my friends had boyfriends like him, and they hardly ever stood up to them. But Haley's a pretty strong character, and I wanted her to really believe in herself and know that she deserved something better. Although, she's not completely heartless. She does feel bad and knows that she was also somewhat responsible for the breakup.  
**

**I also just wanted to comment on last week's episode. I'm really happy with the amount of Naley we've been getting. I was hoping the writers would step it up, and so far I think they've been doing a pretty good job. Now if they could just keep it up that would be awesome. I don't know about you guys, but I actually felt really bad for Nathan at the end of the last episode. When he was talking to Brooke about how their parents act like children and all of the things they did to them, I just knew that the Deb and Skills thing would be a hard blow. I know that Deb's a grown woman, but I still think she crossed a line going with Skills who's Nathan's friend. It's got to be embarrassing and hurtful that his mother is pulling another one over on him.  
**

**As for Carrie, and I probably seem horrible for saying this, I still don't have any sympathy for her. I feel bad that she lost her son, but when you are willing to take someone else's child and inflict the same pain on them, plus commit murder and torture someone, that's just wrong. She needs some serious psychological help. Personally, I'm hoping Haley beats her ass. A repeat of the S4 Rachel bitch slap would be awesome.**

**Anyway, that's the end of my little rant. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's pretty jam-packed. So please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_"Hey, Luke, what are you doing here?" Nathan questioned as he saw his friend approach. "Jake, Skills, and I were just about to play a game. You want to join us?"_

_As soon as Nathan had arrived home from practice, his dad had started in on him. He wanted to hear all about how Whitey was training him. Nathan knew the real reason behind their "talk" was just a way for Dan to make sure that he wasn't slacking off. Dan didn't like Whitey. Even when the older man was his coach, the two had problems getting along. It was after Nathan told Dan about practice that his father decided his conditioning was for crap and that he needed to have another work-out session. _

_Nathan refused, claiming that he had homework to do. But Dan wouldn't hear of it. He demanded that they go for a run and practice free throws for the rest of the night. That was when he stormed out of the house and took his backpack with him. He knew his father was really going to lay into him when he eventually went home, but there was no way he could handle another rigorous training session after the one he just had. Nathan then headed to the River Court. He had just finished his homework when Skills and Jake had shown up._

_Jake was his age and on the Junior Varsity team. But Nathan had a feeling it wouldn't be long before he was moved up. He was really good. Nathan had played against him a couple times when they were younger, but they'd never really hung out until now. _

"_What's the matter?" Nathan asked when he noticed the fiery look in his friend's eyes. A minute later, Lucas' fist connecting with his face was his answer._

"_Lucas!" Skills exclaimed as Jake made a move to hold him back._

_Nathan clutched his now throbbing cheek and looked at his best friend like he was crazy. "What the fuck, Luke?!"_

"_You're a real ass, you know that?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I just came from Haley's. I sat with her while she cried for an hour," Lucas explained. _

"_Why is she crying? Is she ok?" Skills asked concerned._

"_No, she's not ok. She's a mess," he replied while shooting a look to Nathan. "You need to stop acting like a dick, and go apologize to her."_

"_Luke—" Nathan began when he was interrupted._

"_Don't try to give me another excuse, because it's complete bullshit. Haley went out with Chris Keller a couple of weeks ago. So what?! They're not dating. Nothing bad happened like you swore it would," he stated. "The only one causing her any pain is you."_

"_If she's so upset, then why didn't she come to me?" Nathan replied. His voice sounded much stronger than it felt. Knowing that his best friend was crying because of him felt a lot worse than the punch Lucas had given him minutes before. _

"_Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you're too busy ignoring her and hanging out with skanks like Rachel?" he retorted sarcastically. _

"_I don't like Rachel. She's the one who keeps coming around me."_

"_Well, just think about how that looks to Haley. You're mad at her, and then you're suddenly flirting with her archenemy. Some best friend you are."_

"_I wasn't flirting with her. And if you're so smart, then you tell me how to handle this," Nathan challenged._

"_It's pretty simple. Pull your head out of your ass, stop being a coward, and fucking apologize to her," Lucas informed him. "Enough is enough..."_

"So, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Nathan looked away from the window to stare at his Uncle Keith. "Ready for what?"

"Going back to work on the café."

Nathan shrugged. "I guess." It had been exactly a week since the roof incident, and he felt fine. Haley had made sure he got plenty of rest. It was mostly just everyone's reactions to seeing him that he worried about. _They probably won't even care that I'm back_, he thought. Nathan was pretty sure that things would return to just like before.

"Well, if you need anything, give me a call."

Nathan nodded wordlessly in response. It was a couple more minutes before they finally arrived at the work site.

"I'll be back at four to pick you up," Keith informed him.

"Ok," Nathan replied before getting out. He watched as his uncle drove away.

"Long time no see."

Nathan turned around to see Haley standing behind him with a smile on her face. "Ugh, not you again," he teased.

Haley laughed. "What can I say? You're stuck with me, Scott."

"Well, since you did take care of me, I guess I could put up with you for a little longer," he smirked. He could put up with her forever, but he figured it'd be best to keep that to himself.

"So you really are feeling better? No more headaches or soreness?" she questioned more seriously.

"Yes, Nurse Haley. I'm completely fine."

"Good," she beamed before giving him a hug.

"Hey, Hero Boy! I guess the bump on your head finally went away," the bubbly brunette proclaimed.

Nathan quirked an eyebrow. "Hero Boy?"

"Don't mind her. She has this obsession with creating nicknames for people," Haley explained.

"Oh."

"They're fun. And you know you like them, too, Tutor Girl," Brooke defended.

Nathan laughed while looking over at Haley. "I can see what you mean."

"Don't believe everything you hear about me. They're all biased. But since we've never been properly introduced, I'm Brooke Davis," she stated holding out her hand.

Nathan shook it. "Nathan Scott. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yeah."

"Nathan," another voice called. He looked to his left to see Jimmy waving him over.

"I better go see what he wants. I'll talk to you guys later."

Haley watched as he walked away. She also noticed the people staring at Nathan and whispering as he passed by them. _Stupid gossips. _A smile appeared on her face a moment later, however, when she noticed one of the older woman volunteers say something to him and pat his back. A few others seemed to want to talk to him, too. She assumed it wasn't anything bad when she saw a small smile form on his face.

"Tutor Girl, stop gawking. It's not attractive. You at least want to play hard-to-get," Brooke advised while nudging her.

"And why would I want to do that?" she questioned playing dumb.

"Because a little birdie told me that you might still have some feelings for Hero Boy over there," she said quietly, which Haley was thankful for. She definitely didn't want people listening in on this type of conversation.

"Brooke, I just broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago. The last thing I want to do is get involved with someone else—especially Nathan since we're friends again."

Brooke shrugged before teasing her, "If that's your story."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Tigger. Have you seen the others yet?"

"They're already working."

"And Trent?"

"I don't think he showed up today."

Haley breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been wondering if he was going to still be around or not. She wasn't sure if he was going to just miss a few days or stay away for good. She felt bad about how things ended, but Haley was glad that it was one less thing she and Nathan had to deal with now that they were back.

"Come on, Tutor Girl," Brooke said while throwing her arm over her shoulder. "Time is money, and there is some pink fiber glass over there with our names on it."

Haley sighed. "Oh joy."

* * *

Nathan stood in front of Jimmy and Karen. He had no idea what they were going to say to him, but the longer they were silent the more nervous he was becoming.

"Nathan, Karen and I just wanted you to know that we talked to the judge recently," Jimmy declared. _Oh crap._ That was the last thing he expected them to say.

"You did?" he muttered.

"Yes," Karen spoke up. "As you know, we're supposed to report to him how you're doing and all of that."

Nathan nodded silently.

"And he agreed with us that..." Jimmy paused. Nathan felt like his stomach was in his throat as he waited for him to finish. "...your behavior and workmanship has been outstanding."

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. "He did?"

"Yes," Karen confirmed. "I know that we were hard on you in the beginning, but it was only because we knew that you could do better. And in these past few weeks, you've done just that."

"I also never got a chance to really thank you for saving Haley. I saw it happen, and I was so panicked and shocked that I could barely move. But you sprung right into action and you caught her. God only knows what could've happened to my little girl if you didn't. So thank you, Nathan," Jimmy said while he held out his hand.

Nathan shook it while replying, "You're welcome, Mr. James. But I honestly didn't even have to really think about it. I just knew that I couldn't watch her get hurt."

"And I appreciate that," Jimmy told him. "You've done good, son. I'm proud of you." Nathan let Jimmy's words wash over him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had said that they were proud of him. It had definitely never come out of his own father's mouth in the past. Nathan was surprised how good it actually felt to be told that. It was so foreign to him.

"But, as you know, the summer isn't over. We still have a lot of work to do," Karen reminded him. "We still want to see you excel and work hard."

"I will," Nathan promised.

"Good," Jimmy stated. "Now, how are you feeling? I heard that you had a concussion, but Haley told me you're doing much better."

"I am, Sir."

"You've missed quite a bit, but the electricians just finished up their wiring. The plumbers are here today. They've got a few things they have to complete before they're done. And we've just started insulating certain areas," Karen caught him up.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well, Lucas is doing some of the piping. The other boys are busy. I'm sure he could use some help. That is, if you can handle working together."

"It won't be a problem," Nathan stated. He wasn't looking to start anymore trouble. He was just happy to be back.

"Alright then," Jimmy commented. "Do you see that tall man in the blue baseball cap over there?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah."

"That's Arty. He's the plumber in charge. Go talk to him, and he'll get you set up."

"Ok." He felt Jimmy pat him on the back before he walked over to Arty. Nathan told him that Jimmy had sent him over. Arty then explained some of the basics before sending him off to help Lucas.

"Damn it," Lucas cursed under his breath. Almost instantly, Nathan could see that he was having trouble.

"You need some help with that?" Nathan offered.

Lucas looked at him briefly while shaking his head. "No."

"Well, your mom actually sent me over."

"Lucky me," Lucas mumbled as he tried to, once again, attach the pipes together. Nathan stood a little over to the side and watched. It took a moment before he realized what Lucas was doing wrong.

"That's the wrong screw," he told him. "It's too big."

"I know what I'm doing," Lucas snapped. Nathan stared at him for a few more seconds before heading over to another section a couple of feet away. An hour passed before Arty came to check on them.

"How's it going?" the older man asked.

"I'm finished," Nathan said.

Arty walked over to inspect it. "That looks really good, Nathan." He then turned to Lucas. "What about you?"

"I'm done, too."

Arty was quiet for a moment before he shook his head. "Lucas, what the hell did you do? These screws are too big for this pipe. You forced them in there and ruined the whole thing. Now I have to go out and buy another one of these!"

"I'm sorry. I thought that—" Lucas started to say.

"Do you know how expensive they are?! Or how long they take to put in correctly?!"

"I—"

"Actually, it was my fault," Nathan spoke up.

Lucas and Arty looked at him surprised. "What?" they both replied.

"I told Lucas to use those. I must've gotten them confused with the ones used for the other pipe you showed me," Nathan stated. "I'm sorry."

Arty rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "Just go help with the insulating or something. I'll fix this mess."

"You didn't have to do that," Lucas said as soon as the older man was out of earshot.

"Do what?"

"Cover for me," he explained. "I could've handled it."

Nathan didn't say anything further. He'd learned these past few weeks that it was best to keep his mouth shut. It caused less trouble that way. So he just shrugged and started to walk away.

"How's your head?"

Nathan paused and looked behind him curiously. "What?"

"Your head?" Lucas repeated. "I heard you hit it really hard. It must've hurt."

"It did. But I'm fine now so…" he trailed off.

"It could've easily been Haley in that position—or worse," he added.

Nathan continued to stare wordlessly at Lucas. He wasn't quite sure what the blonde was trying to get at, but it seemed like he had more to say.

"Look, um…I know that we've had our differences recently and in the past…" Lucas began as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked briefly down at the ground. It appeared to take him another moment as he struggled for the words. "But…uh…I just wanted to say thank you. I wasn't close enough to get to Haley on time, and if anything had happened to her…"

Nathan nodded in understanding. "I know."

"Anyway, thanks," Lucas stated.

"Sure."

Lucas then gave him a brief nod before walking past him. Nathan, on the other hand, stood completely still. Either he was hallucinating or Lucas was actually being civil with him.

* * *

"Crap," Haley muttered as she stood on her tiptoes. She was trying to finish insulating the wall she'd been assigned, but she was having trouble reaching the top part. Sometimes it really sucked being short. She looked around when she spotted a ladder nearby. Haley walked over and grabbed it. She then positioned it in the right spot and started to climb up.

"That's better," she mumbled. She then continued working with the fiber glass. She readjusted the little mask on her face to make sure she wasn't breathing any of it in. She used the staple gun to secure it onto the wall. A small portion of the area was still a little out of reach, so she strained to get the height she needed. It was then that she felt herself wobble on the ladder. A moment later, she felt two strong hands on her waist, steadying her.

"Whoa, easy there."

Haley shifted around and saw that it was Nathan. "Thanks."

"What is it with you and heights? I can't be around to save you all of the time, you know?" he teased with a smirk.

Haley rolled her eyes before starting to climb back down. She then took her mask and goggles off. "Really funny."

"Where's Brooke? I thought she was helping you."

"She was with me for a little while until Andy put her in another spot."

"Oh. Well, I can fill in," Nathan offered.

Haley gave him a smirk of her own. "What is it with you and always wanting to work with me? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're stalking me."

"No. I just like looking at you in your sexy construction clothes. That's all."

"Hey, it's not my fault I have to wear this stupid mask and these nerdy goggles," she defended.

"Oh no, I'm serious," Nathan told her. "You look hott."

Haley smacked his shoulder playfully. She was sure that her face was as pink as the fiber glass by now. Nathan never ceased to make her blush with his comments. "Just grab a mask and goggles and help me already."

Nathan did as she instructed and put one of the small, white masks over his nose and mouth. He then found a pair of spare goggles and put them on. "Let me do the stuff that's high up, ok?"

"Go ahead," Haley replied as she handed him an extra staple gun. "So, what were you doing before this?"

"Your dad wanted me to help Lucas out with the plumbing."

Haley gave him a curious look. "How did that go?"

"Um, not so good at first. But…"

"But?" Haley prompted when he paused.

"He kind of…thanked me."

"For helping him?" Haley asked as she tried to hold back the excitement in her voice. She hadn't really spoken to Lucas or the others, besides Brooke and Taylor, since they're talk at the River Court last week. She'd been wondering how they were going to act now that Nathan was back. If Lucas actually did take the time to talk to Nathan, Haley was going to take that as a good sign.

"For catching you," he corrected. "Your dad and Karen did the same thing. A few other people did, too. I wasn't really expecting that."

"Well, you did a good thing," Haley pointed out. She was glad that everyone's overall attitude of Nathan was shifting.

"I know. It's just different, you know? Plus, Lucas usually avoids me at all costs," Nathan explained.

Haley shrugged before suggesting, "Maybe he's had a change of heart."

"Why would you say that?" Nathan questioned. He could tell from the expression on her face that there was more to it.

"No reason," she replied innocently.

"Haley, you've got that look."

"What look?"

"The look you get when you have to tell me something, but you don't really want to tell me."

"Ok, that's just scary. I have a mask on. How can you even tell?"

"The eyes never lie," he declared.

Haley sighed defeated. "Ok, so I might have said something to Lucas and the others when I met up with them last week."

"What did you say?"

"I tried to convince them that you deserved another chance."

"Really? And what did they think of that?"

"They weren't too keen on it at first. But they at least looked like they were going to think about it."

"You didn't have to do that, Haley."

"I wanted to," she replied while placing a hand on his arm. "I'm sick of everyone being at odds."

"You're a good person. You know that?"

"Well, I—" she started to say when she was suddenly interrupted by the loud rumbling of her stomach. She instantly felt her face redden from embarrassment.

"You're also hungry," Nathan pointed out laughing.

"Sorry," Haley muttered sheepishly. She hadn't realized how starving she actually was. _Stupid stomach!_

"It's ok. Why don't you go eat? I'll finish up," he replied.

"Or you could eat with me," she suggested. "I brought your food, too."

"Alright," Nathan stated. "If you insist."

Haley smiled at his teasing. The pair then took off their goggles, masks, and work gloves before going to get their food. Afterward, they found a seat and began eating.

"Hey, guys. You mind if I join you?" Brooke questioned as she approach.

"No," Haley said. "You can sit with us." Brooke plopped down next to her. As they ate, the trio talked casually. It was a nice little break from working for most of the day.

"Oh my God," Brooke laughed. "No way."

"Don't listen to him, Brooke. That did not happen," Haley denied.

"Yes, it did," Nathan argued.

"It did not!"

"Tutor Girl, I didn't realize you had such a fear of clowns," Brooke commented.

"I do, but that's still not what happened. Bucko practically manhandled me."

Nathan shook his head. "He pinched her cheek, and she freaked out. Then she kicked him in the shin before pushing the guy in the pool."

Brooke almost spat out her water she was laughing so hard. "Oh my God. You were quite the feisty child, Tutor Girl."

"It's not funny," Haley protested.

"Personally, I thought it was the perfect end to my party," Nathan declared with a smirk.

"I hate you," Haley mumbled before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Besides, you were supposed to keep him away from me."

"Well, we tried but you just can't underestimate a clown's determination," another male voice spoke. Haley looked up to see Lucas and the others walking towards them. She felt Nathan tense up next to her slightly. She noticed his hand resting on the ground beside her and discretely put her own atop his in comfort.

"Hi, Luke," Haley greeted with a small smile.

"Come sit with us, Broody," Brooke encouraged. Lucas and the others exchanged quick glances. Haley felt the anticipation build within her as she waited for them to make a decision. It was less than a minute later that they finally sat down. It wasn't the grandest gesture, but it sure was a start.

* * *

"Oh my God, I so want one of those!" Brooke declared.

"Brooke, it's a toy," Taylor pointed out.

"So? It glows. That's so cool."

"I'm with Brooke. Those things are awesome," Haley added.

"I think I might get one myself," Skills proclaimed as Fergie, Mouth, and Junk all nodded in agreement. It was Friday night, and everyone was at the Market Street Dock to see the Fourth of July fireworks. They were always shot off over the river. Not only was the sky clearest in that area, but the reflections of the fireworks on the water were amazing.

"Well, I don't care what anyone says. I'm still getting one," Brooke announced. "You coming, Tutor Girl?"

"Oh yeah," Haley replied.

"Where are you guys going?" Lucas questioned as he returned to the group. "I've got the red, white, and blue popsicles you guys just had to have."

"Just hold onto them for a minute," Brooke replied.

"Wait up. We're coming with you," Skills called with Fergie, Junk, and Mouth following behind. As they waited in line for their glowing, Fourth-of-July-themed toy, Haley took another look around the area. Nathan and Keith were supposed to be here by now. The fireworks were supposed to start soon. She did, however, spot her dad and Karen saving seats on the bleachers several feet away. Haley made sure to wave when they looked over.

"Ooh, we're next!" Brooke exclaimed. Haley laughed at her friend's obvious excitement. After they finally got their glowing toys—which would look awesome in the dark with the fireworks—they headed over to the bleachers where the rest of group had moved.

"I see you kids couldn't hold out any longer," Jimmy teased.

Karen checked her watch addressing everyone, "The show is going to start in a few minutes, so why don't all of you pick your seats." Haley sat down between Jake and Lucas. Brooke was snuggled into Lucas on his other side. Everyone else spread out and settled in.

"Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late," Keith said when he joined them a couple of minutes later.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley questioned when she noticed that he was alone.

"He's around here somewhere. He'll find us."

As Haley looked at the numerous people surrounding them, she wasn't so sure. The place was really crowded. "Maybe I should—"

"Ooh, look. They're starting," Karen announced as the first of the fireworks were shot into the sky. Everyone immediately quieted down as they began to watch the show. The display was beautiful. However, Haley couldn't help but sneak peeks into the crowd to see if Nathan was around. _Where is he?_

A moment later, she looked behind her. It was then that she spotted him. He was about twenty feet away. She waved to get his attention. Haley thought that he saw her but was surprised when he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked as she got up.

"I have to check on something. I'll be right back," Haley said as she passed by him. Afterward, she headed in the same direction that she last saw Nathan.

* * *

Nathan walked farther down the dock away from the crowds. It wasn't long before he got to his and Haley's old spot. It was relatively secluded except for a couple standing several feet nearby. It wasn't the closest section to the fireworks, but the view was still good. Nathan then walked over to the railing and leaned on it. He remembered when he would come every year with Haley and Lucas when they were younger. It was crazy now to look back and see how much things had changed.

"What are you doing over here?" a gentle voice questioned a couple of minutes later. Nathan turned around in time to see Haley sidle up to him.

"Well, you see, there are fireworks…and I'm watching them," he joked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I meant why are you over here by yourself?"

Nathan shrugged and looked away from her. "I don't know."

"You know that you could've sat with us," she pointed out.

"I like it over here," he stated.

Haley stared at him unconvinced. "Maybe so, but that's not why you're not sitting with us."

Nathan sighed defeated. She could always see right through him. "I…I didn't want to intrude."

"Nathan, it wouldn't have been an intrusion. Everyone knew that you were coming."

"I know," Nathan mumbled. It had been a very strange week for him. He'd had lunch almost everyday with Haley, Lucas, Brooke, and the others. Most of the time, they just talked amongst themselves while he sat quietly and listened. Haley and Brooke were really the only ones who would say anything to him. It was nice to be somewhat included, but he still felt like the black sheep a lot of the time.

"Then what is it?" she questioned trying to understand.

"I'm just not sure I fit in with them."

"Well, it's going to take time. That's why it's important for you to hang out with us. They need to kind of get used to you again."

"It just feels weird. That's all," Nathan stated with a shrug.

"It'll get better. I promise," Haley replied while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, but you should go back. I'm sure they're wondering where you are."

Haley shook her head. "They're watching the show. They probably won't even notice if I'm there or not."

"Haley—" he started to protest.

"You don't have to push me away, Nathan," she told him. "I'm right where I want to be."

Her words automatically sent a shiver up his spine. He looked at her for another moment before nodding and giving her a small smile. "You're too good to me, Haley."

"It's Hales, actually," she replied while giving him a grin of her own. Nathan stared at her curiously. "All of my friends call me Hales."

"Hales," Nathan repeated softly. It almost felt forbidden as it rolled off of his tongue. In fact, everything about her felt forbidden. He wasn't really supposed to be here with her right now. They weren't supposed to be friends. He wasn't supposed to have the feelings that he did when she was around. All of it was supposed to be wrong. But it just didn't feel that way when they were together. It was the complete opposite, actually.

A gentle breeze blew by causing a few strands of hair to cover her face. Absentmindedly, Nathan brought his hand up to push them aside. He was just about to drop it back down when hers covered his and kept it on her cheek. Haley's eyes closed briefly as her other hand trailed up his shoulder to his own face. He took a step closer so that their bodies were just barely touching.

He bent down more to her level and leaned his forehead against hers. His own eyes closed at the contact and feel of her small, delicate fingers brushing against his skin. Nathan didn't know what was happening, but it was driving him crazy. The pull between them was undeniable, almost to the point of it being excruciating. He could feel Haley's warm breath on his face and smell her intoxicating scent of gardenia.

"Nathan," she whispered as their noses brushed against one another's. His eyes opened and locked with hers.

_Haley sat on the picnic table as she looked out at the water. She needed some fresh air and time to think. Since she hadn't been to the dock in awhile, she figured a visit wouldn't hurt. It probably would've been better if it wasn't her and Nathan's spot, but that didn't really make a difference. No matter where she went or what she did, Haley always thought about him. Crying in Lucas' arms the other night seemed like the final straw. Haley honestly didn't know where to go from there. _

_As a breeze blew by, Haley shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt something being placed on her shoulders. She then turned around and saw that it was Nathan. Haley hadn't even heard him approach. She looked down at herself and noticed that he'd given her his letterman's jacket. _

"_Nathan, what are you doing here?" she questioned. _

"_I stopped by your house, but you weren't home. I thought you might be here," he answered. _

"_What happened to your face?" she asked with a frown when she saw the bruise on his cheek. "Did Dan—"_

_Nathan quickly shook his head. "No. Lucas and I kind of got into a fight."_

"_About what?"_

"_You," he replied. "Hales, we really need to talk."_

"_I don't have anything to say to you," she commented before looking away. _Liar.

"_Well, I have something to say to you," he announced. "I'm sorry."_

_Nathan watched to see her reaction, but Haley wouldn't look at him. He couldn't stop thinking about what Lucas had said to him yesterday. It tore him up inside to know that he was the one hurting her now. That he was the reason for her crying. Chris had nothing to do with it. Nathan was ruining their relationship all on his own. _

_That's why he'd sought her out tonight. Their fight had gone on long enough. It didn't matter who was wrong or right. All that mattered was that they got past it. And more importantly, that his true feelings were finally brought out into the open. He couldn't stand all of this hiding and uncertainty anymore.  
_

"_Haley," Nathan prompted when she remained silent. _

"_Thanks, but no thanks," Haley said while standing up. She handed him back his jacket before turning around to walk away. _

"_Haley, don't do that. I'm trying to make this right. Don't just walk away." He caught her arm and spun her back around to face him._

"_Nathan, I don't want some forced apology. The only reason you're probably even here right now is because Lucas said something to you."_

"_I didn't come here for Lucas. I came here for you, Hales. I'm sorry about what I said to you that night. I didn't mean it," he apologized._

"_If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it, Nathan?!" she countered. "You must think that I'm some stupid, naïve little girl on some level, right?!"_

"_First of all, nothing about you is stupid," he corrected. "And second, I only said those dumb things, because I was pissed. I didn't know how to tell you how I really felt."_

"_Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? You and Rachel seem to be getting along nicely. Maybe you should be sharing your feelings with her, instead," she retorted. When they finally talked, Haley had been hoping they could do it calmly. But now that Nathan was standing there in front of her, all of her pent up anger, sadness, and frustration couldn't help but come out. Haley then pulled her arm away and made another move to leave. _

_Nathan, however, seemed averse to the idea. She felt his hand on her arm again pulling her back to him. "Nathan, let me g—" She didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence when she felt his lips unexpectedly on hers. It had been almost a year since they last kissed—their very first one. The familiarity was overpowering. A moment later, Nathan slowly broke away. _

"_You shouldn't have done that, Nathan," she muttered while meeting his gaze._

_Nathan brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. "I wanted to," he replied. "I really like you, Hales. I have for a long time now. You're more than just my best friend. You're everything to me. No matter what happens or whatever crap my family pulls, I know that I can always count on you. Just like you know that you can always count on me. And the thought of you being with Chris or anybody else…well, it drives me crazy."_

"_What about Rachel?"_

"_Nothing is going on with her. The only reason she's even hanging around me is because I made the team," he explained. "But even if she did actually like me for me and she wasn't being fake, I still wouldn't go with her. I don't want Rachel, Hales. I want you..."_

"_Nathan—" _

"_And I'll understand if maybe you don't feel the same way. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I just thought it was time I told you the truth."_

_Haley was silent as she processed his words. The sincerity in his voice was evident. It felt like she'd been waiting forever to hear him say that. It was another moment before she took a deep breath and replied, "Chris did ask me out. You were right."_

_Nathan dropped his hand from her face and looked down at the ground. "Oh." _Damn it!

"_But I told him I couldn't, because I had feelings for somebody else." _

_Nathan's head snapped up at that. "You did?"_

_Haley nodded while smiling. "Yeah, I did." She then brought her hand to his good cheek and caressed it softly. _

"_You are talking about me, right?" he questioned with a hint of a smirk. _

_She answered by leaning up and gently pressing her lips to his. "I want to be with you, too. And I'm sorry I was so stubborn before." _

_Nathan nodded in acceptance. He also couldn't help but feel like he was on top of the world by her declaration. It was such a relief to officially know that she felt the same way. _"_So, Haley James," he stated with a beaming smile. "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"_

_Haley's smile matched his own. "I thought you'd never ask." _

As soon as Nathan felt Haley's body completely press against his, he couldn't resist. He closed the tiny gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. The shock of feeling them against his seemed to bring him out of his trance. He then quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he mumbled. _You're just friends, stupid_, he reminded himself.

"It's ok," Haley whispered. The kiss was short, but her whole body felt like it was fizzling. Everything she was feeling in this moment and in this place was overwhelming. However, it in no way compared to the fear of him pulling completely away. She didn't want to think right now. She wanted to forget about everything else in her life and just feel. A part of her long since hidden seemed to have come back alive, and it simply just couldn't let him go. She then grabbed onto his shoulder, stood on her tiptoes, and guided his face back to hers. Nathan hesitated for another minute until he finally started to give in, once again. The passion in that moment seemed to have exploded as their lips moved fiercely against one another's.

"We can't do this," Nathan mumbled into her mouth. His voice was almost pleading, but his hold on her never wavered. He knew that this was wrong, but it felt so damn good. "We shouldn't—"

"I want you to," she replied. Her words eventually turned into a gasp when he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

"Damn it, Hales, I've _really_ missed you," he groaned.

"Not as much as I've missed you," she revealed breathlessly as she held onto him tighter. The dock, the people, and everything else around them completely faded away. They didn't even need to watch the fireworks. They were making their own.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. School and life have been so crazy. I've barely had any time to myself. In fact, I'm pretty much exhausted right now. But I know you've been waiting for the next chapter, so I wanted to update for you guys. Also, for those of you who were wondering, I've got about 13 chapters left to write for Secrets of Life. My goal is to have it completed and posted by December at the latest. **

**Also, I just have a few quick comments about this week's episode. Where was the huge Haley vs. Carrie showdown? I was so looking forward to Haley getting some type of hit in (although Deb's move was pretty awesome). And I really hope they don't skip ahead and not show Nathan's reaction to the whole ordeal (insert Naley love scene here...hint hint). Why on earth does Lucas look so disinterested in _all_ the girls? For being madly in love with Peyton, supposedly Brooke's friend, and feeling sorry about how he hurt Lindsey, he hasn't been doing a good job of showing it. Why did Lindsey completely let Lucas get away with screwing her over? I was so pissed when she said it was her fault for seeing it coming and not doing anything about it. She was originally going to leave until Lucas sucked her back in with that marriage proposal. He shouldn't have gotten away with it that easily. If there was a time for Lindsey to really speak her mind, it was then. And finally, slamball? Are they nuts?! Nathan's back is already vulnerable. Getting slammed into a wall is not going to help nor strengthen his condition.**

**So that's about it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will continue to review. I always love reading your comments!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I don't know about you guys but I just love the smell of bricks and veneer in the morning," Brooke announced.

"Shut up, Brooke," Taylor groaned as she sipped her coffee. "It's way too early to hear your rants."

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Brooke mumbled to Haley. "Grouch."

"We were up late watching movies last night," Haley explained. "Sort of a girls night."

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley frowned confused at her friend's outburst. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what?!' You had a girls night and you didn't invite me?! You know how much I enjoy a good sleepover and some feminine bonding."

"It's not like we planned it. A couple of movies we liked just happened to be on, and we watched them," Haley explained.

"Whatever, Traitor Girl. Way to make me feel the love," Brooke pouted.

"Now what happened?" Lucas questioned as he and the guys approached them.

"Haley and Taylor did something without me."

"Are you talking about girls night?"

Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock before her eyes narrowed. "You knew about it, too?!"

"Well, yeah, I was there," Lucas stated with a shrug.

"What?!"

"Luke, trust me, that's not something you want to admit," Skills said while the other guys snickered.

"I was just spending some time with Haley. It's not like I enjoyed watching A Walk to Remember," he replied.

Taylor snorted. "Yeah, if enjoyed means crying."

"You cried?" Jake questioned as he and the others held back laughs.

"No!" Lucas protested before turning to Taylor. "And for the last time, I had something in my eye."

"I know you did. They were tears," Taylor countered with a smug smile.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Tay."

Haley started to laugh but covered it with a cough when Lucas gave her a look. No matter what he said, Haley knew that Lucas had been crying last night during the movie. But it was really sad, so she didn't hold it against him. Her sister, on the other hand, always loved riling up the guys—especially Lucas.

"Hey, Nathan," Jake called. Haley did her best to keep her facial expression casual and her erratic heartbeat under wraps at the sound of his name. She looked behind her to see Nathan approaching.

"Hey," Nathan greeted everyone with a small smile. His eyes briefly locked with Haley's before looking away.

"Hero Boy, you weren't at Haley's last night, too, were you?" Brooke questioned.

"No. Why?" Nathan questioned with a frown. Haley could see the tiny bit of panic in his eyes. He wasn't there, but she knew why he might be nervous about a question like that.

"Just wondering if you were at the girls night."

Nathan smirked. "No way. I stay as far away from those things as I can."

"Which is more than can be said for Luke," Mouth teased.

"I was hanging out with Haley!" Lucas exclaimed. "I got roped into watching!"

"Just keep telling yourself that," Skills joked as he patted his back.

"Everyone, it's time to get to work. Gather round," Andy shouted.

"Thank God," Lucas murmured. Haley followed Brooke and the others. They were starting work on the exterior today. She really wasn't looking forward to lifting bricks all day. And based on the annoyed expression on her friend's face, Haley could tell she wasn't too happy about it either.

After Andy was finished giving out instructions, he assigned the jobs. Most of the boys were picked to work together. Haley, Brooke, Taylor, and a few other people got some minor tasks to do. Haley glanced over at Nathan. If she was honest with herself, she was a kind of disappointed they wouldn't be working together. But she was glad that he'd be spending more time with the guys. They were finally talking more and with each day it got less and less awkward.

Haley sighed as she watched them head off to start building. _Let's just hope it keeps getting better._

* * *

"…so I said we should meet up," Skills stated.

"Ok, hold on a minute," Jake said. "You're not seriously telling us that you're going to meet up with a girl you met on a porn site, are you?

Skills rolled his eyes. "First of all, it's not a porn site. It's called Erotica. And second, hell yeah. This girl is fine."

"So you know what she looks like?" Fergie questioned as he picked up another brick.

"I know what parts of her look like. Does that count?"

"That's sick, Skills," Lucas said with a grossed out look on his face. Nathan just bit back a laugh and shook his head. This whole predicament and everyone's reactions to it were hilarious.

"Oh, please," Skills scoffed. "When is a woman showing you her goods on the internet not a wonderful thing?"

"I love women as much as the next guy, but she's got to have some self respect," Lucas declared.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Lucas on that," Jake added. "There's a difference between sexy and skanky. Personally, I like a woman with a little mystery."

"Fergie, you get where I'm coming from, right?" Skills questioned.

"Do you even know how old she is?" Fergie asked.

"No. But—"

"Then I'd say forget it. I mean, for all you know she could be somebody's mother," Fergie said with a shudder. "Now that's just freaky."

"Nathan?" Skills inquired. "If someone understands this, it's got to be you."

Nathan shook his head. "Sounds kind of shady to me." He didn't trust using the internet to find women. Plus, it's not like he really needed to do that anyway. All he had to do was show up at a party and act charming for women to be all over him.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go talk to Junk, Chase, and Mouth. They'll know what I mean," Skills stated as he went to find the other guys.

"I gotta see this," Fergie declared with Jake following behind him.

"Erotica," Lucas muttered under his breath with a chuckle. Nathan smiled, too. Skills was always the one with a freaky side compared to the rest of them.

"Could you pass me some more of that adhesive?" Nathan questioned a couple of minutes later.

Lucas handed him the container. "Thanks."

"Sure."

The two were silent as they continued working. Nathan almost dropped the brick in his hand a couple of minutes later when he heard Lucas speak. It was very rare that he and Lucas talked directly. Nathan found it a bit easier to talk to the other guys than Lucas. But then again, they had the most history.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nathan questioned.

"What are you doing later on tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Um…nothing. Why?" he answered curiously.

"The guys and I are going to the River Court to play ball. But since Skills is planning on meeting that woman, we're a man short," Lucas explained. "Did you want to fill in?"

"Oh. Thanks, but I think I'll pass." He then turned away from Lucas and tried to look busy.

"Why? Did you forget how to play or something?" Lucas joked—although it wasn't difficult to hear the curiosity in his voice.

"No," Nathan responded shaking his head. "I quit."

"Quit," Lucas repeated. "So you don't even play for fun?"

"I don't play at all anymore."

"Why would you do that? You always loved the game."

Nathan met his gaze and shrugged casually. He didn't want it to appear like it was a big deal. "Things change."

"Is that why you didn't go to college?" Lucas inquired.

"I didn't go to school, because I needed a break."

"From what?"

Nathan could feel his patience wearing thin. Since when was Lucas in the mood to play Twenty Questions? "I'd really rather not talk about it."

Lucas seemed to watch him for another minute before continuing what he was doing. For once, Nathan was glad that Lucas didn't care enough to push it.

* * *

"Ok, spill," Brooke demanded.

"Spill what?" Haley questioned confused.

"We finally have a moment alone. And so help me God, Tutor Girl, if you dodge me one more time like you've been doing all week then I'm going to strangle you."

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Haley questioned. Although, she had a pretty good idea what this was concerning.

"You and Hero Boy," Brooke answered. "I know something is going on. I have a sixth sense about these things."

"Brooke, nothing is going on," Haley denied.

Brooke shook her head. "You really are the worst liar, Haley."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are."

"Why do you even think that?"

"Well, let's examine the evidence. Number one: you admit to having feelings for Hero Boy again."

"It's Nathan," Haley corrected getting annoyed.

"Number two: you disappear during the fireworks last week and didn't come back until they were almost over. The others may not have noticed, but I did," Brooke continued.

"The place was crowded," Haley explained.

"Number three: you and Nathan are very careful around one another now. Almost too careful."

"We're friends. We have boundaries."

"And number four: you are totally blushing right now."

"I am not." _Am I? _

"You are to," Brooke argued. "You look like a pink Hostess snowball."

"Well…I-I…we…" Haley searched for some kind of defense. She then sighed defeated, "You suck." Just for once she would love to outsmart Brooke. The girl never missed a thing.

Brooke clapped her hands together in excitement. "I knew I was right! I want to hear everything. Don't leave a thing out."

"Brooke," Haley began. "Nathan and I aren't together." It was kind of the truth. They weren't actually together now.

"But something happened, right?"

Haley looked around to make sure that no one nearby was eavesdropping. "We sort of…well, we sort of kissed at the docks during the fireworks."

"Ah! That's so great!" she exclaimed.

"Brooke," Haley shushed her when a few people turned to look at them. "Keep it down."

"Sorry," she whispered. "How was it?"

Haley could feel her face heating up just thinking about it. "Good."

"That's it? Good."

_No. It was amazing, awe-inspiring, hot, sexy, sweet...I could go on forever!_

"Brooke…it's personal," Haley murmured. "Plus, I really don't want to discuss this here." She was always shy when it came to talking about things like that. Taylor had been trying to get information out of her for years.

"Ok. Fine. I get it," Brooke stated. "But just do me one favor."

"What?" Haley inquired wearily.

"Blink once it if was just good or twice if it was actually amazing and you're too embarrassed and/or shy to say it," she requested with a pleading look.

Haley sighed before finally giving in and blinking quite a few times. It was then that Brooke let out an ecstatic squeal. More people turned around this time to look at them.

"I just love building!" Brooke exclaimed as a cover.

Haley snickered as she held back a laugh. "Tigger, you are too much."

* * *

_Nathan walked out of the double doors of the boy's locker room into the gym. It was still pretty packed considering the game had ended about fifteen minutes ago. Nathan scanned the crowd briefly. He caught sight of his mom and dad sitting in the stands. He could tell just by looking at them that they were arguing yet again. _

Typical, _he thought. It seemed like every time his mother came home from a business trip that his parents would go at it. It wasn't until Nathan finally locked eyes with the petite blonde running towards him that a genuine smile formed on his face. Before he knew it, she was in his arms hugging him tightly. _

"_You were amazing tonight!" Haley exclaimed. _

"_You think so?" he questioned. "I was slow getting back on D and then…"_

"_No, you were great," she declared before silencing him with her lips. _

"_I guess I was ok," Nathan joked when they broke apart. The game had been against their rivals Bear Creek. Luckily, the Ravens won by at least ten points. But even if they lost, Nathan knew that Haley would be proud of him anyway. _

"_Aw crap," Haley muttered. _

_Nathan looked at her concerned. "What's the matter?"_

"_Rachel is staring at us again."_

_Nathan nodded in understanding. Ever since he and Haley had started dating a little over two months ago, the redhead's disdain for his girlfriend seemed to only have increased. Rachel still picked fights with Haley from time to time, but most of the people who bothered her before left her alone now. One of the only good things that he'd discovered about his basketball popularity was the power and authority that came with it. Nobody messed with Haley unless they expected to deal with himself or Lucas. _

_Nathan smirked. "I can take care of that."_

"_Wha—" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before his mouth crashed down on hers. He felt his heartbeat quicken when Haley sighed contentedly against his lips. It still amazed him sometimes that they were actually together. For so long she'd been just his best friend. Making the decision to take their relationship one step further was risky and left a lot to the unknown. Fortunately, the transition was relatively easy. Nathan couldn't explain it. All he knew was that it felt right. _

"_Jeez, if I'd known how much PDA I'd have to suffer through, I never would've suggested that the two of you go out," Lucas teased. The pair broke apart to see him standing in front of them. _

"_Go away, Pucas. We're busy."_

"_Nathan," Haley scolded playfully. She then turned to Lucas. "Rachel was watching us again."_

"_And you decided to give her a show. Lucky me," Lucas joked._

_Haley whacked his arm as the deep blush formed on her face. "Shut up." _

_Nathan laughed before asking, "So, Luke, are we going to hang out tonight?"_

"_So I can take more physical abuse from Haley? I don't think so."_

"_I'm not that bad," Haley defended._

"_I'm only joking. I actually can't. I have a date tonight."_

"_And who is the lucky girl this week?" she inquired. It seemed like every week or so Lucas was going out with a new girl. Haley just wished he'd find someone perfect for him, too. She and Nathan weren't the only ones who deserved to be happy.  
_

"_Lindsey Strauss," he answered._

"_Oh, she's in my English class. She's really nice."_

"_Yeah, she's pretty cool. We'll see how it goes," Lucas said as he checked his watch. "Anyway, I have to run. I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

"_Ok. Bye, Luke," Nathan said. The pair bumped fists before Lucas hugged Haley goodbye and left. _

"_I guess it's just you and me, Scott," Haley declared. _

_Nathan wrapped his arms around her, once again, and kissed her tenderly. "Did you want to go to the docks?"_

"_Yeah, that would be—"_

"_Nathan!" Dan shouted from across the gym. Nathan groaned before cursing under his breath. _

"_That doesn't sound good," Haley commented. _

"_It's not," Nathan sighed. "I better go see what he wants." _

_Haley took his hand in hers. "I'll come with you."_

_Nathan shook his head. "No. I can handle it."_

"_Nathan—"_

"_It'll be alright. I'll be right back," he stated. He gave her hand a quick squeeze before making his way over to his father. As much as he appreciated Haley wanting to face Dan with him, he preferred that she stay out of his father's way whenever possible. _

"_Hey, Nathan. Good game, sweetie," Deb said with a smile she probably hoped was comforting. Nathan, however, knew that it was forced. Dan, meanwhile, was glaring at her. _

"_What is it? Haley and I have plans," Nathan declared._

_Dan rolled his eyes. "Haley is the least of your worries. What was going on out there with you tonight? You looked winded in the fourth quarter."_

_Nathan had to use every ounce of self-control not to roll his eyes and scoff at his father. "I was fine, Dad."_

"_You looked out of shape."_

"_Whatever. Can I go now?"_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"_But, Dad, we have plans…"_

"_Well, now those plans have changed. You're going home and going straight to bed. We're getting up early tomorrow morning and going for a run. We need to work on your endurance some more. Scouts don't recruit slackers."_

"_But—"_

"_Now let's go," Dan ordered. He was already making his way to the exit before Nathan could argue some more. He then looked to his mother. It wasn't really a surprise when all she did was give him a sympathetic look and follow after Dan. She never stood up for him. Why should tonight be any different? _

"_So I'm guessing you can't go out," Haley's soft voice stated next to him. _

_Nathan rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head. "No."_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine."_

_Haley leaned on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure that whatever he said is wrong."_

_Nathan gave her a small smile. She was always trying to undo the damage his father was constantly inflicting on him. "It doesn't matter. It's still right to him…I have to go."_

"_Ok. But will you call me when you get home? Maybe we can talk for a bit." _

"_Sure," he replied with a nod and quick peck on the lips. He then begrudgingly followed after his parents. _

"What are you thinking about?"

Nathan looked over at Haley and shrugged. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

She watched him for another moment before letting it go. Keith was running late at the garage, so Haley offered to give him a ride home. Taylor and Chase had plans, allowing Haley to take her car. Nathan had been relatively quiet, she noticed, for most of the afternoon. She wasn't sure if he was just tired or something was maybe bothering him. A few minutes later, they finally arrived at Keith's house.

"Did you want to come in and hang out for a while?" Nathan questioned.

"Ok." Haley unbuckled her seatbelt and followed Nathan towards the house. He unlocked the front door and held it open for her. "Thanks."

As soon as she heard the click of it shutting, she turned around to face him. Haley felt his arms almost instantly wrap around her as his mouth claimed hers. She completely surrendered to the kiss while tightening her own hold on him.

"I've wanted to do that all damn day," Nathan declared once they finally broke apart.

"Me, too," Haley agreed breathlessly. It was so hard going through the motions of the day without being near Nathan or allowing herself to show her real feelings. To everyone else, they were just old friends finally reconnecting and getting along. What they didn't know was that her and Nathan's relationship had been taken at least one step further. It wasn't anything serious. They weren't officially back together. They still had those romantic feelings for one another, but that didn't mean they were dating again. They'd both agreed that taking things slow was the right course of action for the moment.

Haley let Nathan lead her over to the couch. He sat down first before pulling her down next to him and placing her legs on his lap. She leaned her head on the armrest of the couch and got comfortable. Originally, after they'd kissed last week, Haley had been worried that things would've been kind of awkward for her and Nathan. They'd already worked hard to get some kind of friendship established. She didn't want that to be ruined. Fortunately, the opposite occurred. Haley actually felt more at ease and relaxed around Nathan. Although, she was starting to wonder if most of their previous tension was partly due to the fact that they were both fighting against their past and the emotions they continued to harbor for one another.

"So, how was your day?" Nathan questioned.

Haley smiled. "Good. You?"

"Good. We got a lot done."

"Brooke and I did, too," Haley stated. "At least we did when we stopped talking."

Nathan laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Like you're so innocent," Haley said while smacking his arm playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Brooke and I watched as Skills tried to convince Junk, Mouth, and Chase about his date tonight. We know you boys were having a little discussion of your own while you worked," she stated.

"I mostly listened. Besides, who knew that you were actually watching us so intently," Nathan pointed out smirking.

Haley instantly felt her face flush. She did sneak a few peeks in their general direction. But it's not like she was actually going to tell Nathan that. "I was not."

"Yes, you were."

"Well, based on what you were saying, I was technically watching Skills, Junk, and Mouth," Haley argued. "I never said anything about you."

"I didn't say anything about me either. You just mentioned me."

Haley stared at his triumphant smile confused. "No, but…" _Aw, crap. He's right. _"That's not the point."

"And what is the point exactly?"

"That you guys are as chit chatty as Brooke and I—if not worse," she added.

"Well," Nathan began with a mischievous smile, "There are a lot more interesting things to do besides talking…"

Haley was just about to say something else when her dark brown eyes locked with his piercing blue ones. All thought seemed to immediately fly out of her mind. Her only focus at the moment seemed to be Nathan's face as it neared hers. Haley felt their lips pressed together and involuntarily shivered. It seemed that no matter how many days passed, she still couldn't remain unaffected by the contact. She felt like the younger version of herself in high school all over again. And seeing as though Nathan had always managed to sweep her off her feet in the past, she didn't necessarily consider that a bad thing.

After a couple of minutes, Nathan carefully moved so that Haley's legs were under him, and he was on top. It hurt leaning down to reach her—especially after a whole day of lifting bricks. But Nathan did it slowly so that she had time to object if she was uncomfortable. They'd made out a few times over the past several days. However, it was never anything too risqué. Both were being very tentative in regards to the other.

"Lucas," Haley suddenly mumbled out.

Nathan quickly jerked back and looked down at her in shock. "What?"

"That's what I was going to say before you started kissing me," she stated.

"Huh?" He was still really confused—and possibly disturbed by this new development. Was Haley actually thinking about Lucas as she kissed him? The very thought made him ill.

Haley shook her head. "Ew, gross. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," she said. Her cheeks were already turning pink from embarrassment. "I got distracted before I could ask you about Lucas' offer today."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief before asking, "What offer?"

"He wanted you to join him and the others tonight at the River Court," Haley clarified. "It would've been a really great time for you and the guys to catch up some more."

"Way to ruin the mood, Hales," Nathan mumbled. He started to get up when Haley halted him.

"I'm sorry. I was just really curious why you said no," she explained.

Nathan shrugged casually. "I don't play basketball anymore."

"I know, but you must still play for fun. Right?" she inquired. She knew he gave it up professionally, but he must shoot around every once in a while.

He shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" she asked surprised.

"I'm not interested in it anymore."

Haley watched him carefully. She knew that was a lie. He'd always loved the game. Something that played such a large role in his life wouldn't just fizzle out and disappear like that. Besides, she knew that he still watched ESPN and kept track of NBA games. That's practically all he'd watched when she nursed him back to health. The whole basketball issue seemed to be another mystery about him she'd have to add to the list. He was hiding something.

She'd originally been hoping that Nathan would get closer to the guys—particularly Lucas—through basketball. The pair hadn't talked all that much. But basketball was a common and important interest that they'd always shared. It was their withstanding connection. But Haley wasn't going to push the issue. Not now when Nathan was clearly uncomfortable.

"It's ok. Forget about it," Haley replied. She then leaned up and kissed him deeply. He immediately responded—no doubt eager to drop the topic at hand. He seemed to relax into her, and she was glad for that. Nathan would tell her when he was ready. She was sure of it.

* * *

The next morning, Haley drove her and Taylor to the work site. Her sister was still hung over from the party she and Chase went to the night before. Haley thought she shouldn't be working at all today, but her sister refused to stay home. It was several minutes before they arrived. Haley had barely gotten out of the car before Brooke was suddenly in front of her.

"I need to talk to you," Brooke stated.

"What is it?" Haley questioned as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. It was then that she saw Nathan standing by himself about ten feet away. "Actually, can you hold that thought?"

"But—"

"I'll be right back," she said while making her way over to him. "Hey."

"Hey," he greeted with a smile.

"You ready for another day of backbreaking brick building?" she teased.

"Oh yeah. In fact, I'm looking forward to it. It's the highlight of my day," he joked.

Haley grinned playfully. "Glad to hear it. So…um…what are you doing after this? You and Keith, I mean."

Nathan frowned curiously. "Nothing that I know of right now. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if the two of you would like to come over for dinner tonight. Karen and Lucas will be there, too. I'm sure you remember how good of a cook Karen is."

Nathan could feel his stomach grumble a bit at the thought. His mother wasn't much of a cook. Keith was alright in the kitchen, but their meals were never masterpieces or anything.

"So, will you come?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. We'll be there." He'd be an idiot to pass up a professional, home-cooked meal.

"Great," Haley declared.

"Besides, it's been awhile since I've seen your house."

"Not much has changed," she replied while desperately trying not to blush. She remembered the last time he visited before moving to Oak Lake. She remembered it all too well. And judging by the way Nathan was watching her right now, she was almost positive he was taking a trip down memory lane, too.

Thankfully, Brooke chose that exact moment to interrupt. "Tutor Girl, this can't wait any longer," she announced.

Haley sighed. "What is it, Brooke?"

"You have to know that—"

"Good, the three of you are already here," Andy cut in as he approached. "There have been a few changes in the work groups."

Brooke groaned in frustration. "Can't this wait? We're kind of in the middle of something."

"It'll only take me two seconds," Andy replied brusquely. Brooke shook her head and muttered something unintelligible under her breath. She and Nathan exchanged curious looks before returning their attention to Andy. "Haley, you'll be working with Marjorie, Carol, Crystal, and Taylor today. Brooke, you'll be with Tara, Mike, John, and Anne. And Nathan, you'll be with Jake, Lucas, Robert, and Trent."

Haley's head snapped up as her eyes widened. She had to have been hearing things. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You're working with—" Andy started to repeat.

"No, I know who I'm working with. I meant Nathan's group," she specified. "Is there another Trent?" _Please, God, let it be someone else with the same name,_ she prayed.

Andy laughed. "What are you talking about? It's the same Trent who's always been here. You know…your boyfriend."

"Actually, we broke up," she corrected.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's a good thing that you're not working with him," Andy stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some other things I need to take care of."

"You know, no matter how much I time I've spent here, I still don't like him," Nathan murmured after Andy left. Haley then turned to Brooke.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I tried to warn you," she defended.

Haley let out a sigh. What was Trent doing here? She wasn't positive, but she'd been pretty sure he wouldn't have showed up again. What else could he have to gain? Their relationship was over. What was he trying to prove? It was then that Haley caught sight of him. He was only about twenty feet away talking to one of the other construction workers.

In that exact moment, he faced her and their eyes locked. It wasn't difficult to see the pain and coldness in his gaze reflecting back at her. His stare then shifted over to Nathan beside her. Trent's eyes narrowed and seemed to seethe with anger. Haley sighed, once again. This was definitely not good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I finally managed to get this chapter written and posted. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I also have a couple of things I'd like to mention. First off, I've just recently seen the official movie trailer for the Twilight movie coming out next month. It looked so amazing! Those of you who are fans of the series should definitely check it out. And second, I also went on YouTube a few days ago and saw the original _One Tree Hill _pilot that had Reagan instead of Haley as Luke's best friend. It was so weird to watch. The other girl was much more jaded and had like zero chemistry with Chad. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if she'd been set up with Nathan. The thought of Naley not existing makes me cringe! I'm so glad they went with Haley and had Joy play her instead. Joy just added so much more humor and naturalness to the scenes. Anyway, just thought I'd share that little tid bit with you guys. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

Haley bit her lip nervously. This was a disaster. It really was. She couldn't possibly fathom why Trent had returned—especially since he looked so annoyed to be there in the first place.

"Just my luck," Nathan muttered. Of all the people to get stuck working with, why did he have to get stuck with that jerk?

"It's going to be ok," Haley replied. "I mean, it's not like the two of you are working together all alone." She meant her tone to be reassuring. Unfortunately, it sounded hollow even to her own ears.

"You mean with guys who still aren't sure if they completely like me or hate me?"

Haley was silent for a moment as she mulled over their options. She then declared, "I'm going to talk to him."

"Talk to who?"

"Trent."

Nathan vigorously shook his head. "No way, Hales."

"Why not? Maybe I can find out why he came back."

"In case you've forgotten, the last time the two of you had a heart-to-heart you fell off of a roof."

"Actually, that was the second to last time."

"Whatever. The point is he's bad news."

"I'll be right back," Haley promised as she turned around.

"Haley," Nathan called to her. He cursed under his breath when she kept going. He didn't want her anywhere near that guy. _Why does she always have to be so damn stubborn?!_

As Haley made her way over to Trent, she tried to come up with some type of greeting to say to him.

"_Hi, Trent. How are you…? Probably bad since I broke your heart, right?" _

"_Trent, long time no see. What have you been up to? You know, besides avoiding me like the plague?" _

"_How's it going…? So, did you cause anyone else to fall off of a roof lately?"_

_Yeah, those will go over real well,_ Haley thought sarcastically.

A moment later, she was finally standing in front of him.

"Hi," Haley said softly. She thought it would be best to leave it at that.

"Hi," he replied curtly.

"So…I haven't seen you in a while."

"Nope."

"Where have you been?" she questioned politely, trying to make conversation. It was quickly becoming awkward and uncomfortable.

"Around."

Haley nodded before continuing, "Are you alright?"

"Do you really care?"

Haley looked down at her feet for a second. That stung a little. She then glanced back up at him. "Yeah, I do. Look, Trent, I really didn't mean to hurt—"

"Save it, Haley. I didn't come back here for your pity or regrets about how things went down between us."

"Then why did you come back?" she questioned confused.

"Because I'm one of the people responsible for the café burning down. It's only right that I finish what I started and help rebuild it."

"Well, what made you come back now? I mean, you were gone for a couple of weeks…"

"I needed some time to myself to sort things out."

"Oh. Well, that's really…good of you," she stated with a small smile. Although, she couldn't help wishing that he'd left well enough alone and decided not to come back. Haley was worried about how his presence might stir things up around the site. Nathan and the guys were just starting to get along again. Haley didn't want anything or anyone to mess that up.

"Yeah, I'm a real saint," he muttered sarcastically.

"Look, Trent, I'm trying here. There's a lot of work left to do, and we're going to be seeing a lot of one another," she explained. "Would it be so terrible if we were at least civil to each other?"

"I am being civil. But at the same time, I'm not going to pretend that we're all buddy buddy. What happened happened, and it can't be changed. So I think the best thing would for us to stay out of each other's way."

"Fine," Haley declared. "If that's the way you want it, then fine." She wasn't going to go out of her way if he wasn't.

"Haley," someone called. Haley looked to her left to see Karen approaching. "I'm glad I found you. Your dad and I won't be here today. We've got some business to take care of. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that there has been a change of plans for tonight. Everyone will be coming over to my house for dinner, instead."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure? We can still host. I know you've been busy with the reconstruction and everything—"

"No, it's fine," Karen interjected. "I'll be cooking anyways. It'll be easier for me to work in my own kitchen."

"Alright. Did you want me to bring anything?"

"Would a salad be ok?"

"Sure."

"And you'll be the one making it, right?"

Haley laughed. "Don't worry. I won't let Taylor anywhere near it." Her sister could just barely make the basics. Anytime Taylor tried to experiment in the kitchen, it was always disastrous. One year, their dad had actually gotten food poisoning from something Taylor "cooked." Needless to say, it hadn't been pretty.

Karen smiled. "Good. I'll see you later, then. Oh, and make sure you pass the word on to Nathan and Keith."

"I will," Haley promised before Karen hurried away.

"Why am I not surprised?" Trent laughed humorlessly. "I leave, and suddenly you're all like one big, happy family again." Haley took a deep breath to keep herself calm. She could automatically tell that Trent wasn't going to make this already tense situation any easier.

"Let it go, Trent," Haley commented as she turned around to walk away. She then added over her shoulder, "Bitterness isn't a good look for you."

* * *

_Nathan opened his locker and shoved his books inside. He couldn't wait until this day was over. He had so much pressure on his back at the moment. The big game against the Cove City Cavaliers was tonight, and he had to do well. His father held the record for scoring the most points against them. Dan had said that Nathan would never be able to beat it. That was why he had to. Nathan didn't want Dan holding another thing over his head. It was bad enough Dan thought that he would never measure up. For once, Nathan wanted to show him up. Give him a taste of his own medicine. _

_As he reached inside his locker to grab something else, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Nathan looked to the left, but no one was there. He then looked to the right to see Haley smiling at him._

"_Very funny," he commented._

"_Hey, are you ok? Lucas said you had some trouble at practice yesterday," she said. _

"_Well, Lucas needs to mind his own business." _

"_So I guess you're still in a bad mood."_

_When Nathan saw her bite her bottom lip, he knew that he'd been a little too snappy at her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. "I'm sorry. We've just got this game tonight. I'm kind of stressed." _

"_Are you sure you're ok?" Haley asked with a frown. "Nathan, you're shaking."_

"_My heart is racing, too," he added before putting her hand on his chest. "That's what happens when I'm around you." Nathan smiled when he saw her blush._

"_Charmer," she mumbled and kissed him. _

"_You know you love it." For some reason, her face flushed even more after that. _

"_Yeah, well…try to calm down," Haley replied with a nod. "You're going to do great." She gave him one more kiss before heading off to the Tutoring Center._

_When she was completely out of sight, Nathan reached into his locker and found the small, plastic bag he was looking for. He then quickly popped a pill into his mouth and swallowed it down with a swig of water. He had to beat his father's record tonight; no matter what the cost. _

"Psst, Nathan," someone whispered. "Nathan!"

Nathan glanced over to the left and saw Haley motioning for him to join her. She seemed to be in the opposite alleyway of the building next door to the café. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before sneaking away.

"What's going on?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"About…?"

"I spoke with Trent. He's still pretty angry about how things went down."

"Then why did he come back?"

"He said he wanted to help finish the café. I think he feels obligated, since he was one of the people involved in burning it down."

"How noble of him," Nathan muttered. _Now the idiot decides to grow a conscience. _

"I just want you to be careful around him, alright?" Haley said. "Promise me no matter how much of a jerk he might be you'll stay calm."

"Everyone's finally talking to me again. I'm not going to jeopardize that."

"Ok. Good. I talked to Lucas, too, and he said he'd keep an eye out. Trent's not as difficult with him," Haley explained.

Nathan nodded. "Is that it? I have to be getting back."

"Also, there's been a slight change of plans about dinner tonight. We're going over to Karen's, instead."

"Oh," Nathan muttered as he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He'd been looking forward to seeing Haley's house. It had been forever since he'd been there. But then again, he hadn't been over Lucas' in a while either. "Ok. Anything else?"

"There is one more thing."

"What?" She answered by guiding his face down to meet hers. Nathan groaned in satisfaction when he felt her tongue stroking his. The kiss was hot, passionate, and urgent. They didn't really have much time before people noticed that they were missing. It was quite a rush, though.

Haley couldn't help the moan that escaped when she felt Nathan press her up against the building. He left a trail of heated, open-mouth kisses down her neck that practically made her go weak in the knees. Nathan's hold on her automatically tightened. He could probably feel her starting to slip.

"I have to go," Nathan murmured against her skin.

"Uh huh," she said with a nod.

"I'm serious." He ran his lips along her jaw.

She still clung to him. "Sure."

"I'm going," he said as their mouths reconnected in a fiery lip lock. A few seconds later, Haley's cell phone went off. The pair reluctantly broke apart as the haze in their minds began to clear.

"It's a text message from Brooke. I really need to go."

Nathan nodded with a pout. "Ok."

Haley gave him one more quick peck on the lips. "I probably won't get to kiss you later."

Nathan smirked. "Is that why you called me over here?"

"Maybe," she said with a flirtatious smile. "Anyway, I'll see you later. And please be good."

"I promise."

"Thank you." And with one more affectionate kiss, she was gone.

* * *

"I am stuffed," Keith declared as he rubbed his stomach.

"Me, too," Jimmy chimed in.

"Karen, that was so good," Brooke complimented. Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all in the dining room just finishing up dinner.

"So, I'm guessing that you guys don't have any room for dessert," Karen assumed with a knowing smile.

"Actually, I think I still have some room left," Lucas spoke up.

Keith nodded. "Me, too."

"I could go for something sweet," Jimmy added causing them all to laugh.

"That's what I thought," Karen chuckled.

"Did you need some help?" Nathan offered as Karen and Haley began to clear the dishes.

"No, we've got it," Haley replied.

Nathan watched them head into the kitchen before turning to look over at the others. Much to his surprise, it had felt just like old times. Karen would often have Nathan and Keith over for dinner when he was growing up. The house itself didn't appear to have changed all that much. The conversation had also been light and casual the whole evening. Once in a while Brooke would come out with something that had everyone almost choking on their food. Nathan didn't even know how to describe the feeling in the room. All he knew was that for the first time in a long time, he actually felt like he was where he was supposed to be. It was a little scary to think about, but it was true.

It was a few more minutes before Haley and Karen returned to the dining room. Karen had the most delicious looking chocolate cake in her hands. She cut the pieces as Haley distributed them to everyone. Their previous conversations resumed as they all ate.

"Ok, now I'm really full," Brooke declared.

"You want to go outside and get some air?" Lucas suggested.

Brooke nodded. "That'd be good."

"You guys want to come?" Lucas asked Haley, Nathan, and Taylor.

"Oh, you guys go. I'm going to stay and help Karen clean the rest of this up," Haley stated.

"I'll do that," Taylor said. "You go with them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go," Taylor urged.

"Ok. Thanks," Haley responded. She then stood up and followed the others outside to the front of the house. It was truly a beautiful night. The stars were shining, and the air was warm. It was the perfect summer evening to just be outside and enjoy yourself.

Haley took a seat on the front steps with Brooke and Nathan on either side of her. Meanwhile, Lucas walked over to his basketball hoop in the driveway and began shooting.

"Broody, how do you feel like moving when you're that full?" Brooke questioned perplexed.

He smiled. "It actually helps. You work it off."

"Let me try," Haley requested as she stood up and walked over to him.

"No way. Have you forgotten what happened the last time?" Lucas reminded her.

"Hey, I paid you for that broken window, didn't I?" she argued.

"You broke a window?" Nathan laughed.

"You should have seen it. It was the worst free throw I'd ever been forced to watch," Lucas declared.

"Just shut up and give me the ball," Haley demanded before swiping it out of his hands. She then positioned herself in front of the hoop. The next thing Nathan knew, she'd actually made the shot—granny style.

"Aw crap," Brooke suddenly exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked concerned.

Brooke shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just my mom. She's called like four times already."

"Is something wrong?" Haley questioned.

"She's probably just pissed that I didn't show up for the dinner we were hosting at my house tonight. One of my dad's business partners and his family was coming over. My mom wanted me to meet the guy's son. Supposedly he's our age."

Haley nodded in understanding. Brooke came from an extremely wealthy family. Unfortunately, their money-making skills were about their only talents. Brooke's parents weren't really parents at all. There were many times that Brooke confided in Haley about how her mother treated her horribly or her father ignored her. The only times they seemed to "care" was when they were putting on a show for others.

"I'm confused. Why would she want to you to meet that guy's son?" Nathan inquired.

"Because she wants to set me up with him."

"But doesn't she know that you're dating Lucas?"

"She knows. But Brooke's mom pretty much hates me, so I'm guessing that's way."

"Really?" Nathan asked surprised. He hadn't met an adult who didn't gush over Lucas and think he was a good guy.

"She wants me to be dating future CEOs in the making, but instead I'm dating him."

"Thanks, Brooke," Lucas mumbled.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she said while walking over to him. Brooke then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Guys like that only care about themselves and money, which is probably why my mother is so miserable with my father."

"But you refuse to go along with it," Nathan stated. "You're doing the opposite of what they want."

"I'm doing what I want," Brooke corrected.

Haley watched as Nathan seemed to mull over Brooke's statement. Wanting to distract him from whatever he was thinking about, Haley then walked over to him and held out the basketball. "Did you want to take a shot?"

Nathan's eyes met hers, and she was suddenly struck by the sadness and longing shining in them. "I haven't actually touched a basketball in over a year."

"You played?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah. Practically my whole life."

"What happened? You don't play anymore?"

Nathan shook his head. "I quit."

"Why?"

It was everybody's question to him. He usually tried to avoid it. But this time, Nathan felt sick of hiding and being secretive. Maybe people would stop bringing it up if they knew the real reason. Nathan could feel Lucas and Haley's intense gazes on him, but he couldn't meet their eyes. It would be so easy to read what they were thinking if he did. So he focused on Brooke.

"I know what it's like to have a parent that wants to control you. My dad was like that for as long as I could remember. Basketball was everything to him. And since I was good at it, he tried to make it everything to me, too. But one day he just pushed me so far that I didn't want to do it anymore."

"How?" Brooke questioned. "I mean, if you don't mind telling us."

Nathan took a deep breath before continuing, "It was just a couple of weeks after the state championship in high school. We'd won, and I had all of these big-time college scouts interested in me. My dad, of course, was in charge of who I met with and where I would go. Duke had always been the plan. It was practically my dream school.

"Anyway, even after we won, my dad was worried about me going soft. He said that I still needed a lot of work. That I was lucky that my sloppy mistakes didn't ruin my chances of winning. So every morning after that he made me go out running and had me lifting weights. I'd be completely exhausted at times, but he didn't care.

"One morning he had me go out alone, because he wasn't feeling well. I did our normal routine, because he probably would've been able to tell if I'd gone a bit easier on myself than usual. When I got home, I went into the kitchen to get some water. I only took about two steps into the room before I spotted my father down on the ground…"

"Oh my God," Brooke muttered. There was another sharp intake of breath that could've been from either Haley or Lucas. Nathan couldn't tell, since he still wouldn't look at them.

Instead, he continued on, "So I rushed over to him. He was still conscious, but he was in pain and clutching his arm. I pulled out my cell phone to call 911 when he suddenly reached up and grabbed me by the shirt. He yanked me down so that we were face-to-face. It was hard to hear him at first, because it was a struggle to talk. But when he did finally get the words out, I'd wished I'd never heard them."

"What did he say?" It was Lucas' voice that spoke this time.

Nathan looked down at his hands as he replied. "He said, 'Even if I die, I'll still always be better than you.'"

"Then what happened?" Brooke prompted in a shocked voice.

"I called an ambulance, he was rushed to the hospital, and a couple of hours later I found out that he died from the heart attack. After that, I decided that I was done with basketball. I'd spent my whole life trying to measure up to him and for what? He may have died, but I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life competing with a memory. So I turned down all of the offers I'd received from the scouts—even the one from Duke—and I quit. I walked away, and that was it."

Haley stared at Nathan fighting back tears at his revelation. She'd never expected him to say anything like that. She didn't even know what had suddenly brought the truth of out him. All she knew was that when she glanced over at Lucas, she saw the same horrified look that was surely present on her own face, as well.

* * *

_Haley paced frantically around her bedroom before picking up her phone and dialing Nathan's cell again. It was just a couple of hours earlier that she'd been at the school gym watching the Ravens face the Cavaliers. Nathan was doing well, but he was aggressive and on edge the whole game. Haley noticed Lucas trying to hold him back the couple of times his temper started to get the best of him. _

_She knew that Nathan was under an enormous amount of pressure from Dan. She was sure that when he finally beat his father's record he'd feel better. He was only two points away. Just as Nathan had made the basket, the referee had said it was no good due to a foul. He got into an argument with the referee before Whitey stepped in. He'd said something to Nathan—probably some type of reprimand—before the game resumed. _

_Lucas managed to get the ball back and passed it to Nathan. He caught it effortlessly. And that's when Haley's whole world seemed to come crashing down. Nathan completely stopped, looked in her direction, and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Nobody could seem to wake him up. An ambulance had been called, and he was rushed to the hospital. Haley was scared out of her mind and wanted to go with him, but Lucas was her ride. Her dad and Taylor were away for the weekend to go college hunting. So she had to wait for Lucas to finish the game before they finally made it to the hospital. But by the time they arrived, Nathan was somehow missing. Ever since then she'd been calling his cell phone nonstop._

"_Nathan, it's Haley again. Where are you? I'm so worried about you. Please call me and at least let me know that you're alright. I don't care what time—"_

"_Hales."_

_She whipped around at the familiar voice. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Nathan standing in her doorway. At first glance she could tell that he looked run down and weak. _

"_Nobody answered the door," he said in a strained voice. _

"_They're gone for the weekend," she replied while putting the phone down. "How are you?"_

"_Not so good," he mumbled. He then stepped forward. "I just need to…" She quickly closed the rest of the distance between them and enveloped him in a comforting hug. "I made a mistake, Haley." _

"_What happened?" She pulled away and took his face in her hands. "Talk to me."_

"_I took something to improve my game tonight."_

"_Drugs," she concluded._

_He nodded shamefully. "I've been under so much stress from Dan. I just wanted to break his record and beat him for once."_

"_Nathan, do you know how dangerous what you did was? Do you know what could've happened to you?" she questioned panicked. She never would've guessed that Nathan would do something so harmful and reckless. It frightened her to see this side of him. _

"_I know. It was stupid." _

"_Does Dan know?"_

"_The doctor told him, but he wouldn't believe it. He's probably bribing him to stay quiet about it as we speak."_

"_How long has this been going on?"_

"_It was just this once." _

_Haley pulled him into another hug. "Please don't ever do anything like that ever again. It's not worth it, Nathan. Do you know how much you could've lost from that one bad decision?" _

"_I won't do it again," Nathan promised. He then led her over to the bed. The pair took a seat on the end. "When I fell on the floor tonight, I was so scared. I was so terrified. But then I saw you, and I promised myself if I could just get up and walk over to you…and tell you how much I need you…how much I want you…how much I love you, then nothing else matters." _

_Haley gave him a small smile as a tear coursed down her cheek. She then brought her hand up to his face. "I love you, too, Nathan." These past few months they were together had felt so exciting and nerve-wracking. She was completely blissed out and could barely breathe when Nathan was around. And when he wasn't with her, she missed him like crazy. All of the signs pointed to love, but she wasn't sure he felt exactly the same way. Now that she did know, the relief was immense._

_Nathan's entire face lit up before he leaned in to capture her lips in his. The kiss was slow but sensual. Haley's whole body tingled at the contact. _

"_Haley, can I stay here with you tonight?" Nathan questioned. "I don't want to be alone."_

_She nodded as she gently caressed his cheek and gave him another kiss. "You're not alone. You'll always have me." _


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update more frequently. School is pretty much kicking my ass this semester. Plus, any free time or energy that I do have to write has been going towards Secrets of Life. I'm practically in the home stretch when it comes to finishing that story. It should be done within the next several weeks. So it has been my main priority. But I will continue to update this story. It will just take some time.**

**Also, I just want to say that this past week's episode rocked! I loved the whole thing. Naley was so adorable. Brooke was hilarious with Sam. I was also glad she gave Owen a hard time. I don't like him at all. Hell, even Leyton had their amusing moments. I think it was the first time I didn't mind watching them onscreen. I'm still not converted, but it was actually bearable.  
**

**So that's it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The past will be moving along, and the big stuff will be coming up soon. So please read and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

_"Try it again."_

"_What's the point? If the ball is in my hands, then I'm going to the basket every time. That's my game."_

"_Nathan, the point is you might not be able to make it to the basket. You'll be double teamed," Lucas explained._

"_The fade-away is weak," Nathan argued._

"_Well, Whitey wants you to learn it. So try it again."_

_Nathan groaned as Lucas passed him the ball. He was exhausted but knew that he couldn't quit. When Whitey gave an order, it had to be followed. The only other option was to have your ass riding the bench for the rest of the season. Nathan didn't even want to think about how his father would react to something like that. So here he was at the River Court running himself into the ground, once again. _

"_Damn it!" Nathan cursed in frustration. He still couldn't make the fade-away. _

_Lucas shook his head. "You're thinking about it too much."_

"_It shouldn't be this freaking hard," Nathan mumbled. _

"_Maybe you should take a break." Both guys turned around to see Haley stepping onto the court._

"_Hey, Hales," Lucas greeted. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a shift at the café?"_

"_I did, but the place was practically empty. So Karen gave me the rest of the night off," she explained. "I figured I'd find the two of you here."_

"_We're just trying to develop Nathan's fade-away."_

"_I don't really know what that is, but how's it going?" she questioned._

_Nathan sighed. "It a certain shot I have to make, and it sucks."_

_Haley walked up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Aw, I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll get it." _

_Just then, Lucas' cell phone rang. "I have to take this. I'll be right back," Lucas stated before walking off to answer it. _

"_You look tired," Haley noted as she took in Nathan's appearance._

"_I am."_

"_Are you sure you should be pushing yourself?" she inquired. Nathan could see that she was worried. It had been less than a month since he'd first collapsed on the court. Haley had suggested that he take a break from basketball for a while. She didn't want him overexerting himself. Nathan would've liked to take some time off. He hadn't realized how stressful being on the team would actually be. But it figured that the main reason why he took those drugs in the first place was also the same reason why he couldn't take a breather now. Dan Scott always had a different agenda._

"_Do I really have a choice?" he countered. When Haley bit her lip, he knew she understood. _

"Shouldn't you be at the work site right now?"

Nathan turned around to see Lucas standing behind him. "I could say the same for you."

"True," Lucas replied with a wry smile. He then shrugged. "But I decided to take a little detour on my way there."

Nathan looked back over at the basketball hoop. He didn't know what had possessed him to visit the River Court today. And yet, here he was. "Me, too."

"You know, it kind of makes sense," Lucas said after a few minutes of silence.

"What does?"

"Why you've been such a miserable jackass all of these years—especially during this last one."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"I'm not saying it to be mean. I'm serious. If Dan could say something like that to you on his death bed, I can't even imagine the kind of crap he pulled before that."

Nathan looked down at the ground. "Trust me, you don't want to know." His confession about Dan's dying words last night was just the tip of the iceberg. His friends would never really know the extent of how much his father had screwed him up while in Oak Lake. Even if he revealed everything, it would all just be terrible stories to them. To him, they were nightmares made realities. Memories that he could suppress, but never truly be rid of. They would be with him for the rest of his life. It sucked, but that was the pure fact of the matter.

"Yeah, well, I was up all last night thinking about it," Lucas revealed. "And honestly, it made me feel like an ass, too."

Nathan frowned. "Why?"

"I never really tried to look past the facade. It was easier for me to see you as this stranger or monster that I didn't know," Lucas explained. "I just gave up."

"I don't know how you couldn't have anyways. What I did…" Nathan trailed off. "I was good at being the bad guy."

"Yeah, you were," Lucas said with a nod. "That's why it's so weird seeing you like this."

Nathan frowned. "Like what?"

"Like yourself." He then walked over to a nearby bush and grabbed a basketball hidden inside. It was always where they kept their secret stash of basketballs. Afterward, Lucas held it out to Nathan. "You've been staring at the hoop long enough. Why don't you try taking a shot?"

"I can't," he objected while shaking his head.

"I know you gave it up, but one shot isn't going to kill you. Just try it," Lucas encouraged. He placed the ball into Nathan's hesitant hands.

"I probably really suck," Nathan mumbled.

Lucas shrugged. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Nathan stared down at the ball and tightened his grip. He expected it to feel like a foreign object the first time he touched it again. Surprisingly, it was the exact opposite. The familiarity of it was overwhelming. Nathan then eyed the hoop. He bounced the ball a few times before taking a shot.

"Nice," Lucas commented when it went in.

Nathan looked down at the ground. "It was a lucky shot."

"Maybe. But I don't really think so," Lucas stated.

"We should get going," Nathan said, changing the subject. "Your mom and Jimmy will probably be pissed if we're any later."

"Wait," Lucas halted him.

"What?" Nathan sighed agitatedly. He just wanted to leave this place already.

"If you ever change your mind…"

"I won't."

"Maybe not. But if you do, I'll help you with your game," he offered. "You made that shot, but I'd be willing to bet your other moves might be a little rusty."

Nathan thought about Lucas' offer for a few seconds before quickly dismissing the idea. He couldn't let himself go there. "What's the point? I quit, remember?"

"Just because you stopped playing the game doesn't mean you stopped loving it. Just think about it. That's all I'm saying."

"I've already made my decision, Lucas," Nathan firmly declared. "That's the end of it."

* * *

_Haley shifted in bed trying to get comfortable. She hated that time of the month. Her whole body was exhausted. That coupled with painful cramps and stomach aches made it feel like a fate worse than death. The joys of womanhood really did suck. _

_Haley actually had to miss school today. Just imagining being stuck in class and shuffling from room to room made her cringe. So she spent the day in bed just watching TV and trying to rest. Her first day was always her worst. _

_Of course Lucas and Nathan had been texting her all day to make sure she was ok. Not wanting to get into the details, even just saying the word "period" around them caused them to freak out, she told them that she was sick. _

"_Ooh, _Dawson's Creek_," she muttered while changing the channel. Haley readjusted her heating pad and got comfortable. _

"_Haley, honey, are you hungry?" she heard her father's voice question through the door. He'd stayed home to take care of her today. Unlike Lucas and Nathan, her dad had no problem talking about and understanding women's troubles. Sometimes he was the one who embarrassed her and Taylor when joking about it. _

"_Um, a little," she called back._

"_Is it safe to come in?"_

_Haley smiled to herself. "Yeah, it's fine."_

_The door opened. But instead of just her dad standing in the doorway, she saw Nathan, too. Haley immediately ran a hand through her hair. She probably looked like a mess right now. _

"_Dad!" Haley exclaimed._

"_What?" Jimmy questioned with an innocent shrug. "He wanted to surprise you."_

_Haley rolled her eyes. "A little warning would've been nice."_

_Jimmy turned to Nathan. "She's all yours, Nate. But be careful, she's been kind of moody all day."_

"_Dad!"_

"_Later," Jimmy said before taking off._

"_Don't kill me, Hales. I brought soup," Nathan stated as he held up the bag from Karen's café._

"_I wish you'd have told me you were coming."_

"_Hales, you're sick. Did you honestly think I wouldn't stop by to check on you?" He made his way over to her bed and sat down beside her. "Just be thankful that I didn't bring Lucas with me."_

"_I actually would've preferred him," she stated._

_Nathan looked at her strangely. "Why?"_

"_Because he can't break up with me when he sees how horrible I look right now," she proclaimed._

"_Don't be ridiculous," Nathan objected with a roll of his eyes. "You're beautiful no matter what."_

_Haley met his gaze and instantly felt her face flushing. She could see that he meant it. _

_A moment later, he was pressing his hand to her forehead. "You don't have a fever."_

"_It's not that kind of sick," she replied._

"_Well, what is it then?" he asked confused._

_Haley cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um, it's something that you probably don't want to hear about."_

"_Why not?_

"_Because you genuinely don't like to hear about it," she said._

"_Hales, I'm totally lost."_

"_It's really nothing."_

"_Just tell me. I can handle it," he confidently proclaimed._

_Haley gave him a knowing smile. "Ok. Fine. I got my period, and I have really bad cramps," she explained. "Happy now?"_

_Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh."_

"_Yeah."_

_He gulped nervously. "Well, that's…it's…how about that soup?"_

I knew it, _she mused._

_Haley had to suppress a laugh. It was such a typical move for him to change the subject. "Soup would be great."_

_Nathan then quickly busied himself with searching through the bag he'd brought. He picked up the small container of soup and passed it to her, along with a small package of crackers. "It's got extra noodles."  
_

"_Thank you," Haley said kindly._

_He kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. I got something, too. I figured we could eat together, since I didn't get my Haley time today."_

_Haley laughed out loud. "Haley time?"_

_He smirked before pulling out another larger container of food. Haley's mouth dropped open when she saw the juicy burger and fries._

"_Aw, how come you get that?" she pouted. _

_Nathan smirked. "Because I thought you had the flu and wouldn't be able to handle something like this."_

"_Darn it," she muttered._

"_I also brought you something else," he added._

_Haley eyed him curiously. "What?"_

_He reached into the bag, once again, and held up large chocolate chip cookie. "I know how you love your chocolate."_

"_Now that's what I'm talking about," she proclaimed with a beaming smile._

"_And…" he trailed off. Haley's grin got even wider when he held up a single rose._

"_Aw, you're so sweet. Thank you." She kissed him deeply before taking it. They'd been dating for over a year now, and it still amazed her when Nathan made these really kind and thoughtful gestures. She couldn't ask for a better boyfriend._

"_Anything for my girl," he declared._

"_Then does that mean I can have a fry?" she questioned while giving him her best puppy dog look. _

"_I hate when you do that," he chuckled._

"_Please?"_

_He smiled before his expression turned more serious. He leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. "You can have anything you want." _

"Are you sure that is the safest thing to do?"

Haley jumped slightly as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. "You scared me. I could've fallen, you know?" she teased. She was sitting on the railing at their spot on the dock looking out at the water. They'd had a long day and decided to meet up to spend some quality time together.

"Which is why I grabbed you," Nathan pointed out. "I probably would've had to jump in the water after you."

"Hey, I know how to swim. I think you're starting to get a hero complex, mister," she joked.

Nathan smirked. "You're the one who keeps getting herself in trouble. I can't just sit back and let a damsel in distress fend for herself."

"I am not a damsel in distress."

"Oh really?" Nathan challenged.

"Yes," she declared.

"Then what are you exactly?"

"Your sidekick?"

"I don't need a sidekick," he said with a smile. Haley pouted and was about to object when he continued, "But I do need a leading lady."

"Hmm…" She pretended to think about it. "Kind of like a Bond girl."

"Yes. Exactly like a Bond girl."

"They're always gorgeous," she mused.

Nathan smirked before placing a kiss on her neck. "Yup."

Haley leaned back further into his chest. "And sexy."

"Definitely," he mumbled against her skin.

"And total bad asses."

"Bad asses are hott," he agreed before turning her head and capturing her lips. Haley's hand reached back to glide into his hair to keep him close.

She smiled when they finally broke away. "It's nice to see you in such a good mood. You've been really quiet all day."

Nathan glanced out at the water. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Is it about last night?" she questioned knowingly. Nathan's revelation last night about Dan and why he quit basketball gave her the chills just thinking about it. She couldn't even imagine what it had been like for him to live something like that. It was no wonder Nathan had decided to walk away from it all.

Nathan silently shrugged in response.

"It's ok to miss it, you know," she whispered.

"Miss what?"

"Basketball."

"Now you sound like Lucas."

"Why? What did he say?" she inquired curiously. She'd noticed Lucas glancing at Nathan a few times throughout the day. But they were all so busy that she didn't really get a chance to ask him if something was going on.

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing. He just had this crazy idea that I should start playing again. He said that he'd help me if I ever changed my mind."

"Are you going to?"

"No."

"Well, it's your choice," she commented. "But for what it's worth, I think it'd be a good idea."

Nathan stared at her confused. "Why?"

"I know that Dan has been putting pressure on you your whole life. And it was terrible what he said to you before he died. I don't blame you for reaching your limit and walking away," she stated. "However, it just seems like…"

"It seems like what?" he prompted.

Haley chose her words carefully. "It just seems like you're not too happy or satisfied with this decision either. Or maybe I'm wrong…?"

Nathan looked down at their intertwined hands. He wished that he could deny it. He wished that he could tell her she was wrong. He wished that he could honestly tell her that he was happy to have quit the game and be out from under Dan's shadow. Unfortunately, he didn't even know if he believed it himself anymore.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to push you," Haley told him softly and kissed his cheek.

"I know," he mumbled, holding her tighter.

"I just don't want you to punish yourself and give up your dreams to spite Dan. He's gone, Nathan. You can do whatever you want."

His eyes met hers. "I wish it felt like that."

"_Nathan, get in here."_

_Nathan cringed. He'd been hoping to quietly sneak by his father's study on his way to the living room. _

"_Now," Dan ordered._

"_What is it, Dad?" he questioned tiredly while entering the room. _

"_I've got some good news."_

You're moving far away, and I'll never have to hear from you again, _he thought sarcastically._

_Nathan folded his arms. "What?"_

"_I've entered into talks with the head coach over at Oak Lake Academy," Dan stated. "They're really interested in meeting you."_

"_Why? They're our rivals," he pointed out._

"_They won't be for much longer if things go according to plan."_

_Nathan frowned. "I don't understand."_

"_They've got an excellent team, Nathan. And Coach Sharpe knows what he's doing when it comes to winning championships. A hell of a lot more than Whitey," Dan explained. _

_Nathan was silent as he processed his father's words. "Are you…are you saying that you actually want me to play for them?" _

"_Yes, that's exactly what I want. You're the Raven's best player, and Whitey refuses to give you more playing time."_

"_Dad, Whitey coaches us as a team. He treats everyone fairly."_

"_Which is exactly why he's weak. He doesn't know what he has when he's got it."_

"_I'm not leaving the Ravens, Dad," Nathan declared. He couldn't. He was a part of the team. A vital part of the team. Whitey, Lucas, Jake, and all of the others depended on him. _

"_You will if you don't make it to the playoffs in a couple of months. I'm giving the old man one more chance. But if he screws up your chances again this year, then I'm taking you to Oak Lake Academy. At least someone of your talent will be appreciated there."_

_Nathan wanted to point out that it wasn't Whitey's fault last year that they didn't make it to the playoffs. It was Dan. He'd pushed him so hard that Nathan couldn't help but feel drained. Lucas, Jake, and the others were trying to help pick up the slack, but they were all pretty beat themselves. _

_Eventually, Whitey decided to forfeit what was left of the season. The last thing he wanted was any unnecessary injures or incidents. His players' well-being meant more to him than winning. Some people, including Dan, thought it was the stupidest decision he could've made. But it was something that Nathan and his teammates respected about their coach._

"_But we don't live there."_

"_We'll move. I've already been looking at some houses for us and a place to relocate the dealership," Dan informed him._

"_But what about my friends?" The thought of leaving Lucas and Haley behind was painful. Lucas was his best friend. Haley was his girlfriend. They were his family. If he was separated from them, he didn't know how he'd be able to handle that. _

"_You'll make new ones."_

_Nathan felt the panic rise from within him. "I don't care. I won't go," he fiercely objected._

_Dan's eyes darkened. "Oh, you'll go. Even if I have to drag you to the car and strap you in myself, you're going," he said in a dangerously calm voice. _

_Nathan stared at his father in disbelief. "Not everything is about winning, Dad."_

_Dan's eyes narrowed. "And that is why you're currently a loser." _


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I figured that since I took a while to update last time, I'd hurry up and write this next chapter for you guys. Thank you all for the reviews last chapter. Some of you asked if Naley are really together for good or if things are still up in the air between them. As of right now, it's the latter. They haven't had "the talk" yet. But that will be an upcoming issue. **

**On a side note, I really liked last night's episode. Naley had some cute scenes. And by now, I'm sure most of you have heard the news about James and Sophia dating. I'll be honest and say that I'm not happy about it. I think it's a really bad idea and unprofessional to date someone else on the _same_ set where you met your ex and got a divorce. I normally don't care what the actors do in their personal lives, but I do worry about how it will effect the show. We all know what happened the last time. It also makes me question whether these Brathan scenes that keep popping up have to do with the actual plot of the show or their supposed real-life relationship. **

**As if that isn't bad enough, I heard that Joy might not sign on for another season if we get one. I kind of don't want a S7 at this point (I also have a poll about it under my profile). I'm liking the direction of S6 and would love for them to wrap it up now. I'd prefer fond memories of _OTH_ when it does finally end. The writers are always rewriting history and if Joy doesn't come back, I'm worried they'll somehow put Nathan and Brooke together because of James and Sophia. I don't really think that will happen, but I'll stop watching for good if it does. I love Joy/Haley/Naley/Jamie. They're the reason I'm still sticking with the show. But I wouldn't be able to support something as ludicrious as that. Again, it probably won't come to that. It would be suicide for _OTH_'s ratings if they tarnished Naley in any way. But I'm preparing myself just in case they try to mix reality and the Tree Hill world again.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

"No way."

"Come on. I'll be fine."

"I don't trust you."

"I've used a hammer before, haven't I?"

"And almost hit yours and my fingers a few times."

"Nathan," Haley whined.

"Haley," he mocked.

"Trouble in paradise?" Brooke questioned with Lucas right behind her.

"Nathan won't let me hammer."

Brooke placed her hands on her hips as she eyed Nathan suspiciously. "Why not? Do you think that we girls can't handle it or something?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not all girls. Just Haley," he defended. "Besides, we're supposed to be putting in the cabinets. You can't even reach them, Hales." The exterior of the building was all finished, as well as the dry walling they'd done last week. Now the crew would be starting on the floors and cabinets. It was a hard task where precision was key. Knowing the girls, something would most likely go wrong.

Haley rolled her eyes annoyed. "So? I can do the bottom ones."

"In this case, Haley, I think Nathan may be right," Lucas spoke up. "You don't have the best record when it comes to tools—or anything having to do with construction, for that matter."

"Hey, I think Tutor Girl does just fine," Brooke defended.

"Thank you, Tigger," Haley said with a satisfied smile.

Lucas laughed. "Says the girl who super-glued Andy's pants to one of the wooden beams."

"Oh my God, that was weeks ago! And it wasn't my fault. One of his guys told me to put superglue on that thing for him, because he was going to attach something. How was I supposed to know that Andy would sit on the damn thing when he took a break?" Brooke argued.

"You could've told him."

"He sat down before I could!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that the two of you have had more problems than anyone else here. It's not an opinion. It's a fact," Lucas declared.

"Right," Nathan agreed. "And since we don't want anymore incidents, it'd probably be best if you both did some minor jobs."

"It figures the two of you would team up now," Haley muttered. While she was happy that Lucas and Nathan had seemed to be getting along a lot more over the last week, she didn't particularly miss going up against the two of them. There were moments when they were all younger that Lucas and Nathan would both set their minds to something. And when that happened, that was pretty much it.

"You know we're right," Nathan countered.

"No, you most certainly are not," Brooke argued. "And Tutor Girl and I are going to prove it to you."

Lucas shook his head in objection. "That's not necessary."

"You started this, Broody. So here's how it's going to go. Haley and I will do the cabinets on the left side of the kitchen. You and Hero Boy will do them on the right. At the end of the day, we'll see who's done more and/or finished first. Deal?"

"What do we get when he win?" Nathan questioned.

"_If_ you win…" Haley stressed, "you get bragging rights."

"And what about you?" Lucas asked.

"When we win, we get bragging rights, too. And you have to admit how amazing we are," Brooke replied. "Plus, Tutor Girl and I wouldn't mind being wined and dined."

"So, basically, you want dinner," Nathan clarified.

"A _nice_ dinner," Brooke emphasized.

Nathan and Lucas exchanged a look before replying. "Deal."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got some work to do," Haley said while ushering Brooke over to their side.

"They are so going down," Lucas muttered.

"Hell yes," Nathan added. The two then bumped fists for good measure.

"Luke, Nate," they heard a voice call. The pair turned around to see Skills walking towards them. But he wasn't alone. A blonde girl of about medium height was with him.

"Hey, Skills, what's up?" Lucas greeted.

"I just wanted you to meet my new girlfriend," Skills declared. "Guys, this is Bevin. Bevin, these are my friends Lucas and Nathan."

"It's nice to meet you," Lucas said politely. Nathan nodded his head in agreement.

"You, too. Skills has told me all about you guys," Bevin replied. "And when he mentioned how you all practically burned this place down to the ground, I just knew I had to meet you."

Nathan and Lucas shared a confused look. "And why is that?" Nathan asked.

"Well, he mentioned that you all were rebuilding it. And I love construction," Bevin explained. "It's always been a passion of mine. I mean, I loved building my Barbie dream house when I was ten. It was so cool. So I practically begged Skills to let me help out."

"Barbie dream house?" Lucas repeated.

Bevin nodded her head excitedly. "Uh huh."

"But you were ten," Nathan said.

"Yeah."

"Have you done anything since then?" Lucas questioned.

"Nope."

"But you want to help out here?" Nathan inquired.

"Yup."

"Come on, guys, I'm sure there is something around here that Bevin can do," Skills said while giving them a look.

Lucas was silent for a moment before replying, "Well, I guess you could help out those two girls over there." He pointed to Haley and Brooke. "If you're up to it."

"Sweet!" Bevin exclaimed with a clap of her hands. She then smacked a kiss onto Skills' cheek and took off toward the girls.

"So, what do you guys think?" Skills questioned.

"She's…" Nathan trailed off. He didn't even know what to say.

"Where did you find her?" Lucas spoke up.

"On Erotica," Skills answered.

"Wait, that's her?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

Skills smiled proudly. "Yup. Isn't she great?"

"Well, she's certainly…interesting," Lucas commented.

"I know she's not the sharpest crayon in the box, but let me tell you, she knows how to get freaky," Skills said while wriggling his eyebrows. "And I mean _freaky_."

"Yeah, we really didn't need to know that," Nathan replied as he pushed back the disgusting mental image threatening to form.

"Definitely not," Lucas added.

"Look, I've got to help Jake and the others with the flooring. So I was hoping that you could keep an eye on her while you're back here," Skills stated.

"Um…sure," Lucas muttered.

Skills patted them both on the back before turning around to leave. "Thanks, guys."

Lucas shook his head and sighed. "Wow."

Nathan glanced over at Haley and Brooke worriedly. "Do you think it's a good idea if that Bevin chick is working with them? I mean, she probably doesn't even know what she's doing."

"Well, just look on the bright side, at least we know that we're guaranteed to win that bet," Lucas explained.

Nathan thought about it for a moment. "You know, you might be right."

Lucas smirked confidently. "I always am."

* * *

"Let's see. Choices, choices, choices…" Haley declared while pretending to be in deep thought.

"I'm going to kill Lucas," Nathan mumbled.

He couldn't believe they'd lost that bet. Who would've guessed that under Bevin's blonde bimbo exterior was a Bob the Builder waiting to get out? Brooke and Haley had been doing alright on their own. But Bevin…well, she actually did know what she was doing when it came to construction. Nathan didn't know how this was even possible, but the girls had finished before him and Lucas. And if that wasn't bad enough, Andy had even said that their cabinets were more level than his and Lucas'.

"Aw, you're not still upset, are you?" Haley questioned with a teasing smile.

"I'm not upset. I'm just trying to get over the shock," he replied.

"I told you we could handle it."

"Bevin did most of the work."

Haley shrugged. "Well, you guys never specified that it had to be _only_ Brooke and me who built them."

"Smart ass," Nathan muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Haley laughed out loud as they continued walking along the pathway in the park. The sky was darkening as the stars started to come out. There were quite a few people around since the air was still warm. There was only a cool, gentle breeze that blew every once in a while.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm not completely like Brooke. So how about you just buy me a hot dog from that stand over there for dinner and we call it even?" Haley proposed.

"If that's what you want. Or…maybe we can keep the terms, and I actually take you somewhere nice," he offered.

Haley stared at him surprised before shaking her head. "No, it's ok. I know that your money is kind of limited at the moment and—"

"Hales, I can afford to take you out for one night. It's not like I've been spending much of the money Keith has been giving me, anyway."

"No, you should keep it," she replied.

Nathan stopped walking and turned her to face him. "Hales, I don't mind. Besides, we made a deal. Stop being so stubborn and let me take you out."

"Ok. Fine," Haley said after a moment.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I haven't been taken out to dinner in a while. It'll be nice."

"Then it's settled. How's Friday at eight?" he questioned.

Haley pretended to ponder it for a moment. "Hmmm…I think that I can squeeze you in," she teased.

"Aren't I lucky," he joked back.

"You better believe it, mister," she said while poking his chest. The pair stayed at the park for a little while longer before starting to make their way towards Haley's house. It was getting late.

"Ok, your favorite color, is it still blue?" Haley questioned. They were playing a little game to see how much they still knew about the other. For all the time they spent apart, they were actually doing rather well.

"Yes. And if I remember correctly, yours was pink, right?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Haley's eyes narrowed. "That is _not_ funny." She detested that color.

Nathan laughed out loud. "I'm only kidding. It's purple."

"You almost blew the whole thing, Scott," Haley said with a shake of her head. "Now, next question…what is the one thing you could do without?"

"_Could _do without?" he questioned, making sure he understood correctly.

"Yes."

"I could probably do without…seeing your ugly-ass poncho again," he stated.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my poncho! Are you trying to piss me off?" she retorted with a mocking glare. She'd had her crocheted poncho ever since she was a little girl. It was something that her mother had made for her. No one else liked it, but it had been one of Haley's favorite things to wear—especially after her mother had died.

He smirked. "Well, you are kind of sexy when you're pissed."

"Nice try, Scott, but that is _so_ not going to work," she stated. "And while we're being honest, I guess I should tell you that the one thing I could live without is seeing you dance again."

"I'm not that bad."

Haley smiled saucily. "Yes, you are. It's like watching that horrible caveman bust a move on those Geico commercials."

"Now that is a low blow, James."

"I'm just telling the truth," she replied innocently.

He stopped walking. "Well…I don't like that shirt you're wearing right now," he shot back.

"Well, I don't like yours. And…you…you smell!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"I liked your hair better blonde," he countered. It was on now.

Haley gasped in outrage. "You're too tall," she retorted getting in his face.

"You're too short."

"At least I didn't burn down a building."

"At least I know how to use a hammer."

"I hate you!" she exclaimed heatedly

"Ditto!"

Nathan stared at her for a few seconds as he watched her breathe heavily. Her face was flushed as fire burned in her eyes. She really was so damn sexy when inflamed. He quickly closed the gap between them and crashed his lips down on hers. Haley's arms automatically wound around his neck as his encircled her waist to bring her closer.

It was a couple of minutes later that Haley realized they were out in the open where anyone could see them. She cursed Nathan for being such a good kisser as she reluctantly pulled away. A low groan escaped him in response.

"What's the matter?"

Haley looked around pointedly. "Anyone can drive by and see us out here."

It took a second for the fog in his mind to clear. "Oh. Right…where are we anyway?" He glanced at the neighborhood they were in. It was then he noticed how familiar it appeared.

_Oh crap_, he thought.

"Are you alright?" Haley inquired when she saw the disturbed expression on his face. Nathan didn't reply. He looked somewhere behind her before walking forward.

"Nathan," she called, still confused.

He finally stopped. Haley followed his gaze and felt the reality of their surroundings hit her. The large, brick house stood tall before them. It hadn't changed much over the years. It still looked the same as it did when Nathan and his parents lived there. Staring at it now, and feeling the memories flood her, Haley remembered why she usually avoided coming this way all together.

_As Haley walked up the front steps, she could hear the loud voices talking on the other side of the door. It was Saturday afternoon, and the gang had decided to hang out at Nathan's house. They rarely did considering Nathan always wanted to get away. But since Dan was gone for the weekend, they were in the clear. _

_Not even bothering to knock, Haley let herself in. She followed the voices into the living room. It was there that she saw Lucas, Jake, and Skills laughing together. Mouth, for some strange reason, was duct-taped to a chair as Fergie and Junk drew targets on him with red markers. Nathan, meanwhile, was sitting on the recliner off to the side by himself. _

"_Do I even want to know what you're doing?" Haley questioned smiling._

"_Hey, Hales," Lucas greeted. He gave her a hug once she walked over to him. _

"_You see, we set up these trashcans outside," Skills said. "And we figured we'd just roll Mouth's scrawny little ass right on into them."_

"_Kind of like human bowling," Jake added. _

"_And while he's rolling on down, we've got this small football to shoot at him to get extra points." _

_Haley looked to Lucas. "This is one of those weird guy things I'm never going to understand, right?"_

"_Pretty much," Lucas replied with a wry smile._

"_O-k," she laughed. She then made her way over to Nathan. She sat on his lap and kissed his cheek in greeting. "So, who's idea was this?"_

"_Mostly Skills and Fergie," he answered._

"_You do realize how unsafe it is, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_But I'm guessing none of you guys care."_

"_Nope."_

_Haley rolled her eyes. "Men." _

_Nathan gave her a small smile. Haley could tell that it didn't quite reach his eyes. She'd seen a lot of that lately. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was kind of different about him. Nathan had been a lot more subdued over the last several weeks. _

"_He's ready," Fergie announced._

"_Sweet," Skills exclaimed._

"_I'm going first," Jake declared._

"_Hales, Nate, you coming?" Lucas asked as the guys rolled Mouth out the front door. _

"_We'll be right there," she told him before Nathan could make a move to get up. _

"_What's wrong?" Nathan inquired once Lucas had left._

"_I was about to ask you the same thing," she stated. _

"_Why?"_

_Haley shrugged. "I can tell when something is bothering you. You get all closed off and broody. Usually, that's Lucas' department." _

_Haley waited for him to say something, but he remained quiet. "Is it basketball?" she guessed. The Ravens had actually made it to the playoffs this year. The next game coming up would determine whether they made it to the championship or not. Needless to say, there was a lot of pressure riding on everyone. That's why Haley was glad all of the guys were hanging out this weekend. They all needed a break. _

_Nathan was silent for another minute before sighing. "Yeah. I'm just stressed. That's it." _

_She watched him skeptically. He hadn't quite met her eyes when he said that. "You're sure?" She had a weird feeling like he was just saying that to appease her. _

_Nathan nodded. "Yes."_

"_You're lying," she stated matter-of-factly after a few seconds._

_Nathan's head snapped up at that. "No, I'm not."_

"_Then why can't you look me in the eye?" she challenged._

"_Hales, I'm tired. I'm not in the mood for this," he replied._

"_Nathan, I know you. There is something you're not telling me."_

"_Haley, relax. It's nothing that I can't handle myself."_

"_So there is something," she concluded._

_Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, technically, there is. But we don't need to go into it now."_

"_Is it serious?"_

"_I'll handle it," was all he said. _

_Haley stood up and stared at him uneasily. "Nathan, you're scaring me."_

"_Don't be scared," he said while following suit. "There is just something that I have to deal with. In fact, I'm probably making a bigger deal out of it than I should. I'm sure everything will work out."_

"_But what is it?" she stressed._

"_Haley, I can't tell you right now."_

"_Fine," she said curtly. She couldn't stand when he closed himself off like that. "I get it."_

_She made a move to leave when Nathan's hand on her arm halted her. "Baby, please just trust me. I need you right now—more than you know. And if you're pissed at me on top of everything else, I'm going to lose it."_

"_Nathan—"_

"_Please just trust me," he begged. "Please?"_

_The desperate look in his eyes caught her off guard. He may have said whatever was going on was no big deal, but it was obvious that it was just a facade. _

"_Haley, please?"_

_She watched him carefuly before sighing in defeat. She didn't really want to force him to say it if he wasn't ready yet. He always told her what was bothering him eventually. "Ok. I'll let it go—for now."_

"_Thank you." He then brought her into a hug. "I love you," he whispered into her ear._

"_I love you, too," she murmured, not missing the tightness of his embrace. She always felt so safe and relaxed in his arms. However, that wasn't the case at the moment. There was no calmness. Something was brewing. Haley didn't know what it was. She couldn't even describe it. It was just this strange feeling that something dark and unsettling was headed their way. _

Haley got the chills as she stared at the house. She then looked to Nathan. His eyes were fixed on it. God only knew what kind of thoughts and horrible memories were running through his head at the moment.

"Nathan," she said softly. He didn't appear to hear her.

"Nathan," she repeated a little louder and shook his shoulder a bit. He finally acknowledged her. "Let's get out of here. Come on."

He nodded wordlessly and followed her. However, as they continued walking, it was obvious he was still lost in his thoughts. And judging by the somber expression on his face, they weren't good.

Wanting to take his mind off of whatever he was worrying about, Haley said the first thing that popped into her head. "I don't actually think that you stink. You smell good. Too good sometimes."

Nathan's head snapped up in surprise. "And I like that you're tall," she added.

She felt relieved when a small smile formed on his face. "I really do like your hair. And you're not short. Just petite," he stated.

"Thanks," she replied with an amused smile of her own. She checked to make sure no one was around before giving him a quick kiss.

"Do you have to be home right away?" Nathan questioned.

Haley checked her watch. "Not right away. Why?"

"I was actually thinking about...well, heading over to the River Court."

"Oh. For what?"

"I don't really feel like going back to Keith's yet. It's a nice night out. And maybe I'll shoot around or something. I don't know," he mumbled with a shrug.

"I like that idea," she responded while trying to contain her initial excitement. Nathan hadn't talked about basketball at all since their night at the dock. Haley had been starting to wonder if his mind really was set against playing again. Granted, he only said just now that he felt like shooting the ball around. It wasn't like he'd officially changed his position on the matter or anything. Haley didn't even know what had triggered this, but it was still a reassuring sign.

"You don't mind?"

Haley stood on her tiptoes and lightly caressed his lips with her own. "I don't mind at all."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_"Man, stop torturing yourself."_

"_I can't help it. I'm an idiot," Lucas replied._

"_You are not. Shit happens," Skills declared. _

_Nathan watched as Lucas, probably for the hundredth time that night, practiced his jump shot on the River Court. The ball went perfectly into the basket yet again. _

"_I'm an idiot," Lucas repeated._

"_Will you stop beating yourself up over it," Haley called from the sidelines. _

"_I make that shot a million times. A million times! And the one night where it counts, I choke," Lucas complained. _

_Nathan sighed as Lucas began his rant. The Ravens had been so close to making it to the championship. All they needed was one more basket at the end of the game to win it. Lucas had had the ball in his hands. At the last second, he shot it. Unfortunately, the ball had bounced off of the rim and fallen away from the basket. They may have lost the game, but for Nathan, it was so much more. Dan had been furious. And because of that, his family was officially moving to Oak Lake. There was no way around it. _

_Nathan shot the ball that was in his hands. It made a nice _swish_ sound as it went through the hoop. He knew that he needed to stop playing around and tell his friends the truth. He'd been putting it off for days now. Nathan had no idea how they were going to take it. Haley would most likely be devastated. And Lucas…well, Nathan feared he would blame himself even more for not making that final basket. Nathan shook his head and inwardly cursed Dan Scott._

"_Can I try?"_

_Nathan's head snapped up to see Haley standing in front of him. "Try what?"_

"_Shooting? I'm bored while watching you guys have all of the fun."_

_He gave her a small smile. "You can give it a shot but try not to hurt anyone or yourself in the process."_

"_I'll keep that in mind," she replied with a roll of her eyes. She then tried to take a shot. The ball barely flew through three feet of air before falling to the ground. The guys all laughed._

"_Shut up!" Haley scolded as her face turned red. She made a few more unsuccessful attempts. _

"_What?" she asked him._

"_What?" Nathan responded._

"_Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Like what?" he questioned, still confused._

_Haley shrugged. "I don't know. Like you're worried."_

_Nathan stared down at the ground while inhaling shakily. She'd pretty much read him like a book. _

"_Nathan," Haley said. She walked over to him, the concern evident in her voice. _

"_What's the matter?" Lucas inquired. He and the other guys gathered around him._

"_Don't tell me you're depressed about the game, too," Fergie added._

_Nathan shook his head before meeting their gazes. He really didn't want to do this. If they thought the game was bad, this news was a disaster. "I have something important to tell you guys."_

"_What is it?" Mouth asked._

"_There's really no easy way to put it so I'm just going to say it straight out," he warned. He then took a deep breath before spitting out, "I'm moving."_

_Lucas was the first person to break the silence that followed. "I'm sorry, what?"_

"_I'm moving," Nathan repeated. "My dad wants us to leave Tree Hill."_

"_Why?" Skills inquired confused. "That makes no sense. Everything you have is here. Not to mention the fact that you guys almost made it to the championship. The team is good, and you guys will probably go all the way next year. Why would he want to take you away from that?" _

"_That's exactly why he wants me to leave. He thinks Whitey has been ignoring my talent or something. And he said that if we didn't make it to the championship this season, then he would find me a team that would go all the way," Nathan explained. _

"_And where the hell does he plan on taking you?" Junk asked._

"_Oak Lake Academy," he answered._

"_What?!" Lucas exclaimed. "You can't be serious! They're our damn rivals!"_

"_I know. I don't want to go," Nathan declared. "But I have no choice in the matter."_

"_Unbelievable," Skills muttered. As the guys started arguing amongst each other, Nathan turned his attention to Haley. She'd been unusually quiet these last few minutes. _

"_Hales," Nathan prompted. _

"_You knew about this all along, didn't you?" she questioned. "This is what you were hiding from everyone—from me."_

_That caught the rest of the gang's attention. "Wait, you knew about this?" Lucas inquired. _

"_Of course he knew," Haley answered for him. "He just said that this would happen if you guys didn't make it to the championship—which means that Dan must have been planning this all along."_

"_Hales—"_

"_You should've told us, Nathan," she said in a hard voice. The fire burning in her eyes didn't escape him either. _

"_Haley, I thought I could handle it," he argued._

"_Well, you didn't, did you? And now you're leaving us!" she said, her tone rising with each word. _

"_I thought we were going to win this season. I wasn't going to say anything and add anymore pressure on everyone."_

"_Well, you should have," Lucas spoke up. "I missed that damn shot, Nathan! And because of that, you're leaving now. Maybe I could've prevented it if I'd—"_

"_Damn it, Luke, don't start blaming yourself," Nathan objected. "This isn't anyone's fault but my dad's. He's got his own fucking agenda, and that's why we're moving."_

"_I can't believe this is happening," Haley muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. "I have to go."_

"_Haley," Nathan tried to stop her._

"_I can't be here right now."_

"_We have to talk about this."_

"_There's nothing else to talk about. You hid the truth from us and now you're leaving! There's nothing that we can do!"_

"_Don't go," he pled._

"_Nathan, I'm really pissed at you right now. _ _I…I honestly can't even look at you," she said in a strangled voice. "Let me go."_

_He stared at her for another second. It was obvious from her glistening eyes that she was ready to start crying at any moment. Nathan followed her line of sight to the guys, who were all watching them intently._

"_Please," she whispered. "I need to be alone."_

_Nathan nodded silently as he let go of her arm. He then watched, with his stomach tied in knots, as she quickly walked away from him. _

"Well, well, well…look what we have here."

Nathan stopped dribbling the ball and turned towards the voice behind him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the huge grin present on Lucas' face.

"You know, when Haley told me that you'd been coming to the River Court this past week to play, I almost didn't believe her."

Nathan shrugged. "I just felt like shooting around. It's no big deal."

"If you say so," Lucas replied, unconvinced.

Nathan didn't quite blame Lucas for being curious about his sudden impulse to play. He was still curious about it himself. Ever since he'd passed by his old house and saw his old basketball hoop that he used was still intact, Nathan felt a type of restlessness build up inside of him. He'd loved playing in the driveway as a kid--before he was ever old enough to go to the River Court. His house and family would fade away, and all that was left was him and the game. Nathan guessed that he probably just wanted to feel a piece of that again.

"Are you working off some steam from today?" Lucas asked after several seconds of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Trent was being kind of an ass to you."

"I guess. I don't really care about him," Nathan replied. He'd had the misfortune of working in a group with Trent earlier that day. The whispered snide comments and glares didn't go unnoticed by Nathan while they worked. But he tried not to let it get to him.

"As long as you just do what you have to do and stay out of his way, you'll be fine."

"That's the plan."

Lucas held his hand out for the ball. "Speaking of plans, I heard you and Haley are going out tonight."

"Yeah. I owe her that dinner from the bet we lost," he answered while passing it to him.

"Where are you taking her?"

"That Italian restaurant on the Market Street Dock. I haven't been there in years, but I always thought it was pretty good."

"I took Brooke somewhere else for the bet. But we did go there another time recently. It is nice."

"Good."

"So it's for the bet. It's not like a date or anything else, right?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. "No. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering. I mean, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you and Haley seem _close_ again."

Nathan retrieved the ball Lucas shot and bounced it a few times. He tried to act casual. For some reason, he got the feeling that Lucas knew a lot more than he was letting on. "It's not a date," he clarified. At least that's not what he and Haley were calling it. But the thought had crossed Nathan's mind.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. It's me and Haley, Luke."

"That's exactly my point," Lucas declared while giving him a meaningful look. "There's a lot of history there."

"You and I have history, too."

"Yeah, but we didn't date."

"What's your point?"

Lucas took the ball and shot it. "My point is that I'm starting to wonder what all of this is leading up to."

"Lucas—"

"I'm just saying be careful with her. Haley may seem tough, but she's a lot more fragile than you think."

"I know that," Nathan replied.

"Do you? Have you guys even talked about everything that happened before?"

"Not everything," he said while glancing down.

"Are you still in love with her?"

"Luke--"

"Look, I'm not saying this to be nosy or some jerk. She's my best friend, and it's my job to guard her heart--especially when she can't quite do it for herself," he stated. "I know that she's starting to trust you again, and I need to know that that trust is not misplaced."

Nathan sighed as he tried to figure out the best way to handle this. After a couple of minutes, he decided honesty was the best policy. He'd lied to Lucas enough in the past. "It's not misplaced, Luke. I'm still in love with her. That's never changed," he revealed. "I promise."

"And what about when we finish the cafe and you leave here in a few weeks? What's going to happen then?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shook his head. The truth was he tried not to really think about that. "I don't know."

"Well, for the record, I suggest you figure it out."

* * *

"Damn," Haley muttered. "I really need to go shopping." She'd spent the last hour searching through her closet for something nice to wear. She and Nathan were going out tonight, and she wanted to look nice. Well, not exactly "nice." She wanted to look…sexy. Too bad that wasn't a look she often sported—at least in her mind.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Taylor asked from the doorway.

Haley stared at her confused. "Huh?"

She pointed to the countless clothes strewn across the bed and on the floor. "Did the closet explode?"

"You're so funny," Haley mocked with a roll of her eyes.

Taylor smirked. "I thought so."

"I'm actually just looking for a dress for tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" her sister asked curiously. "Haley Anne James, is there some big party you're going to and forgot to tell me about?"

"Taylor, since when do I party?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Actually, you're right. You and parties are like oil and water."

"I hope I'm the water," Haley quipped.

"So, where exactly are you going?"

"Nathan and I are having dinner tonight," she answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I told you about that bet Brooke and I made with Lucas and Nathan."

"Oh yeah, that was great that you beat them," Taylor chuckled.

"We can thank Bevin for that," Haley joked. "Anyway, whoever lost had to take the other person out for dinner."

"Nice."

"Yup. Now if I could just find something to wear…" Haley trailed off, searching through the pile again.

"So, this whole thing is about the bet?" Taylor inquired.

"Yeah," Haley answered distractedly.

"You're sure?"

"Yup."

"So it's absolutely, positively not a date?"

Haley halted her search and turned to face Taylor, once again. "What? Why would you say that?" It's not like that thought hadn't crossed her mind. But she didn't think others would see it that way, too.

"Haley, I'm your sister. I'm not stupid. I see that spark between the two of you."

"Taylor, you're over exaggerating. Nathan and I are friends."

"And I'm the queen of England."

"I don't get what you want from me," Haley muttered as she walked over to her closet. She was praying her sister would just drop it.

"I want you to be careful."

"Taylor, it's me. I always am."

"Not when it comes to Nathan. Your heart usually overpowers your head in that category."

"Taylor, I know what I'm doing."

"I know. But I just wanted to remind you what's at stake here."

"While I appreciate the thought, I'm a big girl, Taylor. I can take care of myself," Haley declared while meeting her gaze.

Taylor stared at her for another moment before turning around to leave. But not before calling over her shoulder, "I'd go with the black dress if I were you."

Haley frowned as she looked at the pile on her bed. She spotted the dress on a hanger. Afterward, she walked over to the mirror and held the outfit in front of her.

_Ooh, that does look good…

* * *

_"I can't believe that waitress. Could she be anymore obvious?"

"I thought she was normal."

"Normal? She was practically panting."

"It was probably allergies."

"No, it wasn't. She was drooling, too."

"I didn't really notice," Nathan said while shrugging nonchalantly.

He was desperately trying to hide the smile threatening to form on his face. Their waitress at the restaurant had been blatantly checking him out and hitting on him throughout dinner. Haley, to say the least, was far from pleased. Nathan vaguely thought about easing her worry but decided against it. She was really hott when she was jealous.

"Yeah right. 'Is there anything else I can get you? _Anything. At all_,'" Haley mocked her as they walked along the sidewalk. Much to his amusement, the impersonation was dead on.

"She did get me that soda I needed," Nathan commented.

"And then, as if she's not skanky enough—" Haley continued, clearly not listening to him, "—she bends over so you could clearly see down her shirt. I mean, anyone can get fake breasts. What makes hers so special?"

"They're not."

"Damn right they're not!" Haley huffed.

"I guess some women just aren't as naturally gifted as you," he added smirking.

"Exactly!" Haley proclaimed. "I…wait, what?" His words finally registered in her mind. Almost immediately, her face flushed. "Nathan!"

"What?" he innocently asked. "Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"Well…" She paused before saying, "Yes, but…I mean, no. Not exactly."

Nathan remained silent as she got all flustered. This time he did smile teasingly at her.

"Ugh, I hate that woman," Haley muttered. "And you."

Nathan laughed out loud. He took her hand in his and brought them both to a halt. "Relax, Hales. I barely even noticed her. I was too busy staring at you and that amazing black dress."

He then closed the distance between them. Haley quickly found herself melting into the kiss. By the time they broke apart, she was breathless.

"So, other than the slutty waitress, how did you like the dinner?" Nathan questioned. He'd been much more relaxed since they were together. Much to his dismay, he'd been thinking about his conversation with Lucas all afternoon. But when Haley was around, it seemed as if all of his prior problems disappeared.

"It was very good. Although, it would've been better if you hadn't stolen all of my lobster ravioli," she teased.

"Hey, we agreed to share. I gave you part of my prime rib," he defended.

"Yes, but you took even more than what I gave you."

"Well, it's not like you were going to eat it all yourself. You're a lightweight."

"I should be mad. But since you basically just said that I was thin, I'll let it go."

"Come here," he chuckled and pulled her into his side. When he noticed that she was walking slower than usual, and maybe even limping a little, he frowned. "Are you ok?" It was a long walk from the restaurant back to her house. Nathan still wasn't allowed to drive Keith's car yet, and Taylor had needed hers. As a result, they'd had to walk. But the weather was really warm that evening so it hadn't necessarily been a bad thing.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's just these heels."

Nathan looked around at their location. "Well, we could take a shortcut."

"Where?" she asked curiously.

He led them several feet forward before veering off to the left. Haley immediately recognized where they were going. "The graveyard? No way."

"It's faster."

"I don't think so."

"But it's faster," he reiterated.

Haley shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'd rather we just went the regular way."

_Haley sat in front of her mother's headstone in the dark with her head in her hands. She always came here when she needed to be alone or think. Even though her mom was gone, Haley often felt like Lydia was watching over her—more so in that exact spot. After the day and a half she just had, she needed some comfort and guidance. _

_Haley had been upset ever since Nathan broke the news of his move. She didn't know whether to scream, cry, or throw up. She never thought that anything like this would happen. Not until college—assuming they all decided to go somewhere different. Not now. She wasn't supposed to lose Nathan this soon. _

Dan Scott strikes again_, she thought cynically. _

_Haley knew it wasn't completely Nathan's fault. He should've told her, but it wasn't his idea to move. When she walked away from him yesterday, she hadn't really done it because she was so furious. It was mostly because she was so hurt and devastated. Haley didn't want the guys or Nathan to see her cry. It made her feel even more weak and powerless. Her whole world had changed in an instant, and she was far from prepared for what that would entail. _

"_Hales."_

_Haley jumped while letting out a loud gasp. It wasn't until she saw that it was Nathan standing in front of her that she felt relieved. "What are you doing here, Nathan?"_

"_I was on my way to your house when I saw you heading over here," he explained. _

_Haley stood up and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Oh."_

"_I was kind of surprised. I thought the zombies that came out at night in graveyards scared you," he said with a small, teasing smile. Whenever Lucas and Nathan had wanted to take shortcuts home through there, she'd refused. The idea of what could be lurking in the shadows had always creeped her out. The only time she could ever visit her mother's grave was during the day. Tonight was the one exception.  
_

_Haley looked down at the ground. "Not so much anymore. There are scarier things than that."_

_Her double meaning didn't seem to be lost on him. "I'm sorry," he stated softly._

"_I'm sure you are."  
_

_Nathan stepped closer to her. "Haley, you know I am. I didn't want to worry you unless I knew without a doubt that I was moving. I thought we'd make it to the championship this season for sure."_

"_I get it, Nathan. I do. But if you're already not telling me things now, what's going to happen when you move? What other big changes are you going to hide from me to keep me from worrying?"_

"_Haley—"_

"_I'm serious, Nathan. How is this going to work? What am I supposed to do here without you?"_

"_Haley, it's not that far. I'll still see you."_

"_But it won't be the same," she argued. "Who's going to go thrift-store hunting with me? Who's going to go buy bad music or to the campus lost and found and claim dumb stuff? Who's going to do that with me?"_

"_Lucas. And me, too…once in a while," he added. "We'll make it work."_

_Haley bit her lip as the tears escaped her eyes. After all of the crying she'd done last night, it felt like she'd run dry for good. But she had a horrible feeling that with Nathan being gone, that would never be the case. _

_Suddenly, he was pulling her into his strong arms. "Haley, I mean it. We'll make it work. I love you. You and Lucas are my family. Nothing is ever going to change that." _

"_How do you know?" she cried into his chest while clutching him tightly. _

"_Because I feel it," he mumbled in a soft voice as he gently stroked her hair and back. After a few minutes, her sobs began to die down. "I'm going to marry you someday, Haley James."_

_Haley pulled back enough to look up at him. "Stop it. You don't have to say that." _

_He wiped at the tear tracks on her face. "I mean it."_

"_Nathan, you're a guy. That's not normal."_

"_So? I'm not normal. What I'm feeling is definitely not normal," he declared. "And to be honest, Hales, I don't ever want to be normal. Not with you."_

_Despite the horrible situation they were in at the moment, she couldn't deny that his words had warmed her heart. She stroked his cheek before bringing her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. _

"_Nothing's going to change?" she mumbled quietly against his lips._

_He held her tighter. "It'll still be you, me, and Lucas against the world. I promise."_

"Still afraid of the dark?"

Nathan's question suddenly jolted her back to the present. She looked over at him briefly before averting her eyes. "Yeah, something like that."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, thank you all very much for the reviews last chapter. I always appreciate them. I don't know about you guys but I loved this week's episode. The Naley moments were awesome! I'm enjoying the lack of intense drama. I'm really glad that the writers have been portraying normal family problems. That's what I've really been wanting to see. And I can't wait for the episode next week that takes place in the 1940s. It looks like it's going to be really good.**

**Also, I'd just like to let you guys know that Secrets of Life will be posted _very_ soon. I only have four chapters left to write, so it should be up within the next two to three weeks. As for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. It doesn't have any flashbacks. I know that many of you like them, but they will be in the next chapter. A very big and important component of the Naley history will be revealed soon. So please read and review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

"I mean it, Luke. Stop that right now," Haley demanded.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you," she warned while backing away.

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up, Hales. It's only a little bit of water."

"A little bit? You're holding a hose!"

"Broody, stop being a butthead," Brooke called from her spot off to the side.

"Watch it, Cheery, or you're next," he replied.

Brooke eyed the hose uneasily before shouting, "Sorry, Tutor Girl. You're on your own."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, Tigger."

The gang was on their lunch break at the work site. The weather was a scorching one hundred and one degrees that day. Since it was so hot, Andy along with Karen and Jimmy had decided that everyone would be able to go home early. They only had a couple more hours left to work.

"Luke, knock it off," Taylor shouted.

"Yeah, don't you know you're not supposed to pick on a girl," Nathan stated. Haley turned around to argue that she wasn't _just a girl_ when she noticed the huge super soaker in his hands.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing with that?" She then looked back at Lucas and noticed the other guys holding water guns now, too. "Did I miss something?"

"You see, Haley, while the guys were playing ball last night at the River Court, they decided that a little water war would be fun today," Mouth explained. "You know, since it's so hot right now that we're practically melting."

"Thanks for the last minute memo, Mouth," Brooke mumbled.

Taylor snorted. "You guys do realize that you're adults and not kids anymore, right?"

"And why do you have to do it now? You know Andy is not going to let you inside the café soaking wet," Haley pointed out.

"Then I guess we can get out even earlier," Skills declared as he pumped his gun. "So who's the first victim?"

"Lucas Eugene Roe!" a female voice bellowed

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good," Jake commented. They all looked to see Karen approaching.

"Hi, Mom," Lucas greeted with a nervous smile.

"What on earth do you think you boys are doing?"

He cleared his throat. "Um, having a water war."

"Are you insane?! Do you boys even think before doing anything?! You're going to be soaking wet and creating all of this mud. And so help me God, if you get any of that in my new café, I'll ground you for a year. I will not have you ruining the brand new floors in there. Do you understand me?" Karen scolded.

"Y-yes, Mom," Lucas replied. The rest of the guys nodded.

"Now drop the hose and guns, finish your lunch, and get back to work," she ordered.

When Karen had finally walked away, Brooke, Haley, and Taylor immediately busted out laughing as the guys grumbled and dropped their water toys.

"Told you," Haley sing-songed.

"That was great," Taylor said while clutching her stomach.

Brooke had a beaming smile. "I love Karen."

"Well, I thought it was a good idea," Fergie muttered.

"Later," Junk declared. "We'll go to the River Court. Agreed?"

The guys all accepted before begrudgingly sitting back down to eat lunch.

"Well, we're done," Brooke announced. "So we're heading back inside."

"Don't get in too much trouble while we're gone," Haley added.

Taylor just shook her head as she passed by them. "Losers."

"Dude, how do you even date her?" Jake questioned Chase once the girls were out of earshot.

"Would you believe me if I said that she's actually got a good heart?" he answered.

The rest of the guys shared a look before replying in perfect unison, "No!"

* * *

"Ugh, where is Bevin when we need her today?" Brooke sighed.

"She's visiting her grandparents for a few days or something," Haley answered. They were in the pantry in the back installing shelves.

"I need another water. It is so hot back here."

"Can you grab me one, too?"

"Sure," Brooke replied before leaving.

Haley looked through the small tool box in front of her and realized they were running low on nails. As she stepped out of the room into the kitchen, she suddenly collided with someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Haley apologized.

"Be careful next time, will you?" Trent grunted as he went on his way.

Haley's eyes narrowed as she watched him walk away. _Jerk. _She then walked over to the counter in the kitchen and grabbed the small box of nails she needed before heading back into the pantry.

"Jeez, Brooke, what took you so long?" Haley asked when she heard someone come up behind her a few minutes later. She suddenly jumped in surprise when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Oh my God, Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. "You scared me."

"Sorry. But I got your water."

Haley took it from him and set it down on one of the shelves. "Where's Brooke?"

"I convinced her to take another break."

"And why is that?"

He kissed her cheek. "Because I wanted some time alone with you."

As sweet as Haley thought that was-they hadn't gotten to spend any quality time together since their "date" a few days ago-she didn't want them to get caught. "Nathan, someone might see."

He spun her around to face him. It was then that she noticed that he'd closed the door. "All taken care of."

It also wasn't long before she realized Nathan was shirtless. He'd probably taken it off while he was working. She could see the sweat from the heat glistening on his bare, muscular chest. Haley felt her own body temperature sky rocket, which didn't exactly help since her tank top and shorts were already sticking to her.

"We're going to die from the heat in here, you know?"

Nathan closed the small distance between them and captured her lips in a sensual kiss. If she wasn't hot before, she was burning up now. "There are worse ways to go," he whispered huskily into her ear. Haley couldn't contain the breathless gasp that escaped when he started to suck on her earlobe.

"Eh, screw it," Haley breathed as she roughly guided his mouth back to hers. The intensity of the kiss practically knocked her off her feet. The next thing she knew, her back was slamming against the un-shelved wall with Nathan pressed up tightly against her.

She heard him groan into her shoulder as she ran her hands down his back, lightly scraping her nails against the skin. It used to always drive him crazy. Much to her satisfaction, Haley could feel his muscles flexing in response under her fingertips. She slid her hands back up and into his hair as he continued to ravage her neck.

Nathan, meanwhile, just couldn't get enough of her. He felt the haze cloud his mind as he tasted the familiar sweetness of her skin mixed with the sweat from the heat wave. His hands traced the curves of her body until they reached her smooth, firm thighs. In one easy motion he'd managed to lift her up. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he pulled the elastic band from her hair. He buried his hand in her flowing, chocolate brown locks while bringing her mouth back to his.

Haley's breathing was erratic as Nathan's demanding lips battled hers. She and Nathan had made out a lot over these past few weeks. But it had never been as hot and urgent as this. She was quickly becoming aware of the feelings and closeness between them shifting into something deeper and more intimate as time went on.

"You've got a serious ass, Haley James."

Haley whimpered into his mouth when she felt his rough hands slide up her thighs to cup her backside. "Nathan." Her whole body was on fire by now. He still knew how to push her buttons and leave her wanting.

"Hales." Nathan's mouth glided along her jaw to her ear. She vaguely heard the questioning tone to his voice.

"What?" She kissed his cheek.

"Haley."

She kissed his other cheek. "Hmm…?"

"Hales, I—"

A hard knock suddenly sounded on the door. "Tutor Girl. Tutor Girl," Brooke's low voice called.

Haley heard Nathan swear under his breath at the interruption.

"Tutor Girl, I know you can hear me. You better get your butt out here, because your father is looking for you. And I highly doubt that you want him to find you and Hero Boy in the compromising position you are most likely in at the moment."

"I have to go," Haley sighed disappointed.

"Ok," he gave in. As much as Nathan didn't want to let her go, he definitely didn't want Jimmy to catch them. Then he'd really be dead.

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered. She gave Nathan one more deep, passionate kiss before releasing her hold on him. She was then out the door and facing Brooke.

"Oh my God," her best friend gasped.

"What?" Haley questioned worriedly.

Brooke shook her head. "There is no way in hell you can see your dad looking like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you just had sex in a pantry," Brooke whispered.

"We did not have sex!" Haley protested in a low voice as she felt her face flush.

"Well, you look like it. Come here." Brooke grabbed her arm and yanked her into a corner. "Fix your shirt. It's crooked."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fix your messy hair and try to gloss your lips so they don't look as swollen," Brooke answered. "And if anyone asks, it's one of those special lip plumping brands."

"Got it," Haley murmured.

"Ok. That's better," Brooke declared after a minute.

"Haley," Jimmy called, his voice getting closer.

"Do I look presentable enough?"

"You're good to go."

"Alright. Thanks, Tigger."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "It's what I do for you crazy kids. Now go."

Haley nodded before walking out front. She easily spotted her father amongst the workers. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Oh, Haley, I've been looking all over for you. There's a—why are you so flushed?" he questioned examining her.

"It's just the heat, Dad," she replied.

_And Nathan_, she thought. She then quickly shoved it from her mind. She didn't need to turn any redder than she already was at the moment.

"Are you sure you're ok? Did you want some water?"

"I'm fine, Dad. What's up?"

"Oh, I was going to say that you have a visitor waiting for you out front."

"A visitor?" Haley asked perplexed. She wasn't expecting anyone. "Who?"

"Just follow me."

When they finally got outside, Haley's eyes widened in surprise as she took in the young woman with curly blonde hair standing next to her sister.

"Peyton!" Haley excitedly exclaimed before running to her cousin.

Peyton met her halfway and hugged her tightly. "Hey, Haley Bop!" she greeted back.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come this year."

Peyton visited them every summer for a few weeks. But this year, she's said she wouldn't be able to because of an art class she was taking at school. Peyton attended the Savannah College of Art and Design. It was very prestigious and often demanded a lot of her cousin's time.

"I finished my project early and handed it in to my professor. After which he said that I was free to go. So here I am."

"That's great, but I wish you would have told us. We don't have the guest room ready or anything."

"Haley, don't stress. That will take like two minutes," Taylor told her.

Peyton smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise. By the way, my mom and dad say hi."

"I'll have to call them later," Haley declared. "But really, Peyton, it is so great to see you. How long are you staying?"

"Three weeks."

"Sweet. We are so gonna do some damage," Taylor announced, causing Peyton to laugh and Haley to roll her eyes. Her cousin and sister could get kind of wild when they were together. They often liked to refer to themselves as the bad asses of the family.

"Looking forward to it," Peyton replied as she stared at the café. "You guys sure did get a lot done."

"We better have. We've been working our asses off," Taylor said.

"So, do I get to help?"

"If you want," Haley answered. "We could use a good painter in a couple of weeks."

"I'm on it."

"Oh my God, look who's rolled into town. If it isn't the legendary Peyton Sawyer," Lucas exclaimed as he approached them with the guys following behind.

"Lucas, I see you're still a little on the scrawny side," she teased.

"Says the girl with the chicken legs," he retorted, causing them all to laugh.

"Guys," Peyton greeted the others. Neither Haley nor Taylor missed the little wink their cousin sent to Jake.

It was so obvious the pair had a thing for one another. They'd been playing cat and mouse for years. There was also some speculation about them going skinny dipping last year when the group had gone camping for a weekend. But neither Peyton nor Jake would give in and tell them what had really happened. Needless to say, there would probably be some interesting developments within the next few weeks concerning those two.

"I thought you weren't showing up this year," Skills said.

"Change of plans, boys. But don't get too excited now. I will have to leave eventually."

"We'll be counting down the days," Junk teased.

"Guys, what's going on?" Brooke inquired as she joined the gang. "And who's Goldilocks?"

"Oh, Brooke, this is my cousin Peyton Sawyer. Peyton, this is my best friend from school and Lucas' girlfriend Brooke Davis," Haley introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Peyton said while holding out her hand.

"You, too. Ooh, I love your shoes!" Brooke complimented.

"Oh, thanks. I got them on sale at Suburban Filth."

Brooke gave her a beaming smile. "Oh my God, I love that store! I go there all the time. I don't know how I could've missed those shoes, though."

"Well, I'm from Savannah, so that's probably why. You know how they have different things in different stores."

"That is true."

"But when I get back, I could totally get a pair for you."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"That'd be awesome. Tutor Girl, your cousin rocks!" Brooke declared. Haley smiled, relieved that her best friend and cousin were instantly hitting it off.

"Thanks," Peyton laughed. "I try."

"I hate to break up the fun, but the boys have some more work to do," Jimmy interrupted. "But you girls are free to go if you want. You can have some time to hang out with Peyton and get settled in."

The guys all groaned in response. There were also a few grumbles of "that's not fair."

"Thanks, Uncle J," Peyton replied.

"No problem. You girls have fun."

"So, Peyton, what do you feel like doing?" Taylor inquired.

She shrugged. "I don't know. How about—"

"Hey, where'd you guys go? I can't put the rest of the cabinets in by myself," Nathan called to the guys as they walked back toward the café.

_Uh oh_, Haley thought as she watched her cousin's eyes get huge and do a double take. She'd completely forgotten that she hadn't actually told Peyton about Nathan being in Tree Hill yet.

Peyton then turned to Haley with an expression featuring a mixture of astonishment and outrage. "What the in the living hell is that asshole doing here?!"

* * *

"I've got a brain freeze."

"I always tell you not to eat your ice cream too fast."

Peyton shook her head. "It's not from the ice cream. It's from everything else you just told me—or didn't tell me until I got here."

Haley looked down at her strawberry sundae and sighed. As soon as the shock had worn off, Peyton had marched right up to Nathan and started yelling at him. It took both Lucas and Jake to drag her away from him. Haley had then tried to persuade Peyton to go for a walk with her, in which Peyton demanded that she tell her exactly what was going on in this "alternate universe," as she called it, that she'd walked into.

So Haley took Peyton down to the docks. She'd then bought Peyton a big cone of Rocky Road—her favorite ice cream—at a stand and sat her down at a nearby picnic table to explain everything.

"Peyton—"

"So let me get this straight, Nathan originally came to the café to taunt you guys."

"Actually, I think it was because he missed us," Haley interjected.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He and Lucas end up drag racing. And he's the one who went spinning out of control, crashed into the café, and burned it down."

"Yes," Haley reluctantly replied.

"Then, he gets sentenced to rebuild it for the rest of the summer. So he moves in with Keith and causes more trouble for you guys."

"In the beginning," she admitted.

"He and your boyfriend Trent get into a fight, and all the guys hate him—including you."

"Um, yeah."

"But you keep running into Nathan and eventually start talking to him. He tells you this stupid sob story about his past that you believe—"

"Peyton, it wasn't stupid. It was really serious," Haley objected.

"—that you believe," she continued, "and actually agree to be friends again. Then you tried to convince the others to give him a chance—when they probably shouldn't have."

"Peyton," Haley sighed.

"I'm not done," Peyton declared. "After that, your boyfriend Trent gets jealous, turns into an asshole, and causes you to fall off of a roof—which is another important thing that was conveniently left out of your e-mails."

"I didn't have a chance—"

"I'm still not finished. Nathan then comes to your rescue and catches you. He suffers a concussion, you and the others feel even sorrier for him and start to trust him even more," she stated. "You then take care of him, break up with your boyfriend, and now you're all suddenly one big happy family and the best of friends again. Is that pretty much it?"

"Peyton—"

"Oh, and let's not forget the part where I show up and am completely blindsided by all of this," she added.

"Peyton, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Nathan," Haley apologized. "As you now know, a lot has been going on."

"Haley, we're family. You're one of my best friends. You definitely could've found the time to tell me about this."

"I-I was afraid that you'd flip out, too—which did just happen, by the way," Haley pointed out. "Besides, I would've told you eventually—especially if I'd known you were actually going to visit."

"I'm just blown away by all of this. I mean, the next thing I know, you're probably going to tell me that you still have feelings for the bastard."

Haley guiltily averted her gaze and shoved a big spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no! Come on, Haley! Have you lost your freaking mind?!" Peyton exclaimed.

"He is not a bastard, Peyton," Haley objected. "There's a lot more to him than you think, so stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like I've got two heads or something," Haley said while shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Actually, I'm trying to figure out where my level-headed cousin went. I thought you were over him, Haley. I mean, the guy pretty much ripped your heart out and stomped on it. How could you even think about letting him back into your life again?"

Haley sighed and placed her head in her hands. She'd already been through this with Lucas and everyone else. "Because he didn't mean it, Peyton. Dan was making Nathan's life a living hell, so he pushed us all away and isolated himself. That's what happened."

"So _he_ says."

"Look," Haley said, getting frustrated. "You may not believe him, but I do. You haven't been around these last two months, Peyton. Nathan has really changed for the better. And if you don't believe me, then you can ask the others—my dad, Karen, Keith, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and everyone else. They've all seen it."

"It just seems like an awfully big risk, Haley. He's going to have to leave eventually. Then what?"

"I don't know what's going to happen. But for right now, we're all putting the past behind us and trying to move on. Please don't ruin that, Peyton."

"I'm not going to do anything. If something happens, then it'll be of Nathan's own doing," Peyton declared. "I just don't want it to get to that point, Haley. I'm worried that you're going to put too much trust in him, and he's going to screw you over again. You don't want to go through that same pain twice. You barely made it through the first time. Do you really think you can survive it a second time?"

"I don't think it's going to come to that."

Peyton sighed before taking Haley's hand in hers. "I know that you thought he was the love of your life," she said tentatively. "But sometimes dreams die and people disappoint you. Eventually, you just have to let it go."

Haley shook her head and gave Peyton's hand a squeeze. "It's different now, Peyton. I don't know how else to explain it to you. I just feel it."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, thank you all for the reviews last chapter! They were fun to read as always. I just wanted to mention that I saw the Twilight movie yesterday. I was really excited about it beforehand but knew that it would most likely not beat the book. When I actually saw it, I thought that it was pretty good. But I wasn't crazy about it. I loved the actors, but the script itself just deviated a little too much from the book for me. I felt really disoriented throughout the movie. I thought that they could have substituted a lot of the book's important scenes in for the ones they added. Although, I will admit that a couple of the new movie scenes were not bad either. It was different, but that's just my personal opinion. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I loved the Naley in last week's 1940s episode. It actually fit in with what I had planned for this chapter, so I did a little tribute. I'm sure you guys are going to have some major questions after you read this, though. Like I've said before, the crucial pieces of the puzzle are going to be revealed. So please read and review!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

_"Where do you want this?"_

"_Just place it next to the door. The movers will get it."_

"_You sure do have a lot of crap, Nate," Lucas declared as he dropped the box in his hands in the designated spot. _

_Nathan shrugged as he picked up another box of his own. "It's not like I kept track of everything. I'll probably give most of it away anyway."_

"_Does that mean I can keep this autographed Michael Jordon card?"_

"_Not a chance in hell," he said with a sarcastic smile._

_Lucas laughed. "It was worth a shot."_

_Nathan sighed as he grabbed his basketball trophies off of his bureau and began packing them away. He'd had the whole summer to gear himself up for the big move to Oak Lake. And yet he couldn't shake the state of shock his mind was in. Nathan knew that it would be difficult. Clearing out the room he'd grown up in and boxing up his memories was beyond depressing. But it had never actually felt real until now. The emptier his room got, the further he already felt himself drifting from Tree Hill._

"_So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?"_

"_Early," Nathan answered. "My Dad wants us up and ready by seven."_

_Lucas shook his head. "I can't believe your mom actually agreed to this. I mean, Dan completely went behind her back and made all of the arrangements."_

"_It's Dan, Luke. It's not like she would actually have a say in the matter," Nathan stated—assuming his mother ever got the guts to defy his father. He could still remember the night a few months ago that Dan finally broke the news of them moving to his mom. She'd flipped out at first. Nathan couldn't remember the last time he'd heard his parents get into a screaming match that bad. They usually just ignored one another. _

_For a little while, Nathan actually let himself believe that his mom could possibly win the argument. That she'd stick up for herself and him. That they wouldn't have to go to stupid Oak Lake and leave Tree Hill. But like all the other times, his mother quickly lost her steam and gave in—and he was left disappointed, once again._

"_Did Haley come and see you today?" Lucas questioned. _

_Nathan shook his head. "No."_

"_Is she coming over later?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, you're at least going to see her before you leave, right?"_

"_Definitely. She's just…it's been really hard for her. I don't think she could handle seeing me pack up the last of my things," Nathan explained. "Not to mention the fact that she loathes Dan even more right now."_

_Haley had offered to help him pack a few times, but Nathan had declined. It wasn't difficult to see that she was barely keeping it together as the moving day loomed closer. Nathan didn't want to make it worse for her than it already was. _

"_The feeling's mutual," Lucas declared. _

"_Dan's an ass," Nathan stated. "He's always been that way." _

_Lucas ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You do know that nothing is going to be the same without you, right?" _

"_Like I told Haley, we'll make it work. Just because I'll be living in Oak Lake now, it doesn't mean that it's my home."_

"_Basketball is going to suck."_

_Nathan felt the sharp pang in his stomach at Lucas' words. School hadn't even started yet and he was already dreading walking onto the basketball court. If it was up to Nathan, he would've just stopped playing. He would never be a true member of Oak Lake's team. But that was out of the question seeing as though it was the sole reason they were moving in the first place. _

"_I feel like Benedict Arnold," Nathan muttered with a groan. He was officially going to cross enemy lines. _

_Lucas smirked. "Do you even know who he is?"_

"_He fought in the Revolutionary War with the Americans before switching sides and fighting with the British," Nathan answered. "He was a traitor."_

_Lucas looked impressed. "I guess you do." _

"_Another perk of dating my tutor," Nathan proclaimed._

"_Ex-tutor now," Lucas muttered._

_Nathan felt his stomach churn before throwing the last trophy in the box and taping it up. He then lifted it and dropped it down with the rest of his things by the door, probably with a little too much force than necessary. _

_Lucas gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry." _

"Where's your head at?"

Nathan stopped dribbling the ball in his hands and looked over at Lucas. The pair was at the River Court practicing. "What?"

"You zoned out on me for a few minutes there."

"Sorry," Nathan apologized. "What were we working on?"

"Your fade-away," Lucas replied.

"The fade-away is weak, man."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Do I have to remind you of the last time we had this conversation?"

"I'm just stating a fact."

"Well, less talking and more shooting."

Nathan dribbled the ball again before aiming it at the basket. He swore under his breath when it didn't go in.

Lucas smiled smugly. "I thought so."

"Damn, somebody got soft over the years," a voice shouted. Both Lucas and Nathan turned to see Jake walking towards them.

"Didn't I kick your ass in a game last week?" Nathan reminded him.

"That didn't count. I was distracted."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be gawking at Peyton when you're playing," Lucas teased.

"I wasn't gawking," Jake denied.

"Actually, Luke, I have to agree. He wasn't gawking," Nathan replied.

Jake smiled triumphantly. "Thank you."

Nathan smirked. "Drooling was more like it."

Lucas laughed out loud.

"I did not do that either!

"Yeah, you did. There's a wet spot over there on the pavement to prove it."

Jake yanked the ball that was now in Lucas' hands and chucked it at him. Nathan just chuckled as he dodged it.

"For the last time, nothing is going on between Peyton and me," Jake announced.

"The skinny dipping incident last year proves otherwise," Lucas retorted.

"That didn't happen."

"I found Peyton's bikini top hanging from a branch."

"It could've been Taylor's. Her and Chase are always doing weird stuff."

"It wasn't Taylor's. Taylor's bathing suits are more like string than anything else."

"Haley—"

"Would never have the guts to do something like that," Lucas interjected.

"I don't get what the big deal is. If you like her, you like her," Nathan stated. "What's wrong with saying that?"

He hadn't missed the banter and heavy flirting that took place between the two over the last week. Nathan never knew that Peyton and Jake were somewhat of an item. He'd been paired up with them when they were painting the interior of the cafe. At first Nathan thought that Peyton was just being extra friendly to Jake because she was ignoring him. Peyton still didn't trust him one bit. But after several minutes, Nathan quickly learned that he had nothing to do with their closeness.

"Things are different. She's got a boyfriend now."

Lucas blinked in confusion. "Since when?"

"I don't know. She mentioned it in an e-mail a few months back."

"You guys have been keeping in touch?" Nathan questioned.

Jake shrugged casually. "Here and there."

"Another little piece of info we weren't aware of," Lucas added.

"Whatever," Jake sighed. "The point is that no matter how much we flirt or…do other things—"

Nathan's eyebrows rose. "Other things? I thought you said that nothing was going on."

Jake glared at him briefly before continuing, "The point is that she's not interested in me like that."

"Again, the 'other things' could suggest otherwise," Lucas said.

"I mean she's not interested in a commitment."

"Why not?"

"How should I know?" Jake sighed as he took the ball out of Nathan's hands. He then shot it at the basket. "If I was an expert on women, then I wouldn't be here talking to you two."

"Good point," Nathan agreed.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just stay away from her this time," Jake muttered—mostly to himself.

"Or you could go after what you want," Nathan suggested. "Peyton's here for another two weeks."

"What's the point? It's not like she lives around here anyways."

"You could make it work."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. If you care enough about her, I think you should go for it. The distance shouldn't matter."

"Like it didn't matter to you and Haley?" Jake shot back.

Nathan stared at him shocked for a moment before looking at the ground. "That was different."

Jake looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated about Peyton. I didn't mean to—"

"I get it," Nathan interrupted. He then glanced at his watch. "I should probably go."

"Nate—" Lucas tried to stop him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

By the time Nathan had walked back to Keith's house, his shirt was drenched in sweat. It was yet another unbearably hot day. He was starting to think that going to the River Court to practice hadn't been the best idea. The heat was the reason why he and the guys had gotten to leave the worksite that Friday afternoon anyway.

Nathan quickly pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He stopped short when he saw the sight before him. Haley was lounging on the couch in the living room watching TV. Nathan immediately noticed her tight white tank top and what looked to be a colorful bikini top underneath. He couldn't help but groan quietly when he saw her tiny blue shorts that left most of her legs exposed.

"Hey," Haley greeted when she finally noticed him. "I was wondering when you were going to get back."

Nathan frowned. "How long have you been here?"

"Um…" She looked at the clock. "About forty five minutes. And just so you don't think that I'm some psycho stalker, Keith let me in. I was going to wait outside for you, but it was too hot."

"Oh. Well, that answers my second question," he said with a smirk.

Haley rolled her eyes and turned off the TV. She then got up to stand in front of him. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought that we could hang out."

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

Haley smiled before kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck only to pull back quickly a second later. "Gross. You're all sweaty."

"Well, that tends to happen when you've been playing basketball in the sun all afternoon," he joked.

"Not the best idea," she said with a hint of disapproval.

"Seeing as though you look a little darker, I'm willing to guess that I'm not the only one who's been in the sun today," Nathan pointed out as he eyed her tanned skinned.

"But I wasn't doing something that could give me heat exhaustion or whatever."

"Then what were you doing?"

"The girls and I went to Brooke's house. She's got a huge pool."

He grinned as he pulled on the colorful strap. "That explains the bathing suit. And thanks for the invitation, by the way."

"We wanted to have a nice, relaxing afternoon in the sun. We weren't in the mood for a water war."

"We don't always have them."

Haley gave him a disbelieving look.

"That much," Nathan added.

Haley laughed. "Yeah right." She then gave him one more peck on the lips before pushing him towards the hallway. "Now go take a shower. I'll make us some dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Oh yeah, Keith wanted me to tell you that he and Karen have plans tonight. He won't be back until late."

"So we've got the house to ourselves. Good to know," he commented with a mischievous grin.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Down boy."

* * *

Haley was just re-entering the house from the deck as Nathan walked into the kitchen. She paused for a moment when she noticed that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of black basketball shorts. His toned chest and abs were completely exposed, causing her stomach to do flip flops and her cheeks to heat up. Haley didn't know if it was the construction or the basketball, but whatever workout he was doing only seemed to make his body more toned.

"So, what are we having?" Nathan questioned.

Haley took a deep breath to get a hold of herself. "Good old cheeseburgers and fries."

She placed the plate of burgers on the already set table before going over to the oven to get the fries.

"Do you need help with anything?"

Haley shook her head. "No."

Nathan took a seat and inhaled the delicious scent of the food. "I didn't know you knew how to grill."

Haley smiled. "Let's just say that my dad finally passed his talent down to me."

Her dad was an expert at grilling and cooking barbeque. He didn't wear his "Kiss the Cook" apron for nothing.

"It smells good," Nathan said.

Haley placed the plate of fries on the table and took a seat. "Thanks."

The pair didn't waste any time digging in. From that point on, everything seemed to pass in a blur as they talked about random things. It was one of the perks that Haley enjoyed most about Nathan returning. They'd always been able to talk about anything and everything. It was during these times that she really felt like she had her best friend back again.

When they were done eating, the two cleared the table and did the dishes. Haley checked the clock and noticed that it was only six o'clock. She and Nathan still had plenty of time before Keith came home. They eventually decided to watch a movie.

Haley followed Nathan into his room. He had a stack of movies that he and Keith had rented. Haley immediately rejected the horror films. She didn't do so well with scary stuff. After looking through a couple more, she agreed that the new Bond movie would be fine. She'd been brought up on Bond movies. Her father would watch them all the time when she was growing up.

Nathan popped the disk into the DVD player before walking over to his bed. He propped up the pillows so that his back was resting on them and the headboard. He then brought Haley to sit down between his legs. He remembered the last time they'd tried to watch a movie together on his twin bed. They had barely been able to sit side by side. It wasn't the most comfortable position, to say the least. Haley relaxed against him as Nathan's arms encircled her waist. She placed her arms atop his.

The pair watched the beginning of the movie in silence. Nathan had wanted to see the new Bond film for months, but never really had the time. When he'd been living in Oak Lake, most of his free time was spent with the guys drinking or partying. Almost any kind of destructive behavior they engaged in, he was there—except for drugs. Those were the one thing he had never touched and never would.

The time he spent in Oak Lake, needless to say, was a sharp contrast to his pastimes in Tree Hill. Nathan watched Haley carefully. It was moments like these where he mentally had to take a step back and tell himself that it wasn't a dream. Jake's earlier words had stung. But now they seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks.

Nathan's hold on her tightened as he ran his fingers lightly over her arms. It was hard to believe that he was actually in her presence again—without her hating him. He'd never thought he'd get a second chance with her…ever. The move to Oak Lake and his father's agenda had sure as hell screwed up things between them the first time around. But somehow Nathan was actually here with Haley, and he in no way was going to take that for granted.

Nathan turned his head to bury his face in her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. He then rubbed his cheek gently against hers before giving it a soft kiss. Haley leaned more into him as his lips made their way down to her neck. He felt a thrill of satisfaction course through him when she shuddered a bit in his arms.

Nathan could feel an electric current running through his veins as he became even more hyper aware of her body touching his. His hands rubbed her arms. Her skin, all of a sudden, felt much warmer than before. Nathan worked his way back up her neck and noticed that Haley was biting her bottom lip. He licked his own before turning her face towards his. He caught her mouth in a searing kiss. He couldn't resist giving her bottom lip a little nip of his own, causing a low mewl to escape her.

They pulled away a minute later, breathless. The movie was forgotten as they stared into the other's eyes. Nathan ran a hand through her hair as Haley looked at him with a mixture of what appeared to be curiosity and desire.

He watched her for a moment longer before the truth behind his actions came spilling out of his mouth. "I love you," he murmured.

Haley's eyes widened as she remained silent. Frozen. When she still didn't say anything after a couple of minutes, Nathan frowned. "Hales…"

It was then that she surprised him by crashing her lips onto his, shifting her whole body so that their chests were now touching. Nathan didn't even have time to think before his natural instincts took over. He kissed her back with the same amount of need and passion while sliding so that he lying down fully on the bed.

He could feel the pieces of his self-control slipping away as her hands and mouth were everywhere—his hair, face, neck, chest. He would've thought this was another dream if it wasn't for the fire that seemed to be coursing through his veins at her touch.

Nathan slipped his hands under her shirt and groaned when he felt how smooth and silky her skin was. He then brought her mouth back to his before taking control.

Haley gasped when she felt Nathan suddenly flip them over. Even as he continued his ministrations on her neck and chest she couldn't seem to catch her breath. She'd never felt more turned on than she did right then. Her whole body was overheated as he touched her in ways that only he knew how.

His mouth completely claimed hers, once again, before his hands returned to the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up and over her head, leaving her clad in only a bikini top and shorts. Haley moaned loudly when she felt his bare chest meet the exposed areas of hers.

He sucked on her earlobe before whispering huskily in her ear, "God, Hales, you don't know how much I want you."

_Haley felt a gentle touch awaken her from a deep, restless sleep. She opened her eyes groggily. It took a moment for her sight to focus in the darkness. _

"_Nathan?" she whispered._

"_Hey," he greeted softly. _

"_What time is it?" Haley questioned._

"_A little after midnight." He was already under the covers of her bed. Haley snuggled closer to him._

"_I waited for you." _

_Nathan was supposed to have come over earlier, but he'd never showed. She'd even tried calling his cell, which he hadn't picked up. Haley had started to get worried that something had gone wrong. That maybe his family had decided to leave for Oak Lake earlier than planned. This was Nathan's last night in Tree Hill, and they'd wanted to spend the remaining time together._

"_I'm sorry. There was a ton of stuff we had to finish packing," Nathan explained. "And then I had to wait for my parents to fall asleep."_

"_I was hoping you'd come over eventually. That's the only reason why I left the window unlocked."_

_Nathan smiled. "I know. Thank you." _

_Haley nodded as he leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the lips. _

"_I just wanted you to know that I'm here. You can go back to sleep if you want."_

"_No," Haley said with a shake of her head. "We only have so many hours left."_

_Nathan sighed as he caressed her face. "I know."_

"_Just hold me," she whispered. "Please?"_

_Without another word, Nathan pulled her completely into his arms. Haley buried her head in his chest and inhaled his familiar scent, trying to remember as much as she could before he left. Nathan said that he would visit, but who knew how often it would actually happen. _

"_What were you dreaming about?" he questioned after a few minutes of silence. _

"_Huh?"_

_He stroked her hair. "I watched you for a couple of minutes. You looked…upset."_

"_You don't want to hear about it."_

"_Yes, I do."_

_Haley hesitated for a moment then met his gaze. "I had this crazy dream that we lived in the 1940s or something. My mom and Karen's café was completely different. Lucas was the owner. The River Court guys were there, too. They were all drinking and laughing."_

"_Where were you?"_

"_I was onstage singing." _

"_I can picture that," Nathan commented with a smile. "And where was I?"_

"_You were the bartender."_

_Nathan smirked. "Really?"_

"_Yeah. And you…well, you liked me," Haley said, instantly blushing._

_Nathan's smirk widened. "Is that so?"_

"_There was some guy at the bar who was bothering me, and you took care of him."_

"_What did I do?" Nathan asked, intrigued._

"_You sort of grabbed his head, slammed it onto the bar and knocked him out."_

"_I'm good," he declared._

_Haley rolled her eyes at his amused expression._

"_I like this dream. What happened next?"_

"_Well, I said that you should cut the guy off. Then you said that maybe you should get him another drink since it gave you an excuse to talk to the gorgeous singer."_

"_I'm _really _good."_

_Haley laughed quietly. "And then I said that you could give him two, since one was from me."_

"_Then?"_

"_Then the café closed later, and you and I talked. We also danced."_

"_Oh God," Nathan muttered._

"_You were actually very light on your feet."_

"_At least the dream version of me doesn't suck."_

_Haley grinned. "Anyway, that was also the night you told me that you were a soldier. Your unit had been called in for duty. You told me that you were going to leave the next night."_

_Nathan's smile faltered a bit at her words. _

_Haley continued, "We met up the next morning. You told me that you weren't afraid to die, but you were afraid of dying without telling me how you felt. You said you loved me, and I suggested that we get married."_

"_Did we?"_

"_Yes. And then we were at your apartment over the cafe. Afterward we…after we…" she trailed off, her blush deepening. _

_Nathan stared at her suspiciously. "After we what?"_

"_After we…you know…" she hinted._

"_Made love," he supplied when she didn't answer._

_Haley looked away for a moment to refocus. She was sure her face was a bright cherry red at the moment. "Yeah, that. We talked about what our lives would be like. We'd have a big house and maybe a couple of kids…"_

"_You have quite the imagination," he teased. Haley's face flushed even more. "But it does sound perfect."_

"_It was perfect…until you had to leave. That's what happened before I woke up. We were saying goodbye," she murmured in a strained voice. She then added, "Kind of ironic, isn't it?"_

_Nathan rested his forehead against hers. "Hales…"_

"_I mean, that's what it feels like right now. It's like I'm sending you off to war. You know, with Dan. I feel like I might not see you ever again." _

"_That's not going to happen," he assured her. "Nothing is going to—"_

"_Change?" she finished for him. Haley could feel the tears she'd kept at bay all day surfacing. "But that's the thing, Nathan. It is. After you leave today, everything _will_ be different." _

"_Haley, I—"_

"_I keep thinking about it. It's on repeat in my head," she stated. "You won't be going to the River Court with the guys. You won't be with us when school starts again in a few weeks. You won't be on the team. You won't pick those cute little purple wildflowers that I love and put them in my locker for me. You won't even be able to kiss me or touch me or—" Haley's voice cracked as a sob escaped. The strong facade she'd been trying to put on for him was officially gone. _

"_It's going to be okay," Nathan soothed as she clung to him. _

"_How can you be so calm about this?" she cried. Her heart literally felt like it was about to be ripped from her chest. With each passing second, she realized she was losing him. _

_He met her beseeching gaze and closed his own eyes. "Honestly, I'm not." He looked at her again. "But as long as I know that you and the others are here and won't forget about me, I'll be fine."_

_More hot, salty tears spilled from her eyes. Haley sat up and placed her head in her hands. She didn't know if that was the truth or if he was trying to spare her anymore pain—not that that was even possible at this point. All she knew was that none of this was okay. She'd been counting down to this terrible moment all summer.  
_

_Nathan sat up, too, and faced her. "Baby, talk to me," he pled, a desperate edge in his voice. She felt his hand in her hair as the other tried to wipe away the endless tear tracks on her cheeks. _

_Haley finally looked over at him. He was so close to her. She could feel the heat from his body and his breath on her face. His piercing blue eyes were wild with concern as he tried to calm her down. Haley inhaled shakily before throwing her arms around him and kissing him._

_He paused at first, surprised. But as her mouth became more demanding of his, he seemed to come to his senses. Nathan's intensity soon matched hers, causing her to whimper as their tongues both battled and explored. _

_He sank into the bed with her on top. Haley pushed her body into his, needing to be closer. They continued to kiss as their hands wandered. But it wasn't enough. She could still feel him slipping away in the back of her mind. _

"_Hales." He groaned when she bit his neck and smoothed it over with a kiss. Somewhere in that span of time, Nathan's shirt was also removed and thrown to the floor. _

_Haley didn't know what had come over her. She was never this forward with him. They'd always stop before things got too far. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she quickly dismissed it. It simply wasn't an option. Haley didn't want to stop. And worse, she couldn't. _

_This was the last time they'd be like this in Tree Hill. Together in their own little world. It was still untouched. Haley wanted to make it count while it lasted._

_She then broke the kiss. Nathan's gaze was clouded and confused as she watched him. Haley bit her bottom lip nervously. When she finally mustered up the courage, she pulled back so that she was straddling him. Nathan didn't even blink as he observed her carefully._

_Haley could feel her hands shaking a bit as she took another deep breath. She then reached for the hem of her shirt before swiftly pulling it up and over her head. Nathan's eyes grew huge as he took in the sight of her fully exposed in front of him._

"_Hales?" His tone was awed but also baffled. _

"_It's okay," she said with a timid smile. She leaned down again, her lips hovering over his. "It's okay."_

Haley's breath caught in her throat as Nathan's hand slid up her stomach and chest before reaching around her neck. She felt his fingers working to untie the knot of her bikini top. It was then that her whole body went rigid as the reality of what could happen came crashing down upon her. She promptly broke their kiss before pushing him off of her, catching him off guard.

"Hales?" he asked taken aback.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Thank you very much for the reviews last chapter. I know you guys have a lot of questions. Some of them will be answered this time around, but the full explanation to everything that Haley says in this chapter won't come until next time. Also, there is some mature content in this chapter. It's nothing too bad, but I thought I'd give you guys a heads up. **

**And finally, I'm happy to announce that Secrets of Life has been posted! I've got some really great stuff in store for that story if you want to check it out. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and will continue to review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

"We need more."

"More what?" Haley questioned.

"Candy. This is so not enough. And I have to get some ice cream," Brooke declared.

"We're going to be sick."

"It's a sleepover, Haley. We're supposed to overdose on sugar and junk food," the bubbly brunette replied. "Ooh, look! Doritos are on sale!"

Haley laughed as Brooke sprinted to get the chips. The pair was at the supermarket stocking up for later on tonight. Brooke had decided to host a slumber party at her house.

"What do you think? Blazin' Buffalo or Blue Cheese and Hot Wings?" she asked while holding up the two bags.

Haley looked between the two flavors. "Um, I don't know. Maybe the Blazin' Buffalo…?"

"I could actually go for Blue Cheese and Hot Wings," she mumbled. "Aw hell, I'll just get them both. They're buy one get one free anyway."

"Oh, Tigger," Haley giggled while pushing their cart.

"It's nice to see you smiling," Brooke commented after a moment.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. You've kind of seemed like you're somewhere else all day."

"I'm fine."

"You're distracted."

Haley sighed. "I've just got some things on my mind. It's no big deal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I can handle it," she replied with the best reassuring smile she could muster. She then quickly changed the subject. "So, I think the last time I went to a sleepover was in high school."

"I know, right? But that's exactly why we're doing this. There is nothing better than spending a night in with your girlfriends and pigging out," Brooke proclaimed.

"It'll be fun," Haley agreed. She was looking forward to spending a night with Brooke, Taylor, and Peyton. She desperately needed to get her mind off of the muddled and confusing thoughts floating around in her head.

* * *

"Here."

Nathan glanced over to see his Uncle Keith take a seat next to him on the stairs of the front porch. He held a can of soda out to him.

"Thanks," Nathan said as he grabbed it. He then eyed the drink in Keith's other hand. "I would've preferred the beer, though."

He chuckled. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

Nathan gave him a small smile before staring straight ahead again at the sunset.

"What's up with you today? You've been moping around like some kind of zombie."

Nathan shrugged. "Nothing."

"Yeah, I'm not buying that. What's up?" Keith prodded.

Nathan took a large sip of his soda. "I don't even know where to start."

"Try."

He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled noisily. "I messed up with Haley yesterday."

"What happened?"

Nathan looked away from his uncle awkwardly. He didn't really want to get into the details, so he settled with what he'd realized earlier in the day. "It was just a reminder of how much I hurt her…before."

"You wanna be more specific?"

_Nathan felt helpless as he lay in Haley's bed and watched her eyes brim over with tears in front of him. He'd been waiting for this to happen. Haley had been trying to remain strong for him these last few weeks before the move. And tonight...when they only had a limited number of hours left to be with one another. He knew, however, that it would only be a matter of time before she broke down. He'd been anticipating it. And he was right in doing so. But that didn't make it any easier to watch her fall apart right in front of him. _

"_How can you be so calm about this?" Haley cried. _

_Nathan met her beseeching gaze and closed his own eyes in agony. He wasn't calm. Not at all. His insides felt like they were tied in knots at just the thought of leaving her. The only difference between his pain and hers was that he was better able to hide it._

"_Honestly, I'm not." He looked at her again. "But as long as I know that you and the others are here and won't forget about me, I'll be fine." _

_He'd never be fine. Not when he was leaving the only home he'd ever known. The only family that ever truly cared about him. Nathan hated lying to Haley, but he couldn't make this any harder on her. He refused to. _

_More hot, salty tears spilled from her eyes as Haley sat up and placed her head in her hands. Nathan felt his stomach lurch at the sight. His words hadn't seemed to calm her at all. She was crying harder now. Her breathing labored and coming in short gasps as the sobs escaped. _

_Nathan sat up, too, and faced her. "Baby, talk to me," he pled, unable to hide the desperation in his own voice. He soothingly stroked her hair while trying to wipe away the endless tear tracks on her cheeks. He leaned in closer to her, his eyes begging her to tell him what he could do to take the pain away. _

_Eventually, she looked over at him. Her warm brown eyes staring at him with a new intensity that he couldn't quite comprehend. She inhaled shakily. Then, the next thing he knew, she'd thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him. _

_He paused at first, surprised. But as her mouth became more demanding of his, he seemed to come to his senses. Nathan's intensity soon matched hers, causing her to whimper as their tongues both battled and explored. _

_Nathan felt his previous concern about her crying start to fade away as his instincts took over. He sank into the bed with her on top. He felt a tremor course through him as Haley pushed her body into his. She was so soft and warm. They continued to kiss as their hands wandered. _

"_Hales." He groaned when she bit his neck and smoothed it over with a kiss. Somewhere in that span of time, she'd managed to remove his shirt and throw it to the floor. Nathan felt his body temperature rise even more as her hands roamed all over his torso and abdomen. _

_A part of him wondered what had suddenly come over her. Haley was never this forward with him. Nathan was vaguely aware of things escalating between them. But the other part of him couldn't help but revel in it. She had no idea what she did to him most of the time. Nathan's grip on her waist tightened further as her body grinded into his. _

_She then unexpectedly broke the kiss. Nathan gazed at her confused, his mind still hazy with the desire she'd evoked in him. He tried to clear his head and watched her more carefully. Haley bit her bottom lip nervously before pulling back so that she was straddling him. Nathan couldn't even blink as he observed her, waiting for her next move. _

_Nathan noticed Haley take a deep breath. She then reached for the hem of her shirt before swiftly pulling it up and over her head. Nathan's eyes grew huge as he took in the sight of her fully exposed in front of him._

"_Hales?" His tone was awed but also baffled. There were so many times that he'd fantasized about her over the years. What she looked like. What it would feel like to be with her in the most intimate of ways. This, too, had to be a dream. There was no way that this beautiful, bold figure in front of him was his usually shy and reserved girlfriend. _

"_It's okay," she said with a timid smile. She leaned down again, her lips hovering over his. "It's okay."_

_Her voice lulled him as she pressed her lips to his. But it wasn't until he felt her naked chest touch his that he felt something carnal snap inside of him. A deep, guttural sound erupted from his throat, and he had her pinned to the bed beneath him in less than a minute. _

_His mouth possessively took hers as her body arched further into him. He kissed lower and lower, his hands traveling with him, until he finally reached her breasts. Nathan could hear Haley's breath immediately hitch in her throat as he took one of the perfect nubs into his mouth. _

_Her hands knotted in his hair as low, choked moans escaped her. It only heightened his craving for her further._

"_Nathan, I want you," she whispered. _

_He glanced up at her, and their eyes locked. The lust, need, and longing were all present in her stare. But as he looked closer, he couldn't miss the obvious sadness, vulnerability, and innocence that were there, too. It was then that Nathan felt the fog in his mind begin to clear as rational thought took over. _

_Under any other circumstances, Nathan could never picture her letting things get this far. It wasn't like Haley to do something this spontaneous or out of control. And as much as he wanted to be with her right now, he loved her too much to let her go through with something she might later regret. _

_His mind made up, it took every single shred of will power Nathan still had left to pull away from her. _

"_Nathan?" she questioned when he sat up. _

_He handed her back her shirt and looked away. "You should put that back on."_

_She merely pressed it against her chest before sitting up to face him. "What's the matter?" she asked in a small voice. "Did I…did I do something wrong?"_

_He shook his head, still unable to look at her. His body was far from feeling under control with her sitting half naked right next to him. "No."_

"_Do you not…want me?" she whispered, the hurt evident in her tone. _

_He shook his head again. "That's definitely not it."_

"_Then what's the problem?" she inquired while placing a hand on his shoulder._

_Nathan closed his eyes at her touch. She was not making this easy. "You don't want this."_

"_What?"_

"_You don't want this, Hales," he repeated. "And I'm not going to take advantage of you." _

"_Nathan, I really don't understand. I told you that I want you. Why would—" _

"_Haley, you don't know what you're saying," he interrupted._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_No, you don—"_

_She suddenly grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "I do," she stated firmly._

"_It doesn't make any sense," he argued._

"_Why not?" she challenged, clearly getting frustrated with him._

"_Haley, you told me that you didn't want to have sex until you were married. So unless you've had a lobotomy or adopted some new morals recently, I can't see how that has changed." She was quiet for a couple of minutes. "Tell me I'm wrong," he challenged. _

"_I did want that," she admitted. "A part of me still does. But this is our last night together in Tree Hill, Nathan. I just wanted…I just want it to be special. I want to feel close to you." _

"_Hales," he murmured, caressing her cheek. "We don't have to make love for it to be special or for you to be close to me. I'm right here."_

"_I know, but you don't get it. I want to share this with you. I want us to be together while we still can. Before you leave and everything changes," she explained. "It's just us right now. Just you and me. We should be able to have this one perfect night together."_

_He could feel his body reacting to her words. He did want her. More than anything. But once again, logic took over. _

"_What about tomorrow morning when I leave? What about when I'm gone? What then, Haley?" he questioned. "What if you realize it was a mistake and start to regret it?"_

"_Nathan, you once said that you wanted to be with me forever. And you meant that, right?"_

"_Of course I did. I always want to be with you, Hales," he mumbled. _

"_Well, as long as you meant it…as long as that's still true after tonight, then I'll never regret being with you, Nathan Scott," she declared with a shake of her head. "Never. I love you."_

"_I love you, too," he replied. "But—"_

"_So then why can't always and forever start tonight?" Haley questioned. She brought her hand to his face before closing the gap between them. "Please?" _

_The kiss was gentle, but Nathan could feel her resolve behind it. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands, meanwhile, went to her waist. It wasn't long before the fire in his veins was rekindled as his fingertips brushed over her naked skin. _

_By the time they broke apart, their breathing was ragged, once again. Nathan leaned his forehead against hers while staring into Haley's eyes once more. There was not one sign of doubt or hesitancy about what they were about to do. The realization that they were going to take the final and ultimate step swiftly hit him like a ton of bricks. All of a sudden, he felt very nervous. _

"_Haley, I've never…" he trailed off quietly, embarrassed about admitting his actual inexperience with all of this out loud. There was a huge difference between knowing and thinking about sex than actually doing it. _

"_Neither have I," she said, stating the obvious. "But I trust you." _

"_And you're absolutely sure?" he questioned one final time. _

_She smiled and touched her lips to his. "I'm positive." _

"Nathan," Keith said, getting his attention. "Did you want to elaborate?"

Nathan cleared his throat and shook his head. "Not really."

"Well, seeing as though you won't tell me what happened, I guess all I can say to you is that you should go and talk to Haley. Try to work things out."

"I don't even know how to do that," Nathan muttered, remembering the pained look on her face yesterday. He couldn't tell if she was more angry or scared, but he'd immediately known that he'd pushed her too far.

It wasn't like Nathan had done it intentionally. He'd gotten caught up in the moment. It felt so right kissing and touching her, and he had thought she was into it, too. But looking back on it, he could understand why she'd pulled away. As right as it felt, whatever he and Haley had at the moment wasn't the same as what they'd had all those years ago. Things had changed. The circumstances were different. Pretending that everything was okay between them could only go so far.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't promise her anything, Uncle Keith," he revealed. "The fact of the matter is that Haley lives here in Tree Hill, and I live in Oak Lake. The café is nearly done, and when this is all over, we're both going to have to go back to our separate lives."

"You don't have to go back, Nathan."

"Yes, I do."

Keith shook his head. "No, you don't. There's another option to consider."

"And what is that?"

"You could live here with me…permanently."

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked, shocked.

Keith nodded. "Yes, I am. I know that things have been tough for you since you moved away. And I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there for you more. It was just…it was just the fallout from your father and me. I tried to convince him not to move. But as I'm sure you know, you can't convince Dan Scott to do anything he doesn't want to do."

Nathan's fists clenched as his sides. He knew that all too well. "Look, thanks for the offer, Uncle Keith, but you don't have to do that. I know you feel sorry for me or whatever, but I can take care of myself."

"Nathan, I'm not saying this out of guilt or pity," Keith clarified. "I'm saying this because you're family. There wasn't much I could do for you then, but there is now. Dan's gone, Nathan. There's no reason why you should still be trapped in Oak Lake—in a life that you clearly don't want."

"I don't know," Nathan muttered. Keith's offer certainly gave him a new set of options. Nathan just wasn't sure if it was the right one.

"There's still some time left, Nathan. Just think about it," he suggested. "It couldn't hurt."

"If I did stay, we'd probably kill each other, you know."

"Maybe," Keith chuckled. "But I think we've been doing pretty well these last few months. You're not so bad when you stop acting like a jackass."

"And you're not a crabby old man like I thought you were," he joked back. He laughed when Keith socked him in the arm and ruffled his hair.

Keith then sighed dramatically before getting up. "Damn kids these days. No respect."

"Hey, Uncle Keith?" Nathan called to him before he could fully enter the house.

"What?"

"Thanks."

Keith smiled. "You're welcome, son."

* * *

"What a rip-off! I'm totally going back to the store tomorrow to get my money back," Brooke complained.

"It's just nail polish," Taylor stated.

"It's not _just_ nail polish. It's the principle of the matter. These labels are so misleading. When I buy dark purple nail polish, I expect it to be dark purple. Not black!"

Peyton shrugged. "The color is called eggplant. What did you expect?"

"But eggplant is not black!"

Haley shoved another chip in her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Brooke could get quite heated when it came to makeup and other various beauty products. The girl had been ranting about the nail polish for the last ten minutes straight.

"So leave it on your toes, show it to the sales clerk, and get your money back," Taylor said. "I want to get back to Peyton's problems."

"Hey, I do not have problems."

"Yes, you do. Now tell us what Jake said to you again."

Peyton sighed before finishig her story. "I asked him if he wanted to hangout today, and he pretty much came up with this whole list of excuses for why he couldn't."

"Maybe he was busy," Haley said.

"He said that he had to baby-sit his little sister Jenny."

"So?" Brooke questioned confused.

"Jenny is away at summer camp. He told me that last week."

"Something's up," Taylor declared.

"Obviously," Peyton muttered while shoving a handful of M&Ms in her mouth.

"What about earlier in the week? Did he seem fine then?" Haley inquired.

"Yeah. We flirted, hung out, talked…" Peyton told them. "I don't get it."

"Maybe the sex is bad," Taylor suggested, causing Haley and Brooke to choke back giggles.

"I'll have you know that I am fan-freaking-tastic in bed, thank you very much," Peyton proclaimed while glaring at her cousin.

"I was just throwing it out there."

"Well throw it back."

"Wait a minute," Haley said as her sister and cousin's words clicked in her head. "You're sleeping with Jake?"

"Um…well…" Peyton's eyes were as wide as saucers as she quickly realized her slip-up.

"I knew it!" Taylor exclaimed. "I knew you two were hooking up!"

"I thought you had a boyfriend. What was his name…? Julian or something like that?" Haley inquired.

"Actually, we broke up."

"When was that?" Taylor asked.

"A few months ago."

"Why?"

Peyton looked away sheepishly. "He actually caught me e-mailing Jake."

Brooke frowned. "Well, what's wrong with that?"

"They weren't always that wholesome…if you get what I mean."

Taylor busted out laughing. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Did Jake know that you and Julian were dating?"

"Kind of."

"Peyton." Haley's tone was scolding.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Things weren't that serious between Julian and me. If they were, I wouldn't be talking to Jake."

"But you were talking to Jake. And you're still obviously…_hanging_ _out_ with him. That has to mean you have feelings for him, right?"

"Let's not get off topic here. Why is Jake being weird and avoiding me?"

"Ok, I may be the outsider here, but if there is one thing I do know it's boys," Brooke stated. "So my theory is that it's one of two things. The first is that maybe he's just not into you anymore."

"But—"

"Let me finish," Brooke said. "Either he's not into you anymore—which I don't think is true because he's been flirting with you all week—or maybe it's the opposite and he wants more."

"More?" Peyton questioned.

"Did you tell Jake that you broke up with Julian?"

"No."

"Then that's it. Boys don't like sharing their toys. He probably feels weird being with you when he thinks that you have a boyfriend. Maybe he just wants to stop the games and actually have something that goes beyond fooling around."

Peyton shook her head. "I don't think so."

"I wouldn't count that out," Haley spoke up. "Jake has liked you for years, Peyton."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Guys may act all big and tough, but they're just a bunch of softies in the end."

"You guys are serious?" Peyton asked.

They all nodded.

"Trust me on this," Brooke said with a wink.

"I'll…take it into consideration," Peyton replied.

"Now that we've got that all straightened out, you're up, Haley Bop," Taylor announced.

"Up for what?"

"Well, we've already talked about me and Chase, Brooke and Lucas, and Peyton's drama with Jake. You're the only one who hasn't shared."

Haley felt the panic start to build inside of her. She'd been hoping that she wouldn't be put on the spot like this tonight. But then again, it was a sleepover. It's usually when everyone's secrets came out.

"Somebody got quiet," Peyton commented.

Haley shrugged as she shifted uncomfortably on the pillows she was sitting on. They were all sprawled out on the floor of Brooke's bedroom. "I don't really have anything to say."

"You could start by explaining what exactly is going on between you and Nathan," Taylor suggested.

"I'd be really interested in hearing that," Peyton added.

"I'd rather not."

"Come on, Haley Bop. We told you about our stuff. It's only fair that—"

"I don't want to talk about him right now, okay?!" Haley retorted, her tone harsher than she'd intended. She looked at the others and saw them watching her carefully.

"Tutor Girl, are you okay?" Brooke spoke up. The concern was evident in her voice.

Haley placed her head in her hands and inhaled shakily. She hated when she got like this, her emotions so high-strung that it wouldn't be long until they snapped. Of course it always happened at the most inopportune time. "I don't know."

Peyton moved closer to her and spoke in a tentative voice. "Did something happen?"

"Haley?" Taylor prodded. Haley met her gaze and saw the meaningful look she gave her. "_Did_ something happen with Nathan?"

"No," she answered in a small voice. Taylor's expression was still unconvinced. "But it almost did."

"I'm a little confused," Peyton muttered. "What's going on?"

"Nathan and I…" Haley began. She glanced between Taylor and Brooke. They already knew most of what she was about to say. She might as well just put it all out there. They probably wouldn't leave her alone until she did. "Nathan and I have kind of started seeing each other again."

"You're back together?"

Haley shook her head. "No, not exactly. We're just…we're kind of dating, but we're not."

"Is it like friends with benefits or something?"

"It's not really that either. Honestly, I don't even know what we are anymore," Haley said with a sigh. "Everything is so complicated."

"Do you kiss him?"

Haley felt her face flush. "Yes."

"So it's pretty serious?"

"It's getting there," Haley admitted.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Haley, I told you to be careful with him."

"I am being careful."

"I don't know. You're obviously upset about something. Did Nathan say something? Did he like force himself on you?"

"No!" Haley denied. "It was nothing bad like that. It was my fault. I let things get out of hand."

All three girls looked at one another worriedly.

"Haley, you're kind of freaking us out now," Taylor said. "What happened?"

She was silent for a moment. She knew Peyton and Taylor weren't going to like hearing this. "I was at Keith's house yesterday with him. We were just hanging out and had dinner. Afterward, we went to watch a movie in his room."

"Oh boy," Peyton murmured. "I know where this is going."

Haley looked at her pointedly before continuing, "We watched it for a little while but got distracted."

"Distracted?" Brooke asked, catching on.

"Yeah, distracted." Haley was sure her face was red by now. "Anyway, we started kissing and things just started to escalate."

"Oh God, Haley," Taylor moaned. "Please don't tell me you slept with him again."

"Again?" both Peyton and Brooke exclaimed, their eyes widening at Taylor's statement.

"No. I stopped things before they could get that far."

"Haley—"

"Taylor, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. Okay?"

"Hold on a minute…Haley, I thought you were a virgin," Brooke declared.

"How the hell did I not hear about this either?" Peyton demanded. "When did you sleep with him?"

"The night before he left for Oak Lake," Haley revealed.

Brooke stared at her shocked. "Are you serious?"

"I can't believe this," Peyton scoffed.

"Will you guys please listen to me before you chew me out?" Haley interrupted. She could see them already jumping to conclusions. "Please just let me explain."

Brooke and Peyton went silent and motioned for her to continue.

"As you both know, Nathan and I grew up together. He was my very best friend—aside from Lucas. We've always had a strong connection. And when we started dating, it just kept getting stronger and stronger. I loved him so much. He was my first, well, everything. And when he told me at the end our sophomore year of high school that he was moving, I was devastated.

"He was my other half, and the thought of letting him go just tore me up inside. The night before he left, I was a mess. I couldn't stop crying, and Nathan could barely calm me down. I knew everything was going to change," Haley explained, her eyes watering at the memory. "Deep down I knew it. I just wanted one night to forget about everything and be with him."

Brooke stared at her worriedly. "Were you…I mean, did you guys use protection?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Nathan and I had never planned on being together, but his ass of a father thought we were sleeping together. His biggest fear was that Nathan would get me pregnant, so he used to shove condoms in Nathan's wallet all the time." Haley still felt embarrassed and angry just thinking about it.

"I still can't believe you had sex with him," Peyton spoke up after another minute of silence.

"We made love," Haley corrected. "And before you accuse him of forcing me into it, it was the other way around. He was the one who hesitated. Nathan was afraid that I would regret it."

"Do you regret it?" Brooke inquired curiously.

Haley thought about it for a moment. "Yes and no. I'll be the first to admit that I was young and naïve at the time. I didn't really know what I was getting myself into or the effect it would have on me. I thought that we were going to be together forever. So when things turned bad later on, it hit me a hundred times harder. In that respect, yeah, I regret it," she stated. "But at the same time, I'm glad that I got to be with him then—in that moment. That was my Nathan. I loved him more than anything, and he's the only man I'd ever want to share that with."

"What about now?" Brooke asked.

"Are you talking about sex or Nathan?"

"Both."

Haley glanced down nervously at her hands. "I'm not having sex again with anyone until I'm married. That was my original intention, and I'm sticking with it this time," she declared. "I learned what's right for me the hard way."

Brooke gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. "Good for you. You know, for being able to do that after everything."

Haley returned the gesture. "Thanks."

"But what about Nathan?" Peyton spoke up. "What's going to happen with him?"

Haley shook her head. "I don't know."

"Haley," Taylor said tentatively. "Be honest…do you still love him?"

She paused for a moment as a single tear escaped and slid down her face. "So much it scares me."


	24. Chapter 24

**All I can say is I hate the end of the semester and cannot wait until all of my papers, presentations, and finals are done! I want to thank you all for your reviews, because they really do inspire me and make my day better. Also, someone asked how long this story is going to be. I don't have the exact number of chapters in my head, but we're getting close to the end. I hope you all like this next one. It's the one you've all been waiting for. So please read and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

Haley sighed as she entered her room and dropped her things on the floor that Sunday afternoon. She was absolutely exhausted. She hadn't gotten any sleep at Brooke's last night ever since her little confession.

Haley looked over at her clock. It was almost four. She'd stayed over Brooke's house during the day, too. It was nice to get out of Tree Hill for awhile. But now reality was slowly starting to set back in.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore the voice in her head that kept telling that her she had to see Nathan. It was going to happen sooner or later. It wasn't something that she could keep putting off. They had a lot to talk about and clear up. Unfortunately, she still wasn't sure that she was ready to face him.

Needing some time to relax and clear her mind, Haley headed towards the bathroom. Nobody was home to bother her, so she decided to take a bath. The water in the tub was warm and inviting. It felt good to just soak away her stress and anxiety. She stayed like that for a while longer until finally deciding to get out.

Haley uncorked the drain and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She then changed into a pair of comfy black shorts and a white tank top with black-trimmed straps. Afterward, she walked to the closet and pulled out her hairdryer. She thought about letting her hair air dry, but it never ended up looking right when she did. It felt like forever before she was finally finished.

Haley quickly cleaned up the bathroom and walked back to her room. She felt much more refreshed. Wanting to keep herself feeling relaxed, she decided to read for a little while. She could use a good escape. Haley eventually decided on one of her old-time favorites. It was a short book that she'd had since high school. She bought it at the bookstore out of boredom and ended up loving it.

It wasn't a tragic or epic tale—just your classic ordinary-girl-accidentally-meets-a-prince-and-falls-in-love kind of story. She was in the mood for some fairytale humor. Grabbing the book, Haley plopped down on her bed and began to read. It didn't take long for her to become engrossed in the plot. She smiled and laughed at her favorite parts. It wasn't until she heard the tapping sound on her window that she was brought back to reality.

Haley jumped at the interruption and quickly turned her head towards the noise. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Nathan perched on the tree just outside her window. A wave of déjà vu suddenly hit her. She looked between her book and Nathan before glancing at her calendar on the wall, making sure she hadn't somehow teleported or hallucinated that she'd traveled back in time.

"Uh, Haley?" Nathan called through the glass. "This branch isn't the sturdiest thing to be standing on."

She snapped out of her momentary trance and hurried over to the window. She opened it and then stepped aside to let him in. "Nathan, are you crazy?" she questioned. "You could've hurt yourself climbing up here like this."

He entered the room. "I used to do it all the time," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but you've grown since then."

"Well, the branch didn't snap so the crisis is averted."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You could've just used the front door."

"I wasn't sure if your dad or maybe Peyton and Taylor were home."

"They're not."

"Oh…sorry."

Haley shook her head in dismissal. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She shut the window behind him. When she turned back around, she noticed Nathan surveying the room. Haley stood still by the window as she watched him.

Nathan felt like he'd stepped into a time capsule. Not much had changed in Haley's room aside from a few posters or rearranged furniture here and there. He felt oddly comforted by its sameness. Eventually he ended up standing in front of her dresser. On top of it were a whole bunch of picture frames. He recognized a few of the photos from when she was younger.

There was one of Haley and her mom, Haley and Taylor, and another one with Haley and Lucas playing. A couple of them were from high school. The newer pictures he didn't recognize appeared to be taken at her college, since Brooke was in them.

But the photo that held his attention was of Haley and Lucas at the River Court. She held a basketball in her hands while Lucas' arm was around her shoulders. Nathan felt his previous comfort quickly disappear. He'd been in that picture, too, at one point. It was the summer after their first year of high school. Taylor had taken it as a joke to prove that they'd actually survived as freshmen. Nathan had been on Haley's other side, his arm also around her. He felt like he'd been sucker punched at the realization that she'd deliberately taken him out of the picture. Not that he actually blamed her for doing it.

Haley felt her prior calmness fade away as the minutes ticked away. The memory of the other day's events and Nathan's current presence in her room were making her tense. This was really the last place she should be with him.

Haley opened her mouth to speak and automatically heard her voice crack. She took a deep breath to get her nervousness under control and tried again. "Nathan."

His eyes remained on the pictures on her dresser before he finally met her gaze. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we should talk."

"About what?" she found herself asking, although she clearly knew the answer.

"About the other day," he answered.

She watched carefully as his stare briefly focused on her bed. Her cheeks instantly flamed up as she saw his flash of recognition. The memory no doubt playing over in his mind as it was in hers. Every touch, every kiss, every endearment he'd whispered to her the night before he left. It didn't help that he looked even more handsome now than he did then.

It took a moment before she finally gained back some control. "Why don't we go downstairs?" she suggested. There was no way she could concentrate in her room.

Nathan looked back over at her and nodded. She then led him down the hallway and stairs. Less than a moment later, they were standing awkwardly across from one another in the living room.

"So…" Haley mumbled.

Nathan placed his hands in his pockets. "So…"

More awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about the other day," he stated, taking the plunge. "I know that you're probably pissed, but I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I really wasn't even thinking."

Haley shook her head. "I'm not mad, Nathan. At least not at you…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. I'm just…this is all just really hard for me. I let myself get carried away…again," she added in a soft mumble.

Her meaning wasn't lost on him. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I'm not going to lie…being with you these last several weeks has been great. But there's a lot of major stuff that's still unresolved between us, Nathan. And there are new things that we need to talk about," she explained. "I don't think we can avoid them anymore."

"I agree. I think it's time we got it all out there."

"Okay. Good," Haley commented as she took a seat on the couch. She then motioned for Nathan to join her as she tucked her feet under her.

"So, who goes first?"

"I will," Haley said, inhaling deeply. She was really nervous about how this was going to turn out but figured it'd be best to just get it over with. "There are a lot of reasons why I pulled away from you the other day. But the main one was…well…the truth is that I'm still in love with you, Nathan."

Nathan immediately felt his heart skip a beat at her admission. The question about her feelings for him had always been buried in the back of his mind. He'd hoped that she felt the same way, but he didn't know that for sure. Now that he did, he felt a small sense of relief.

"And that really scares me," Haley continued, averting her gaze. She played anxiously with her hands. "Because the last time I really opened myself up to you, you ended up hurting me so badly."

"I know," Nathan murmured.

She shook her head. "No, you don't."

_Haley looked quickly at the directions in her hand as she continued to drive. She should be arriving at Nathan's new home any minute now. Three months had passed, and Haley had yet to see her boyfriend. At first his calls and e-mails had been frequent. He told her about Oak Lake, his new school, and the basketball team. He said that things were really different, but he was adjusting fine. _

_Haley wasn't sure if that was the truth. She hadn't even been the one to move, and she felt miserable most of the time. She missed Nathan so much it hurt. Even Lucas and the guys weren't the same without him around. She could only imagine what he was going through living in a different place. He never mentioned any problems, though. Something Haley was sure was intentional. _

_As the weeks continued to pass by, Haley noticed his contact with her and the others begin to decrease. His calls and e-mails were few and far between—more closed off at times. Haley had tried to convince Nathan on numerous occasions to come visit them in Tree Hill, but he declined. Nathan said that he was busy and didn't have the time to get away. She understood that and offered to visit him, instead. He said that wouldn't be good either. His new school, the team, and Dan had him on a tight schedule. _

_So Haley let it go for awhile. She didn't want to add to his stress. She assumed he'd visit when he was ready. The only problem was that he never came. Haley tried calling him more often, but he rarely got back to her. That's when she started getting nervous. It wasn't like Nathan to cut himself off like he had been doing. Something had to be wrong._

_The last time she spoke with him had been three weeks ago. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Haley went online and looked up the directions to Nathan's house. She didn't tell Lucas or the others at the risk of them wanting to come along. Haley thought it would be best if she approached him first. Nathan always felt most comfortable opening up to her. Besides, she didn't want Nathan to feel like they were all charging at him at once._

_So here she was in Taylor's car, searching for Nathan's house. The homes seemed to get bigger and bigger the further she traveled. Eventually, she spotted the address she was scanning for. As she'd expected, the house—or mansion—was huge. There was a long driveway that led to the two-story, red brick house. There were many large windows. On the left side of the house was the three-car garage, facing the side rather than the street. On the right side was a smaller part of the house that had a large balcony built into the second story. _

_Overall, it was absolutely beautiful. It made Nathan's old home—which had also been big—look cheap in comparison. Haley wouldn't even dare think about how insufficient it made her own home appear. _

_Haley observed the house for a few more seconds before finally pulling into the driveway. She then got out of the car and walked to the front door. She looked at the huge white columns on either side of the entrance before ringing the bell. While she waited, she made sure to smooth out her clothes. Suddenly, her jeans and long-sleeve purple turtleneck didn't seem good enough. _

_A moment later, the door opened. Haley breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Nathan. She really hadn't wanted to explain her surprise visit to Dan. He probably wouldn't even let her in the house. _

_Haley focused her attention back on Nathan. His hair was a bit longer, but other than that, his appearance was the same. She noted how his gray and blue-sleeved shirt hugged his muscles in all the right places, along with his dark jeans. While looking at him, it suddenly hit her that he was actually there in front of her. Haley couldn't help the urge to throw her arms around him that followed. _

"_Haley?" he questioned, his voice stunned. "What are you doing here?"_

_She held him tightly. "I missed you." She then pulled back to kiss him._

_It only lasted a couple of seconds before he broke it. "Did you come by yourself?"_

_Haley stared at him curiously. "Yeah, it's just me…is that bad?"_

"_No," he said, averting his gaze. "I'm just surprised. That's all. You should have called first."_

"_Well, the surprise was kind of the point," she explained carefully. Was she seeing things or did he actually appear kind of mad? "I know you're busy, but I figured I'd take a chance and see if I could get you—at least for a little while."_

_His eyes were hard and mysterious as they bored into hers. The effort it took to hold his stare left Haley feeling a bit bewildered. _

"_Maybe I shouldn't have come," she whispered._

_Nathan's gaze seemed to soften at that. "It's okay."_

_Haley shook her head. "No, it's not. You're mad."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are. It's written all over your face, Nathan."_

"_I'm just stressed with basketball and stuff, and you caught me off guard," he replied. "But it's fine." He opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Come in." _

"_Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. The reassuring smile he was giving her now wasn't quite meeting his eyes. _

"_Yeah." _

_Before she could say anything else, he took her hand and led her into the house. The interior was even more amazing than the exterior. The first thing she noticed was the gigantic crystal chandelier hanging in the foyer. The floor was a creamy marble until it reached the curved staircase, which was carpeted. Above she could see the railings of the second floor hallway. She also noticed the large entryway straight ahead and to the sides of the foyer leading to other gigantic rooms. _

"_Wow, Nathan, this house is really something," she complimented. _

_He shrugged. "My dad picked it out. You know how he loves to show off."_

"_Still, it's gorgeous."_

"_Did you want to see the rest of it?" he offered._

"_Um…sure. If you want to show me," she added. "Will your parents mind?"_

"_My mom's away, and my dad is at work until six. So we've got some time." He then motioned towards one of the rooms. "Follow me." _

_Nathan guided Haley from room to room, each one looking more extravagant than the last. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt like forever. Plus, the house was really big. _

"_I can't believe you have three fireplaces," Haley muttered. They were now on the second floor._

_He shrugged casually. "It's kind of cool. Anyway, that's pretty much it. We've been through the whole house."_

"_What about your room?" she pointed out. "I didn't see that."_

"_Oh…right. It's down there." Nathan pointed to the door at the end of the hall._

"_Can I see it?"_

_He paused for a couple of seconds. "Okay."_

_Once again, Haley watched him curiously. Nathan had been acting weird ever since she arrived. It just increased her suspicions that something was definitely going on. _

"_It's not that different," he muttered while opening the door. Haley walked inside. He was right. Aside from the fact that he had more space, Nathan's bedroom looked relatively the same. _

"_You have your own bathroom," Haley noted._

"_Yeah."_

"_So, I guess that concludes the tour." _

"_That's it," Nathan confirmed. He met her gaze briefly before looking away. _

_Haley felt that uneasiness in the pit of her stomach increase. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this self-conscious around Nathan. It was so…unnatural for them._

_After another minute, Haley couldn't take it anymore. She closed the distance between them until she was standing right in front of Nathan. Haley gently pressed her hand to his cheek and forced him to look at her. "What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing," he answered, a bit too quickly to be true._

"_I'm not buying that," she replied. "Something is obviously wrong. You've been guarded ever since I got here. Not to mention the fact that I've tried to call you a hundred times, and you never got back to me." _

_Nathan sighed as he pulled her hand away from him. "I told you I was busy."_

"_Is that why you've barely touched me or kissed me since I've arrived," she challenged. It felt so odd being disconnected from him. After the night they'd made love, Haley was sure that she wouldn't be able to get Nathan off of her the next time they met up. She thought they'd be closer. At least, she'd hoped so.  
_

"_It's not like I was keeping track," he bit back, startling her._

"_Well, you've never had a problem with it before," she reminded him. "Seriously, Nathan, what's going on?" _

_He glanced down at the ground while running a hand through his hair. "I guess there isn't any use sugarcoating it. Things have…things have changed, Haley."_

"_What things?" she prodded._

"_Everything."_

"_Okay…?" Haley wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this. But for some reason, she didn't have a good feeling about it. _

"_Oak Lake is actually a really good place. I like it a lot more than I thought I would. And now that I live here, I've got a different set of priorities."_

_She bit her lip. "Meaning?" _

"_Meaning I think it'd be best if we all went our separate ways."_

"_I don't understand," Haley said with a shake of her head. "Are you talking about Lucas and the guys?"_

"_They're part of it," he stated. _

"_You don't want to be friends with them anymore?" _

"_As you said before, I haven't been keeping in touch that much with anyone. There's really no point in keeping up the charade."_

_Haley stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious," she muttered, getting chills from his emotionless gaze. He was being so nonchalant about this that it was making her doubt that this conversation was even real. _

"_Like I said, things have changed."_

"_You said they wouldn't," she reminded him._

"_Well, I was wrong."  
_

"_What about us? Does your sudden change of heart include me, too?" she questioned, fearing the answer. _

_Nathan folded his arms before replying, "I think it'd be best if we went our separate ways, too."_

_The initial impact of his words felt like a hard kick to Haley's stomach. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They'd been through so much over the years. They were like family. They loved one another. Nathan hadn't wanted to move to Oak Lake. How could he suddenly overlook everything and want to end it all? It didn't make any sense._

"_This isn't right," she commented. "Something is wrong. You wouldn't be saying this otherwise."_

"_Haley—"_

"_Did Dan put you up to this?"_

"_Not every decision I make has to do with my father, you know," Nathan retorted. "I can think for myself."_

"_What _are_ you thinking?" she challenged. "Because this isn't you, Nathan. You would never turn your back on me or Lucas or the guys. So cut the shit and tell me what's really going on."_

"_What's really going on is that I'm tired of pretending that I still belong in Tree Hill! I moved, Haley. I live here in Oak Lake now. I've got a new home, school, team, friends…everything that I could possibly want or need. It might sound harsh, but it's the truth. I've moved on," he explained. "I've outgrown Tree Hill and everything in it."_

_Haley shook her head in protest. "You can't mean that."_

"_I do."_

"_You can't," she retorted, her voice rising with each word. "Because then that means that everything I've known and felt about you most of my life has been a lie." _

"_People drift apart all of the time, Haley," he said, his tone condescending. "It happens."_

"_We're not just random people, Nathan. You've always been my best friend. We've been dating for the past two years. That can't just suddenly mean nothing. It can't just be erased!" Haley argued. She could feel whatever control she'd previously had over herself slipping away. She couldn't figure out if she was more angry or hurt. But whatever it was, it was no longer beneath the surface. _

_Nathan sighed in frustration. "We're in high school, Haley!" he exclaimed. "Did you honestly think that we'd be together forever?"_

"_Yes, I did. And so did you. How many times did you say that to me the night before you left?"_

"_We were fucking. I don't remember half the shit I said in the heat of the moment."_

_Haley stared at him in shock as she tried to blink back tears. It literally felt like he'd taken a knife to her heart. "We made love," she corrected, her voice trembling._

"_Don't get so emotional, Haley," he murmured with a roll of his eyes._

"_Don't get emotional," she repeated loudly. "Don't get emotional! How can I not get emotional, Nathan?! I slept with you, because I loved you and I thought that you loved me. I gave you the most sacred part of me! Something that I can never get back, and now you're acting like it's nothing!"_

"_Look, I'm not saying it wasn't a nice night. The sex was good, don't get me wrong. But you're reading too much into it. It was one last hurrah or whatever you want to call it. The grand finale to our time together," he stated. "But now the fun is over, and it's time to face reality." _

"_Why are you saying this to me?" Haley questioned after a minute. She could barely see him as the tears blurred her vision. She clutched her stomach as she began to feel herself hyperventilate. The pain in her heart was now excruciating. _

"_Haley…" _

"_You're lying," she exclaimed while approaching him. "You have to be! I don't know what it is, but you're hiding something from me." _

_Haley didn't know who this guy was in front of her, but he certainly wasn't the Nathan she knew and loved. There had to be something else going on. There just had to be. She couldn't deal with this kind of pain and betrayal if it was true. _

"_I told you—" _

"_I know what you told me," she interrupted. "But I don't believe it. I want to hear the truth, Nathan."_

"_I've already said everything I have to say. What is it you want from me, Haley? How much more do I need to explain this shit to you?!" he shouted. _

_Haley stared at him, trying to figure out a way to get through this wall he was rapidly building between them. She did the first thing that came to mind—her natural instinct. She grabbed the front of his shirt, wrapped an arm around his neck, and forced his face down to meet hers. Her mouth moved over his aggressively as she poured all of her love and passion into the kiss. _

_Haley pulled away a minute later. She rested her forehead against Nathan's and watched him carefully. His eyes were still closed. _

"_Tell me you don't love me," she whispered while caressing his cheek. "Tell me you didn't feel anything just now. That's the only way I'll ever believe that you actually meant what you said." _

_It was another moment before his eyes opened. His gaze immediately locked with hers. The hardness and determination in Nathan's eyes sent a disturbing shiver up Haley's spine. He then replied in a firm, direct voice, "I don't love you." _

_And just like that, it was over. _

"You hurt me so much that day, Nathan. I'm not sure you can ever understand that," Haley whispered as the awful memory replayed over in her head. Based on Nathan's disturbed facial expression, she was sure that he was remembering it, too.

"Hales—"

"I cried that whole night after I went home. Lucas and Taylor didn't know what to do for me I was so hysterical. I'd always loved and trusted you. But after hearing those things you said…" She paused as her voice hitched. "I just felt so used and dirty and ashamed…I completely shut down."

"I—" he tried to say when she interrupted again.

"The night we spent together before you left had been one of the best nights of my life. But you took that joy away from me. I went from feeling like I was on top of the world to feeling like I was nothing," Haley explained with watery eyes. "It was like a piece of me had died inside. And to be honest, sometimes I _still _feel that emptiness within me."

Nathan felt sick to his stomach as he watched Haley place her head in her hands to hide her tears. He'd only been able to imagine how his words had affected her all those years ago. Even that had been hard. But seeing firsthand how deeply he wounded her was a hundred times worse. It was a new all-time low—even for him.

"Hales, I didn't mean a word of it," he murmured. "You know that."

"I might know it now, but I didn't then. The pain from the day still exists, Nathan. No matter how much I wish that it didn't," she said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"I still carry it around with me, too, Haley. I always have. That was without a doubt one of the worst days of my life," he revealed. "Because I didn't want to let you go. I _hated_ Oak Lake. I hated my father, my school, my team…everything. And I never once found any friends as genuine as you, Lucas, and the guys had been."

Nathan was quiet for a moment as he geared himself up for what he was going to tell her next. "I actually came back to Tree Hill one time looking for you guys."

Haley's head snapped up at that. "What? When?"

"It was a little over a month before you came to see me. I was really depressed, and Dan was just making it worse. He constantly tried to keep me busy and away from you guys," he explained. "He told me that you'd all probably moved on by then. That you were all getting along just fine without me. That I was already forgotten.

"I refused to believe him. I was so used to his mind games. So as soon as I had some actual time to myself, I drove to Tree Hill. I went to both yours and Luke's houses, but no one was home. Afterward, I went to the River Court. You all, sure enough, were there. The guys were playing a game while you and Taylor watched. Everyone was smiling and looked so happy. I started to think that Dan was right for a change."

"He wasn't," Haley objected. "Maybe on the surface we looked fine, but we never were. We never forgot about you or stopped missing you."

"Well, regardless, it's what I thought. I told myself that I should have been angry or sad at the sight, but I wasn't. I felt kind of relieved. Like, even if I couldn't have peace of mind, at least you guys could," Nathan told her. "It was then that I realized that the best thing was for me to let you all go, too. I didn't want my misery to impact any of you.

"So I decided to start distancing myself from everyone. I didn't call or write. I was hoping you'd get the message and choose not to waste your time anymore. But then you showed up on my doorstep that day looking all sexy and concerned, and you completely caught me off guard," he said. "I felt the ache of not seeing you lighten for a minute before I realized what I would have to do. Knowing you, the cold shoulder wouldn't be enough to get you to turn away from me. So I said and did the most terrible things I could think of. Unfortunately, it worked."

"You're an idiot," Haley choked out.

Nathan met her gaze. "I know."

"No, I mean it. You really are," she retorted. She'd always been so hurt and sad about everything that happened. But now that she was hearing the truth, Haley couldn't suppress the fury she now felt. "We all suffered so much more—especially me."

"Hales, I—"

"I really hate it when you don't let me in, Nathan. I hate it when you lie, I hate it when you put everything on yourself, I hate that you don't trust me enough to handle these types of things…" she snapped, her voice getting so loud that she was practically shouting. "And I _hate_ that you made it so easy for me to believe you! Because I really did, Nathan."

"Haley…" He reached for her hands, but she pulled away and stood up.

"I thought for months that I wasn't enough. That I was a fool for ever sleeping with you. That you might have even cheated on me. Everything negative and heartbreaking I thought it! And now I'm starting to wonder if I'm setting myself up for all of it again. If everyone else is right and I'm actually dumb enough to make the same mistake twice!"

Nathan quickly closed the gap between them. "You are not dumb. Do you hear me?" One hand wrapped around her waist as the other grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "You're not. I loved you, Haley. I still do. You're the best person I know, and not one day has gone by where I haven't thought of you."

Haley continued to cry as his stare willed her to believe him. She looked away after a few seconds and buried her head in his chest.

Nathan held onto her tightly while whispering in her ear, "You weren't a fool, Hales. That night you gave me meant so much to me. Remembering you was what kept me going while I was in Oak Lake."

He ran a hand soothingly through her hair, "And just so you know," he added, "I never cheated on you when we were together. I didn't go with anyone else until after Dan died a couple of years later. That's when everything in my life seemed to spiral even more out of control. And even then, none of those girls could compare to you."

Nathan couldn't let her believe those stupid lies a minute longer. He didn't want Haley carrying anymore of that pain around with her. She'd suffered enough because of him.

Haley pulled back so she could look up at him. She could feel that tiny sliver of hope—the one that had started to surface when they first became friends again—get even bigger. "Is that the truth?" she questioned, her voice raw from crying. "Because I really want to believe that it is."

"You're the only woman who's ever felt right for me," he replied, not once breaking eye contact. "I don't want anyone else but you." Nathan's hand then slid to her cheek as he slowly leaned in. Haley's eyes closed almost instantly has his lips tenderly touched hers. His hands made sure to wipe away her remaining tears.

"I'm so sorry, Hales," he apologized once they'd broken apart. "I love you."

She gave him a timid smile. "I love you, too…but what are we going to do, Nathan? The café is almost done, and you won't have to be here much longer. Then what?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"I'm not sure. Technically, I don't have to. Something, um…something unexpected actually came up."

"What is it?" she questioned curiously.

"Keith offered to let me move in with him."

Haley's jaw dropped open in surprise. She then quickly tried to regain her composure. "Really? For how long?"

"Permanently—if I want," he added.

"Are you going to do it?" Haley tried to keep her tone casual, but the growing hope she felt showed.

"I'm not sure. It depends."

"On what?"

"On you."

Haley frowned. "Me?"

"There are two things that I've been thinking about. The first is that if I did stay, aside from Keith, I'd be all alone again."

"Why would you be alone?" she inquired, not understanding. "Nathan, we all live here."

"I know, but it's not like you, Lucas, and the rest of the guys are going to be around. In a few weeks, everyone will be going to back to college. You and Lucas will be at Gilmore while I'm left behind."

"Then come with us."

Nathan shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"My grades sucked at Oak Lake Academy. I didn't have you as a tutor anymore, and I struggled a lot. Basketball was really the only reason why they were willing to overlook that. It was also the reason why Duke was willing to take me," he explained. "I don't have basketball anymore, Hales. There is no way I would get in."

"Nathan—"

"It doesn't matter, Hales. That's not the main thing I'm worried about."

She rubbed his arm gently. "Then what is it?"

Nathan looked away for a moment, trying to compose his thoughts. "If I do decide to come back, then I need to know if you'd be willing to give me a second chance. That we could leave behind all of the pain and sadness and be us again—start over."

Haley leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I've felt like a piece of me has been missing for so long…I don't want to feel that emptiness anymore, Nathan," she stated. Haley opened her eyes to look into his. "But at the same time, I need to know that things will be different this time."

"They will be," he promised.

"I'm serious, Nathan. You…our breakup nearly destroyed me. And I'm telling you right now, I don't know if I can handle anything else like that again," Haley declared.

He kissed her mouth softly. "I don't know if I can either. That's why I won't make the same mistake twice. I don't want to live without you anymore, Hales. I can't..."

* * *

Later that evening, Haley found herself in Taylor's car. She drove for a few minutes before reaching her destination. She parked it in front of the house and sat in the car for a little bit longer. She needed to get a hold over everything that had happened earlier that day. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought her conversation with Nathan was a dream. Running her hand nervously through her hair, Haley took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought.

Haley then got out of the car and walked up the front walkway. Afterward, she climbed the porch stairs and knocked on the door. The moment seemed to stretch on forever before the door opened.

"Hey, Hales," Lucas greeted. "What's up?"

Haley bit her bottom lip. This was it. "I need your help."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"This is so exciting. I wonder what I'm going to wear…"

Haley shook her head and laughed. "Brooke, it's not like a red carpet event."

"It's the grand re-opening. It can't get much bigger than that," Brooke declared.

"Let's just find something already so that we can leave," Haley replied. The pair was shopping at the mall. Well, Brooke was shopping. Haley was mostly just following her around.

"Oh, I've already got what I need. I'm looking for something for you."

"What?!"

"Tutor Girl, the café is finally finished. Karen and your dad are holding a big celebration on Saturday for when it re-opens. You have to wear something nice," Brooke told her.

"I have plenty of nice dresses at home. I don't need anything else."

"But they're so two years ago. We need to update your wardrobe. Now let's go."

Haley sighed as Brooke grabbed her arm and hauled her into another store. Clothes were the last thing on Haley's mind at the moment. She was excited for her dad and Karen that the café was finally finished and looking better than ever. But there was one thing still on her mind that was plaguing her.

Haley wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen with Nathan. Even though Keith had offered to let Nathan stay with him, Haley knew that he was reluctant to take his uncle up on it. It wasn't hard to see that Nathan was at a crossroads yet again in his life. In a way, Haley was, too.

Based on their big talk a few days ago—in which they finally brought everything out into the open—it seemed as if she and Nathan would be headed for a reconciliation. They'd both admitted their feelings and decided not to live without the other. How that was going to happen was the factor yet to be determined. Haley knew that Nathan felt like he'd be left behind in Tree Hill when they all went back to college. But she didn't want Nathan to go back to Oak Lake at all. To her, that was the worst choice. Oak Lake wasn't a good environment for him. It's where all of their problems had started in the first place. At least in Tree Hill, Nathan could feel like he was home again. That's why Haley had gone to Lucas for help. She had to make sure that all of the options were on the table for Nathan before he made a final decision.

"So, Nathan and Lucas must be at their meeting with the judge right now," Brooke commented while looking through a rack.

Haley checked her watch. "Yeah."

"What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know. Maybe reviewing all of the work they did in the café," Haley answered.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope that they're in the clear. An orange jumpsuit would definitely not look good on my Broody."

Haley smiled. "Seeing as though they did everything they were told, I'm sure that they're not going to jail…I mean, there was that one fight, but the judge knew about that."

"Well, Nathan and Lucas didn't get along for awhile, but they're fine now," Brooke added.

"And Nathan did have an attitude problem, but that's gone."

"Lucas kind of messed up with a few technical things."

"Nathan helped him," Haley said. "But that's not enough to send them to the slammer…right?"

The two shared uncertain looks.

"Maybe we should hurry up here and then go find them," Brooke suggested.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"So, this is what freedom feels like," Nathan stated.

Lucas chuckled. "Not quite what you imagined, right?"

"No, not really," he replied with a smile.

"Well, we're almost done. Just hand me those lights."

Nathan grabbed the string of lights and handed them over to Lucas. After their final meeting with the judge, which they were both thankful for, they'd returned to the café. Everything was finished except for one minor detail. Nathan and Lucas had been working on a surprise for Haley for the last few weeks without anyone, besides Jimmy and Karen, knowing about it.

"Do you think that Haley is going to like this?" Nathan questioned.

"Please, she'll probably cry," Lucas joked.

"True." Knowing Haley, she would most likely get emotional.

"So, things seem to be good between the two of you," Lucas commented.

"Yeah. We, um, we finally talked about everything."

Lucas nodded. "I know. She told me."

"Oh."

"Does this mean that you're going to accept Keith's offer and stay in Tree Hill?" he questioned.

"She told you that, too, huh?"

"Yup. So, are you?"

"I don't know. I really want to, but I'm still kind of unsure about it."

"It's better than Oak Lake, though."

"I know. It's just…complicated," Nathan stated with a sigh. "I've got a lot to think about."

"You still love Haley, right? You want to be with her…what else is there to think about?"

"That I'm sure about. It's everything else that's the problem. I keep wondering about how I'm going to feel when Haley and the rest of you go away. In Oak Lake I'm used to that feeling of separation. Here in Tree Hill…it'll be different."

Lucas watched him curiously. "Different how?"

Nathan shrugged. "To be honest, I won't know what to do with myself. I don't have a job. I'm not in school…"

"So it's like one of those what-the-hell-am-I-going-to-do-with-my-life type of questions," Lucas replied.

"That about sums it up," Nathan answered with a nod.

"Maybe Keith could get you a job at his garage."

"I suck with cars. Not to mention I don't get along with that Joe guy," he added. The mere thought of that perverted mechanic made Nathan want to hit something.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I don't blame you there. The guy's an ass."

"Tell me about it. I caught him trying to hit on Haley once."

"He does that a lot. Brooke came to visit me one weekend while I was working, and Joe would not stop looking at her."

"What did you do?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I accidentally dropped a wrench while I was working on this one car's engine…Joe was underneath," Lucas explained with a smug smirk.

Nathan laughed out loud.

"The guy had such a big bump on his head that he had to go home early."

"Nice," he complimented.

"But if anyone asks you, it slipped," Lucas warned jokingly.

"Your secret is safe with me. I would've knocked the guy on his ass if I'd have been able to get away with it."

"So I guess we can completely exclude Keith's garage as a future job for you."

"Definitely."

"Well, that's good. Because I actually have a better idea," Lucas declared.

"And what is that?"

Lucas fastened the last of the lights before stepping down off of the ladder he was on to face Nathan. "You come to Gilmore with Haley and me."

"I thought Haley would've already told you…I can't."

"Oh, she did tell me. It's actually the reason why she came to talk to me."

Nathan frowned. "I don't get it."

"She talked to me, and I talked to Whitey."

"Whitey? What does he have to do with anything?" Now Nathan was really confused.

"Well, as you know, he's the basketball coach over at Gilmore. He's been looking for a new point guard for our team. We're okay, but we're in desperate need of stronger players. I'm pretty much carrying the team right now."

"And?"

"And when I told him about you, he said he'd be more than willing to give you a shot."

"Lucas, I haven't played in over a year."

"But you've been practicing with me," Lucas pointed out. "You've still got talent, Nathan. All you need is more practice and some conditioning to be great again. If you joined the team, I know we'd light it up this season."

"What about my grades? They sucked in high school."

"Whitey said he could talk to someone. They'll monitor your work in your classes and see how you do," Lucas explained. "If you can keep your GPA up, then you can stay."

"How am I going to do that?"

"I happen to know an excellent tutor," Lucas replied with a smile.

Nathan stared at Lucas completely shocked. He hadn't been expecting anything like this at all.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why would you do something like this for me?" Nathan questioned after a moment of silence. "I mean, I haven't been the nicest guy over the years. I was a total dick to you."

_Nathan was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. His room was completely dark. He didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't feel the need to open up his shades and let the sun shine in. What was the point? He'd already lost the only light he'd ever needed in his life. _

_Nathan's insides twisted as the images replayed over and over in his mind. The devastated expression on Haley's face yesterday was haunting him. He was sure he'd never forget it. Haley had looked so hurt and betrayed. But nothing overshadowed the obvious pain in her eyes as the lies flowed out of his mouth. _

_Nathan didn't know where he got the actual strength to say those horrible things to her. The moment he saw her standing in his doorway, he'd been flooded with an overwhelming feeling of relief. He'd been in his own personal hell since he moved. His father was always on his back. It had been bad in Tree Hill, but it was much worse now that he was in Oak Lake. There didn't seem to be any escape from Dan's wrath. Nothing Nathan did seemed to be good enough._

_School was another problem. Oak Lake Academy had a much more rigorous curriculum than Tree Hill High. Nathan tried to keep up with his classes and homework, but that proved to be impossible with the types of demands that basketball put on him. Coach Sharpe was obsessed with perfection and winning. He was like a second version of Dan. Nothing was as important as basketball and being the best. Not to mention his so-called "friends." Nathan knew that none of the people who were always around him actually cared. They didn't know him. They didn't like him. They only liked the _idea_ of him. That kind of pressure was suffocating. _

_Nathan was suffocating. There were so many different things pulling at him at once. When he finally got a chance to get away from Dan and school last month, he couldn't get to Tree Hill fast enough. He needed to see Haley and Lucas. He'd had it. Nathan couldn't take one more minute of all the things that were bearing down on him. If anyone would understand that and offer him some type of comfort, it would be his friends. _

_Nathan had first driven to Haley's house. Nobody was home. Next he tried Luke's. No one was there either. Nathan thought about checking the café but decided to go to the River Court first. That's where he found them—Haley, Lucas, Jake, Taylor, and the River Court guys. They were all there, laughing and seemingly happy. The complete opposite of what Nathan was feeling. _

_He parked in the shadows and watched them for he didn't know how long. There were a few times where he made a move to get out. Nathan was going to talk to them. He wanted to apologize for not being able to keep in touch as often. He wanted to tell Haley that Oak Lake was far from the perfection he described. Tree Hill was perfect. It was home._

_But as he watched everyone, he started to doubt that—if it really was his home anymore…if he actually belonged. Dan had been telling him for months now that all of his friends had already forgotten him. Nathan refused to believe it. The sight before him, however, seemed to prove just that. It was a shock at first. And even more surprising, Nathan wasn't angry about it. _

_He wanted his friends and Haley to be happy. Someone should be. So, as much as he wanted to get out of the car and join them, he didn't. He couldn't. Tree Hill was their perfect world. He didn't want to tarnish that. _

_That's why he'd pushed Haley away. That's why he told her he didn't want to have contact with her or any of their friends. That's why he'd made the night they spent together seem trivial. That's why he'd looked her in the eyes and said that he didn't love her. Nathan could feel himself going down this dark and dangerous path, and he'd be damned if he took them all down with him. _

"_Nathan, open this door right now." _

_Nathan flinched when he heard his father's harsh voice on the other side. "Go away," he shouted._

"_Don't get smart with me," Dan snapped. "We've got training to do today. You've got one hour to get your lazy ass ready and out of this room before I come in there and get you." _

_Nathan ran his hands over his face as he tried to take deep breaths. He could feel another panic attack coming on. He wasn't sure when they quite started, but now they wouldn't go away. Nathan tried to keep calm as he waited for the pain in his chest and shortness of breath to pass. _

_Just as he felt himself start to relax again, he heard another knock on the door. But this time it was coming from downstairs. Nathan didn't move from his bed. Dan could get it._

"_Where's Nathan?" he heard someone shout._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Dan questioned loudly. "You're not welcome in this house."_

_Nathan sat up in his bed and listened intently._

"_I don't care. Where the hell is he?"_

"_Oh my God," Nathan mumbled when he realized it was Lucas. He quickly got out of bed and opened his door. He walked down the hallway and looked over the railing to the foyer below. Sure enough, there was Lucas getting into an argument with Dan. _

"_Get out before I throw you out," Dan ordered._

"_I'd like to see you try, Danny Boy," Lucas goaded._

_Nathan saw the enraged look on his father's face and quickly made his way downstairs. "What the hell is going on here?"_

"_Nothing. Lucas was just leaving," Dan answered edgily._

"_Like hell I am," Lucas declared. He then turned to Nathan. "You and I have to talk. _Now."

"_My son doesn't have to listen to anything you say. He—"_

"_Dad, I can handle this," Nathan interrupted. _

"_Nathan—"_

"_It's fine, Dad." Nathan looked over at Lucas. "Let's go outside." _

_Dan looked really close to losing his temper. Plus, Nathan had a pretty good idea of what Lucas was here to talk to him about. He didn't want his dad eavesdropping in on that. _

_Nathan led Lucas out the backdoor to the patio. He then turned around with his game face on. It was so great to see Lucas again, but it's not like he could let his friend know that. Not for what he had in store. "What are you doing here, Lucas? And make it quick, because I've got a lot to do today."_

"_Okay, fine," Lucas answered curtly. The next thing Nathan knew, he was getting punched in the face. _

_Nathan clutched his cheek as the burning hot pain radiated through his face. "What the fuck, Lucas?!"  
_

"_What the hell is the matter with you?"_

"_You show up at my house all worked up, punch me, and now there's something wrong with me?" Nathan challenged._

"_I know what you said to Haley. She cried for hours last night before Taylor and I could get anything out of her. How could you do that to her?"_

_Nathan suppressed the bile he could feel rising in his throat at the mention of Haley crying. It was bad enough imagining how much he'd hurt her. He couldn't bear to actually hear about it._

"_It's none of your business," Nathan bit back._

"_See, that's where you're wrong. Because as long as she's my best friend, then it is my business. And when you actually have the nerve to sleep with her—something she probably would've never done under normal circumstances—and then throw it back in her face, then we have a problem." _

"_What do you want from me? It didn't work out, Lucas. That's all there is to it."_

"_Since when?!" Lucas exclaimed. "You've known Haley most of your life. You've known me just as long. What the hell is going on, Nathan?! You don't call, you don't come to see us, you're a fucking jackass to Haley when she actually comes to visit you…since when do you turn your back on all of us?!"_

"_Like I told Haley, I don't belong in Tree Hill anymore. I've got it good here in Oak Lake. I don't have time to worry about all of you back in Hicksville."_

_Lucas scoffed. "Gee, I'm so sorry we don't live in mansions and drive cars fancy enough for you. We don't all have a rich daddy."_

"_Don't try to act like you understand."_

"_Oh, but I do. You're selling out on us. And for what? To gain your ass of a father's approval? To impress him?" _

"_At least I have a father who actually wants me around. Where the fuck has yours been for the last sixteen years?" Nathan retorted. He knew he'd hit Lucas below the belt on that one. There was nothing that upset Lucas more than the knowledge that his biological father had never wanted him. _

_Nathan watched as Lucas' face contorted with a mixture of shock and pain. Nathan felt like an absolute scumbag for saying it. But just like with Haley, it was the only way. _

_It was another moment before Lucas spoke. "I don't even know why I bothered coming here," he mumbled, defeated. "Whoever you are now, you're not even worth it. Stay away from me, and stay the hell away from Haley…you're no friend of ours anymore." _

_Nathan felt sick as he watched his former best friend glare at him one last time before leaving. Nathan then quickly walked back into the house. _

"_Is he gone?" Dan questioned._

_Nathan jumped a little in surprise. He hadn't known Dan was standing there._

"_Yes," he answered._

"_Will he be coming back?"_

"_No."_

_Dan smiled smugly. "Good."_

"_You would be happy about that," Nathan murmured with a roll of his eyes._

"_I just want what's best for you, Nathan. You don't need Lucas or that other girl. They're beneath you, son. They were only holding you back."_

"_And what exactly are you doing?"_

"_I'm giving you a future you can be proud of."_

_Nathan looked away from his father. He was feeling a lot of things. But pride was definitely not one of them. _

"You were," Lucas replied. "But I know now why you were like that. And I know that you're not that same person."

"I'm not," Nathan confirmed.

"Then this is your shot. It's your second chance to erase all of that and start over."

"It sounds great. It really does."

"I'm sensing a _but_," Lucas stated.

"But I quit basketball for a reason, Luke."

"Nathan, playing basketball will not make you like Dan. He's gone. Any type of competition you may still feel with him is all in your head," Lucas explained. "Like I said before, all that matters is that you still love the game and want to play. The rest will fall into place after that."

Nathan thought it over for a couple of minutes. Lucas' offer was truly a dream come true. He'd get move to Tree Hill, be with Haley and all of his old friends, go to school at Gilmore, and play ball with a great coach like Whitey. It was the complete opposite of the future that Dan had intended for him. But that was the beauty of it. It was all that Nathan had ever wanted. And even better, it was something he could make happen all by himself. Dan had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"So, what do you say?" Lucas inquired.

Nathan smirked. "You do realize that if I accept, you'll be stuck with me for awhile, right?"

"That won't be a problem—as long as you don't turn into a jackass again," Lucas joked.

Nathan shook his head. "I've learned my lesson."

"And it only took a lost drag race and a burned down café to realize it."

"Yeah," Nathan laughed. He then paused. "Wait, what do you mean by a lost drag race? I didn't lose."

"How many times do we have to go over this? You spun out of control and crashed. Therefore, you lost."

"I did not," Nathan argued. "I was definitely in the lead before those cop cars showed up."

"Not uh," Lucas objected.

"Yeah huh."

"Well, I—"

"No, you didn't. I—"

* * *

"They've got to be here," Brooke stated as she parked her car in front of Karen's Café.

"I hope so," Haley mumbled. They'd already tried calling Lucas, stopping by his house, stopping by Keith's house, and then the River Court. They were quickly running out of options.

Brooke pointed to a few spots over. "Well, Lucas' truck is here. That's a good sign."

The girls then quickly got out of the car and entered the café. Haley felt the smile form on her face as she, once again, took in its fully restored state. It was almost as if nothing had even happened to it in the first place.

"Lucas," Brooke called. "Lucas!"

"Yeah?" someone shouted back. Lucas, followed by Nathan, walked from the kitchen to the front of the café. Judging by the sodas in their hand, Haley figured they'd been in the back raiding the refrigerator. "What's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up?' I want to hear how everything went with the judge," Brooke stated. "Are you free or is there still an ugly orange jumpsuit in your future?"

Lucas and Nathan exchanged amused looks.

"Well?" Haley prodded when they didn't say anything right away.

"We're free," Nathan declared. "And might I add that the judge was very impressed with everything we've done."

"Oh, Nathan, that's so great," Haley exclaimed. She walked over and hugged him as Brooke did the same to Lucas.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," Brooke whispered to Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You're the one who thought they might still go to jail."

"But you believed it, too."

"I did not."

"Did to, Tutor Girl."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Okay, why don't we all calm down. The important thing is that we're fine. So there's no need to worry anymore," Lucas interjected.

"Yeah, we have more important things to attend to."

"Like what?" Haley questioned curiously.

"Nathan and I have put together a little surprise."

Brooke clapped her hands in excitement. "Ooh, I love surprises!"

"Well, actually it's for Haley," Nathan informed her.

"What?" Brooke questioned. The disappointment was obvious in her voice.

"For me?" Haley asked in astonishment. She tried to wrack her brain about what it could be but came up with nothing.

"Yup," Lucas confirmed.

"We were actually going to come find you right now," Nathan said.

"Well, where is this surprise?"

"Right here," Lucas answered.

Haley stared at them confused. "I don't get it."

"Well, it's here in the café," Nathan elaborated. He then pulled something out of his pocket.

Haley looked at the black blindfold in his hand skeptically.

"Kinky," Brooke muttered with an amused smile.

"Why do I need that?" Haley inquired.

Lucas put his arm around her shoulders. "To make sure you don't peek."

"But—"

"Tutor Girl, just do it. Because if you don't want the surprise, then I'll gladly take it," Brooke declared.

Haley sighed. "Okay, fine. Put the damn thing on me."

"Can I come, too?" Brooke questioned Lucas.

"Um, just let us show it to Haley first. I'll come and get you afterward."

Brooke pouted. "I always miss out on all of the fun."

"Now, can you see anything?" Nathan asked after he was done tying it.

Haley shook her head. There was only darkness. "No."

Nathan waved his hand in front of her and made a funny face to make sure. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment for her.

"Good."

"Just please don't let me hurt myself," Haley pled. She was already a klutz when she did have her sight. She could only imagine what kind of trouble she could get herself into without being able to see.

"You'll be fine," Lucas promised.

"I'll make this really easy," Nathan declared. There were a lot of stairs leading up to the roof. There was no doubt in his mind that she would most likely stumble up most of them—even with he and Lucas guiding her.

The next thing Haley knew, she was being swept off of her feet. She let out a squeal of astonishment. "Nathan, you better not drop me…wait, it is Nathan, right?"

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, I've got you."

Haley felt a shiver run up her spine at his words.

"Let's go, Luke."

Lucas nodded before leading the way.

"Make sure you remember to come and get me," Brooke called after him.

"I will," Lucas reassured her.

Haley wound her arms around Nathan's neck as he carried her. It sounded like they were climbing stairs. Not to mention the fact that she was being jostled in Nathan's arms. Afterward, Haley heard the sound of a door open.

"I'm going to put you down," Nathan warned her. "So don't fall."

"I think I can stand up by myself just fine," she replied jokingly.

Nathan then set her down, but his hands remained firmly on her waist.

"Can I look yet?" Haley asked. She was starting to get anxious.

"Hold on a sec," Lucas said.

After what seemed like a couple of minutes, Haley felt someone untying the blindfold. It took a moment for her eyes to readjust to the light. When they finally did, she gasped at the scene before her. It was their old rooftop miniature golf course that they'd built and played with as kids. It was completely redone. There were also numerous lights hanging from above in decoration.

"Oh my God," she whispered with a mixture of shock and admiration. "I can't believe you guys did this."

"We thought the café wouldn't have been the same without it," Lucas proclaimed.

"So, what do you think?" Nathan questioned when she remained silent. "Do you like it?"

Haley wiped away a few stray tears that had escaped. "I love it. It's just…it's perfect," she told them. "When did you do this?"

"We've been working on it for the past few weeks," Nathan answered.

"We knew how much you loved it up here. Well, actually, we all loved it up here," Lucas said with a shrug. "The original café may have burned down, but that doesn't mean our traditions and memories had to go with it."

"This really is so amazing. Thank you," she said sincerely. She was seriously in awe that they'd gone through the trouble of rebuilding the entire miniature golf course for her. It was no doubt a difficult task to complete.

"You're welcome," Lucas replied while giving her a hug. Before pulling away, Lucas shot an encouraging look to Nathan. "Well, I'm going to go get Brooke. She's probably all worked up that she's not part of the action."

"Okay," Haley said as she turned back to look at their hard work.

When Lucas left, Nathan ran a hand through her hair. "What are you thinking?"

"My mom used to come up here with me a lot before she passed away. I don't know…I guess I feel like I've gotten a piece of her back with me," Haley explained. "Not to mention with the cafe finally being rebuilt."

"I'm glad to hear that," Nathan said softly.

Haley turned to face him. She caressed his cheek before guiding his mouth to hers. The kiss was tender yet intense.

Nathan wiped away the rest of her tears once they broke apart. He then kissed her forehead. "Do you think you could handle one more surprise?"

"Sure. But I don't think it'll be able to top this," she told him.

Nathan smirked. "I'm willing to bet the opposite."

"Someone sounds a little cocky," she teased.

Nathan gave her another smile before wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her close. His other hand, meanwhile, stayed on her face. "Not cocky. I just know I'm right."

Haley rolled her eyes playfully. "And what, pray tell, could be better than this?"

Nathan pretended to think about it before answering, "I don't know…how does me moving back to Tree Hill and going to school at Gilmore with you and Lucas sound?"

Haley stopped mid-laugh and stared at him stunned. "W-what?"

"Lucas told me that he talked to Whitey and that they're willing to give me a shot on the team," Nathan explained. "He also told me about this petite brunette who came up with the idea."

Haley looked away from him briefly as the rosy blush colored her cheeks. "It sounds kind of familiar," she murmured. "Although Lucas failed to mention that an offer was actually made."

"Well, it was, and I'm taking it," Nathan told her.

"Really?" Haley questioned—the excitement and relief already evident in her tone.

Nathan nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I am."

A huge smile formed on Haley's face as she threw her arms completely around him. Haley hugged him tightly before standing on her tiptoes to meet him. Nathan's mouth moved over hers fervently, eliciting a few breathy moans from Haley.

"God, I love you," he groaned against her lips. Nathan truly felt like this was where he was supposed to be. Like everything was going to be okay. After being in such darkness for so long, this new light was blinding.

Haley's hand made its way into his hair to keep him close. "I love you, too."

Neither knew how much time had passed nor felt the urge to pull away. They were all too content with enjoying the moment. It had been a long time coming.

"Whoa, check out Naley going at it!" a voice laughed.

Nathan and Haley stopped kissing but didn't completely let go of the other.

"Here we go again," Lucas muttered. Brooke then elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Don't ruin the moment, Broody. They're so cute. I bet they were like this in high school, too."

"I think it was actually worse back then," Lucas commented with a teasing smile.

Haley blushed as Nathan shook his head.

"Whatever. Leave them alone," Brooke warned.

"Hey, I don't care if they kiss. I just don't want to see it."

"Well, you better get used to it. It's not going to stop once we get to Gilmore," Nathan stated.

"Wait, what?!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Nathan's moving back to Tree Hill," Haley informed her. "And he'll be attending Gilmore in the fall with us."

"I'll be on the basketball team with Luke," Nathan added.

"No way!" Brooke shouted. "Are you serious?! That's so great."

Haley smiled up at Nathan before looking back at her friends. "Yes, it is."

"Does this mean that Tutor Girl and Hero Boy are officially back together?"

Haley looked to Nathan who nodded. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before answering, "Yes, we are."

"Aw, it's like that story where that prodigy returns or something," Brooke stated.

Haley laughed before correcting, "I think you mean the parable where the prodigal son returns."

"Yeah, that's it. We totally need to celebrate. Luke, does your mom keep any liquor around?"

"I was actually thinking we could do something else," Haley suggested.

"Like what?" Lucas questioned.

"Miniature golf anyone?"

* * *

"Damn, that boy is on fire tonight," Taylor commented.

Haley smiled proudly when she saw Nathan do a slam dunk. "I know."

The whole group was at the River Court hanging out later that night. The girls were sitting on the picnic table while the guys played a game.

"You seem awfully chipper tonight," Peyton observed. "What's up?"

Haley shrugged. "No reason."

"And why are you smiling?" Taylor questioned Brooke.

"No reason," Brooke repeated.

Taylor looked between them suspiciously. "Okay, we're definitely missing something."

"Actually, Skills just scored. That's what you missed," Bevin spoke up. She then shouted, "Good one, honey!"

Skills winked at her from his spot on the court.

Peyton shook her head. "Seriously, you two. What's going on?"

"You first," Brooke demanded.

"What?"

"Before Haley tells you her news, I think we deserve a little Jake update."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Have there been anymore skinny dipping incidents?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "No. But…"

"But what?" Haley prodded her cousin.

"Well, we talked and we're…kinda…sorta…we're dating," Peyton revealed. "Happy now?"

"Oh my God, did I call it or what!" Brooke proclaimed. "I told you he wanted more."

"It was a lucky guess."

"Nope. I'm just a dating genius."

"That's awesome, Peyton," Haley complimented. "You and Jake are so cute together."

"What about the distance?" Taylor questioned.

"We're going to continue to e-mail and talk. Who knows, maybe I'll even visit Tree Hill more often."

"I love how you finally decide to visit more now that a boy is in the picture," Haley teased.

"Whatever," Peyton said, smiling despite herself. "Now what's up with you, Haley Bop?"

"Yeah, let's get to the good stuff," Taylor added.

"Ooh, I want to hear it," Bevin exclaimed as she moved closer to the girls.

Haley watched them for a minute, trying to gauge how they would react to her news. "Okay, um, I'm just going to say it. Nathan's moving back to Tree Hill."

Both Peyton and Taylor's mouths dropped open as their eyes bulged in shock.

"Not uh," Taylor replied.

"He is," Haley confirmed. "Keith said that he could move in with him permanently."

"Oh my God," Peyton muttered.

"But there's more," Brooke cut in eagerly.

Taylor frowned. "More?"

"Yeah," Haley said with a nod. "In addition to moving, Nathan's going to go to Gilmore with Lucas, Brooke, and me this fall. Well, more like in a few weeks, actually. Lucas talked to Whitey, and they offered Nathan a position on the team."

Peyton and Taylor's eyes widened further. They then shared another look before shouting, "WHAT?!"

"What's going on over there?" Fergie questioned, nodding over to the girls.

All of the guys glanced over at them. Nathan saw Haley and Brooke talking hectically to Peyton and Taylor. He and Lucas exchanged looks. Haley must have told them the news. He hoped that they'd accept it. Nathan knew that Taylor and especially Peyton were still skeptical of him, but he wasn't really worried about himself. He just wanted to make sure Haley stayed happy without them filling her head with stupid scenarios. It was an amazing thing for her and him. Everything was finally starting to fall back into place.

"Whatever, man. Let's get back to the game," Skills ordered. "We're close to beating your asses."

"Like hell you are," Junk argued. "We've still got a few things up our sleeves."

Nathan smiled as he watched his friends continue to talk trash to one another. He was glad some things never changed.

"Skills, just give me the—" Lucas started to say when he was interrupted.

"Well, well, well…look at what we have here," a voice said from behind them.

Nathan turned around and immediately felt his whole body tense up. It took a moment before he actually believed what he was seeing. He'd hoped it was just some nightmare or hallucination, but he wasn't that lucky.

Damien, Tim, and Vegas were actually standing there before him with their signature haughty smiles on their faces. Nathan inhaled a shaky breath. The ease and hope he'd felt minutes prior quickly drained from his body as he stared at his Oak Lake friends stunned. Suddenly, the future didn't seem so bright anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, thank you all very much for the reviews! I'm sorry for the long wait. I just got done with school and finals last week. Then it was my brother's birthday. Not to mention planning for the upcoming holidays. It's been crazy! But I finally found the time to write this chapter. I probably won't be able to update this story again until after Christmas. So Happy Holidays, guys! And please review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 26**

Nathan cleared his throat and tried to appear normal once the shock wore off. He could see Damien, Tim, and Vegas looking around and assessing the situation. This unexpected visit of theirs could go one of two ways: either they would remain in line, causing things to go smoothly, or they would try to pick a fight, resulting in a disaster. Nathan, unfortunately, had a feeling that it would be the latter.

"Hey, guys," Nathan said in a casual voice. "What are you doing here?"

Damien shrugged. "You don't write, you don't call—"

"We missed you," Tim interrupted.

Damien sent an annoyed look at Tim as Vegas slapped him upside the head. "Don't be so gay, Dim," Vegas muttered.

"What he means is that we were starting to wonder if you fell off of the face of the earth," Damien corrected.

"Or went to jail," Tim added.

Vegas rolled his eyes. "Dim, shut up."

"Anyway," Damien continued, "There's only a couple of weeks left of summer, so we figured we'd come find you and see what's going on."

Nathan fought the urge to roll his own eyes. Almost three months had passed since he saw them last. If they were that concerned, why not try to contact him early on?

The answer was simple. They didn't actually care about him. They probably just waited until the real trouble was over so they wouldn't have to face the consequences of the mess they'd made. And now that that was gone—after Nathan had already taken the blame and served his time—they wanted him back. No doubt to do more stupid and cruel things like before. It was all about image and who you know in Oak Lake.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine," Nathan replied casually.

"Are you sure about that?" Vegas questioned, eying the court.

It was then that Nathan remembered that they weren't alone. He followed Vegas' gaze and looked behind him. Lucas and the guys were only a few feet in back of him, their bodies tense and expressions hard. The girls were standing, too, now. However, Haley had moved up closer towards Lucas. There was no mistaking the worry and fear shining in her eyes. Nathan wanted nothing more than to walk over and soothe her. But he had more pressing things to take care of at the moment.

"I see you've been mingling with the village people," Damien commented as he glanced over at the guys with an arrogant look. "They wouldn't be my first choice, but I can't say I blame you. There's probably not that many better options out here in Suck Hill."

"If it's so damn beneath you, then get the hell out," Lucas spoke up. "You're not welcome here."

"Still hostile, too," Vegas said. "I'm surprised you're not carrying around pitchforks and shotguns in your hands. Isn't that what all common rednecks do?"

"How about I break your neck? That sound like a good alternative?" Skills retorted.

Tim scoffed. "I'd like to see you try, baller."

"Then why are you standing so far away?" Jake challenged. "Why don't you come a little closer? Or are you trust-fund bitches scared of ruining your manicures?"

"You wanna finish what we started in May?" Vegas shot back. "Because I guarantee it'll be you guys who crash and burn this time."

Nathan could see Lucas and the guy's eyes widen in fury at that comment. He then quickly cut in, "That's enough." He could already see this escalating into another dangerous situation. "Nobody's doing anything to anyone."

"Look, we didn't come to fight. We just came to get you," Damien declared. "You said you'd be done with that shitty café around this time, right? So there's no need for you to still be here. Let's just go home."

"He's not going anywhere with you." This time, it was Haley who spoke up. She'd made her way towards the guys and was standing next to Nathan.

Damien raised an eyebrow as he openly looked her up and down. He then exchanged looks with Tim and Vegas. Nathan could feel his fists tightening by his sides as they surveyed Haley like she was some piece of meat. He moved over so that he was partially standing in front of her.

"She can come, too, if she wants," Vegas added with a wink.

Haley just glowered at them as Lucas muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"That won't be necessary," Nathan said. "It's just me."

"Nathan," Haley protested.

Lucas stood on her other side, staring at him like he'd lost his mind. "You can't be serious?"

"This is my issue to deal with," Nathan stated quietly. "I have to go talk to them."

"No, you don't," Haley murmured. "Stay here."

"Hales, this isn't the place. And no offense but having you guys around when I tell them won't exactly help things."

"I don't trust them," Lucas stated. "God only knows how they're going to react when you tell them you're not going back."

"I'll be fine. I can handle them," Nathan replied with a confidence he wasn't exactly sure he felt.

Revealing his newfound plans to his Oak Lake friends wasn't the most difficult task Nathan had faced this summer. But it certainly wasn't something he was looking forward to either.

"Nathan," Haley quietly pled while placing her hands on his chest. "Don't"

Nathan was well aware of everyone watching them right now. But all he could focus on was that same worry and fear reflecting in her eyes. He rubbed Haley's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I have to." Nathan then leaned in and quickly kissed her lips before pulling away and heading towards Damien, Vegas, and Tim.

* * *

They'd stopped at a gas station. Tim, apparently, had an insatiable craving for Twinkies at the moment. Meanwhile, Damien, Nathan, and Vegas stood waiting outside the car. No one had really spoken since the River Court. Nathan checked his watch. It was close to ten thirty. He told them to head for a diner that was on the outskirts of town. He'd tell them there.

_How long does it take to get Twinkies_? Nathan thought as a couple more minutes passed by. Tim had still not returned.

"So, you finally got her, huh?"

Nathan's head snapped up in surprise at the sound of Damien's voice. "What?"

"That waitress we saw before," he elaborated.

"Please tell us you're tapping that," Vegas jumped in.

"She's not like that," Nathan automatically defended.

"Sure she's not," Damien replied with a smug smile. "Anyway, nice work, Nate…although, I must admit I'm a little jealous. She was hotter than I remember."

"Who's hot?" Tim questioned as he walked towards them, his precious Twinkies in one hand and a bag of God only knows what in the other.

"The waitress that Nathan's doing," Damien answered.

Tim smiled. "Yeah, she was _bangin'_. And did you get a look at the other girls with them. They were all fine."

"I guess Hicksville has a few perks, after all. Huh, Nathan?" Vegas said, nudging him.

"I'm not sleeping with her," Nathan stressed. "And stop talking about her like she's some object. She has a name. It's Haley."

The guys raised their eyebrows as they stared at him curiously. Nathan held their gazes, regardless.

After a few seconds, Damien was the first to speak. "Okay. Whatever you say. Let's just get out of here, man. There's this killer party over at Tim's brother's house tonight, and everyone's been asking for you."

"Even that stacked blonde Tracy," Tim joined in. "You remember her. Right, Nate?"

Nathan shook his head. "No."

"Come on," Tim exclaimed, "Her boobs are huge. Not to mention she's got that—"

"I didn't mean her," Nathan said. "I meant that I'm not going."

"Why not?" Vegas questioned.

"I don't want to."

"Because…?" Damien prodded.

Nathan took a moment to collect his thoughts and figure out what he was going to say. "Look, I've got something important to tell you guys. I'm…I'm not going back."

Damien stared at him confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I'm staying in Tree Hill—permanently," he answered.

Damien glanced over to Vegas and Tim. They, too, looked bewildered.

"I don't get it," Tim announced.

"Are you high or something?" Vegas asked. "Why the hell would you want to stay in this shit hole?"

"Because it's my home—and it's not as bad as you think."

"Oak Lake is your home," Damien corrected.

Nathan could see that he didn't appear at all pleased by this new development. In fact, they all appeared downright pissed. "No, it's not."

"Is it because of that girl? Because, as I'm sure you know, there are plenty of women out there who are willing to give it up. You don't have to wait around for her. You can find someone even better. Tracy—"

"I don't want Tracy or anyone else. This has nothing to do with sex. I'm dating Haley, because I care about her. And yes, she is a part of why I want to stay," Nathan declared. "But she's not the only reason for this decision."

Damien shook his head in frustration. "Then why don't you explain it seeing as though I have no fucking clue where this is coming from." Vegas and Tim nodded in agreement.

"The guy you've known for the last three years isn't me. I don't care about money or parties or how many stupid, meaningless hookups I can have in a weekend," Nathan proclaimed. "Did you know that I lived in Tree Hill all of my life before I moved to Oak Lake? I didn't want to move, but my ass of a father forced me. He made me leave behind everything all because of his stupid obsession with a game," Nathan explained. He could see Damien opening his mouth to interrupt, but Nathan kept going. "And those 'rednecks' back there that we've always picked on, well, did you know that they're my friends? My best friends?"

"But—" Vegas started.

"I've known Lucas and Haley since I was seven years old," Nathan continued. "Lucas is practically my brother. Haley was my first and only girlfriend. They and all of the others were like family. But I screwed up and turned my back on them, and I've regretted it ever since."

"Nathan—" Damien said.

"And you know that café we burned down? Well, I used to eat there all of the time growing up. Haley and Lucas' moms owned it, and they were two of the nicest women I'd ever known. And I'm glad that I was forced to rebuild it, because it was the right thing to do."

Tim shook his head. "So—"

"And I'm sure you don't know any of that, because you never asked," he said. "But it's the truth. I'm sick of living a lie and being a bad person. I'm done pretending. While you guys were off enjoying your freedom this summer, I was working to get back mine. Now I finally have a chance to turn my life around, and I'm not screwing that up. That's why I'm not going back," Nathan finished. He felt slightly out of breath after his big spiel, but he didn't care.

He'd been holding in all of that for years, trying to be the rich, arrogant jackass his friends and father wanted him to be. It felt good to say that it was all bullshit. That he'd never been that person, nor wanted to be. Nathan had a history. He'd been a good guy once before. Nathan wasn't ashamed of that anymore. In fact, he was proud of it.

All that was left was for him to stop talking about being that guy again and to actually do it. The first step had been earning his friends and Haley's trust back. The next was what he was doing tonight as he faced Damien, Tim, and Vegas, admitting the truth. It wasn't an easy journey. Nathan knew all too well that nothing in life was ever really uncomplicated. But in the end, whatever the result, it was all so totally worth it.

* * *

Haley rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She'd been too worried about Nathan. The last time she'd seen or heard from him was at the River Court. Haley hadn't wanted him to go with Damien and the others. Everything was going well for him. She didn't want Nathan to be sucked back into his old habits because of those jerks.

Haley quickly finished getting dressed. She decided that she'd go over to Keith's house this morning and check on Nathan. She needed peace of mind.

"Haley! Taylor!" she heard her father call from downstairs.

Haley walked out of her room and met her sister in the hallway.

"What is it?" Taylor called over the banister.

"Get dressed. We need to leave right now."

Haley and Taylor exchanged looks before quickly going downstairs. "Dad, what's going on? Where are we going?" Haley questioned.

"Karen just called. There's a problem over at the café," he explained.

Taylor frowned. "What kind of problem?"

"It's been vandalized."

"W-what?" Haley asked, shocked.

"The police are there right now…we've got to go."

Haley and Taylor followed their father out of the house and into their car. It wasn't long before they were pulling up to the café. Haley could see a couple of police cars in front. Her eyes followed the path of the police tape and gasped.

"Oh my God," she heard Taylor mutter next to her. Haley couldn't help but think the same thing.

Jimmy parked the car, and they all got out. While he went to talk to Karen and the police, Haley and Taylor went to go inspect the damage. Their group of friends was among the numerous people just staring at it. The entire side wall on the right of the café was covered in graffiti. The various colors of spray paint spelling out mean and hateful words.

"So much for that grand re-opening tomorrow," Brooke muttered.

"Who did this?" Haley whispered, despite the gut feeling that she already had an idea of who the offenders were.

"I think it's pretty obvious," someone spoke up behind them.

Haley turned around to see Trent standing there. "The police were questioning Nathan for about an hour before you came," he said. He added a few seconds later, "I never trusted that guy."

Haley shook her head. "Nathan wouldn't do something like this." She was sure of it.

"Who else would want to target the café?" he challenged.

"Probably his stupid friends that showed up last night."

"Then he's guilty by association," he said with a shrug. "You are the company that you keep."

"He's different now," she argued.

"Really? The police talked to a witness who thought they saw a group of guys around here at three in the morning," he stated. "Was Nathan with any of you then? Can any of you vouch for him?"

"Since when are you a detective?" Lucas questioned, annoyed.

"Just pointing out the facts."

Haley's eyes narrowed as she felt the anger build up inside of her. "Well, you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You're right. He doesn't," a voice interjected. They all turned to see Keith approaching. "Nathan was home with me last night. And he talked to the police to give them information about who might have done it. So I'd appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut and stopped accusing my nephew of something he didn't do."

Trent swallowed nervously as Keith stared him down.

"Keith, where is Nathan?" Haley questioned. She had to see him.

"I think he's in the café—on the roof."

"Okay, thanks." Haley made a move to leave before turning back around. "Trent," she called.

"What?" he replied.

"Go home," she ordered. She'd had enough of his attitude all summer. He accusing Nathan of such a terrible act was the final straw. "We don't need you here anymore."

Haley then made her way into the café and up the stairs. As soon as she opened the door to the roof, she saw Nathan. He was sitting on the picnic table with his head in his hands. Haley quietly walked over to him.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

He looked up at her. "Hey."

Haley gave him a small smile before leaning in. She took his face in her hands while pressing her lips to his. The kiss was long and slow. Haley just wanted to enjoy the fact that he was there and okay. Thankfully, she'd worried about him all night for nothing.

Nathan pulled her tighter against him as his other hand made its way into her hair. Eventually, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him even closer. She felt her whole body shiver when his tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Haley instantly opened her mouth for him.

"So, I guess you know that I didn't do it," he said with a timid smile after they finally broke apart.

"I never thought you did," she corrected.

He smiled again. "Did you want to sit down?" he offered.

Haley shook her head while tightening her hold on him. She didn't mind standing between his legs. She could see him better this way. "I'm fine." Her hand caressed his cheek. "My mind is more on you."

"Me. Why?"

"Well, your asshole friends did show up last night. Not to mention that you went off to talk to them. And now the café is vandalized and you're up here sitting by yourself," Haley pointed out, "I'd say there's a lot to think about."

"I'm so sorry about that, Hales," he apologized. "I feel horrible."

Haley shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, it is. I finally told them everything last night. About my past and how long I've been pretending to be something I'm not. They really flipped when I said I was not going back," he explained as he thought back to last night. "They said all of these horrible things about you and Lucas. And then they said something about how my father would be ashamed if he could see me right now. That I was betraying them and him and all of this crap."

"Honey, they're idiots. They don't know what they're talking about," she tried to soothe. But she could still see how upset he was by all of this. Somehow, she got the feeling that it was more than just those guys that were affecting him. "What's really bothering you?"

Nathan sighed. "I just feel like no matter how hard I try and distance myself from Oak Lake that I can't fully get away. Especially now that I'm finally getting all of the things I've ever wanted, something just keeps pulling me back."

"Then fight it."

"I have been. I am," he replied. "But my friends showing up and then vandalizing the café to get back at me just proves how even if I'm not in Oak Lake, somehow that damn place and everything in it is always going to find me. It won't let go."

It had felt good confronting his friends and closing that chapter of his life. Nathan had thought it would be enough. That's why, afterward, it had surprised him when he still didn't feel completely relieved. Something was still weighing heavily on his heart.

Haley was quiet for a moment as she organized her thoughts. "Nathan, it's not Oak Lake that's holding on. It's you."

"Hales, I—"

"Just listen to me. You've got to be the one that truly lets it go. I know that your stupid friends showing up and ruining everything we worked so hard to rebuild is upsetting. But to me, it just proves how much you've changed," she explained. "It's obvious that you don't belong with them anymore, Nathan. You never did."

"But I—"

Haley put her hand to his lips. "You've come a really long way, and I'm so proud of you for that. But I think that you and I both know there's still something holding you back. And until you face it, and I mean really face it, you're not going to be able to move on with your life. It's always going to have that pull on you and make you question yourself."

Nathan kissed her hand before removing it and interlacing their fingers together. "So what do I do?"

Haley stroked his cheek and gently touched her lips to his. She then whispered, "Sometimes I think you need to go back in order to move forward."


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you, everyone, for all of the reviews last chapter! I really enjoyed reading them. I hope you like this next chapter. Sadly, this fic is coming towards the end. There are only two chapters left after this one. Anyway, please read and review! And have a Happy New Year!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

Haley arrived at the café early that Saturday morning. She saw that her sister and friends were already there. It was supposed to be the day that Karen's Café had its grand re-opening. Unfortunately, the plan had changed due to the vandalism. Her father and Karen had decided that it would be best if the café would remain closed until all of the graffiti was gone. The re-opening party was supposed to celebrate everyone's hard work in rebuilding the café. Instead, her friends and the volunteers were left to clean up yet another mess. It would be an insult and embarrassment to continue on with the re-opening while leaving all of those awful words and markings on the building. No one deserved to see that.

"Hey, guys," Haley greeted as she approached them.

"Tutor Girl, thank God you're here. We need another hand," Brooke said.

"Damn, this stuff is hard to get off," Lucas muttered as he scrubbed at the spray paint.

"I really wish we'd kicked those guys' asses when we had the chance," Jake seethed.

Skills scoffed. "You and me both."

"Well, I can't believe that they got away with it," Peyton said.

"You heard what the cops said. Without any legitimate evidence or proof that it was those jerks, they can't pin it on anyone," Taylor replied.

Haley could hear the anger in her sister's voice and felt her own fury bubble to the surface. The cops had no way of knowing that it was Nathan's Oak Lake crew. The only witness there was hadn't actually seen the guys' faces in the dark. Therefore, there was no certain way of knowing who was responsible.

"Let's just hope that they don't come back," Brooke said as they all continued cleaning.

"They better not," Lucas declared.

"Grab a scrubber, Haley Bop, and start cleaning," Taylor spoke up while nodding to the bucket of soapy water next to her.

Peyton checked her watch. "Did Nathan come with you? He should've been here by now."

"Um, no. He won't be able to come today," Haley answered.

"Why not? It's his stupid friends that did this. The least he could do is help clean it up."

"Peyton, you know it's not his fault," Haley defended. "Besides, he would be here if he could. But there's somewhere else that he's got to be."

"And where's that?" Taylor asked.

"Oak Lake," Haley answered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

Lucas stared at her stunned. "What?"

"He's got some things to take care of there. We won't be gone long."

"Wait, 'we'?" Peyton questioned.

Haley nodded. "Yes, I'm going with him. We're actually going to leave as soon as I get to Keith's house. I just wanted to let you guys know."

"Are you serious?" Taylor asked. "Does Dad know about this?"

"I already told him. He just wants me to call and check in with him while I'm gone." Haley could see how shocked all of her friends were at the moment. But she'd expected this. After everything that had just happened recently and in the past, Oak Lake would seem like that last place she or Nathan wanted to go. Her friends would be right about that, in a way. Nathan hadn't seemed too keen on the idea of going back to Oak Lake when she'd suggested it. But Haley could see in his eyes that he knew she was right. It's where all of his problems had started, and the only place where they could be resolved.

It was something that Nathan had to do, and Haley would support him in that. That's why she declared that she was going with him. Nathan had protested at first, surely not wanting to bring her back to the place that had caused such a great divide between them. But that's exactly why Haley had to go. Their first mistake had been Nathan pulling away and she letting it happen. They'd needed each other then just like they needed each other now. She and Nathan were both a little apprehensive about the trip, but, this time, they were determined to get it right.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Lucas asked. "I mean, what if you run into those jerks again?"

"It's not like we're going to be wandering the streets of Oak Lake. We'll be fine," Haley assured him.

"I don't know," Taylor said skeptically. "I still don't like the idea of you going off to Oak Lake alone with him."

"Tay," Haley replied, "I know what I'm doing."

"But he—"

"Look," she interrupted, "I know that you're still weary of Nathan. And while I appreciate the concern, it's unnecessary. He's changed. He's a good guy."

"Haley—"

"If you can't trust him, then at least trust me." Haley then shot a look to Peyton, too. They were the only ones still having doubts about Nathan.

Taylor was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Just be safe, okay?"

"I will," she promised with a smile.

"Will you be back before I leave?" Peyton questioned. She only had a few more days left in Tree Hill before she returned to Savannah.

"Yeah. Like I said, it won't be long."

"Well, have fun, Tutor Girl," Brooke spoke up while hugging her. "I'm going to miss you."

"It'll only be a couple of days, Tigger," Haley laughed.

Lucas was the next person to hug her. He held her tightly while whispering in her ear, "Take care of him. He seemed really upset yesterday."

Haley instantly knew that he meant Nathan. "You know I will."

"And don't worry, we'll have this mess cleaned up before you get back," he told her.

"Thanks," Haley mumbled before turning to look at the rest of the group. "Well, I have to go. Um…I guess I'll see you all again in a couple of days." She then gave them a small wave and headed towards Keith's house.

* * *

Nathan stared out at the road ahead of him. It wouldn't be much longer until he and Haley arrived at his house in Oak Lake. One hand gripped the steering wheel as the other held Haley's. Neither one had talked much. The only sound that could be heard in the car was the sound of the engine. The car was actually pretty good for being such an old model. Rebuilding it had been Keith's special project for the last several months.

His uncle had worked hard trying to restore it to its former glory. Nathan thought he'd done a good job. That's why he was so shocked when Keith said that he could have the car. His uncle said that Nathan would need something to get around in when he moved to Tree Hill. He wasn't going to make him keep walking everywhere he wanted to go—something Nathan had eventually gotten used to. It felt kind of odd driving now. It had been so long since he'd been behind the wheel of a car.

Nathan was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he felt Haley lean up against his shoulder. It was then that the realization of where they were going seemed to hit him, once again. The closer they got to the house, the tenser he could feel his body get. Haley ran her other hand gently up and down his free arm. Nathan knew that she sensed his anxiety and was trying to calm him. She was so attuned to him. It could be scary and yet oddly comforting at the same time.

"We're almost there," he told her.

Haley nodded. "I know."

They spent the remaining time in silence. Both seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Several minutes later, they entered Nathan's neighborhood. The houses got bigger and bigger until they finally reached his. After staying in Keith's small home for the last few months, it made his own house look large and over-the-top.

Nathan pulled up into the driveway and parked. He and Haley then got out and grabbed their things. Afterward, Nathan led her up the front walkway to the door. He pulled out his key and opened it.

"Is your mom home?" Haley questioned.

Nathan shook his head. "Probably not. She's always away on business trips." He stepped aside so that Haley could enter first.

"Thanks," she murmured as she walked into the foyer. Instantly, she found herself a little taken aback by how similar the inside appeared. It seemed as if nothing had changed since her last visit.

"Did you want to put down your stuff and get settled in?" he questioned.

"Sure."

"Come on." Nathan took her hand again and led her towards the stairs. They passed a couple of rooms before stopping in front of one of them.

"What's this?" Haley asked.

"The guest room."

"Oh," she commented. "I thought that—" Haley abruptly stopped short when she realized what she was about to say. A few seconds later, she could already feel the blush coloring her cheeks.

Nathan noticed and smiled in amusement. "You thought you'd be sleeping with me," he assumed.

Haley's blush deepened, and he realized how his words must have sounded. "I didn't mean sleeping as in, well, _that. _I meant sleeping as in sleeping. _Just_ _sleeping_," he tried to correct. But it just ended up sounding a lot worse.

"I know. Just forget it," Haley said. "I'm being stupid." She'd just assumed without a second thought that they'd stay in the same room. Now, however, she felt embarrassed for ever expecting such an arrangement. She wished the floor would just open up and swallow her.

"Well, did you want to? You know, sleep with—" Nathan started to say before rephrasing, "Stay with me?"

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Well, yeah. It's just this house is so big and…"

"Creepy?" he filled in.

"Empty," she substituted. "I just thought, well, never mind. But…um…d-do _you_ want me to?" Haley mentally kicked herself for the small tremor she'd let slip in her voice.

"Yeah, I do," he answered honestly. "I just wasn't sure you'd be comfortable."

Haley had told him all about her decision not to have sex again until she was married. She'd mentioned it during their conversation earlier that week. Haley had actually been quite nervous the whole time, probably expecting him to run away or say that he couldn't accept it. But Nathan didn't care. He understood why she couldn't let herself go there again. Besides, their relationship had never been built on the physical stuff anyway. He was just happy to have her as his girlfriend again. The rest would come later when they were both ready. That's why he'd thought she'd like her own room. He didn't want her to feel like he was trying to push her into something.

"Oh. No, I wouldn't mind. I mean, you used to always stay with me. I just assumed…as long as it was okay with you…" she trailed off.

"Trust me, I don't mind," he said while caressing her cheek. A playful smirk formed on his face. "I'd _just sleep_ with you any day."

Haley laughed softly with a roll of her eyes. "Thanks."

Nathan leaned in and kissed her before nodding to his room down the hall. "Come on." He took her bag from her and led the way.

"Your room looks relatively the same," she noted. Haley looked around some more before she spotted something sticking out from Nathan's dresser. She bent down to pick it up and soon found herself holding a large, empty liquor bottle in her hands. "Oh."

Nathan glanced over when he heard her gasp. He then sheepishly took it from her and threw it in the trash. "Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Did you drink that all by yourself?" she asked quietly.

Nathan looked away uncomfortably. "Yes."

Haley didn't say anything further. She just rubbed his arm before looking around a bit more. He noticed her pause for a moment, her eyes fixed on a particular spot. Nathan followed her gaze. She was watching the exact place where he'd ended everything between them. Where he'd caused both their worlds to come crashing down.

"Hales, we could stay in another room if you want," Nathan offered. He didn't want her time here to be haunted by such bad memories, like he always was.

Haley shook her head. "No, it's okay." She gave him a small smile, despite the unshed tears he could see glistening in her eyes. "I need to let this go, too."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He then rested his forehead against hers once they finally broke apart. "Would it be too late to request a do-over?"

Haley stroked his cheek with her hand and grinned. "No."

"Okay. Then the truth is that I've been miserable here. I've missed Tree Hill, my real friends, and especially you," he declared while staring into her eyes. He then started to leave a trail of feather-light kisses on her forehead and cheeks. "I need you. I want you. And I love you."

He brushed his nose against hers as his mouth hovered just above her lips. "Please don't go," he whispered. "I can't lose you."

Haley felt her heart melt as he recited the words he'd actually wanted to say on that fateful day three years ago. She couldn't stop the few tears from falling. She couldn't even speak. The only thing Haley could do was close the tiny gap between them, hold on tight, and give him her own reply with a searing kiss.

* * *

"Oh my God," Haley laughed.

"I'm serious," Nathan stated.

"I don't believe you."

"I swear that really happened."

Haley shook her head. "I would've been so embarrassed."

"I was," Nathan replied with a chuckle, finishing his story. He and Haley were lying in his bed later that night, just hanging out and talking. They'd hung around the house most of the day. It had felt weird at first, being back in Oak Lake, but eventually they'd both managed to loosen up.

"That's insane," Haley commented as she flipped onto her stomach. "And now I'm hungry."

Nathan smirked. "How can you still be hungry after all of that Chinese food we ate?" They'd had to order takeout, since his mother hadn't stocked the fridge. It being empty was usually a sign that she was on one of her extended business trips.

"I don't know what they put in that stuff, but I never feel full after I eat it," she replied. "Not to mention the fact that I'm really thirsty, too, right now."

"Which is why I got myself a glass of water before we even went to bed," he said, referring to the cup on his nightstand.

"Yeah, I probably should've thought of that. Or, you know, you could just give me yours," she hinted while running a finger up and down his bare chest.

"And what do I get out of it?"

"You get the satisfaction of ending your girlfriend's suffering," she replied with a quirky smile.

"That's it?" he challenged.

Haley rolled her eyes dramatically. "Okay. I'll also throw in a kiss. But that's my final offer."

"Done," Nathan agreed with a triumphant smile. "Now pay up."

Haley giggled and moved closer to him. She rested her arms on Nathan's chest as her mouth covered his. Their lips gently caressed one another's for a few seconds before she started to pull away.

Nathan groaned and brought his hand to her face to keep her close. "I'm gonna need more than that," he mumbled.

Haley kissed him again with more passion. She nipped at his bottom lip and smiled when he growled low in his throat. Haley then gave him one last peck before reaching across him to grab the glass and take a drink.

"That's not fair. You took it when I was off guard," Nathan stated.

Haley drank half the glass before placing it back down. "I already paid you, Mr. Scott. And you better be nice before I ask for a refund," she kidded while lying back down.

"Sorry, all sales are final," he joked while turning onto his side to face her. He then kissed the tip of her nose.

"What?" Haley questioned after a few minutes. Nathan was just staring at her in silence.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."

Haley turned more towards him. "What?" she urged.

He shrugged. "I was just thinking about how I've lived in this house for the last three years and have never once felt as comfortable and at ease as I do now."

"Really?" Haley inquired as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah. If I didn't know any better, I'd think this place was actually kind of nice."

Haley could instantly hear the undertone of sadness and pain in his voice. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be sorry," he told her. "I'm really glad that you're here, Hales. I don't think I would've been able to stay here without you." The house was so big and cold and empty. After being in Tree Hill and surrounded by such warmth and life, Nathan would've gone insane staying by himself in this place.

"I'm glad that I could help," she said. "And I glad that we've actually had fun today, but what about tomorrow?"

Nathan sighed as he drew invisible patterns with is finger on her stomach. "I've been trying not to think about that."

"Did you want me to come with you?" Haley offered.

"No," Nathan said with a shake of his head. "I'll go to the cemetery by myself."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. While I'm thankful that you've helped me get this far, Hales, the rest I have to do on my own," he explained. The cemetery was the last place Nathan felt like going, but it was yet another thing he just had to do. A part of him desperately wanted Haley to come with him. But he knew that that wouldn't be the best idea. There were things Nathan had to say. Things he knew he wouldn't be able to say if she were there with him. Nathan just wanted to get it all out so he could finally move on.

Haley nodded in understanding before looking over at the clock. "It's getting late. We should probably go to sleep."

"I'm not really tired," he mumbled.

"Come here," Haley whispered. She guided his head so that it was resting on her chest. She then started to run her fingers through his hair. Haley used to always do this to him when he'd sneak into her window at night. It would often relax Nathan as he explained whatever fight or problem he'd had with Dan. He put on a tough facade for everyone else, but it was moments like those that Haley saw just how vulnerable Nathan could truly be. Although she never liked to see him hurting, Haley did feel honored to be one of the only people that Nathan ever allowed to see that side of him.

Nathan closed his eyes while listening to the sound of Haley's steady heartbeat and even breathing. His body had been tense, but he was starting to calm down. He eventually felt a wave of fatigue he hadn't expected wash over him. He let his mind go blank, casting his impending plans for tomorrow out of his thoughts. The last thing he was aware of was Haley's fingers gently running through his hair before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets as he entered the cemetery. Each step was a conscious effort as he got closer and closer to his intended destination. The last time he'd been there was for his father's funeral. He'd stayed clear of the place ever since then. Even now the urge to turn around and head back was strong. But Nathan kept going. He'd always been taught to never back down. The irony that it was one of his father's most popular lessons didn't escape him.

After a few moments, Nathan finally spotted what he was looking for. Even if he didn't know where he was going, it would be hard to miss. It was no surprise that Dan Scott's headstone had to be the biggest and most expensive one in the cemetery. Not even death could stop his father from showing everyone just how powerful and important he was. Nathan felt a chill run up his spine as he looked at Dan's smiling face carved into the headstone, staring at him. The inscription reading: _Loving husband and father. _

_If only they knew the truth_, Nathan thought. He ran a hand through his hair as he stood in front of the grave. He wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Hi, Dad," he mumbled a couple of minutes later. "Long time no see. I guess I should apologize for not coming to visit sooner, but I've been pretty busy over the last year—mostly just trying to avoid this."

Nathan crossed his arms and sighed. "That's probably a horrible thing to say. But then again, that had never stopped you before. Not when you said over the years that I was weak, worthless, a mistake…you never had a problem saying exactly what was on your mind. I guess it's time that I extended the same courtesy to you now. It's time that I was honest.

"So I'm sure you'll understand when I say that I'm not here for you. It's always been about you. Ever since I was a kid, I'd had to live in your shadow. Follow _your_ dreams and make _you_ proud. But I never considered how _I_ felt. I was too busy worrying about what _you_ would think. Worrying that if I made a wrong move, I'd get hit or slapped around a little bit. Worrying that if I failed, you'd treat me even worse than you already did. Maybe even disown me like I always thought you were ready to do.

"Worrying that if I didn't follow your plans exactly, everything I'd had or been given growing up would be taken away from me. Those aren't things that children usually have to think about—or should be thinking about. I guess I was just special, huh...? For the longest time I wondered what was wrong with me. Why I could never make you happy or proud. I still think about it, and I can come up with only one conclusion: you're an ass," Nathan declared.

"A selfish, miserable, arrogant ass," he continued. "You've always been that way. My whole life I had not once seen a genuine smile on your face. I thought it was because of me. But, once again, it was you—your mistakes and regrets. And for a long time, I let that affect me. But I won't anymore. I'm done letting you control my life, Dad.

"It took me losing everything and burning down a café to realize just how poisonous you are, but it's better late than never. I'm not going to punish myself anymore for your sins. You've done that to me all my life. This time, I'm going to do what makes me happy. I'm still going to play basketball. But I'm not going to do it to be the best or a winner. I'm going to play, because I love it.

"And I'm not going to Duke," he stated loudly. "I'm going to Gilmore. I'm going to play for Whitey again. You may have thought he was a senile old man, but he was the best coach I'd ever had. Better than you. And those friends that were so 'beneath me'…well, I'm friends with them again. They're good people. They're better than you.

"And Haley…I'm sure you remember her. You knew how much I loved her. I know you acted like you were trying to help me by trying to convince me to break up with her all those times, but it was easy to see the fear behind your attempts. Her hold on me was stronger than yours, and you sure as hell knew that. That's why it scared you so much. Because you knew that one day I might not listen to you. If anyone would be able to convince me to live my own life and go against your wishes, it would be her.

"And she's done that. She's better than you, Dad, because I'm finally doing it. I'm taking back my life. I'm moving back home to Tree Hill and reclaiming everything that _I've_ ever wanted," Nathan asserted, practically shouting now. He could feel his anger boiling over. "Do you know why? Because I'm better than you, too. You hear me?!

"I'm better than you," he yelled. "You also knew that right before you died. Why else would you use your final words to tear me down like that?! Huh?" Nathan kicked the headstone. "Why? WHY?!" He kicked it again before spotting a long shovel only a couple of feet away. Nathan quickly picked it up. He then swung it as hard as he could at his father's engraved face. He swung it again and again, letting all of his built up fury, hatred, and pain he'd experienced over the years take over. Next he hit the inscription below. It was nothing more than lies.

When he had finally calmed down, there were so many markings on the headstone that it was almost unreadable. Nathan threw the shovel aside, his breathing still heavy. "This is the first and last time I'm coming back here. I'm done. It's time to move on. I'm finally letting go of the anger, and I'm letting go of you. I just had to say that to your face. You won't see me again," Nathan said. "Game over, Dan."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, thank you all very much for the reviews last chapter. They were great. I just wanted to briefly comment on last night's episode. I won't go too into detail just in case some of you haven't seen it yet. First of all, Brooke is one tough cookie! I was so proud of her last night. And while I'll always be a Brucas fan, I have to admit that I am totally rooting for Brooke and Julian at this point. Second, I'm so glad that Nathan is back into basketball. I loved when he talked back to that jerk on his team. He's so sexy when he's fighting back. Third, what was Millie thinking? She screwed up big time. And fourth, I pretty much already knew what was going on with Peyton. All I can say is I'm going to be very annoyed watching her and Lucas have all of the moments Naley should've had in S4. I can't see Mark not wanting to emphasize and/or drag out this storyline.**

**So that's the end of my little rant. This is the second to last chapter. I hope you all like it. Please read and review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 28**

Haley searched through Nathan's closet and pulled out a few more shirts. He'd left for the cemetery about an hour ago. At first she'd been downstairs watching TV, trying to pass the time. But that didn't last very long since there was nothing good on to watch. So she'd gone upstairs to his room and started to help him pack for his move back to Tree Hill. Haley had managed to get a fair amount done when she heard the sound of her cell phone ringing.

Haley reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hales," Lucas greeted.

"Hi, Luke. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to call and see how things are going."

"They're good. It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. You know, coming back here," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah. I guess I feel like, for the first time, I can really let go of all of this."

"Well, then it's a good thing you went. How's Nathan doing?" he inquired.

Haley folded another shirt before answering, "It's a lot harder for him, but I think he's going to be okay…eventually."

"Where is he now?"

"The cemetery."

"Wow. That sucks."

"I know. He was really nervous about going."

"I can imagine," Lucas replied. "He needed to do it, though. Dan's dead. He shouldn't have to feel like he still owes that bastard anything."

"Hopefully, he won't after this."

"And I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you, Hales."

Haley paused in what she was doing. "Me?" she asked.

"Yeah. You've been through a lot—more than the rest of us. Most people would probably let a situation like this just run its course and control them, but you didn't," he explained. "You fought back even when we were all too skeptical to take that chance again with Nathan. You saw what the rest of us couldn't."

Haley felt her heart clench at his words. "Luke—"

"It kind of reminds me of old times. The two of you have always been able to understand each other better than anyone. It's nice to see that after all these years and everything that's happened, that's still true."

Haley waited a moment before replying. "Thank you, Lucas. That means a lot. And now that you've made me want to cry…" she joked.

Lucas laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I appreciate it," Haley told him. She was truly touched by his words. "So, um, what's going on at home? Did I miss anything?"

"Well, we're almost done cleaning up the graffiti. There's just a little bit left to do," he stated. "My mom and your dad were thinking about setting the next grand re-opening for Wednesday or Thursday."

"That's great."

"You guys will be back by then, right?"

"Yes. Nathan and I aren't going to stay here much longer. In fact, I think Nathan is more eager to get out of here than I am."

Lucas chuckled. "I don't blame him there."

"I know, right?" Haley agreed. "So, uh, is that it?"

"Brooke also wanted me to tell you that she misses you."

"I've only been gone two days," she responded, laughing.

"You know how she gets."

"Is that all?"

"Oh, and there is one more thing. Burning Boat is tomorrow night," Lucas informed her.

"That's right. I forgot about that," Haley said, remembering. The Burning Boat Festival was something Tree Hill held every year. It took place at the Market Street Dock. A wooden boat was built especially for the occasion and placed in the river. Afterward, people were allowed to throw whatever they wanted to get rid of into the boat to be burned. It was more about burning your bad karma, memories, and regrets rather than just the physical objects themselves.

"Are you going to skip it this year?" he asked. "The rest of us are planning on going."

Haley thought about it for a moment. "Um, let me talk to Nathan first. See if he's ready to leave yet or not…just in case."

"Sure. Just let me know."

"I will," Haley answered when she heard the sound of a door close from downstairs. "Actually, I think he just got back. I'll call you later, Luke. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye. Talk to you later."

Haley closed her phone before she left Nathan's room. "Hey," she greeted him once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," he replied.

"So, how did it go?" Haley inquired, a little apprehensively.

Nathan didn't say anything at first. He just closed the distance between them and bent down to capture her lips in his. Haley moaned quietly when Nathan cradled her body against his. He continued to kiss her with a force that would've most likely knocked her off her feet had he not been holding onto her. Forgetting her question and the fact that he hadn't yet answered her, Haley surrendered herself to his ministrations. She soon found her own hands in his hair and around his neck, trying to bring him even closer. Their breathing became heavier while tongues battled and hands explored. By the time Nathan and Haley had finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air.

"Well, that was…intense," Haley commented as she wiped at her now slightly swollen lips.

Nathan chuckled. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Oh, I'm not complaining," she joked. "Feel free to greet me like that any time."

Nathan smiled as he leaned in to kiss Haley once more. "Mmm…don't tempt me," he muttered against her lips.

Haley blushed as she met his smoldering gaze. "Not to ruin the mood or anything, but you didn't answer my question," she pointed out.

"It was hard," he replied with a sigh. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek before burying his hand in her hair.

"I'm hoping there is a _but_ somewhere in there."

"_But_…it felt good," Nathan declared. "I've been bottling up my anger towards Dan for a long time. I know he's gone, but it felt really great just to tell him everything that had ever hurt or pissed me off to his face."

"It was long overdue."

"I know. But I guess it's better late than never, right?"

"Right," she agreed with a nod. She was silent for a moment before asking, "So, um, does that mean you've let it—him go? You know, for real this time."

"Yeah, I have. I'm done living in the past, Hales. And now that I've finally faced it all, I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off of me," he stated. Nathan couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that free since, well, ever. It was still a little odd not to be aware of that pull that had been there before. However, it was a positive change that he was more than willing to adjust to.

"I'm so proud of you," Haley proclaimed with a beaming smile. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered sincerely. "For everything, Hales."

"I just pushed you in the right direction. You're the one who had to actually follow through and do it, Nathan," she told him. "That's all you."

Nathan shook his head. "Don't be so modest." Haley opened her mouth to say something when he added. "I'm serious, Hales. I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't had so much trust and faith in me like you did. You saved my life."

Haley pressed her lips gently to his. "And you've healed mine." She then took his hand and placed it on her chest. "Do you feel that?"

Nathan held her gaze as he felt her quickened heartbeat under his hand.

"You still make my heart race."

"Hales…"

"I'm so full of pride and love and joy because of you right now. I didn't think I'd ever be able to feel like that again. So, I guess that makes us even," she whispered. "Always and forever. Remember?"

Nathan stared at her in amazement. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Well, it helps that you're hot," she joked.

He laughed before his expression turned serious, once again. "I remember," he told her while placing a kiss on the side of her neck. He then trailed back up until his lips hovered just above hers. "God, I love you."

Haley wound her arms around his neck and closed the tiny gap between them. Their mouths moved fiercely over the other's as they basked in their newfound freedom. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Oh!" someone gasped.

The pair quickly sprang apart and looked towards the unexpected voice.

"Nathan," Deb said in surprise.

"Mom," he replied while nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Haley."

"Mrs. Scott," Haley said as she tried to keep the embarrassment of getting caught from seeping into her voice.

It was another moment before Deb spoke again. "I didn't know that you'd be home."

"It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment visit," Nathan stated.

Silence seemed to descend upon them after that. Nathan inwardly cringed. _Well, this is awkward.

* * *

_Nathan sat next to his mother on the couch in the study. Haley had gone back up to his room when Deb said that she needed to talk to him. Now it was just the two of them, nothing but more silence accompanying them.

"So, um," Nathan began, "I didn't know that you'd be home either."

"I was supposed to stay in Charlotte for a few more days, but I decided to leave a bit earlier."

"Why? Was something wrong?"

Deb shook her head. "No. There are just things here that needed to be done," she explained before adding, "And with the café finished, I figured you'd be coming home soon."

"Did Uncle Keith tell you that?"

Deb nodded.

"What else did he tell you?" Nathan asked.

"Well, just that you did a very good job this summer. He said you came a long way. Also that the café looked amazing," she replied.

"Is that it?"

"He also mentioned that you got cleared of everything by the judge," she said. "You don't know how relieved I was when I heard that. Now you can finally come home. You must be happy."

"Uh, yeah. I am," Nathan stated. "But that's really all that Uncle Keith told you?"

"Yes. Why? Is there more?" Deb inquired, confused.

Nathan looked down at his hands and inwardly cursed. He'd hoped that since his Uncle Keith was still in contact with his mom, then he would've told her the news that he wasn't coming back. Apparently, his uncle hadn't done any of that. Nathan felt his nerves kick in. He wasn't exactly sure how his mother was going to take this.

"Nathan, is something wrong?" Deb questioned, concerned. "You look a little…anxious."

He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her once more. "Mom, I have to tell you something."

"Is this about Haley?" she assumed. "Are you two back together?"

"Well—"

"Because I always liked her," Deb quickly added. "She was good for you."

"She is," Nathan agreed. "And we are back together. But there's more."

Deb frowned. "How much more?"

"I…um…I've decided that I want to stay in Tree Hill, Mom," Nathan declared.

"Ok-ay," she said, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Permanently," he clarified.

"Oh," Deb muttered as her confusion quickly turned to astonishment. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"Look, before you say anything else, I just want to say thank you."

Deb's expression looked even more surprised. "For what?" Nathan supposed she would be a little shocked at the moment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd talked to her without acting cold or sarcastic.

"For forcing me to fix the café and go back to Tree Hill. I know that I haven't acted very well in the past. In fact, I've been a complete jerk. But it was the right thing. It was what I needed."

Deb smiled. "While I'm glad to hear that, it's not entirely your fault, Nathan. I'm not exactly the best person when it comes to my motherly capabilities. I know how hard everything has been for you. And I also know that my not being there for you made you the way are—were."

Nathan glanced down at his hands again. He couldn't exactly argue with that, since it was true.

"But I want you to know that there isn't a day that I don't regret it. You'll probably think I'm a coward for saying this, but I was scared. Your father…he was a horrible man. I know that he hit you."

"Mom—" he tried to cut in.

"He hit me, too," she revealed with watery eyes. "I wish I could've saved you, but I couldn't even save myself. There's no way Dan would've let me go, so work was my only escape. You don't know how many nights I laid awake thinking about you and wondering if you were okay. It's shameful, but I was too afraid to go back and check on you.

"And when I was home, I felt so guilty and ashamed. So I ended up traveling more to escape that feeling, too, which brought on even more guilt. It was this vicious cycle," she explained while wiping away a few tears. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I wasn't as cold and heartless as you probably thought that I was. I know that you probably hate me, but I've always wanted the best for you, Nathan. That's why I sent you to Tree Hill this summer. It's the only place where I've ever seen you truly happy."

Nathan stared at his mother, completely stunned by what she'd just told him. He knew that his parents argued a lot, but he never knew that Dan had hit her, too. He just assumed that she knew what was going on with him and didn't care. That she was too busy with work to be bothered by his problems. This suddenly changed everything.

"I don't hate you, Mom," he told her. "I mean, I've been angry, because I just…I never really understood it. I'm glad you told me, though." He placed a comforting hand over hers.

Deb nodded as they both sat quietly, absorbing the other's words. It was a few minutes later when she spoke up, "So, will you be living with Uncle Keith?"

"Yes. Well, when I'm not in school at least."

Her eyes widened. "School?"

"Yeah. Lucas talked to Whitey. You remember Whitey, right?"

"Yes, I remember him."

"Well, he's coaching over at Gilmore College. They need a new point guard for the basketball team and offered to give me a shot."

"Nathan, that's great," Deb declared with a smile. "Are they giving you a scholarship for playing?"

"I don't know. I have to go work out the details with Whitey and the school."

"Well, regardless, whatever you need, I'll pay for it," she informed him.

"You don't have to," he protested.

"Nathan, nothing would make me happier than to see you go to school and get back into basketball. If you need help, I'm here."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom," he said after a moment. He could see how important it was to her.

"You're welcome," she replied as the phone on the desk rang. "Oh, just give me a moment."

She picked it up. "Hello…? Yes, this is her…uh huh…oh…" Nathan noticed his mom's eyes widen and dart over to him. "No, that won't be necessary…I'm sure…positive…yes, thank you."

"Who was that?" he asked.

"An employee over at the cemetery. Apparently, your father's gravestone was badly defaced."

"Oh," Nathan nervously mumbled. "Did they say anything else?"

"They aren't sure who did it, but they offered to have it replaced."

"Good," he commented casually.

"I declined. They can leave it that way," she announced. Deb then winked knowingly at him. "I always wanted to do that myself."

Nathan stared at her in shock.

Deb smiled and reclaimed her seat next to him. "So, how much longer will you be staying here?"

* * *

"People are staring."

"Who cares?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, once enough people see us together, it'll be all over town," Nathan informed her.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I could care less what any of them think."

The pair was back in Tree Hill. They'd stayed over in Oak Lake for another night per Deb's request. She'd wanted to catch up with Nathan and Haley. It actually felt kind of nice talking to his mom. Nathan could feel that something had shifted between them. They still had a lot of things to work out, but, for the first time, he was willing to at least try with her.

Except for the numerous townspeople watching them, Nathan felt at ease as he walked hand-in-hand with Haley. It was their first official outing where they appeared like a couple again. They'd arrived just fifteen minutes ago for the Burning Boat Festival. Neither had spotted any of their friends yet.

"Are you cold?" Nathan questioned. "It's a bit breezy tonight."

Haley shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said. "You can feel it, though. Can't you?"

"Feel what?" he asked, frowning.

"The end of summer. Fall is practically around the corner."

"Technically, it doesn't end until September 22," Nathan pointed out, smirking.

"You know what I mean," she laughed while nudging him.

Nathan smiled and kissed her temple before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. A few more people started whispering. "You know, I'm really beginning to feel like I'm a fish in a bowl."

"They're just jealous," she teased. "Anyway, you think you can take it for a few more minutes. We're almost to the boat."

"It'll be hard, but I'll try," he joked as they made their way to the gigantic wooden boat.

"Did you know that this is a total rip off of an old Viking funeral?"

Nathan smirked. "No. Although, I don't know why I would even want to know that."

"It was on the History Channel."

"And why were you watching the History Channel?"

"Because blonde Viking guys are hot. Duh."

"Gee, thanks, Hales," he muttered dryly.

Haley smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. "But lucky for you, I'm more into the tall, dark, and handsome types."

"Now that's more like it," he quipped before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "So, what are you going to burn?"

Haley reached into her purse and pulled out a sterling silver locket. "This."

"That's actually kind of nice, Hales. Are you sure you want to burn that?"

"Trent gave it to me," she told him.

"On second thought, just toss it in."

"In a minute," she said, giggling, before opening it. She took out the picture of her mother that was inside and tossed the locket into the boat.

"Crap."

Haley looked over at Nathan. "What?"

"Speaking of Trent." He nodded behind her.

Haley turned around and saw Trent standing amongst the crowd about thirty feet away. His eyes were narrowed as he watched them. He must have seen her throw the locket into the boat.

"I really hate that guy," Nathan glowered.

Haley glared at Trent right back. She wasn't going to be intimidated by him. Not anymore. She then took hold of Nathan's face and directed his attention back to her. "Why don't we really give everyone something to talk about?" she suggested.

He smiled and brought her closer. "You know, you're actually really sexy when you're being devious," he joked.

"Just part of my charm," she teased as he pressed his lips to hers. Haley clung to Nathan tightly as his mouth moved perfectly in sync against hers. Her whole body tingled at the sensation, causing her to moan lowly. She could quickly feel everything around them fading away until it was just the two of them, together.

"Well, I guess you two had a lot of fun on your little getaway."

Haley and Nathan broke the kiss to see Brooke standing before them with an amused grin. The rest of their friends were behind her.

"It was okay," Nathan said offhandedly.

"Is that why the two of you are getting all freaky in public now?" Skills teased.

Haley shrugged. "There's nothing like a little PDA to announce that we're officially together."

"Thanks for telling us," Jake spoke up solemnly.

Haley and Nathan exchanged a look. They'd forgotten that Lucas, Brooke, Taylor, and Peyton were the only ones who knew the truth.

"Oh, we're sorry, guys," Haley apologized. "We forgot—"

"Save it, Haley," Junk interrupted sternly.

"There's no need to explain," Fergie added.

Mouth nodded in agreement. His face was serious for a long moment before a smile broke. "We pretty much knew all along. We were just wondering when you both were going to crack."

Nathan looked at Haley in shock as the others busted out laughing.

"That is so not funny," Haley replied. "We thought you guys were pissed."

"Please, like we didn't know what was really going on," Skills said. "We're not that clueless."

"You're Nathan and Haley. It was inevitable," Mouth declared.

"We're happy for you," Jake told them.

"As long as you take good care of my sister this time," Taylor warned Nathan. "You may be all bulging muscles, but I'm pretty sure I could take you."

"If I'm an ass again, then I give you all permission to knock some sense into me," Nathan told her.

"Sweet," Peyton commented.

"All threats aside," Lucas cut in, "we're glad you guys are here and together."

"Thanks, Luke," Nathan responded.

"So, are you guys going to burn anything?" Brooke questioned curiously.

"I threw in the locket Trent got me," Haley told her.

"He even saw her do it."

Taylor nodded in approval. "Nice."

"What about you, Nate?" Jake asked.

Haley reached into her purse and handed it to Nathan. He then unfolded the object to show them.

"Isn't that your Oak Lake jersey?" Lucas inquired.

"Yup," he confirmed. "I never truly felt like a member of that team. I was always a Raven. Hell, I was even rooting for you guys to win during that championship game senior year."

"So were we," Jake kidded, causing them all to laugh.

Haley smiled proudly as she watched Nathan turn around and throw the jersey into the boat.

"Good riddance," he mumbled.

"I guess this means that you're officially one of us again," Lucas stated.

Nathan nodded with a grin as he pulled Haley into his side. She gave him an affectionate squeeze in response.

"How does it feel?" Brooke asked.

Nathan glanced down at Haley for a moment. "Amazing."

Lucas held out his fist to him. Nathan bumped it in return. "Welcome home, Nate."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, and supported this story. Some people asked if I was planning on doing a sequel. I'm not going to, because everything pretty much gets wrapped up. I think it's already run its course. But I will be continuing to update my current fic Secrets of Life if you guys would like to check that one out. **

**Also, if you go under my profile, you'll see the summaries to both Stand By Me and I'm You. I'm writing both fics at the same time, since I know many people have been waiting for them. But they're still in their very early stages, so they won't be posted for awhile. So that's about it. Once again, thank you all for your constant enthusiasm for this story. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and will leave a review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 29**

**Two and a half years later…**

"How stunning is this dress? I mean, usually bridesmaid dresses are really ugly. But these are just amazing."

Haley smiled and continued to fix her makeup as Brooke rambled on about how great her butt looked in the gown she was wearing.

"…don't you think?" Brooke asked.

"Think what?"

"Have you been listening to anything I just said?"

Haley shrugged. "I tuned in and out."

"Tutor Girl!"

"Brooke, I already know how awesome the dress is. You've said it about a hundred times. Not to mention that I'm wearing the exact same one," Haley stated as she smoothed her own gown out. It was a strapless, burgundy-colored dress that featured an empire waist accented with a small black belt and bow. The hem of the gown consisted of layered tiers that just reached the floor.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is that we look hot. Broody and Hero Boy won't know what hit them."

"You girls look beautiful," a voice said from behind them. The pair turned around to see Karen. A moment later, they're mouths dropped open at the sight before them. "How do I look?" she questioned a bit nervously. "And be honest."

"You look gorgeous, Karen," Brooke answered.

Haley nodded in agreement as she scanned over the older woman's wedding dress. The material was white and covered by a satin net with tiny, intricate designs sewn into it. Thin white straps held it to her body as the hem flowed outward just at her feet. Around her waist was a burgundy-colored, bejeweled sash. Overall, it was absolutely breathtaking.

"Really?" Karen urged, making sure.

"Yes. Keith is going to be speechless," Haley assured her.

"Oh, well, I hope he recovers quickly. He needs to at least be able to say his vows," Karen joked.

"It'll be perfect," Brooke declared. "We've spent too many months planning this wedding for it not to be."

"Which reminds me, I want to thank you girls for all your help," Karen told them. "Everything has been so crazy. I really do appreciate it."

"We had fun. Besides, you and Keith deserve a special day," Haley replied. Karen and Keith had been dating for years, and everyone had been wondering when they were finally going to tie the knot. When Keith had proposed to her several months ago, everyone had been thrilled at the news. That's when Karen had approached Haley and Brooke for help with planning the wedding. She wanted a winter wedding in January. Both girls had been honored by the gesture and had immediately gotten to work organizing the perfect event.

"Oh, Karen, your eye shadow looks a little smudged," Brooke noticed. "Let me fix it. Haley, can you pass me that brush?"

"Sure," Haley said. As she reached for the intended object, a knock sounded at the door.

"Not again," Brooke muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"You have to admit, they sure are determined," Karen laughed.

"I'll get it this time," Haley announced as she walked towards the door. For the last hour, Keith and Lucas had been making up numerous excuses to come in and get a quick peek at Karen. Haley and Brooke, however, had firmly told them it was bad luck and that they'd just have to wait for the ceremony like everybody else.

"For the last time," Haley began as she opened the door. "You can't—oh…Nathan."

"I know that Keith and Lucas are forbidden to be here, but I was hoping I'd be allowed," he said with a devastatingly sexy smile. It automatically made Haley's heart flutter.

"Whoever it is, don't let them in," Brooke shouted from behind her.

Haley gave him a sympathetic grin. "I'm sorry, Nathan, but you can't see Karen either."

He leaned forward so that his mouth was right next to her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and had to suppress a shiver from running up her spine. "I didn't come to see Karen."

Haley looked behind her and saw that Brooke was completely wrapped up in fixing Karen's makeup. "I guess a few minutes couldn't hurt," Haley said as she discretely stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

Nathan smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Haley sighed breathlessly as his mouth met hers. His lips caressed hers gently before becoming more demanding. Haley clung to his shoulders as she kissed him back with the same intensity. They didn't pull away until air became an issue.

"What was that for?" Haley whispered, smiling.

"You look beautiful. I couldn't help it." He then added, smirking, "I hardly think it's fair to the bride with you looking this good."

"Oh, stop it," Haley laughed, pushing his shoulder.

"What? I'm serious."

"And what is the point of all this flattery? You think you're going to get lucky tonight or something, Scott?" she teased.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," he answered, giving her a sexy wink.

Haley smiled mischievously at him. "We'll see," she declared and kissed him again.

"Haley!" The pair quickly broke apart to see Brooke standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing? You're not allowed to see Hero Boy before the wedding."

"That only counts with the bride and groom, Brooke," Nathan cut in.

"I don't care. You should not be over here. And seeing as though you are the best man, I would expect you to know that," she proclaimed. "Besides, we're in a church. What did you think was going to come of this little visit with Tutor Girl?"

"Well, seeing as though we're in a church, I really can't say," Nathan replied with a cheeky grin.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You're going to hell."

"Okay you two. Relax," Haley interjected. She turned to Nathan. "You should go. I'll see you in about ten minutes."

"Alright." Nathan gave her one more quick kiss before heading back towards the men's section of the church.

"What?" Haley said when she noticed Brooke staring at her.

"And you call yourself the maid of _honor_," Brooke sighed while shaking her head.

Haley nudged her friend back into the room, "Oh shut up," she laughed. "We were just kissing. Besides, it's not like you and Lucas are saints."

"We haven't—"

"Need I remind you of that time when you both got caught in that—"

Brooke quickly clamped her hand over Haley's mouth. "That won't be necessary." She then nodded over to wear Karen was looking at herself in the mirror. "I get the point."

"What do you think Karen would think of that incident?" Haley teased. She'd laughed her head off when she found out about Lucas and Brooke's little sexcapade. Karen, however, probably wouldn't find it that amusing if she knew.

"Haley, if you are my best friend then you will value my life and not say anything," Brooke whispered.

"Relax, I'm just kidding."

"Girls," Karen called.

Brooke and Haley walked over to her and did a last minute check of the entire ensemble to make sure Karen was perfect. There was a brief knock on the door as Jimmy cautiously poked his head into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but it'll be starting in about three minutes."

"Thanks, Dad," Haley replied.

"Okay, this is it," Brooke announced while fixing Karen's veil.

Haley grabbed the bouquet and handed it to Karen. "Are you ready?"

Karen took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"That was a sick block last week, Nate," Junk stated. "You guys think you'll be winning the championship again this season?"

The guys were currently all sitting at a table discussing basketball. After the wedding ceremony, everyone had then gone to Tric for the reception. Tric was Jimmy and Karen's new club. They'd been looking into expanding their business and had finally gotten the nerve and finances to do it last year. It was big and elaborately decorated for the reception.

Nathan, Lucas, and Jake all looked at each other. "We'll sure as hell try," Nathan answered. The first season that Nathan had started playing for Whitey again at Gilmore, the team had done really well. They were still a little rough around the edges but were quickly drawing attention with their numerous wins. They'd made it all the way to the playoffs that year before they lost a game that put them out of the running.

They'd trained over the summer with Whitey to be ready for next season. All of their hard work had paid off. The team had played hard and worked together. Because of that, they made it to the finals and ended up winning the championship. It had been such an amazing feeling to Nathan. It was the first time he'd been able to share such a huge victory with Whitey, Lucas, and his friends. The school went crazy, too, now that Gilmore's losing streak was finally over. The pressure was on this year for the Gilmore Cobras to, once again, come out on top.

"Sorry to interrupt, boys, but I was just wondering if my son would mind taking his mother for a quick spin on the dance floor," Deb stated.

"Sure," Nathan replied, standing up. "I'll see you guys later." He then led his mother over to the dance floor where a slower song was playing.

"I was sure you'd try to come up with some kind of excuse to get out of this," Deb joked as they swayed back and forth to the rhythm. "I know how you hate to dance."

Nathan shrugged. "If there had been a faster song playing, I would have."

"Well, thank you for humoring me."

Nathan smiled before twirling her around. They'd had a rocky relationship over the years, but that was all in the past. They talked often and were the closest they'd ever been. After Nathan had moved back to Tree Hill two and a half years ago, he'd managed to convince his mother to do the same. He didn't like the idea of her stuck alone in that big, empty house in Oak Lake. It undoubtedly held the same painful memories for her that it did for him.

Eventually, his mother agreed to his suggestion. She'd sold their house and his father's dealership, purging her life of anything that further had to do with Dan Scott. Deb then bought a new house by the beach with the most amazing view. It was a peaceful area, just what his mother needed. She later got back in touch with Karen and Jimmy through Keith. Nathan was glad for that. He'd never known his mother to have truer friends than them.

They took it one step further last year when Deb offered to finance Jimmy and Karen's plans to expand their business. Her investment was what made Tric become a reality. They were all business partners now. It was the first time Nathan had ever seen his mother genuinely excited about her work. It was a good change to witness.

"Where's Andy?" Nathan questioned, referring to his mom's boyfriend. She'd started dating him a few months ago. Andy was a nice guy. A bit younger than Nathan would've expected or preferred but as long as he treated his mother right, he wasn't going to complain.

"He was talking to Karen the last time I saw him," she answered. "Where's Haley?"

"She was with Brooke and Peyton dancing. I don't know where she is now."

"Oh, I see her," Deb said, looking over his shoulder. "She's dancing with Lucas."

Nathan snuck a quick peek. Haley's arms were wrapped around Lucas' neck. She seemed to be gripping him tightly as he made her laugh about something. Seeing Haley look so happy automatically made a smile appear on Nathan's own face. They'd been through so much together. Sometimes he wondered how they'd ever found their way back, which was instantly followed by him thanking his lucky stars that they had made it.

"Why don't you go cut in?" Deb suggested.

"I thought you wanted me to dance with you."

"I know what you're thinking. And I don't mind," she replied. "I'm sure Andy will be looking for me soon anyway."

Nathan looked over at the pair before turning back to his mom. "I'll wait a couple more minutes."

* * *

"Lucas Eugene Roe, behave," Haley warned playfully.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You are such a troublemaker."

"It must be all the champagne I've had."

"Probably."

"Like you haven't been downing a few glasses," he teased.

"I only had one."

"Sure."

"Not all of us are boozehounds like you," Haley joked.

"It's a wedding. Everyone is supposed to get drunk. Look at Mouth. He can barely walk straight."

Haley glanced to the left and saw Mouth stumbling his way through the crowd. "How much did he have?"

"Well, counting the glass currently in his hand, one."

Haley laughed out loud. "Nice. But Mouth is allowed to do whatever he wants, and I'm sure your mother and Keith would appreciate you not looking like a cheap drunk in their wedding video."

"You always were the voice of reason."

"And God only knows what would happen to you guys if I wasn't," she kidded.

"Amen to that," Lucas declared before dipping her. Haley let out a small shriek in surprise, causing him to chuckle.

"Mrs. Scott," someone called nearby.

"Huh?" Haley turned her head towards the voice. A blush colored her cheeks when she realized that the person was talking to Karen instead of her.

"I guess that'll take some getting used to. You're not the only Mrs. Scott in town anymore," Lucas pointed out.

"But she was the first," a voice cut in.

Haley's whole face lit up when she saw Nathan standing before them. "Actually, your mother was," she reminded him.

"Well, she's going by her maiden name now. So that pretty much null and voids it. Which means you're the first," Nathan explained. "Mind if I cut in?"

"She's your wife. You can do whatever you want," Lucas said while handing Haley off to him. "Besides, I'm sure Brooke is—"

"Broody," Brooke called, approaching them. "I managed to snag us some more champagne."

Lucas glanced over at Haley who gave him a look. "Maybe we've had enough," he said.

"It's a wedding. Everybody celebrates and gets drunk. Besides, how else will I be able to paralyze you long enough so that I can have my way with you later on," Brooke teased.

Lucas smirked and gave Haley a pointed look.

"Do whatever you want, boozy," Haley told him. "It won't be my head in the toilet later."

"Just one more," Lucas said while taking the glass from Brooke. The pair then went back to sit at their table.

"He's going to be so hung over tomorrow," Nathan chuckled. Lucas never was good at holding his liquor after a certain point.

Haley nodded. "He'll be wishing he took my advice," she said as Nathan pulled her into his arms. She automatically rested her head on his chest.

"So, are you having a good time, Mrs. Scott?"

Haley grinned. "I am now." She loved it when he called her by her married name. It was hard to believe that only five months ago in August that they'd tied the knot themselves. The ceremony had been small and taken place on the beautiful grounds just outside their church. Only their closest family and friends had been there. Everyone had been so thrilled for them. It was without a doubt one of the happiest days of her life.

Nathan kissed her forehead. "Me, too."

"Attention, everyone," Deb spoke into the DJ's microphone. "The bride and groom will be leaving soon. But before they do, Karen is going to throw the bouquet."

Instantly, almost every female guest in the place clamored towards the stage.

"Damn, that's insane," Skills mumbled next to them.

Jake bobbed his head in agreement. "Someone is going to lose a limb."

"I'm just glad I'm not over there," Lucas declared.

Haley giggled. "Oh my God."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I can't believe Taylor and Peyton are over there, too," she stated. Neither one had expressed an interest in getting married before.

"Hey, at least your mother isn't over there," Nathan said. Deb was somewhere in the middle, pushing against the other eager women.

"I have a feeling that Taylor and Peyton are just in it to win it," Chase explained.

"Yeah, Peyton loves a good competition," Jake added.

"Yeah, well, they haven't seen how intense Bevin gets about that stuff," Skills declared.

Lucas shook his head. "My money is on Brooke."

Haley and Nathan watched in amusement as the guys placed their bets. It was a moment later that Karen turned around before tossing the bouquet over her shoulder. As it flew through the air, the women's hands reached up. Some were already jumping up and down to try and catch it. The bouquet started to land towards the back. Brooke, Taylor, and some other girl caught it at the same time. Everyone watched, laughing, as the trio fought one another for it.

"Yes!" Lucas cheered when Brooke emerged victorious. The bubbly brunette was jumping up and down in excitement. "Pay up, boys."

"Fine," Skills grumbled. "But on the bright side, at least I'm off the hook."

Lucas frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because whichever girl catches the bouquet is the one who's supposed to get married next," he explained. "So good luck, dogg. Better you than me."

Lucas shrugged. "I don't think it's that horrible. I'd like to settle down someday."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with marriage," Haley defended.

"Yeah. It was hands down the best day of my life," Nathan chimed in. Haley gave him a beaming smile before kissing him deeply.

"Well, mine was the day Halle Berry got divorced. She is _fine_," Fergie proclaimed.

"Broody, look what I got!" Brooke shouted as she approached them.

"It was a lucky catch," Taylor mumbled from behind her as Peyton rolled her eyes. Brooke turned around and stuck her tongue out at them.

Lucas smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I see it. Nice work, Pretty Girl."

"So, when should I expect you to propose? I need to have the perfect outfit ready," she declared. Despite the serious face her friend wore, Haley could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Lucas gulped nervously. "P-proposal? Like right now?"

"There's no time like the present," she urged.

Haley covered her mouth to suppress a laugh.

Skills smirked and clapped Lucas on the back. "Good luck with that one."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm gonna need another drink."

* * *

_Haley and Nathan walked hand-in-hand along the Market Street Dock. The February air was chilly that evening but neither cared. It was Valentine's Day, and they'd just finished eating at one of the restaurants by the water. Haley had protested at first, because it was so expensive. But Nathan wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to take her out somewhere nice. Despite the high prices, Haley had to admit that the place had a romantic atmosphere._

_After they were done eating, they'd gotten a hot chocolate and decided to visit their spot. The pair quickly recognized their familiar table. Nathan started to pull her towards it when Haley shook her head. She then led him over to the railing. _

"_Are you cold?" Nathan questioned as he wrapped his arms around her from behind._

_Haley shook her head and snuggled further into him. "No. That hot chocolate warmed me up."_

"_Well, just in case," Nathan said as he tightened his hold on her. _

_Haley grinned as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You've been so sweet all day." In addition to taking her out tonight, Haley had gotten a delivery of roses to her dorm room earlier that morning. Brooke had gushed over them before picking up her phone and calling Lucas to ask why he didn't surprise her like that on the most romantic day of the year. Haley couldn't control her laughter at hearing that conversation. _

"_It is Valentine's Day," he pointed out with a laugh._

"_Yes, but you didn't have to do everything you did. I would've been content if you'd just gotten me chocolate."_

"_I know. But I like making things special for you." Haley had done so much for him over the years. Nathan wanted to do everything he could for her in return. Not to mention the fact that he wanted everything to be perfect tonight. He still had one surprise left._

"_Thank you," Haley replied. She then checked her watch. "Did you want to be heading back? It's getting late, and you have an early practice tomorrow." They still had a couple of hours drive back to Gilmore. After such a long day, Nathan was most likely exhausted._

"_Actually, I was thinking we could stay a little longer," he stated. "It's not like we get to come back to Tree Hill that often with school and everything."_

_Haley nodded. "Okay. I just don't want you to be too tired tomorrow."_

"_Trust me, I'm not tired," Nathan said. In fact, his body had been keyed up for most of the day. He couldn't stop thinking about tonight and his plans._

_Haley smiled as she turned around in his arms to face him. One of her hands rested on his shoulder as the other cupped his cheek. She then guided his mouth to hers. Haley pressed her lips to his softly before deepening the kiss. They'd been back together for a year and a half now. They had their normal ups and downs like any couple, but nothing ever took away their intense feelings for one another. _

_Nathan rested his forehead against hers. His hand buried itself in her hair before moving to gently caress her soft, rosy cheeks. "I love you," he stated while looking into her doe-like orbs._

"_I love you, too," she replied and kissed him again. _

_His lips broke away from hers to trail down her jaw and neck. He then nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "I'm going to marry you someday, Haley James," he whispered against her skin. _

_Haley giggled softly. "You always say that."_

"_Well, maybe this time I mean it." _

_Haley felt her skin tingle at his words. She then felt him pull back and watched with a strange intensity as he reached into his pocket. Suddenly, his hand lay open between them with a small, blue velvet box in his palm. Haley's eyes widened in shock as she glanced back up at him_

"_Nathan…" she trailed off, speechless, when he actually opened it. Her breath caught and her head felt airy as she looked at the ring in astonishment. The band was thin, white gold, and featured a long row of small diamonds. But nothing could compare to the large, sparkling, round-cut diamond in the center._

_Nathan took a deep breath before getting down on one knee in front of her. "Haley, I love you so much. And I know that we sometimes have our differences and that we have to work at it. But it's all worth it to me. Because every time I look at you, I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I've known that we were meant to be together since our very first kiss," he revealed. "I don't want to ever lose you again. You're my family. You always have been. And nothing would make me happier than you becoming my wife."_

"_So, Haley James," he said after a quiet moment. "Will you—_

"_Yes," she answered quickly, cutting him off. Haley's face instantly turned red from embarrassment when she'd realized what she'd done. _

"—_marry me?" he finished, smiling at how adorably eager she was. _

"_Sorry," Haley mumbled. _

"_I don't mind. As long as you're accepting," he said._

_Haley nodded as she wiped away a few stray tears from her face. "I am," she declared. "You're my family, too. I want always and forever with you." _

_Nathan couldn't help the beaming grin that instantly formed on his face. He then took her left hand and slid the glimmering ring onto her finger. He felt Haley tug him up afterwards, and he obliged. His hands went to her face to wipe away the moisture from her tears before he kissed her with everything he had inside of him. _

_Haley clung to him as she completely surrendered herself over to the kiss. She didn't ever want this moment to end. Nothing could get more perfect than this._

"What are you thinking about, Hales?" Nathan asked as he ran his fingers up and down her naked back. They'd returned to their small house in Gilmore—which they'd rented for the school year—about two hours ago. Karen and Keith's wedding had been so much fun. But as much as they enjoyed being with their family and friends that evening, neither could wait to have some time alone with each other.

Haley smiled against his chest. "The night you proposed," she answered.

"I was actually thinking about that, too."

"Really?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. I was so nervous."

Haley shifted up in the bed so that she could face him. "I was so shocked."

"Yeah, well, you got over that quickly," he teased. "I couldn't even finish proposing before you said yes."

"It could've been worse. I could've said no," she quipped.

"But you wouldn't," he pointed out as he ran a hand through her chocolate locks.

Haley kissed him affectionately. "You know me too well." She never could resist him. Haley then let out a little squeal as he flipped them over so that he was on top. "Nathan!"

He smirked as he ducked his head. As soon as his lips started sucking on her neck, she felt herself melting into him. Her small hand ran through his short, dark hair while the other glided up and down his muscular back.

His lips caressed her jaw, cheek, forehead, and nose before returning to her mouth. "So, what's next?"

"For what?"

He met her gaze. "For us."

"Well, I'll be graduating this semester. Then I'll be a teacher," she stated, both excited and nervous at the thought of entering the working world.

"And me?"

"You will help Whitey win the championship again this season. And then, hopefully, you'll graduate next year and go on to the NBA."

Nathan smirked and rolled his eyes. "We don't know that for sure."

"Honey, you can't fool me. The scouts are practically drooling when they watch you play," she teased. "Plus, I know it's always been your dream and you're more than talented enough to make it."

"Well, it would be pretty awesome if it did happen," he admitted.

"And then, after that, I was thinking…" she trailed off.

"Thinking what?"

Haley was quiet for a moment. "Nothing. Never mind."

Nathan watched, intrigued, as the blush colored her cheeks. "Come on, you can tell me. What is it?"

"I was just thinking…I mean, I was hoping that after a while…you know, once we buy our big, expensive house...that maybe we'd want to fill it."

"With what?" he asked curiously.

Her cheeks reddened. "With kids." They'd never really talked about it before, but Haley had always wanted to start a family and be a mom.

Nathan was quiet for a moment. He then smiled. "You know, I would like to have kids someday."

"Really?" she questioned, the hope obvious in her voice.

"Yeah."

"A son with your eyes," she commented softly while stroking his cheek.

Nathan shook his head. "No. A little girl, just like you."

Haley hugged him and pulled him close. As his lips returned to hers in a tender kiss, Nathan couldn't help but think how far he'd come over the years. He'd experienced so much pain and sadness growing up. It was horrible being stuck in such a half-life—especially in Oak Lake. Nothing had ever felt good or right. Such vital pieces of himself were missing.

Now sometimes Nathan had to pinch himself to prove that this new life was his. That he'd finally gotten everything he'd ever wanted. There were times when he feared that it was all just a dream, too perfect and wonderful to be real. But it wasn't. He had basketball. He had his mom. He had his friends. He had Lucas, his best friend. He had Haley, his wife. They were all his family, his freedom, and Nathan Scott had never been more thankful.


End file.
